


Like Life

by GinStan



Series: The Like... Series [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 95,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinStan/pseuds/GinStan
Summary: Part Three of the Like Series.  Miranda and Andy return from their vacation to deal with the paparazzi and the consequences of the way they met.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Like... Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940092
Comments: 44
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Like Life  
Disclaimer- This is a fan fic, so I obviously don't own anything...except my deep and abiding love of the pair... oh.. and Pava... and Chad are my characters, although they don’t show up much in this one, I would suppose Dorothy is my character too since we didn’t see much of Andy’s mother in the movie and I have no clue what her name was in the book.

A/N - This is the Third story in the 'Like' series. It's not as much a 'story' as Like Andrea, just a continuation of that universe, much like “Like Family” was.

A/N - Thanks and everlasting gratitude to my all knowing Beta reader Kamouraskan. My stories are always better with Kam's input. I don’t always take his advice though, so any mistakes, omissions, or errors are mine. I made them, I may as well own them.

Like Life  
By Gin

Andy leaned against the doorframe and watched as Miranda spoke quietly into the phone. It amazed her how Miranda was always so glamorous in public, but here in private the drab, kinda greenish bluish, bathrobe was Miranda’s one concession to comfort over couture. _Maybe one day I’ll find out why she likes that robe so much. It is looking a little tattered though…_

“So soon?” Miranda nodded as she paced. “I see.” She took a deep breath and noticed Andrea watching her. Winking at the young woman, she gave an encouraging smile and again nodded to the person speaking into her ear. “Thank you. Yes, we will return to New York this evening. We’ll be ready.” Closing the phone, Miranda moved to hug Andrea and murmured into her shoulder. “That was the District Attorney, he is filing the charges against Judy tomorrow so it’s time to send the article.”

“Mmmm…” Andy absently ran her fingers through the white softness that naturally fell under her hand when they hugged. “You want to read it from the screen or should I print it out for you to go over?”

Miranda shrugged, “You’re a wonderful writer, Andrea. I don’t have to look it over.”

“I’d feel better if you did.” Andy’s hand moved from Miranda’s white hair to her back making wide circles on the flat expanse of shoulder blades. “Don’t you want to know what I wrote?”

Blue eyes looked up and Miranda smiled at the love of her life. “I trust you.”

Rolling her eyes, Andy laughed. “Well I know that!” She grinned. “I just thought you might have something else to say…add…whatever.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda placed a light kiss on her fiancée’s lips. “Very well, let’s see what you have.”

\---------------------

“Andrea?”

“Yes, Miranda?” Andy bit her bottom lip, worried now that she had said something wrong in the article.

“You didn’t mention anything about our being engaged.” It disturbed the Editor greatly that Andrea had chosen to ignore that bit of information.

“Oh!” Andy exhaled slowly. “I finished this on the plane to Cincinnati, so at that point I didn’t know. I went back and started to add it, but then I thought about it and decided not to.”

Miranda’s eyebrows rose. “Care to explain that decision?”

Moving to where Miranda was sitting, Andy bent down and slid her arms around the older woman’s shoulders. She whispered through the strands of white hair. “I thought, why should I do their entire job for them? Let them find some stuff out for themselves.” She dropped to her knees and spun the chair around so Miranda had to look down at her. “If it were up to me I’d put it on the big board in Time’s Square!”

Miranda snorted. “That would be a waste.” She grinned. “As soon as the news hits you’ll be asked to be a guest on all the talk shows, and they will put it there for you.”

“Me?” Andy stood, glad that Miranda did too. “Why not you?”

“Oh,” Miranda ran her fingers through Andrea’s soft brown hair. “What they want to know is why you would choose to be with me. They don’t need to ask me why I want to be with you. I am a desperate old woman and you are a young beautiful creature… there’s no story there. No question.”

“Miranda…” Andy nearly growled the woman’s name. “You know that isn’t true.”

With a shake of her head, Miranda laughed. It is more true than not. “Add to that the fact that I never do talk shows.” She took on a haughty expression and tone. “I am far too busy.”

“I doubt I will either!” Andy let a shiver run through her. “I’d be too scared without you. I couldn’t do it alone.”

“Andrea,” Miranda’s gentle fingers on the young woman’s chin brought their eyes in line. “You can do anything.” She placed a soft kiss on Andrea’s cheek then moved away. “The article is perfect, send it before we leave.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Andrea sighed, catching up to her fiancée, linking elbows with her as they walked through the house. “It’s been wonderful, being here with you and the girls.”

“I agree.” Miranda patted the arm around hers. “I do think we should visit here more often.”

“Actually,” Andy unlinked their arms as they reached their room and Miranda headed toward the closet. Sitting on the end of the bed, greedy brown eyes watched Miranda shed the robe and begin to assemble an outfit. “I was thinking.”

“Uh oh.” Miranda grinned back at the young woman playfully. “This could be dangerous.”

“Hey!” Laughing, Andy put a mock pout on her face and kept her eyes on Miranda. “It’s not always dangerous when I think.” 

Shaking her head, Miranda laughed. _Even a fake pout gets to me, good God. I’m like a teenager._ “What is it you were thinking about, Andrea?”

“No,” Andy took a deep breath and pressed her lips together for a few seconds. “I don’t think I want to tell you now.”

Chuckling, Miranda picked a skirt to match the blouse she’d just selected, and knew this side track wouldn’t last too long. She would soon learn what thoughts her young companion had. “You’re such a baby.”

“I am not!” Andy flopped back on the bed and flailed her arms, trying not to laugh as she did. “Am not, Am not!”

Miranda quickly crossed the room and as the pretend fit wound down, slid onto the bed next to her impulsive companion. “Despite your current behavior, no, you’re not, Andrea. We have taken great pains to remind people of that, and I’m sure we have more work to do with some of them.” _Your parents for example, the fact you are all grown up seems to escape them entirely._ Long arms surrounded her and Miranda found herself suddenly pinned to the mattress by Andrea’s weight.

“I think sometimes I even have to remind you.” Andy’s eyes darkened as she slid her leg between Miranda’s thighs. 

“Mmmm…” Miranda felt her heart rate increase and she swallowed hard against the sensations Andrea caused within her. “My god…” she breathed. “…what you do to me.”

Andy grinned. “I haven’t done anything...” she murmured and lowered her head so their lips could brush lightly. “…yet.”

Miranda only had time to think about how glad she was that the girls were outside on the beach before Andrea’s actions drove any other thoughts from her head. 

\---------------------

“I suppose we should start packing.” Andy sighed and snuggled closer to Miranda. The last week and a half here on Martha’s Vineyard had been great and she truly wished they didn’t have to leave. “So I was thinking.” Miranda chuckled but said nothing so Andy continued to voice her thought. “Why don’t we stay here for our honeymoon?”

“Seriously?” Miranda was surprised. “You don’t want to go to the Bahamas or some exotic place… or a cruise?” Miranda detested cruising, too many people she didn’t know packed too closely together.

“Miranda,” Andy shook her head. “You hate cruising.”

“How do you know that?” Miranda was sure she’d never mentioned that to her partner, any partner.

Andy laughed. “Miranda, you don’t even like riding in an elevator with people. I can’t imagine you stuck on a ship, as huge as it is, with a thousand people you don’t know.”

Grinning at her partner’s amazed expression, Andy continued their previous conversation, “and yes, I’m serious about staying here. We can use the big hotel with the southern style architecture for the wedding ceremony and reception, the hotel venue would be great for our guests and we can just come back here after. Just think, the two of us here, alone, with the ocean view during the day and a million stars at night…” Andy smirked at the older woman in her arms. “And it’s a lot closer to Runway than the Bahamas.”

“Shhh…” Miranda placed two elegant fingers on Andrea’s lips. “I don’t care where we are as long as we are there together.” The Editor smiled. “I think it’s a brilliant idea.” She settled back against Andrea with a contented sigh. “I always knew you were intelligent.” 

They lay there for a couple of moments until Andy broke the silence. “So I guess we should start packing.”

“Mmmm… indeed.” 

Neither of them moved. 

“Miranda, really. If we are going to catch the plane we need to get things done.” Andy was almost annoyed at the loss of Donnatella’s plane, but she supposed if the owner actually wanted to use her property there wasn’t much she could say about it. Having to take a commercial flight, even first class, was inconvenient because they had to be on the airline’s time-table, not their own. Also, she knew Miranda hated flying commercially, for the same reason she hated cruising; too many strangers packed too closely with no escape. Andy didn’t even want to think about that attitude and what it said about the lifestyle Miranda was bringing her into. Mother would have a cow if she knew what I was thinking.

“Let the staff pack it all up. They can send our things to New York.”

“Miranda, I’m not going to have a total stranger packing up my underwear when I can do that just fine all on my own.” Andy gasped as an elegant hand traced over one of the articles of clothing in question. It just so happened, it was one she was wearing. 

“But you have such nice under things, Andrea.” Miranda chuckled evilly as a mere brush of her fingers caused the young woman’s back to arch. 

“Miranda… please, don’t. We really don’t have time.” Andy regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. “I’m sorry… I’m really sorry… dear god you don’t know how sorry I am… but we seriously need to get ready to go.”

 _Just another thing Miranda wants and doesn’t get._ Miranda sighed and moved away from her partner. “Yes, I know.” She stood and moved toward the closet. “Would you please go drag the girls from the beach?”

Running her fingers through her hair, Andy nodded. “Sure.” She pulled her shirt back on then picked up her sweats from the floor and hopped on one foot to put them on. “Be right back.” She didn’t bother with shoes and walked down to the beach barefoot. When she had the girls in sight she gave a whistle, loud, like she did at the park with Patricia. Both red heads looked in her direction and she motioned for them to join her. She didn’t go to meet them but merely waited as they meandered back to the house.

“What’s up, Andy?” Caroline looked at the woman’s face and slumped her shoulders. “It’s time isn’t it?”

“’Friad so Munchkin.” The brunette tried to smile. “Gotta get packed so we can meet the plane.”

Cassidy sighed. “Okay, C’mon Caroline.” She knew Andy had put things off as long as she could. She could hear it in the woman’s voice, they had to go now.

“Ah well…” Andy heard them say as they moved into the house. “It won’t be so bad being back in New York.”

Andy thought about that. _Being home, in our familiar bed… going to work… it might not be so bad. Miranda, is about to go stir crazy not having Runway problems to deal with… and we’ll be home in the early evening tonight… Hmmm… maybe a little suggestion whispered in my fiancée’s ear._ She smiled to herself as she walked back to the bedroom. Miranda was nearly finished packing; both their suitcases were organized and full. “Thanks, Boss.” 

Miranda humphed. “Saves me some time…” she chuckled, “you’d have just…”

Andy waved off the rest of the comment, “Yeah, yeah... I know... I’d have done it all wrong.” She laughed; her idea of packing was shoving all the clothes she had to carry into a case, wrinkling them in the process. “Thanks for saving me from the luggage police.” She moved toward her laptop. “I’ll just send that article now.” Miranda nodded so a few clicks later and the whole jumble of words went flying toward The Mirror. She almost wished she could see Greg’s face when he read it. “So that’s that…” Crossing the room, Andy brought Miranda into a gentle hug. “… we’re out… kinda.”

“It will be in the paper tomorrow, yes?” Miranda wondered about the print schedule for the paper.

Andy chuckled. “If I know Greg… it will be front page of tomorrow’s paper.” _He knew the article was coming… he’s probably saved the space._

“Mmmm… then the next day it will be front page everywhere else, unless of course some celebrity decides to adopt a poor child from a desert country.”

Andy kissed Miranda’s lips softly and laughed. “Yay for adoption!”

“You’re going to adopt a baby?!”

Both women turned to see Caroline standing at the door. 

“No Bobbsey, we were discussing what the press would choose to focus on instead of Andrea’s and my relationship.”

“You’re coming out to the public?” Caroline’s eyes widened and twinkled. “Awesome!” She took off down the hall, yelling. “Hey, Cass! They’re finally doing an announcement!”

The women chuckled as they heard the faint response.

“’bout time!”

Miranda sniffed. “I think they approve.”

Andy laughed. “You get that impression too?” 

\---------------------

By the time they’d landed and made it home Andy was amazed and basically terrified for the Paparazzi. The plans the twins had been discussing on the plane and during the car ride home were devious and, in some cases, outright mean. The girls had dealt with nosey photographers and reporters before, mostly during the divorce from Stephen. There was talk of filling balloons with all sorts of nasty things, to fling at anyone who dared come too close to the house and that was the nicest of the ideas.

Andy dropped her luggage on the floor and tossed one case on the bed to begin unpacking. Miranda did the same and both women piled the neatly folded clothes in their arms to carry to the closet. 

Andy chuckled and nudged Miranda’s shoulder with her own. “Oh my God, Miranda… those children are devious!” She shook her head at Miranda’s indulgent smile. “We’re gonna have to watch them like a hawk when they’re teens!!” From the corner of her eye she saw the older woman stand stock still. She turned to face Miranda fully and gasped at the pure love in the intense blue eyes.

Miranda moved, tossing the clothes she held negligently onto the bed, and practically smacking the clothing Andrea held out of her hands, embraced the younger woman. “Yes, I do believe you are correct and when our children are teens, it will be an impossible task to keep up with them, and miracle if there isn’t any, as Pava predicted, trouble.”

Pulling back slightly so she could see Miranda’s face, Andy laced her fingers through the silver white hair she loved to feel, and smiled. “Aww... c’mon Boss…They’re good girls. Do you really think there is any trouble we can’t deal with together?” She laced her fingers together behind Miranda’s neck. “Besides,” Andy smiled and touched their foreheads together before she whispered, “The impossible is my specialty.”

“Ugh,” Cassidy stood at the door. “What are you doing?”

Andy didn’t release her hold on Miranda and didn’t move. “Unpacking,” She grinned. “What does it look like?”

With a chuckle, Miranda pulled away from the embrace and faced Cassidy. Andrea’s arms wrapped around her, the young woman’s fingers lacing together in front of her stomach. Miranda leaned back into the warmth. “If you must know, we were declaring our mutual love.”

The curly red head shook. “Ewww… man, the press is going to have a field day with you two. Just try to keep your hands off each other in public for a while… m’kay?”

Both women looked slightly chastised then Miranda spoke. “Is there a reason you decided to make the trip to our room?” The girls’ rooms were one floor down and at the other side of the house.

“Oh…” Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, we called our friend from school and she has all our homework assignments. May we go get them or should I just ask Roy to go pick them up?”

Andy smiled at the girl. “You want to go gab with your friend don’t you?”

Cassidy shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll see her tomorrow at school, but it’s been two weeks since I’ve seen her, and she says she got a new haircut. I’d like to see it today so I can squee at it in private… it’s embarrassing to do in public.”

“Squee?” Miranda wondered about the term.

Laughing, Cassidy nodded, “Yeah, it’s like…” She demonstrated the sound, a mixture of happiness, amazement, and excitement. “…see? Squee.”

Waving the child silent, Miranda smiled. “I see. Very well. Will Caroline be accompanying you?” It was asked offhand, very casual, but Cassidy still narrowed her eyes at the tone then rolled them. “Yes, whether she wants to or not, she’ll be coming with me.” As the girl began walking down the hall they heard her muttering, loudly, to herself. “Sheesh, you’d think one room’d be enough, but noooo… they have to have the whole house.”

Andy laughed at the girl’s final comment, “The whole house?” Then she stopped to think. “Is there a room in this house that we haven’t…uh…”

Miranda nodded and replied instantly. “There are two rooms that we have not, and will not…uh.” She waited for Andrea to realize what two rooms those were and nodded as the young woman agreed.

“Oh, OH… no… no no no… not ever there!” Andy shook that weird thought out of her head. “No…nope, unh-uh… no way…” _Both girls would need years of therapy if they knew their parents had used their bedrooms, their beds, for…uh._ She exhaled slowly and pulling her arms away from Miranda, turned back to examine the contents of her own bed. “We better get these clothes put away.”

Nodding, Miranda moved to gather her clothing that had been flung across the comforter. She had plans for this surface, soon, and it didn’t include wrinkling perfectly clean attire. In fact, what she had in mind didn’t require clothing at all.

\-------------------

“Miranda?”

“Yes, Darling?” Miranda shifted and snuggled closer, completely happy to stay just like this for the rest of the evening.

“It’s still early.” Andy kissed the top of Miranda’s head and suggested quietly. “You could call for the Book to be delivered here tonight.” She felt Miranda go very still in her arms.

“You… you wouldn’t be upset by that?” The Editor had, in fact, thought about doing that very thing, but…

Andy slid down so she could be face to face with Miranda. “Listen to me.” She made sure those intense blue eyes were focused on her and continued. “Runway is more than your job… it’s a part of you, just as much as the girls are, just as much as I am. You’ve been gone for two weeks and sure you’ve made some calls to check in, but that isn’t even close to the same as being hands on the way you normally are. Call for the Book, reassure yourself that there will only need to be minor changes when you go in tomorrow.”

“And if major changes are needed?” Miranda wasn’t sure which she was worried about, that her staff couldn’t get along without her… or that they could.

Kissing the tip of Miranda’s nose, Andy smiled. “If major changes are needed then you’ll have a heads-up before you go in tomorrow.”

Miranda thought about Andrea’s words. _Runway is more than your job, it’s a part of you. No one else ever understood that._ “How is it you know me so well, Andrea?”

Andy smiled and simply said, “I love you.”

Nodding, Miranda took a deep breath. “And I you.”

Rolling her eyes, Andy laughed. “Well, duh!” She kissed her partner lightly on the lips and gestured with her head. “Go on, make the call.”

Miranda smirked as she moved away from the bed. “Yes, Dear.” She leaned as a pillow went flying past her and laughed as she exited the room.

Andy laughed too, and as her mirth subsided she looked at the door Miranda had just exited, hugging herself. 

_I’m gonna marry her._

\--------------------

“Miranda Priestly’s office.”

“Emily, deliver the Book to me tonight at home. Have Nigel accompany you.” Miranda didn’t wait for a response. “That’s all.” She closed the phone and continued into the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine for herself and one for Andrea before heading back to the bedroom. Andrea’s voice slowed her journey somewhat. Realizing the young woman was on her phone, Miranda debated with herself for a moment before entering.

Andy smiled as Miranda walked across the room and handed her the glass. She mouthed ‘thank you’ and rolled her eyes at the phone. “No, Ma… nothing has happened yet, I just wanted to let you know I’d sent the article I wrote in to the paper. Things won’t really hit the fan until tomorrow.” She took a sip of the wine and leaned against Miranda in relief. “Ma, I have some other calls to make…” She nodded. “Yes, I love you too.” She hesitated. “Tell Daddy I said hi okay?” She closed the phone slowly and sighed. “Daddy was there, Miranda. He wouldn’t get on the phone though. Ma lied to me and said he wasn’t there, but, I heard the television in the background. It turned to his favorite show while Ma was talking to me.”

Miranda didn’t know what to say to that. She opted for the truth. “He loves you.”

With a deep breath, Andy nodded. “I know, it just hurts that he won’t even…” 

“Give him time.” Miranda smiled. “No one can resist you for long.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy sighed again. “I need to call my friends, Lily… and Doug.” She reluctantly admitted, “…and I should probably call… Nate.” She didn’t want to contact her ex-boyfriend, but she thought she should. “Maybe I can get Lily or Doug to give him a heads-up.”

“That would be preferable.” Miranda didn’t like the idea of Andrea speaking with…him.

Andy took another sip of her wine and set the glass down on the nightstand. “You know… you should probably call Stephen.” Miranda’s ex-husband was a dick, but it would probably save a lot of name calling to give him a heads up as well.

Miranda locked eyes with her fiancée for a long moment then opened her phone and dialed. She hated speaking to machines but in this case voicemail was welcome. “Stephen. The media will soon be in a frenzy regarding my current romantic relationship. Tell them what you will. I don’t care. That’s all.” She closed the phone with a snap. “Happy?”

“No.” Andy pouted. “You got off easy… I have to actually talk to the people I call.”

“Awww…” Miranda set aside her drink and hugged the young woman. “Why don’t you just email them the article? Let them call you.”

Touching foreheads with the woman, Andy chuckled. “You…” She kissed Miranda lightly on the lips, “are a genius.” She moved to her laptop quickly. Typing a quick ‘just to give you a heads-up, call me if you want’ note then attached the article and she sent it out into cyberspace. She sent it to Lily, Doug and the last address she had for Nate… then she sent it again to Jo. Of course Jo already knew about her relationship with Miranda… but Jo was a friend so she decided a little courtesy was in order. Since they’d left on the surprise vacation, they still hadn’t gotten together for dinner with the detective and her wife. Andy grinned at the thought of it; she was looking forward to Blair meeting Miranda. 

\-----------------

The girls arrived home with a stack of books and papers. 

“Whoa!” Andy’s eyes bugged out when she saw all the work. “You’re gonna have to take an extra day off just to get through all that!”

Caroline waved it off. “Nah, they’ll give us time to get it done.” It was going to be stressful next week though, doing back work and current work at the same time. Luckily the school year was nearly over so the ‘current’ workload wouldn’t be that much. 

Cassidy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it won’t be too bad.” She would have gone through twice this much work for the memory of the vacation they’d taken. Having had so much of their Mom’s and Andy’s attention for so long, was worth any trouble.

Andy’s stomach growled suddenly and she realized she was hungry. Most likely, there was a meal or two in the freezer courtesy of Peggy, but it would take at least an hour to cook any of them. Frozen was convenient, if you weren’t starving at that moment. “We haven’t eaten yet... should we send out for Indian food?”

“Yes!” “Yes!” “Acceptable.”

“The usual?” Andy waited for affirmatives from them all before she logged on to the restaurant’s website and placed the order, aware of Miranda looking over her shoulder. “Twenty minutes,” she informed them, logging out of the site.

“We’ll just take all this junk up to our rooms.” Caroline nudged Cassidy with her shoulder. Cassidy just nodded and followed her sister upstairs.

“Did I actually see you add an order of cheese naan to our usual meal?” Miranda made a soft teasing tsk sound. “Can you afford those carbs, Andrea?”

“Oh I think I can work them off.” Andy laughed at Miranda’s interested expression. “I’ll jog extra in the morning.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda’s nostrils flared. “If the paparazzi will let you.”

“Why would they care about me jogging?”

“You’ll be surprised what they consider newsworthy.” Miranda sighed. “Our life is about to be far more complicated.”

Andy made a little sound of disgust, and reminded Miranda of her own advice. “You told Mom and Dad to just ignore them.” Andy winked. “If any of them bother me I’ll just sic Patricia on them.”

Miranda laughed and ran her blue eyes down Andrea’s frame. “You’ll need better outfits.” 

“Miranda…”

“Andrea, listen to me.” Miranda shook her head. “I’ve dealt with these people before. They will photograph you enough to make a flip book movie and there will be video as well I’m sure… if you wish to be photographed in your baggy sweatpants and ratty t-shirts I suppose that is your business.” The older woman smiled. “But if you would rather, there are jogging suits in the front guest room closet.”

“Uh…” Andy shook her head. “Jogging suits?”

“Mmmm… A birthday present I couldn’t bring along with us.” Miranda traced the young woman’s cheek with her fingertips. “There’s more… go look.”

Andy took Miranda’s hand and practically dragged her upstairs. The brunette took a deep breath and opened the closet door. _Oh my god._ “Miranda, what have you done?”

“Do you know what they are?”

Andy looked past the sports apparel to the dresses also hanging in the closet. She touched one reverently and glanced at Miranda. “The De La Renta Cerulean Blue collection.” She shook her head. “Miranda, I…”

“You deserve every one of them.” The older woman’s eyes held nothing but love for her companion. “The color suits you.”

“Thank you.” Andy quickly looked through the dresses hanging there. “I was a little worried, because I know that if we start going out…”

“When,” Miranda corrected. “When we start going out.” She wondered how soon Andrea would be ready for that. _There is that charity thing on Friday evening…the backless design would be perfect…_

Nodding at the correction, Andy continued. “When we start going out, I only had a few nice things to wear.” She saw Miranda’s expression asked. “What?”

“You realize of course that, even though you no longer work at Runway, your relationship with me gives you access to The Closet.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled at the shock on Andrea’s face. “You will obviously be accompanying me to Runway events… therefore you must wear clothing featured in the magazine, or at least the same designers, most of the time.” Miranda chuckled and traced the shadows of Andrea’s cheekbones. “Oh, they will be falling all over themselves to design for you.”

“Buh…” Andy shook her head. “But I’m just…”

“You,” Miranda stepped closer and ran her fingertips down Andrea’s long arm, “are one of the most important people in the world to me.” She smiled. “And as I am the most important person in the world to them, it’s only logical they would want to be in your good graces, and by default, mine.”

Andy laughed. “You can’t be manipulated like that.”

Miranda winked. “They don’t know that.”

The doorbell rang and both women moved to answer it, but the girls beat them there. As they took the last few stairs down, they saw the twins with the food heading for the kitchen. Andy continued to the door as Miranda veered off toward the kitchen. 

“Thanks.” Andy smiled at the delivery boy and reached into her pocket for a few dollars. She’d already paid for the food on her credit card, but wanted to give him a tip. She handed him a ten, knowing what a crappy drive it was from the restaurant to the house this time of night. Roy had remarked on it during one of the few times he’d driven Andy there to pick up the food instead of having it delivered. It was also worth that much of a tip to not have to take the subway or a taxi to get the food herself. The fleeting thought of her mother having a cow at the ‘outrageous’ tip almost made her smile.

“Thank you very much.” He smiled, bowed and turned to leave before Andy shut the door; off to his next delivery.

\------------------  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

They managed to eat their meal in peace. Discussing the vacation and laughing at various memories. Andy had just swallowed the last bite of her rice she’d mixed with masala sauce when her phone rang. She wiped her mouth and looked at the screen.

_Lily_

Andy sighed, “So it begins.” Pressing the connect button, Andy smiled into the handset. “Hello Lily.”

“Jesus Christ, Andy, you shouldn’t be sending files like that out. People are going to think you’re serious.” Lily sounded like she was about to laugh.

“I am serious, Lil.” Andy winked at the girls and waited for the dead silence on the other end of the conversation to be broken. She tilted her head at Miranda and whispered, knowing Lily would hear her. “She’s processing the information.”

“Oh my god,” Lily gasped. “Is she there now?” 

“Um… yeah. We do live together.” Andy shook her head at the phone. “Didn’t you read the article?”

“Well, not all of it,” Lily confessed. “Only enough to know the gist.”

Andy sighed. “Read it.” 

“I am!” 

Leaning back in her chair, Andy listened as Lily read her computer screen. Andy heard several Jesus H’s… and a few oh my god’s before the woman remembered she was on the phone. “Dammit Andy, I thought we were friends!”

“We are friends, Lily.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“We weren’t telling anybody. It’s why I always met you at the restaurant when we went out. You are getting this information before everyone else because you’re my friend.” Andy pressed her lips together for a moment and then glanced at Miranda. A wink and a small nod from the older woman made her smile. “Lily, something that wasn’t in the article.” Andy waited until she knew Lily was listening. “Miranda has asked me to marry her and I’ve accepted.” 

“Oh My God!” Lily’s head was spinning. “Anything else? Did she get you pregnant too?!”

Andy laughed, eyes twinkling at Miranda. “Nah… We are pretty careful about that…” She couldn’t resist. “We were, however, discussing adoption earlier.” 

“OH MY GOD!”

Laughing louder, Andy assured her friend. “Lily… don’t pass out… I’m kidding.” Brown eyes latched on to the twins smiling faces and winked. “We’re happy with the kids we have. I’m pretty sure we don’t need any more.” She chuckled as both girls rolled their eyes. She could hear Lily about to hyper-ventilate. “Lily, go find a paper bag to breathe into, take some time to think about things, and call me back later okay?”

“Yeah…” Lily agreed. “Later.”

Andy clicked her phone shut. “Well, that was fun.” She took a sip of her wine. “I wonder who’ll be next.”

Miranda’s phone began to vibrate and move toward the edge of the table. The older woman glanced at the screen and nodded then accepted the call. “Yes, Stephen?” Miranda’s expression never changed as the man on the phone spoke to her.

“So what? You’ve snared someone else in your web? Managed to fool them into thinking you… what? care about them?... love them?” Stephen barely disguised the disgust in his voice. “Does he know what you are really like? Does he know you’ll leave him for the slightest ‘emergency’ at Runway? That he’ll have to make an appointment to see you and you still probably won’t show up?? Perhaps I should speak with him and inform him of the truth.” 

Miranda blinked and a smile that would send Runway employees screaming into the night crossed her face. It was too bad the expression was wasted on the man on the phone. “You actually want to do that?” 

“Ohhh… Is he there?” Stephen laughed bitterly. “Hard to believe you are in the same room together, the same house together.”

“We just finished a family dinner.” Miranda only gave Andrea a moment’s warning. “If you are sure you want to speak with my current partner, I’ll hand the phone over.”

“I’m sure.” 

Miranda sighed. “Very well.” She held out the phone for Andrea to take. “He wants to talk to you.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “Uh…” She took the phone, glaring at Miranda for half a second before lowering her voice and speaking into the phone, gruffly. “Whut?”

Miranda looked amused and both girls clapped their hands over their mouths. Andy sounded like a guy.

Stephen laughed. “Oh my god, where did she find you? Under a rock?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Look, I know Miranda is really very mesmerizing, she’s rich and powerful and loves to show it off. But I’m telling you, you are going to be jumping through hoops for her, waiting for her to show up even after you make an appointment to see her.” Andy humphed in her gruff voice. “Another thing, I don’t know how far you’ve uh… gotten, and I know at first glance she really seems beautiful…but without all that paint on her face… she’s really not all that, kind of frumpy actually… oh and one more thing…” Stephen was on a roll now, thinking the man on the other end of the connection was listening to him. Thinking he had a chance to ruin whatever Miranda thought she had with this new guy. “In bed….”

Andy clenched her teeth together, listening to the vile things this man who once claimed to love Miranda was saying. He spoke for two full minutes on Miranda’s shortcomings and iciness in bed, which Andy knew for a fact were completely, totally, and one hundred percent incorrect before she was finally able to unlock the muscles in her jaw. She interrupted him, in her regular voice. 

“Stephen!” She glanced at Cassidy. “Don’t be such a… dick!”

“What?” He thought the voice sounded familiar but couldn’t place it. “Who is this?”

“I’m the person you asked to talk to.” Andy sneered. “The one you’ve spent the last five minutes trying to turn against Miranda, which, by the way, wouldn’t work no matter how long you try or what disgusting things you say.” She wished she had more control over herself, but she couldn’t just let him talk about Miranda like that… “I know you, your whiney ways.” She mocked him in a high nasal voice, “‘I sat there for hours…’ ‘They call me Mr. Priestly’… whaaa whaaa whaaa… cry me a river.” She was full of righteous anger on Miranda’s behalf and continued, “In case you’ve forgotten, you cancelled plans on many occasions because of ‘work’ too. What was she supposed to do just sit at home and wait for you? I hope you don’t treat your next partner that way…or maybe I do and it will serve you right to lose them too. Try joining the rest of us in the year two thousand and nine and maybe you’d be a lot happier.” She snapped the phone closed, handed it to Miranda with a mumbled ‘sorry’, and left the room quickly.

All three Priestly’s watched her go but only Cassidy broke the silence. “Wow.”

\------------------

Miranda found Andrea in the study; her dark hair spilling over the back of the couch as she sat with her head resting on the soft surface, doe-eyes staring at the ceiling. Miranda sat down silently next to the distraught young woman and took the limp hand in her own. Lacing their fingers together, Miranda sat, waiting. Her patience was rewarded a few moments later as Andrea’s head turned and watery brown eyes gazed upon her.

“I don’t know if I can deal with this.” Andy watched as Miranda’s eyes closed, and she could feel the older woman’s pulse flutter through their connected hands before Miranda broke the contact.

“I see.” _Better it happens now, I suppose._ Miranda thought, feeling her heart begin to crack.

“No…” Andy grabbed the hand back quickly and moved closer. “No… that’s not what I meant… I…” She moved closer wrapping her arms around the one person in her life she couldn’t lose. “I mean, the press… they are going to be worse than Stephen right?” She gritted her teeth at the memory of his words. “They are going to be worse and I can’t even keep my temper when he’s…”

With her heart suddenly and firmly in one solid piece, Miranda pulled the arms from around her shoulders, but tangled their fingers together once again. “What did he say?” 

“It was just a load of crap… if the argument you were having when I came upstairs the first time is any example, it was the usual…” Andy sighed. “I just lost it.”

“That wouldn’t have made you as angry as you are.” Miranda spoke logically and asked again. “What did he say?”

“He said… that without all the ‘paint’ on your face that you weren’t really ‘all that’. He called you…frumpy.” 

“Mmmmm…” Miranda tilted her head. “True.”

“Not true!” Andy gazed at the woman she loved. “Not true at all, God, Miranda, you are so beautiful…”

Miranda smiled softly at the young woman and gently traced an index finger down Andrea’s nose to stop at the protesting lips. “Shhh…” She removed her fingers and replaced them with a light kiss. “True to him then.” She raised her eyebrows and with a twitch of her lips asked. “What else did he say?”

Andy pressed her lips together, refusing to answer.

“Ah,” Miranda chuckled. “Something about my antics, or lack of, in the bedroom no doubt.” She nodded as Andrea’s eyes widened. “Also true.” She immediately stopped the young woman from protesting. “With him… it was true. I was actually expecting that type of remark from him when he spoke to me. I’m sure it, or something similar, will be in the press at some point. I am sorry his remarks angered you. He’s quite adept and eloquent in the courtroom, but in private he can be very rude and crass.”

Snorting at that, Andy leaned over to rest her head on Miranda’s shoulder and voiced her fear. “I don’t want to embarrass you in front of the media.”

“Andrea, listen to me.” Miranda waited for her to look up. “Nothing you say or do can embarrass me, because anything you say or do will come from a place of love. I know that. Throwing a fit in front of the cameras just because a journalist calls me Ice Queen or Dragon Lady…or worse, well, it’s not the best PR in the world, but it won’t matter, because at the end of the day, guess what?”

Andy smiled. “We’ll still be together.”

Miranda’s blue eyes twinkled and she pulled the young woman close, whispering almost to herself. “I always knew you were quite intelligent.” A ghost of a smile teased her lips at Andrea’s snort of laughter at that familiar compliment. 

“We will get through this, Andrea, together.”

\----------------------------

Emily arrived at the townhouse much earlier than usual, Book in hand, Nigel in tow.

“Emily.” 

The assistant turned automatically at the sound of her boss’ voice. “Yes, Miranda?” 

“Bring the Book into the study.”

Emily reacted slower than normal, dreading what she would find to greet her in the study. She heard Miranda’s dry voice call out again. 

“By all means, take your time.”

With a deep breath she squared her shoulders and walked through the open door. To her deep relief the only thing that awaited her in the room was Miranda seated behind her desk. She hurried across the room to deliver the Book.

“Is Nigel not with you?” Miranda looked behind the young woman to the empty doorway. “Nigel? Must I have all my conversations this evening through the door?”

He appeared instantly. “Sorry Miranda, I thought you might want to speak with Emily alone.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Miranda saw what could have been a flash of hurt cross her assistant’s features. “Speaking to you both is much more efficient, I don’t have to repeat myself.”

“Of course,” Nigel bowed slightly and waited, wincing a bit as Miranda’s eyes examined the cover of the Book then returned to him eyebrows rising as if to say, ‘What have you been doing while I’ve been gone?’ It was as disapproving a look as he’d ever seen from his Boss and it was making him very, very nervous. The tension was broken somewhat when one of the twins entered the room.

“Andy said you wanted to see me, Mom.”

“Yes, Caroline.” Miranda handed the Book over to the child. “I would like you to use the last twenty minutes before your bedtime to take a look at this and tell me what you think.”

Caroline was thrilled. She’d watched her Mom go over the Book quite a few times, usually on Friday or Saturday when she could stay up late enough for its arrival. She thought it was cool when her mom made a decision about a layout and explained to her exactly why that decision had been made. She’d never gotten to look over the Book on her own. For some reason, the tension in her Mom’s shoulders made her dampen her excitement in front of the guests. “Sure. Here or in my room?”

Miranda smiled at the girl. “Either.”

Nodding, Caroline turned and walked out of the room, Book in hand just as Andy entered with a tray holding four wine glasses and a bottle. She sat the tray down on the coffee table and poured for them, handing a glass to Nigel and Emily before taking a glass for herself and delivering the last one to Miranda.

“Thank you, darling.” Miranda smiled as she accepted the drink, took a small sip then set it down on her desk.

“Now,” Miranda turned her attention to her shocked employees, standing like statues with drinks in their hands. “As you know, several months ago a woman acquired employment as my second assistant under false pretenses. She then proceeded to try and kill me, which, I assume is something that most of my assistants dream about on a regular basis.” She ignored Andrea’s snort of laughter. “This one, however, acted upon that desire and nearly succeeded.” She felt Andrea’s warm hand drop to her shoulder and reached up automatically to pat and then hold the hand. “Therefore, tomorrow the D.A. is planning to file various charges against her, two of which being for the attempted murder of Andrea and myself.” She released her fiancée’s hand, and Andrea set her drink on the desk as well before moving to the printer to retrieve two sheets that had been waiting there since before Emily and Nigel had arrived. “Because the legal issue will cause interest in our lives, this article went out to Andrea’s place of employment earlier today.”

Andy walked around the desk and leaned close to Emily. “Take a drink.” Emily blinked at her hand as if this was the first time she’d seen the wine and proceeded to chug it down. Andy’s eyes widened but she traded her former co-worker’s glass for the sheet of paper. She turned to Nigel who had taken the hint and done the same; holding his empty glass out for Andy to take and his other hand out for the paper. Andy nodded, taking the glasses back to the coffee table and refilling them. She then pushed a straight-backed chair close behind where Emily was standing, just in time for the woman’s knees to buckle and save the redhead from a hard fall to the floor. Nigel had sense enough to sit in a comfy chair before beginning to read.

“As I’m sure you are aware, the press will sensationalize this for as long as they feel it will sell papers. There will be no comment made to any member of the press regarding either the legal issue or this…” She glanced at Andrea. “…personal situation, by anyone at Runway under penalty of unemployment. The standard ‘No Comment’ reply from my office will do.” A longer look at the beautiful brunette now seated on the couch brought another instruction to mind. “All talk show offers are to be forwarded to Andrea with the specific disclaimer that if she agrees, I will not be attending the taping.”

“So…” Emily tried to wrap her mind around what she’d been told and what she’d read on the paper Andy had handed her. “You two are together.” _You knew that you git._ She chided herself. _You’ve known, you’ve known for a long time,_ She answered her own thought, _but thinking you know…and knowing you know are two different things._

“Yes, we are together.” Miranda confirmed and smiled almost shyly at Andrea. “Until death do us part.” The Editor saw Emily’s eyes widen.

“You’re married?”

“Not yet, Em.” Andy spoke up. “But we will be, as soon as all this business with the paparazzi and the trial is over.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Nigel’s wide grin. “You have something to say?”

“I think it’s wonderful!” Nigel laughed and moved to sit next to Andy. “Let me see the ring…” 

“How do you know I didn’t propose to Miranda?? I could have given her a ring!” She looked at his expression and saw the gesture for her to pony up with her left hand. Rolling her eyes, she held up the item in question. 

“Very nice, Six.” He pushed his index finger lightly just between her eyes. “You finally got your gold star.”

“Yeah,” Andy smiled at the sentiment and understood the confused look on Miranda’s face. She winked at her fiancée. “I guess I did.” She turned back to the man sitting next to her. “So, what’s with the cat that ate the canary expression?”

Nigel laughed and announced proudly. “Jocelyn now owes me fifty bucks!”

Miranda even laughed at that, but Emily was still in shock. “Oh my God. You’re getting married.” She blinked at the thought. She knew Miranda had been married twice before, but thinking about her Boss, Supreme Commander of Runway, the Miranda Priestly doing something as common as getting married… It was weird, it meant Miranda was a person… a normal person… and that thought shook her to the core. “Oh my God!”

The girl’s repetitiveness was beginning to wear on Miranda’s nerves. “Do you have something to say, Emily?”

The redhead’s brain whirled at the mountain of work ahead of her. “No, Miranda.” She shook her head. “Only, I’ll need to know the venue and the guest list for the wedding, as well as the menu for the reception and the rehearsal dinner. I’ll need to know what kind of security you want in place… and I’ll also need your colors for the wedding so I can contact the florist…”

“Emily!” Miranda chuckled at the girl’s sudden enthusiasm. “Let’s just take one thing at a time shall we?” Her expression warmed toward the assistant. “We haven’t really discussed any of those details yet, or even set a date.”

Andy cleared her throat. “Em?” She waited for Emily to turn toward her. “We’ll be getting married on Martha’s Vineyard, using the big hotel with the Southern style architecture, I’m sorry I can’t remember its name but I’ll get it for you. We haven’t set a date yet because we don’t know for sure how long the trial will last. We haven’t discussed the guest list for the ceremony yet, but it will most likely be small, the list will expand considerably for the reception. We’ll work on that.” Andy glanced at Miranda for a brief second then grinned as she turned back at Emily. “I’ve already spoken to the hotel regarding security personnel, and my colors are Cerulean Blue and Black. Miranda may want to add a color to those.” 

Miranda felt herself shaking, a little overwhelmed at how organized Andrea already seemed to be. For just a moment, a fleeting second, Miranda was sitting behind her desk in her office at Runway and Andrea was telling her that the twins had copies of the Harry Potter manuscript on the train with them. It was… wonderful, the competence and confidence Andrea radiated enveloped her. Miranda could feel it wrapping around her like a warm blanket. Then Andrea looked at her and the blanket was stripped away, replaced with pure love that warmed her from the inside. “No,” she breathed deeply, “That’s all.” Blue eyes twinkled as she added, “For now.” 

“Mom?” Caroline poked her head around the doorjamb, “Can I come in?”

“Of course, my darling.” Miranda gestured the child into the room as she glanced at the steadily ticking grandfather clock in the corner. “Bedtime, I see.” 

Caroline nodded. “Here’s the Book back.” She handed the mock-up over to her mom with wide rolling eyes. She was sure in the next two weeks they weren’t going to be seeing very much of her mom around here. 

“Thank you.” Miranda smiled at the girl. “Run along now and get ready for bed. We’ll be up in a moment to tell you good night.”

Caroline nodded and left the room quickly. Only when she looked back through the door and saw Andy’s disapproving expression did she realize that she had, not once, acknowledged the presence of Emily or Nigel. Ah well, Caroline thought as she climbed the stairs. It’s good practice for ignoring the press.

\--------------------------

After a few quiet moments of Miranda looking over Caroline’s Post-it observations, she excused herself and Andrea. They walked upstairs, hand in hand, to tell the girls goodnight.

There were several long moments of silence between the co-workers before Emily was able to vocalize, then only to repeat her favorite phrase for the evening.

“Oh my God.” Emily shook her head to clear her thoughts. It took a few more minutes for her to organize them and voice the outcome. “They’re… they’re…”

“In love?” Nigel just chuckled and patted the young woman on the cheek. “Breathe, Emily.” The man sighed. “It’s about time our illustrious leader found someone that actually makes her happy.”

“Happy?” That was a term Emily had never even imagined applying to Miranda. 

“Of course!” Nigel ran his hand over his balding head. “How many times have you seen Miranda smile? I mean really smile.” He paused a second. “Because I can assure you without a doubt I’ve seen her smile more times since we’ve been here tonight than I have in the last three years, or more. I’m telling you, that woman…” He pointed upstairs. “…is happy.”

Andy heard the last few words as she walked into the study, carrying a tray full of munchies. “We are both very happy, Nigel.” She smiled at the man as she sat the tray down on the coffee table. “Help yourself, Miranda will be down in a moment.” Andy indicated a small section of the tray. “There are some cheese cubes here, Emily. You looked a little faint earlier.”

The redhead drifted closer to the offerings. “What is that?”

Andy grinned. “That… is seasoned beef and shredded cheese wrapped in a lettuce leaf. There are practically no carbs in them at all.” She knew her former co-worker wanted to eat one, but was resisting because of her unhealthy obsession with her weight. It worried Andy and Miranda too, although the older woman would never admit it, that Emily was hurting herself with all her dieting. She caught colds so easily and always seemed to be sniffling. Andy picked one of the items in question up, popped it in her mouth and shrugged. “They’re okay.” She deliberately rolled her eyes and mentioned as casually as she knew how. “Miranda loves them.” A little gleam appeared in Emily’s eyes and Andy knew she’d accomplished her mission. Gotcha. A tiny smile flitted across Andy’s lips as Emily picked up one of the morsels. 

Andy also chose a bite, carefully bypassing the gross little rhubarb compote tarts that Miranda almost always insisted be served. The journalist shuddered, she wasn’t even exactly sure what ‘compote’ was… it just sounded too much like ‘compost’ to ever imagine it was actually food. She happily snagged the much more common option of pig in a blanket.

Miranda walked into the room and was slightly taken aback by the expression on Emily’s face. Her assistant had a small piece of food in her hand halfway to her mouth and looked like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Good grief, is she that paranoid about eating?? Without missing a beat, Miranda walked directly to the tray of hor d'oeuvres. “What a thoughtful gesture, Andrea.” Miranda wiggled her fingers over the tray and grinned at the tarts. “You have my favorite.” Reaching down, Miranda chose one of the lettuce wrapped beef bites Emily was currently consuming and popped it in her mouth, chewing as she walked back to her desk. She waited to swallow the bite before speaking, carefully watching her guests to make sure they’d be able to answer, and not choke, when she asked them. “So, what exactly have you been doing at Runway in my absence?” She indicated the Book in front of her, turning page after page of the mock-up to find more and more stickers with suggestions on them. “Because if my eleven year old child can find this many mistakes…” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s quite disappointing.”

Andy chuckled and stood from her seat on the couch. Walking around the desk she leaned down and whispered into her fiancée’s ear. “Miranda…” Mischievous blue eyes met hers. “Be nice.” She smiled at the Editor’s bark of laughter and continued whispering. “You are scaring the bejeezus out of Nigel. They don’t know you are teasing them.”

Blue eyes widened slightly in a ‘Who’s teasing?’ expression.

Rolling her eyes, Andy straightened. “I’ll leave you to your work, then.” She turned to their guests and approached Emily first. “Good night, Emily.” She gave the redhead a brief hug and turned to the man. “Nigel.” She hugged him and told him good night as well. She was about to walk out of the room when Miranda cleared her throat loudly. 

“Andrea…” 

Looking back at the Editor, Andy’s eyes widened in question. “Yes?”

Miranda’s face was absolutely blank. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Blinking, Andy laughed and a huge smile crossed her face. She moved back around the desk and leaned close again, whispering. “I didn’t forget, I just wasn’t sure…” 

Miranda reached up cupping one cheek in her elegant hand and brushed her lips lightly against the young woman’s. “Good night, Andrea.”

Andy found Miranda’s ear and whispered, “Goodnight.” She kissed her fiancée lightly on the cheek then straightened up and headed toward the door. She allowed herself only one over-the-shoulder-glance at Miranda as she walked out of the room.

They all watched as Andy exited, but Emily and Nigel turned to face Miranda quickly after the brunette was gone. Therefore, they were both treated, and somewhat dismayed, to see the transformation from private Miranda to public Miranda. The soft expression that lingered for a few seconds on the empty doorway, sharpened, and blue eyes hardened as she focused on her employees.

“I’m waiting for an answer.” Nostrils flared, realizing the original question had been lost to them. Miranda spoke, slowly, in a deadly tone.

“I repeat. Exactly what have you been doing in my absence?” 

Wincing as Miranda had spoken the word ‘repeat’, Nigel paled and Emily sat suddenly, reaching automatically for a cube of cheese. 

They both knew, Miranda never repeated herself, not without dire consequences to the person she was speaking to.

\-------------------------

The large grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the study chimed midnight. Miranda didn’t notice. She was so focused on the Book, that she didn’t pay attention to anything that existed outside the confines of her desk, until a lanky arm set a cup of steaming coffee down in front of her. 

“It’s late.” Pajama clad Andy tilted her head at her partner.

“There’s a lot to do.”

“So I see.”

“Coffee? I won’t sleep.” 

“Decaf.”

Miranda reached for it immediately.

Andy smiled. “Bed soon?”

“Lots to do,” Miranda repeated, without a second thought.

“Take a break?”

Miranda looked up at the sleepy young woman and felt her heart melt a little. “Five minutes.” She dropped the red pencil on the open Book and tossed her glasses next to it.

Andy smiled and held out her hand. “Great.” She led Miranda to the couch and they both settled down on the soft surface. “So, did you sufficiently terrorize them?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda inhaled deeply and turned her head to scold the young woman. “No thanks to you. Be nice indeed.”

“You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.”

“What kind of absurd statement is that, Andrea?” Miranda shook her head. “Who would want to catch flies?”

Andy laughed. “They seemed to take the news, okay.” 

“Mmmm… Nigel was certainly enthusiastic. Emily… not so much.”

“She’s jealous.” Andy ran her fingers through her own hair. “I’ve just not been able to figure out which one of us she feels jealous of, or exactly why.”

Miranda chuckled. “She probably doesn’t even know herself. She does her job though, for which I assume I should be grateful.” Miranda turned to snuggle against Andrea’s side. Miranda spoke quietly almost to herself. “Perhaps it’s time she moved on…”

Andy circled the older woman’s shoulders in her long arms, whispering in her ear. “Emily worships you.” She moved a small amount of white-hair and placed a gentle kiss on the woman’s neck. “She’s just having a little crisis, finding out that you are human after all.” Andy found herself being distracted by the soft skin her hand, sliding under Miranda’s blouse, had discovered. “Don’t promote her on… at least not until you find a second assistant you can rely on. You need Emily.”

“No.” Miranda disagreed. “You are the only one I need, Andrea.”

Andy persisted, despite the distractions. “Miranda, you might need me here, in your personal life, but at the office, trust me, you need Emily.”

“She hired a new assistant while we were away.” Miranda’s nostrils flared in distaste. “There will be a stranger in your spot when I get to the office tomorrow.”

Laughing, Andy shook her head. “My spot?” She pulled away a little. “Miranda, I haven’t worked for you for over two years.”

“Still, that desk will always be ‘yours’, no matter how many other people sit there.” 

“Just like the other desk will always be Emily’s. You care about her Miranda, I know you do.” Andy saw the cleared coffee table and suddenly remembered. “Speaking of which… how many did she eat after I left?”

“Mmmm… two more, and a cube of cheese.” Miranda looked to Andy for more information. 

“She ate two before you got there as well. You caught her with the second one.” Andy grinned at her partner-in-crime. “Telling her that you loved them put her over the edge to try one.” Rubbing her hand across Miranda’s flat middle, Andy asked, “Did you eat any more than the one I saw?”

“If you remember correctly, my darling worrier, I had a huge Indian dinner.” 

“Half of which is in the fridge now.” Andy reminded her.

Miranda wrinkled her nose at Andrea’s waiting expression and relented. “Yes, fine, I ate two more of the beef morsels and the rhubarb tarts.”

Andy smiled, satisfied at the results of her offering. “Yay!” She tapped the end of Miranda’s nose. “You gotta keep up your strength you know, stamina is important with the days you put in at the office.”

Snorting, Miranda moved to straddle the young woman, pinning Andrea back against the couch. “My stamina, Andrea...”

Brown eyes widened as legs shifted and a smooth thigh slid between her legs.

“…is just fine.” Miranda dipped her head down to thoroughly kiss her lover, then she moved lower, intent on proving her statement to the young woman.

It only took a few minutes to realize that Miranda was not joking. As Andy reveled in the older woman’s ministrations, one thought passed through her head before she gave in to the sensations completely.

_I’m gonna marry her._

\----------------------------  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

A knock at the bedroom door woke Andy and she glanced at the clock. _Six am... ugh…_  


She took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair, and checked to make sure both she and Miranda were fully clothed, at least in pajamas, before she spoke. “Who is it?”

“It’s us.”

Miranda opened one reddened blue eye and groaned as she turned to sit up. “Enter.”

The door flew open and the girls only hesitated a moment before they jumped on the bed containing their Moms. “Have you looked outside yet?!” Their little eyes glittered in the morning pre-dawn light.

“Cassidy, you woke us up.” Andy laughed. “How could we have looked outside?” Her eyes narrowed at the girl. “What’s out there?”

Caroline scoffed. “Losers.”

“Caroline, modify your tone.” Miranda winked at her daughter. “Some things need not be voiced, even if they are true.” She prepared herself for the worst. “How many?”

“There were seven trucks out front, and three in the back. I couldn’t really count the people.” Caroline shook her head. “It’s gonna be tough to get through them.”

“They’re quick, the Mirror only hit the stands at five.” Andy realized something, something kind of important. “Doug never called me last night.” She grabbed her phone and dialed his number quickly. It went directly to voicemail. “Dougie… where are you? Call me!” 

“That’s weird.” She double-checked the time then dialed Lily’s number, _She’ll be up._ She was, this time it rang once before Lily picked up. 

“Hello.”

“Have you seen Dougie?” Andy was actually kind of worried. “His phone goes directly to voicemail.”

“Oh!... damn… I forgot. He’s gone to that dumb conference this week. I was going to call him last night but was just too freaked out.” Lily realized who she was talking to. “How are you? I think I’m seeing your house on the news.”

Andy chuckled. “Probably, there are like ten news vans outside and a horde of reporters.” She wondered though, “What are they saying?”

“Don’t you have your TV on?” 

“We don’t have a TV in the bedroom.”

“You’re in the… is she…” Lily’s exhale sounded through the phone. “Nevermind,” she answered Andy’s question, “…they aren’t saying much, just kinda…waiting… some of them are quoting your article.”

“She says, they aren’t saying anything on the news… just quoting my article and…waiting.”

“There is nothing to say.” Miranda looked quite smug. “You scooped them.”

“Okay Lily, sorry to bother you so early but I was worried about Dougie.” 

“Sure, Andy.” Lily sighed, at least that much about her friend hadn’t changed. “Maybe we can try to do lunch, or drinks when Doug gets back. He’s gonna flip you know.” 

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Lunch sounds good, Lily.” Andy smiled. “I’ll look forward to it.” She disconnected the call and pressed the edge of the phone against her forehead. “I’m gonna have to call Greg, tell him I’ll be late today.”

“You most certainly will not be late for work, Andrea.” Miranda stood and walked into the closet, quickly choosing her outfit for the day, a gun-metal gray power suit. “We will continue our lives, ignoring them,” she indicated the press outside with a quick tilt of her head, “as much as possible.”

Andy grinned. “So, I should take my morning run?”

Miranda hesitated then nodded, “If you wish.” The idea of Andrea wading through the reporters didn’t set very well with Miranda. Frankly, it worried her. “I will wait for your return and we can ride to work together.”

“Girls,” Andy smiled at the children. “Why don’t you go ahead and get ready for school?”

Cassidy knew Andy wanted to talk to their mother in private. “Sure, Andy. C’mon Caroline.” She gestured to her sister and they left quickly.

Miranda was still standing next to the closet door so Andy got up and moved to hug her. “I’ll be okay. I just want to go for my morning run.” She tilted Miranda’s face up to lightly brush their lips together. “It’s my normal thing to do, and I’d really like to continue it.”

“Most of them are in the front. You’ll save yourself a lot of problems if you go out the back.” 

Shrugging, Andy didn’t have a problem with that. “I usually go out the back gate anyway.”

Miranda leaned into the young woman for comfort. “I don’t know what they are going to say…”

“Or what I’m going to say back?” Andy chuckled. “I’ll try very hard not to say anything.” 

“Don’t take too long.” Miranda warned. “As the morning wears on, more will gather and you don’t have Patricia to protect you today.”

“I can defend myself… I’ve taken several self-defense classes,” she informed Miranda haughtily.

“Andrea, I hold a black belt in Karate…” She tightened her arms around the young woman’s waist, “but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t worry about me if I went out into that mess alone.”

“You, know karate?” Andy was intrigued. _Will she ever stop surprising me? God I hope not._ She thought about what Miranda had said and answered. “No, you’re right, I would still worry about you.”

“Which is why I feel better when Patricia is with you.” 

“But she could be…Patricia I mean.” Andy remembered where the boarding kennel was in relation to the park. “…it’s actually not that much off my regular route to stop at the doggie hotel and pick her up. So she could be with me on the way back.”

That idea actually did make Miranda feel slightly better. “If the reporters don’t leave you alone get their names and tell them that I’ll ruin them!” 

“Miranda.” Andy laughed. “I don’t think it will come to that.” She kissed the tip of the older woman’s nose. “I don’t want to trade on your reputation that way anyway.”

“You don’t?” Miranda laughed. “Isn’t that how you do all the impossible things you do? Invoke my name?”

“Sometimes.” Andy admitted. “That’s how I got Macy’s to stay open.”

“And the steak at the restaurant.” Miranda reminded her.

“No… That was me.” Andy winked. “I told them I was a reporter at a New York newspaper and threatened to write a scathing review that would be carried in every major newspaper in the country…which would ruin their tourist business…” Miranda’s lips stopped her explanation for a long moment.

“I love you, Andrea.” Miranda pulled the brunette tightly against her. “Never forget that, no matter what anyone says, I love you.”

Andy stroked the white hair under her hand. “And I you.” Releasing the embrace, they shared another short kiss. “Okay, I’m gonna take a quick shower…yes, before I go running. Gotta look good for the cameras, eh?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda’s opinion of how she looked was evident in the gleaming blue eyes. 

“Call the kennel would you? Let them know I’m gonna pick up Patricia this morning.”

“Yes,” Miranda picked up her phone. “I will.”

\-------------------

Caroline looked up from the breakfast table and was impressed. “Wow, Andy! You look famous.”

Andy laughed. “Do I?” She was wearing one of the outfits Miranda had gotten her, which she had to admit was rather nice. Different than she was used to though, skin tight black pants and form fitting white sleeveless shirt instead of the baggy stuff she normally wore. She’d pulled her hair into a pony tail and threaded it through the back of her white hat, needing the visor for shade and although she didn’t need them inside, she was wearing a pair of designer sunglasses, at least she assumed they were designer, Miranda had given them to her as well.

“You sure do.” Cassidy swallowed her bite of cereal and agreed. “Just like all those celebrity pictures in the tabloids.”

Andy took her glasses off for a moment and rolled her eyes. Speaking dryly, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, to take with her. “Great.” She poured half a small glass of juice and drank it before she picked up her water and put her sunglasses back on. “Okay… wish me luck.”

“Luck!” “Luck!” The twins laughed.

“Good luck, Andrea.” Miranda appeared at the kitchen doorway. “Be safe.”

Andy winked, even though it was hidden behind the sunglasses, then opened the backdoor and stepped out, quickly closing the door behind her. 

“She’ll be okay, Mom.” Caroline smiled at her mother’s uncharacteristic nervousness. “It’s just the press…”

Miranda never took her eyes off the door Andrea had just exited. “Exactly.”

Cassidy heard the worry in her Mom’s voice and ran upstairs, quickly.

\--------------------------

On the short walk across the small landscaped backyard, Andy came to the same conclusion Caroline had. It’s just the press, she thought and took a deep breath as she pushed open the back fence gate. Immediately about a million flashes went off in her face. She laughed. “Well, that was a waste of film.” She smiled at the people gathered there as she firmly pulled the gate closed behind her. They all started tossing questions at her and she held up her hands to quiet them. “I’m just going for a morning run.” As she began to jog down the street, they followed her.

“Can you just answer a few questions?” 

“Sorry, no time today.” She picked up the pace. “I’ve got things to do this morning.”

She fell into her regular running rhythm, leaving the reporters behind, and smiled. _That wasn’t so hard,_ she thought. _Going out the front might be harder though._ She slowed her pace a bit and made a quick call. That done, she forced the situation out of her mind determined to simply enjoy the normalcy of the moment.

\-------------------

“She got through just fine, Mom.” Cassidy returned to the kitchen from her post upstairs and reported. “They didn’t follow her for long.”

“Good.” Miranda picked at her breakfast, she hadn’t actually taken a bite yet and knew from the knot in her stomach that she wouldn’t. “Thank you, my darling.”

“She’ll be okay, Mom.” Cassidy walked directly to her parent and hugged her. “Don’t worry.” She grinned at the older woman’s widening eyes and spouted very familiar instructions back at her Mom. “It will just give you wrinkles.”

Miranda snorted. “I already have those.”

“No, you don’t.” Cassidy looked at her like she was crazy. “Not many at least… not like, Grandmother, or Mrs. King, or Gram Sachs…and they don’t even have too many… not like Andy’s Mom…she has a lot.”

“Cassidy, many people have much harder lives than we do… Andy’s mother worries a great deal about many things.”

“Don’t give me that, Mom.” The girl shook her head. “I know it’s true, but I also know your life hasn’t been easy. We all know that. You’ve worked hard to earn what you have and I know you do worry about things….us… Andy… Runway.”

Miranda pulled the girl onto her lap. “Is it terribly upsetting for you, Bobbsey? There is so often chaos in your life due to my choices and I know I’m not here so very often…”

“Mom,” Cassidy took the rare opportunity to rest her head on her Mom’s shoulder. “You always make time for us, no matter where you are.” She wrapped her arm around her Mom’s neck and hugged her tightly. “We both know that if we need you, you’ll be there for us.”

Miranda returned the hug. “I love you, and your sister.” And Andrea… The white-haired woman dropped her head to the small shoulder. “I’m sure I don’t say it often enough, but I do.”

Cassidy pulled away to look into her Mom’s eyes. “We know Mom. We love you too.”

“Where is Caroline? She should be dressed by now.”

“She’s upstairs, watching the action from the front window.” Cassidy laughed at her Mom’s expression. “She’s also watching for Roy. It will be time for us to leave for school pretty soon.”

“Mmm…” Miranda pressed her lips together for a moment. “I was hoping Andrea would be here for that. I guess I didn’t pay attention to the time when she left.”

Cassidy lowered her head back to her mother’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay, Mom.”

They sat like that for quite a while and were both surprised when the doorbell rang. Miranda stood and moved to answer it as she heard Caroline stomping down and they met at the foot of the stairs, in front of the door.

“It’s the police, Mom.” Caroline looked worried. “It’s an unmarked car, but they had lights on when they pulled up.”

Miranda reached down and smoothed the lines from Caroline’s forehead. “Don’t worry, it’ll give you wrinkles.” 

Caroline rolled her eyes at the familiar reprimand, but Cassidy smiled at her sister promising herself she’d let her twin in on the secret. Much like the code Wesley and Buttercup had in the Princess movie, when their Mother said things like that to them, what she meant was ‘I love you.’

Miranda opened the door, the clamor of the press overwhelmed them for a moment. Suddenly, she realized who was standing on the stoop and breathed a sigh of relief. “Detective Jo,” she smiled at the woman. “Please, come in.” She stepped aside as the impeccably dressed, dark haired woman entered their home, leaving four uniformed officers outside. 

“Heard you might be having some trouble, Ma’am.” Jo winked at the girls. “A little birdie told me it was nearly time for you girls to go to school.”

They all heard a car horn honk once. Miranda smiled as the girls grabbed their backpacks. “Your timing is perfect, Detective.” She hugged and kissed each girl on the cheek before she opened the door. Jo ordered the uni’s to escort the girls to the car, where Roy stood waiting to open the door for them. Miranda waited until Jo reentered the house then shut the door and looked out the window to make sure the children made it all the way to the car without incident. “Thank you, Detective.”

Jo held up her hand to wave off the gratitude. “When Andy called this morning she said the wolves were gathering at your doorstep. She wanted to make sure the girls were okay.” 

Miranda nodded. “She’s very thoughtful.”

“Speak of the devil,” Jo focused down the hallway. “Hiya, Andy.”

“Hey Jo,” Andy joined them, being pulled by Patricia.

Miranda immediately knelt to hug the dog’s neck and ruffle the fur on her head and neck vigorously. She’d already applied her make-up though, so there was no licking allowed. 

Andy laughed and spoke to Jo. “Now you see where I rate.”

Loving blue-eyes twinkled up at the joking brunette, but it was Jo who responded. “Oh, yes, my friend. It doesn’t take a detective to see exactly where you stand around here.” Her dark eyes had a special shine in them as she continued. “After all, I don’t see the dog wearing a ring like that.” She winked at Andy’s expression.

Andy rolled her eyes and waved Jo away. “Excuse me, would you?” She smiled as Jo took a polite step back then Andy’s focus was entirely on her partner. Wrapping an arm around Miranda, placing a small kiss on her cheek, she greeted her fiancée quietly. “Hi.” 

Miranda suddenly found it difficult to speak but managed to whisper. “Hi.”

“Did the girls have any problems?”

Jo couldn’t help smile at the scene as Miranda answered. “No problems. Thank you, Andrea.” 

Miranda leaned into the young woman. She’d dealt with the press before, but she’d forgotten just exactly how hard it was.

Andy kissed the top of Miranda’s head. “Of course.” She tipped her head to rest her cheek against the spot she’d just kissed. “Have you had breakfast, Jo?”

“Yeah, Blair makes me eat before I leave.” Jo rolled her eyes. “Something about keeping up my strength and having the stamina to chase criminals.” She had no clue why that response would make both women smile. 

“Sorry, Jo, but I have got to take a shower.” She tightened her arm around Miranda for a second then released her. “Be right back.” 

“Would you care for some coffee, Detective?” Miranda gestured toward the kitchen.

“Milk?”

“Cream.”

Jo sighed, “Perfect.”

“Andrea drinks her coffee with an obscene amount of sugar and cream in it, plus she adds other things on a whim, vanilla, cinnamon, or raspberry of all things.”

Laughing, Jo nodded, “I know. Blair is the same way. Their coffee ends up being more like a dessert.” She accepted a mug from her hostess and settled at the table. “I think they actually make it a game, see who can top the other in coffee additions.”

Miranda had gotten the impression from Andrea that Jo was the friend; the wife didn’t seem to come up in conversation very often. “Do you dine together frequently?” 

“No actually, not too often.” Jo took a sip of her coffee and nodded in appreciation. “Most of the time when I see Andy, Blair is busy, or out of town.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed and the tone of her voice carried a dangerous edge. “So when your wife is out of town, you seek out Andrea?”

Jo held up her hands in defense. “Yeah, but it’s not what you are thinking.” She smiled. “Andy is a friend, and only a friend. I’m totally devoted to Blair. I wouldn’t jeopardize what we have for… anything.” Jo took a deep breath and looked Miranda in the eye. “Andy wouldn’t risk what she has with you either.” She saw the shock on Miranda’s face and smiled. “I understand if you don’t trust me, you barely know me, but you have to trust Andy. You have to know… she wouldn’t hurt you for anything.”

Nodding, Miranda agreed. “Yes, I trust Andrea completely.”

“Glad to hear it.” Andy walked in, fully clothed in designer jeans and a solid white blouse, but toweling off her wet hair. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee. Miranda and Jo watched, almost mesmerized as the young woman proceeded to fill her mug with sugar, cream, and today she added a splash of chocolate syrup. Stirring the mixture, she turned to her audience and pulled back slightly. “What?”

Jo chuckled and Miranda rolled her eyes. “Really Andrea, Chocolate?”

Andy took a sip of the concoction and closed her eyes in appreciation. Swallowing the mouthful, she sighed. “Oh yeah.”

Jo just continued to chuckle as Miranda shook her head in tolerant amusement.

\------------------

They were readying themselves to walk out the door when Andy’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” She held up one finger to indicate the women with her should wait for a minute. “Yeah, Greg, what’s up?” Blinking, she listened for a moment, paled a bit, then nodded. “Uh.. okay. Thanks, Greg.” I think. She looked apologetically at Miranda. “Greg says I don’t have to come in today, the office is swarming with reporters, ones that don’t work there, and…um, apparently Irv has called a press conference this morning at eleven, so Greg thought I might want to be there.” She could feel her heart trying to pound its way through her chest as she asked Miranda. “Do I want to be there?” The thought of the man, who was essentially Miranda’s boss, well, sort of boss, having a press conference regarding her relationship with Miranda was not pleasant; in fact it was downright scary.

“Yes,” Miranda nodded then cupped the young woman’s cheek in her hand. “But Andrea, you can not wear that to my office.” She winked at the relief flooding her fiancée’s eyes. 

“The Chanel then?” Andy felt the tension ease in her shoulders. If Miranda was teasing her about clothes, the older woman must not be too concerned about anything Irv might say. 

Patting the cheek under her hand lightly, Miranda nodded and brushed their lips together. “Acceptable.”

Returning the kiss, Andy glanced at both women. “Be right back.” She bolted up the stairs to change.

Miranda called Roy, who was outside waiting in the car, to inform him of the delay. When she disconnected the call, they moved to the study to wait for Andy.

Jo knew it wasn’t her place to ask, but couldn’t help be curious. “Is this press conference trouble for you?” She settled into the chair she’d used the first time she’d been there.

“Irv is a pain in my, well…everything. The handling has been, delicate, but he’s no trouble.” Miranda allowed herself to pat the detective’s shoulder, before she continued on to sit on the couch. “Thank you for your concern.”

“It’s just… I understand.” Jo smiled softly at the older woman. “Blair and I did all this almost twenty years ago.”

Miranda found it hard to believe the press would be interested in a lesbian police officer and her partner, even twenty years ago. “What does your wife do?”

Jo chuckled. “She is currently President and CEO of Warner Industries. Back then she was just the heir to the Warner estate. David Warner’s only daughter.” Jo’s voice was laced with love for her wife. “She worked her way up through the corporation; proved herself time and time again until her father finally realized his daughter was capable of taking over the family business.” Jo’s eyes glittered at that memory. “God, she was so happy that day, the day he told her he was retiring and she could take over.”

Miranda absorbed that information quietly. Now she knew how the police detective could afford Armani suits. 

They waited in silence for Andy to return and when she did, Jo gave a long low whistle. “Wow…” Jo grinned at her friend. “You almost look good enough to be hanging around her.” She indicated Miranda with her thumb.

Andy laughed. “Thanks.” She beamed at the compliment then turned to Miranda. Prepared to be judged by the only person who mattered, she asked meekly. “Acceptable?”

“Andrea, you look wonderful no matter what you are wearing,” Miranda glanced at Jo and continued with a smirk, “or not wearing. But, yes, this outfit is appropriate for spending the morning at Runway.”

Jo smothered her laugh at Miranda’s comment behind her hand and trying not to look at Andy’s reddening face she cleared her throat. “Ready to go then? I’ll just escort you to the car.”

Miranda made sure she had a grip on The Book, and saw Andrea looped the strap of her laptop case over her shoulder before answering. “Ready.”

They had originally planned for Miranda to go with Roy to her office while Andy rode with Jo to The Mirror… but now since they were both going to Runway, Jo’s taxi services weren’t required. The detective smiled at the couple. “I’ll even have time to run home and change.”

“Why change?” Miranda gave the helpful woman a glance and smiled. “This outfit is quite nice on you.”

“It’s not exactly appropriate for my work environment.” Jo chuckled and turned to Andy. “Is a smile as good as a nod?”

Andy laughed, “Better!”

Feeling her knees give just a little, Jo leaned against the wall. “I don’t know if I can handle better!” 

Andy saw the confused expression on Miranda’s face and leaned over, whispering for a moment, with one glance at Jo in the middle of the explanation. When Andrea finished speaking, Miranda nodded. “I see.” She turned her amused blue eyes on the detective. Her lips twitched once, her eyebrow rose, and she spoke. “You’re welcome.” 

Jo laughed and reached for the door. “Lady,” She grinned at the fashion icon. “You are somethin’ else.” She opened the door so any response was immediately drowned out by the reporters all yelling at once for attention. With the uniformed officers surrounding them, they made it to the car without incident.

Both women breathed a sigh of relief as the car door closed and they were surrounded by blessed silence. She had assured the detective they would be fine from here, Elias-Clarke security would provide escort from the curb to the building if necessary. The car began to move slowly, so as not to injure any of the reporters foolish enough to get close to the vehicle.

“Miranda?” Andy slid close and leaned against her partner. “Did you warn Irv yesterday?”

“No,” Miranda sighed and confessed. “He was informed…earlier.”

Something in Miranda’s tone made Andy suspicious. “How much… earlier?” At Miranda’s continued silence, Andy prompted. “Miranda, when did you tell him?”

“Must you ask so many questions?” Annoyance tinged the editor’s voice. 

“Miranda?”

“He was… informed, the day Judy was arrested.” 

“WHAT?!” Andy pulled away, amazed at the revelation. “You can’t be serious. He’s known all this time?”

“He knew you were staying with me because of the cameras found in your apartment.” Miranda acknowledged. “I… implied that it was in our, meaning Runway’s, best interest to take care of you because of the nature of the crime and where it was committed.” She shook her head. “Before our vacation I informed him of the true nature of our arrangement.” She held her breath and reached out to take Andrea’s hand, exhaling softly as the young woman didn’t pull away from her touch and in fact, tangled their fingers together. “Don’t worry, Andrea.” She smiled and reached with her other hand, smoothing the furrowed forehead. “It’ll just give you wrinkles.”

\-----------------  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

There weren’t as many reporters in front of the Elias-Clarke building as there were in front of the house, but there were still quite a few and Andy was glad to see Jeff leading three other uniformed guys out the door as their car pulled up to the curb. The men surrounded the pair of women and walked them to the front doors.

“Thanks Jeff.” Andy patted the man on the forearm. 

“No problem, Andy.” The big man smiled at the brunette.

With a deep breathe Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but found herself strangely unable to say the words… not here, in public. It just wasn’t done. “I wish to speak with you in private,” she told the man, in no uncertain terms. “Call Emily and set up a time, today if possible.”

Jeff tilted his head then nodded once. “Sure.”

Normally when she walked through the lobby, people moved out of the way, averted their eyes so as not to draw Miranda’s attention and to avoid eye contact. Today people were openly staring at the couple but if Miranda were to catch their eyes the floor suddenly seemed rather interesting. Upon reaching the elevators there was a collective gasp as Andy joined Miranda in the metal box. The chatter after the elevator doors had closed was hushed, but still no one heard the loud laughter from inside the car moving swiftly up to the seventeenth floor. 

Andy caught her breath from the laughing so hard and turned to Miranda. “Well, that was weird. Did you see their faces?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda wasn’t sure she liked the change in atmosphere at her place of work and was determined to keep at least this part of her life as it always had been. “Ready?” Miranda asked with a sigh. “Time to be the Bitch.”

“Miranda.” Andy questioned. “Do you really have to?”

The Editor nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid I do. Things get very strange around here when I’m nice.”

Andy laughed. “I wouldn’t know.” She did wonder something though. “Um… is it going to be weird for you, having me here?”

“I’ve been wondering that myself.” Miranda shrugged. “I guess we’ll see. It might actually be worse for you, having to see me, being … me, here. You haven’t seen me in the office in a long time.”

Moving closer, Andy whispered, “Last time I was here, I ended up face down on your desk.”

Blue eyes darkened at the memory. “That was hardly a usual day, and it will not happen today.”

“Awww…” Andy’s eyes twinkled in the elevator light as she put a mock pout on her face.

“Good grief.” Miranda complained. “Now I want to kiss you and there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

“Why not?!” The mock pout turned real.

Miranda just indicated the counter on the elevator as it changed to the number seventeen. Half a second later the door opened to reveal a literal sea of people watching. “That’s why.” 

Emily pushed her way through the crowd. “Oh my God. Don’t you people have work to do?!” She stepped forward to accept the Book. “Good Morning, Miranda.” She turned her head slightly to acknowledge the woman standing next to her boss. “Good Morning, Andy.”

Andy smiled. “Mornin’ Em.” She didn’t have time to say more because Miranda began moving and Andy found herself stretching her legs to keep up. 

“Inform Nigel and Serena I wish to speak to them in my office as soon as possible. Confirm the space for the Calvin Klein shoot on Wednesday night. Have the art department hold off on page thirty-seven until further notice. Put a call in to Legal, I would like to speak to them sometime today. Also call PR and inform Leslie I would like to see her at her first available chance. Jeff from Security will be calling, schedule him in as soon as you can for a five minute meeting. And get Patrick on the phone.” Miranda tossed her purse negligently on the new girl’s desk as they passed and dismissed Emily. “That’s all.”

Andy hesitated, intending on saying hello to the new girl, but Miranda’s short. “Andrea?” forced her to continue into Miranda’s office. She settled on the couch in the corner as Miranda took the call to Patrick. She let the phone conversation move to the background, and pulled her laptop from its carrying case. It was only nine a.m. and she could tell it was going to be a long two hours before the press conference. May as well get some work done, she thought. If she hadn’t heard Miranda ask for Nigel’s presence, she would have gone to his office to say hi. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miranda take a drink of the coffee sitting on her desk. _I can’t even make a Starbuck’s run, she thought, if the paparazzi actually let me get there, I wouldn’t be able to get back before it got cold._  


So she sat, hands on the keyboard, staring at the blank screen. Now with time to let reality set in, she started feeling like she was about to cry. I’m useless to her now. She jumped a bit as Miranda sat next to her.

“Andrea?” Miranda gently turned the young woman’s head to face her.

“I’m okay.” The brunette spoke automatically and took a deep breath. “I’m just… confused right now. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to… do. The girls were looking forward to getting back into their routine. I was looking forward to getting back into my routine. And now…” 

“Now what, Andrea?” Miranda thought she knew.

She turned watery doe-eyes on the woman she loved. “The paparazzi make it impossible to do anything for you. I can’t even get coffee for you!”

Miranda smiled and brushed her lips against Andy’s. “There are other people to bring me coffee,” she spoke logically, “and the impossible is your specialty.” 

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy set her laptop aside and wrapped her arms around Miranda’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, it’s all just overwhelming me at the moment.”

“Understandable.” Miranda held the young woman tightly against her for a long moment. “This will pass.” 

Miranda pulled away and brushed her fingers around the young woman’s face, pushing the stray tendrils of brown hair back where they belonged. “Soon enough the press will realize there are far more interesting things than an old woman’s relationship with a young beauty.”

“I wish you wouldn’t put yourself down like that.” Andy was totally serious. “You aren’t old, and if anyone else, except Jo, called you that, I… well… it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“Jo?” Miranda’s features shifted into what was nearly a frown. 

Andy chuckled. “Um… yeah, sometimes… like if we are out and chatting… instead of saying your name… she’ll call you ‘the old lady’, but you gotta hear her say it, she doesn’t mean it to be mean or anything…”

Miranda relaxed and nodded. “I detected the trace of Bronx in her accent. And I’ve spoken with her. She is quite nice, I understand she wouldn’t say it to be mean.”

Andy leaned over to rest her head on Miranda’s shoulder. “I like it when your accent comes through.”

“What!” Miranda shook her head. “Never. I’ve worked to hard to lose it…”

“Ah… but it does, every once in a while, when you are very tired… or somewhat tired and a little tipsy.” Andy grinned and kissed the neck so close to her lips. “James Holt’s punch will bring it out every time. I love it when you come home from one of his gatherings.”

“Hmmm…” Miranda wasn’t thrilled to hear that bit of information. “Yet another reason to avoid the punch.”

A small knock on the door frame preceded Emily by seconds into the room. “Nigel and Serena are…” _here._

_Emily stopped short as she saw the position the women were in on the couch. She swallowed against a suddenly dry throat and asked, “Shall I tell them to wait?”_

“No,” Miranda slowly moved away from Andrea. “Send them in.” She stood and pulled her fiancée up with her. “Would you go and speak to the new girl?”

Andy laughed, feeling much better about the situation. Miranda was right, it would pass, and in the meantime she was just going to try and keep things as normal as possible. “You want me to at least find out her name?” 

“I know her name…” Miranda grinned and then blanked her face, raising one eyebrow. “It’s Emily.”

Andy laughed louder and leaned down; kissing the editor lightly on the lips she winked. “Of course it is.” Nodding at Nigel and Serena who both stood, stunned, at the door, she walked out of the office.

The Runway employees blinked a few times and glanced at each other. They had known, of course, even before the news had broken they’d pretty much figured it out. But to see Miranda…kissing anyone… really kissing them, it was just odd, that’s all. Nigel had even seen it before, last night, and it was still damned weird for him to actually witness; home was one thing but this was her office. The woman in question’s voice pulled them out of their shock.

“Come in, Nigel, have you developed an aversion to doorways while I was away?”

Pulling his brain out of the fog it was in, Nigel took command of his legs and continued into the office. “Sorry… It’s just… Um…” he shook his head. “You wanted to see us?”

Clearing her throat, Miranda nodded and waved her hand. “Close the door, Serena.”

The Brazilian glanced at Nigel as she carried out the order. Her eyes clearly asking him what the hell they had done to deserve being alone in Miranda’s office with the door closed. He just shrugged, not having a clue.

Serena closed the door and took a seat next to Nigel, waiting for whatever Miranda was about to drop on them. _I wonder if Vogue is hiring…_ She was a little lost in her own thoughts of the future and nearly missed Miranda’s words. It would have been a shame if she had, because this was probably the only time she’d ever hear them, in this office, directed at her. 

“Thank you.” Miranda spoke quietly. “You both have done a good job in covering my sudden absence and I’m grateful for that.” She smiled, a genuine smile, at the pair in front of her. “There will be a bonus in your pay this month, as well.”

Serena found her voice first, her Brazilian accent thick. “And Emily? She went quite above and beyond her regular duties.”

Miranda nodded. “Yes, Emily too, but she seems uncomfortable when I show any gratitude, so the extra compensation will have to do.” Blue eyes twinkled at the statuesque woman. “You may tell her how grateful I am for her job well done, if you like.” Miranda smirked to herself at Serena’s widening eyes. “She may take it better, coming from you.”

Miranda picked up her red pencil, marking three photos from the sheet in front of her then put her glasses on and looked over the top rim of them at her acting editors. “On to more pressing topics… page thirty-seven?” Both eyes narrowed as she saw each of her stand-in’s flinch at the page number. 

“I had an idea about that.” Nigel sighed. “I left the folder in my office.” He began to stand. “I’ll just go get it.”

Miranda held up her hand and with a flick of her wrist ordered him to sit. “I’ll have Andrea get it.” 

Nigel nodded. “It’s the red one on my desk.”

Miranda relayed the information and continued with the review, glancing at her notes. The Editor rarely raised her voice, but now it wasn’t only the volume that was low. “I see we lost an advertiser…”

Nigel closed his eyes and Serena squirmed in her seat. They both wondered how a meeting that had started out so nicely seemed suddenly to be going so very wrong.

\--------------------

“Hey Em.” Andy waited for Emily to drag her eyes from Miranda’s closed doors. “Wanna introduce me to the new girl?”

The redhead nearly hissed, trying to keep her voice down. “Why are the doors closed?”

Andy had an idea, she thought it was the same reason Miranda wanted to see Jeff in her office. Miranda can’t say ‘Thank you’ in public, not to Runway employees. She didn’t want to voice her suspicions though, for fear she was wrong. “You can ask Serena when she gets out.”

 _But what if she doesn’t?? What if the doors open and Serena and Nigel are just gone!_  
Emily knew that thought wouldn’t really happen, but still, it was there in the back of her mind, haunting her.

The strange mixture of panic and worry on Emily’s face changed Andy’s mind and the brunette leaned closer, whispering. “Don’t worry, Em. Everything will be fine.” Brown eyes twinkled. “You wanna introduce me to the new girl now? She’s probably the one I’ll be talking to the most when I call.”

Emily let out an exasperated breath. “Well, I should say so. I certainly have much more important things to do than be on the phone with you all day.” Angling her nose up, she stood and walked over to the other desk. “Bethany, this is Andrea.” Emily wasn’t sure what to call the tall brunette in relation to Miranda so she didn’t bother. “Her calls are to be put through to Miranda immediately, if she requests it, no matter what Miranda is doing. Do you understand?”

Andy watched the young girl with reddish-brown hair nod, her wide brown eyes fastened on Andy’s face in what would probably best be described as awe. She spoke quietly to the girl. “Always tell me if she’s in a meeting, I don’t want to disturb her unnecessarily. I’m sure most of the time leaving a message will do.” Holding out her hand, Andy smiled. “And call me Andy.” That was the first time Andy realized that this person was small, petite, so much so it made her seem younger than she truly was. Bethany’s hand in hers made Andy feel like a giant.

Miranda’s voice over the intercom made them jump. “Andrea would you go to Nigel’s office and bring me the red folder from his desk?”

Andy smiled and reached over to hit the intercom button. “Of course.”

Bethany jumped up from her seat. “I can do it!” 

Blinking once, Andy tilted her head down to smile at the eager assistant. _Good grief,_ Andy thought and knew she’d be surprised if the woman was more than five feet tall. It was a very different look from the six-foot-plus norm around here. Andy decided that she would make a concerted effort to befriend Bethany. From experience, she knew that being different here at Runway was not easy, not without friends. She patted the girl on the shoulder and shrugged. “She asked me to do it, but thanks.” She winked at the disappointment on Bethany’s face. “Don’t worry, I know the way,” she assured the girl...young woman. “Plus, you’ll learn soon enough, if Miranda specifically asks you to do something it better be you that does it.”

The intercom link opened again. “Emily, get me William.”

Emily responded immediately. “Of course.” Then she thought, _William? William? Oh! The Advertising Manager at Banana Republic._ She recalled Serena saying they’d lost that particular advertiser and dialed quickly.

\-----------------------

Nigel’s office was not that far from Miranda’s relatively speaking, but about halfway there Andy began to notice the silence that occurred in her wake, and the stares she was receiving were beginning to make her uncomfortable. As she took a shortcut through the Beauty department one person actually found the courage to ask, loudly, “So what’s it like to fuck your boss?”

Andy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face several people waiting for the answer. She had no idea which one of them had asked. Shaking her head, Andy shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.” Turning back to her task at hand, she called over her shoulder. “I don’t fuck **my** boss...” She knew every one of them was completing that statement in their heads. _I fuck yours._

But Andy knew that wasn’t true either, not really. She retrieved the file from Nigel’s desk and thought carefully about the difference between words. As a journalist she knew different words carried different connotations even if the underlying meaning was the same… making love, having sex, fucking… all three were similar, two…or more she supposed, people being intimate with each other… but each phrase brought up such different images when read or uttered. She tried to think back to each encounter she’d had with Miranda and wondered if she could apply the term ‘fuck’ to any of them. Before she’d returned to Miranda’s office she’d admitted to herself that looking on from the outside, yes, there were a few occasions that if someone had been watching they would probably have called it that. But in her heart, Andy just couldn’t bring herself to classify any of the times she and Miranda had been together as ‘fucking’. There was just too much love involved in the process. 

\------------------------  
tbc


	5. Chapter 5

“William on line one.”

Miranda picked up the phone and eyeing her audience to be silent, put a fake smile on her face. “William! So glad you are in. I’ve noticed something in the new issue that is quite disturbing.” She listened to his greetings and platitudes. “Yes, of course times are difficult. I’m sure you would much rather rely on word of mouth for your advertising. I’m told teens, speak among themselves quite often, and they will most likely take the earnings from their minimum wage jobs, minus their car payments and gasoline, not to mention insurance if their parents require them to pay, and take it directly to your mall shops to buy a shirt or a pair of pants…” 

Miranda didn’t give the man a chance to speak as her smile turned predatory. “But I would certainly hate for you to miss the opportunity to renew your contract. For just a small percentage of your advertising budget you would obviously want to reach the million and a half people, with disposable income, who read our magazine. Unless, that is, you have a problem with a million and a half people who are actually interested in fashion seeing your ad.” Miranda nodded. “Yes, I’ll have sales send the contract over this afternoon.” Her lips twitched as the man said something into her ear. “You are quite welcome, William.” She ended the call then pushed the button to connect her with the Sales department. She didn’t even bother to say hello when the Manager picked up his phone. “Find whoever was responsible for the Banana Republic account and fire them. Reassign the account and send the standard contracts to their office this afternoon. That’s all.” Turning her attention back to the people in front of her, she took a deep breath and addressed them rather gruffly. “Now, where were we?”

Both people had the exact same thought at that moment. _In deep shit, that’s where we were._ Sadly, they both knew it was going to get deeper before they would be allowed to leave.

\------------------------

Andy debated with herself about the incident in Beauty. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Miranda about it or not. As she raised her hand to knock lightly on the Editor’s office door, she decided she should relay the incident to the older woman. Miranda deserved to know the general atmosphere here, at Runway. 

It wasn’t usually done, but knowing Miranda was waiting on the folder, she didn’t wait for acknowledgement to her light knock before pushing the door open. Three sets of eyes turned to her as she entered the room. Two were surprised, since Miranda hadn’t given permission for the person to enter the room. There was only one set of eyes that mattered though and Andy smiled as the blue eyes she loved locked on her. She handed over the requested folder. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

Miranda hesitated then gestured for Andrea to walk around the desk. 

Pressing her lips together, Andy leaned down and whispered the incident into her fiancée’s ear. 

Nigel and Serena were fascinated by the play of emotions across Miranda’s face as Andy spoke quietly to her and they both jumped as Miranda neatly snapped the pencil she held in two. Andy stopped speaking and reached down to examine their boss’ hand.

“I’m fine, Andrea.” She pulled her hand away from the young woman’s scrutiny. “What was your response?”

Andy grinned and leaned back to Miranda’s ear, finishing the story. Much to Serena and Nigel’s surprise Miranda began to chuckle, and suddenly burst out laughing. Reaching up she cupped Andy’s cheek gently and kissed her on the other. “You will have no problem with the press, Darling.”

Andy blushed lightly. “Thanks.” Her eyes narrowed at her fiancée. “You’re in a good mood,” she accused and jokingly asked, “Who’d you fire?” At the shocked look on Miranda’s face, Andy looked horrified and glanced at the two other occupants of the office. “Oh God, who did you fire?!”

Miranda chuckled and waved Andrea’s concern away. “Some incompetent from Sales.”

Relaxing slightly because it hadn’t been a friend that was fired, she was still a little dismayed for the person who had just lost their job. She glanced at their audience and asked Miranda. “Should I go back out?”

“If you would,” Miranda smiled as the young woman turned to leave then her expression blanked as she refocused on the two seated in front of her. “It shouldn’t take too much longer.” Her amusement returned at seeing Serena and Nigel’s obvious relief that their ordeal would soon be over, but no trace of it appeared on her face.

“Now, back to page thirty-seven.” She opened the file in her hand and sighed. _Perhaps I spoke too soon._

\-------------------

“Miranda Priestly’s office.” Emily was the consummate professional and her English accent often became more prominent when speaking over the phone. “Yes, escort her up and you can meet with Miranda while you’re here.” She turned to the brunette conversing with Beverly. “Jeff says there is a person here with summons for you and Miranda. He’s escorting her up now.”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, the District Attorney said that would be coming. We’ll have to testify at Judy’s trial.” She cleared her throat. “It should be an open and shut case, but, um… they may want you to testify as well.”

“To what?!” Emily ground her teeth. “That I’m a stupid git who let that bitch poison Miranda right under my nose?”

Shaking her head, Andy tried to calm her former co-worker. “No, you aren’t stupid. She fooled everyone. It’s just that you were here, kinda involved, so they may want your version of how she acted here in the office.”

‘Uh… poison?” Bethany hadn’t heard that story.

“A former second assistant tried to kill Miranda. She drugged her coffee, for a long time, and finally used drugs and dosages that would kill her.” Andy shuddered at the vision of Miranda lifting the poisoned coffee to her lips.

Bethany was riveted by the story. “How did they catch her?”

Emily took up the telling. “Andy figured it out, called the police, and stood between a gun and Miranda until they got here to arrest the bitch.”

“A gun?” Bethany shook her head. “I thought you said poison.”

Andy nodded. “She poisoned the coffee, but she threatened to shoot me if Miranda didn’t drink it.” Grinding her teeth at the memory, Andy nearly growled. “I wasn’t going to let Miranda drink it.”

“What happened?” Now Bethany was breathless to hear more. 

Exhaling slowly, Andy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Miranda said she wouldn’t let me be shot. So she drank the coffee.” 

Bethany’s eyes bugged out. “What?”

Frowning, Andy nodded. “Yep, she took a drink… and held it in her mouth, staring at Judy, until the police came and arrested her. When they asked for the coffee as evidence, Miranda took off the lid and spit the drink back into the cup before she handed it to the arresting officer.”

“Wow.” Bethany blinked at the romance of it. “You were going to die for each other.”

“I suppose so.” Andy grinned at the dramatic woman. “I wasn’t thinking about that though, I only wanted Miranda to be okay.”

Rolling her eyes, Bethany laughed. “I’ll bet all Miranda was thinking about was making sure you were okay…” Andy shrugged at that, knowing it was probably an accurate statement, and the assistant continued in her breathless voice. “I think that’s one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard!”

\------------------

Andy lightly knocked on Miranda’s office door, again. She opened the door and peeked in. “Excuse me, Miranda…” Waiting for Miranda’s eyes to meet hers, Andy informed her. “There is an officer of the court here with some papers for you, from the D.A.” She waved the papers in her hand. “I’ve already got mine.” She hesitated, but remembered Miranda asking Jeff to speak with her at some point. “Jeff escorted her up.”

With a short nod, Miranda stood. “Let’s take a break shall we?” The Editor walked out of her office and accepted the papers summoning her to court and the woman left. “Come into my office for a moment, would you Jeff?” She commanded the two she’d been meeting with all morning to stay there until she was finished with the security man. It shouldn’t take long she thought, I just have to tell him thank you for the escort in this morning. She knew that in the privacy of her office she could say what she had been unable to verbalize in public. 

They all watched as the doors closed once again. 

Nigel turned to Andy. “Did she stay up all night going over the Book?”

Pressing her lips together for a moment, Andy shrugged. “I got her to take a short break around midnight, but I’m not sure what time she came to bed.” She saw their eyes widen and confirmed what they were thinking. “I was already asleep.” Their expressions made her chuckle. “Get used to it guys…”

“Give us a break, Six.” Nigel complained. “You know it’s not that easy to adjust to.”

Rolling her eyes, Andy relented. “Yeah, I know, but it’s not going to be changing anytime soon, so you need to get over it.”

“We’ll try, Andy.” Serena put her hand on the young woman’s shoulder and slid it on around to pull the brunette into a hug. “I’m happy for you, and her.” 

Andy felt her arms wrapping around the tall beautiful Brazilian almost on their own. “Thanks.” She glanced at Emily’s expression and just stopped herself from jokingly asking if the woman wanted to ‘trade’, but then decided against it. For all she knew her assumptions about Emily and Serena’s relationship could be totally wrong. There was also the chance it might be taken seriously and she wouldn’t possibly trade Miranda for anything.

Miranda’s door opened and Jeff exited quickly, with a very odd look on his face. With a glance at each other, Nigel and Serena moved to resume their inquisition. Miranda stopped them. “I think we’ve gone over enough for today. You two should go help Jocelyn get ready for the run-through this afternoon.” She watched as the duo left her office area then turned back toward her desk. “Andrea?”

Andy followed the woman back into the workspace. The doors weren’t closed this time. Andy moved back to the couch and her computer, pulling up some of the articles she wanted to work on. “Are you okay, Miranda?”

“As well as can be expected.” She ran her tongue over her teeth and glared at the coffee cup on her desk. “Emily…” She allowed time for the real Emily to let the new Emily know it was actually her that was being summoned. Miranda blinked as the petite woman arrived in front of her desk. “Coffee.” She was surprised at the speed the woman moved when she issued her one word order. Miranda glanced at Andy with wide eyes.

Chuckling, Andy shook her head and sighed. “She’s enthusiastic for sure. I think you’ve acquired another Disciple.” 

“So long as she does her job with a measure of competence.” Miranda resumed perusing the photos on the sheet in front of her, Andy nodded and began working on her stories and a companionable silence fell over the office. It was nice, and both women tried to relax as the time ticked away. 

There was no relaxation for Andy though, she tried to trust in Miranda’s confidence that Irv’s statement to the press was going to be fine, but couldn’t help thinking the tick of the clock was very much like a bomb ticking away the time until it went boom.

\---------------------

Andy looked out at the sea of faces and exhaled slowly. She ruffled her bangs self-consciously and wondered if Miranda’s heart was pounding as hard as hers was. She’d be able to tell if she had the courage to reach out and hold Miranda’s hand right now, but in front of all these people with their cameras, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Plus, she knew that anyone with access to a television inside the building, was watching. There were several Runway employees already gathering in the big conference rooms when she and Miranda had taken the elevator down to the lobby. A glance at Miranda rewarded her with a barely perceptible nod, and a quick wink. Settling her nerves, Andy began to repeat the older woman’s words as a mantra in her head. _It will be fine, it will be fine… it will be fine…_

Irv Ravitz walked out onto the hastily set up platform and stood behind the podium. He reviewed the small cards he carried for a moment then looked out at the crowd. “Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. I’m not exactly sure why you are here. If you are looking for information regarding Runway’s Editor-In-Chief, and a former Runway employee, look no further than the excellent article appearing in The Mirror this morning. It was written by none other than Ms. Sachs, the former employee in question, and has all the information you need. You should actually thank Ms. Sachs for saving you the trouble of ferreting out the details.”

One reporter shouted, interrupting Irv’s speech. “Is Ms. Priestly going to be fired for the inappropriate relationship?”

Raising an eyebrow, Irv pinned the questioner with concerned eyes. “Inappropriate? I don’t see how that word is relevant. Both women are of legal age and Ms. Sachs had not worked at Runway for over a year when the relationship began, what exactly is inappropriate about it?” He waited for the reporter to respond but all the man could do was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

“Bottom line, Miranda Priestly is the best editor Runway has ever had and is most likely the best editor there is, period. She is a complete professional and would never allow her personal life to interfere with the smooth running of the magazine. The relationship she is in has nothing to do with her professional life and in fact, while she and Ms. Sachs have been together, the magazine has been doing better than ever. So long as the magazine doesn’t suffer, Miranda Priestly’s personal life is none of my business.” He eyed them and continued. “And quite frankly, it’s none of anyone else’s either.” He gathered his little reminder cards and informed the crowd. “That is all I have to say.” Irv stepped away from the podium.

The reporters all began shouting all at once and cameras began to flash incessantly. Miranda and Andy began to follow Irv back into the building when one clear question rang out above the cacophony. 

“Miranda, how are your children dealing with all this?”

Miranda stopped in her tracks, a dangerous look crossing her face. 

Andy urgently whispered. “Miranda… don’t…” _do anything rash._ The woman ignored the plea and moved to the podium. 

The anger Miranda felt at the thought of the reporters trying to talk to the twins took her past the point of thinking. “I am only going to say this once.” She swept her stormy blue eyes across the now subdued crowd. “My daughters are absolutely off-limits to you, the press. If, I see any mention of them, pictures of them, quotes from them, speculation about them, you will regret it and your publication will regret it for a long, long time. Andrea and I are both adults and can deal with whatever truths or untruths you feel the need to print, but my daughters are entirely off limits, this is my only request to you. If it is not honored…” Again Miranda swept her eyes through the blinking reporters. “…there will be no mercy.” Turning to leave the stage, Miranda’s parting comment was barely caught by the microphone. “That’s all.”

It was very difficult, but Andy managed to stay half a step away from Miranda all the way into the building and across the lobby. Only when the elevator doors closed, separating them from the rest of the world did she give in to the almost magnetic attraction and wrap her arms firmly around the older woman. The tension in Miranda’s frame was worse than Andy had ever felt. “Miranda?”

“Not now.” Miranda twisted slightly, escaping Andrea’s arms just as the elevator opened on Runway’s floor. She stalked through the corridors, gratified that the employees were terrified again. _But at what price?_ When they reached her office, the door was left open, but Miranda sat in her desk chair and turned around to face the window. The older woman stared into space for a long moment before she closed her eyes and tipped her head to rest on the back of the chair. She spoke, quieter than usual. “I should not have done that.” She’d known it was a mistake as soon as the words had left her lips, losing control like that… she growled at herself. _Stupid old woman._

Andy pressed her lips together; she wanted to help but she had no clue exactly what was wrong, so she didn’t know what to do. She thought about what Miranda had told the press and pride swelled in her chest, defending the girls like that was so awesome. Andy wished she could do that. She wanted so badly to be able to protect her family. _But what could I do?_ It was a bit surprising as she actually thought of a few things. She sighed and another thought crossed her mind. _What would Miranda do?_ Then another thought, the most blasphemous one she’d ever had regarding Miranda, popped into her head. _What if she really couldn’t do anything to them?_ She wondered if any of the reporters were asking themselves that as well… _Oh my God._ Andy gasped at the realization.

“Yes.” Miranda’s tired voice barely carried across the room. “Suddenly you see.” Swiveling the chair slightly, Miranda turned her head to gaze at Andrea. “I made a statement that may be impossible follow through on.” She felt sick. By warning the press away from the girls, Miranda had, for all intents and purposes, painted huge targets on their backs. Someone was sure to take her up on the challenge. 

Setting her laptop aside, Andy moved to Miranda’s chair and knelt in front of her. Taking both of the Editor’s shaking hands in her own, Andy kissed the knuckles gently. “If any of them are idiotic enough to write anything about the girls and their editor is foolish enough to print it…” Andy smiled gently at her fiancée. “We will most certainly make them regret it.” Andy rested her arms on immaculately dressed knees. “I swear to you, Miranda, I’ll make them regret it.” Serious brown eyes gazed up at the love of her life then she laid her head on Miranda’s knees closed her eyes and mumbled, “Nobody messes with my girls.”

Miranda knew she was included in that statement and her fingers threaded through the young woman’s dark brown hair. She took a deep breath, not really believing she could be lucky enough to have this loving woman in her life. _I wonder if this is even real._ Miranda mused. She thought back over the months that she and Andrea had been together and although there had been some misunderstandings and the odd argument, their relationship in general had been wonderful, everything seeming to fall into place. _What if Judy had succeeded?_ Miranda couldn’t help wondering. _What if I’m just in a coma in a hospital bed somewhere and this has all been a wonderful dream my drugged up brain has created?_ She chided herself. _Of course it’s real you stupid old woman, you’d never imagine Andrea being so wonderful. If it were up to you, Andrea would have left you long ago._ She looked down at the woman kneeling in front of her, resting her head on her lap, and a small smile touched her lips. _I’m going to marry her._ Miranda took a deep breath and whispered quietly, almost to herself. “My Andrea.”

Andy opened her eyes and raised her head to gaze up at Miranda’s face. “You bet I am.”

Miranda continued stroking the dark brown hair, content to share a moment of silence with the young woman.

Andrea grinned at the small rumble so near her head. “You’re hungry.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda simply continued the motion of her hand in Andy’s hair and let a small white-lie fall from her lips. “I don’t remember if I ate this morning.” In fact, she distinctly remembered picking at her breakfast without a bit of it even touching her lips.

“Miranda…” Andy chided. 

Blue eyes looked down and Miranda smirked. “Did you?”

Andy opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She hadn’t, and Miranda knew it.

“Uh huh.” The older woman stood, urging Andy to her feet as well. “You know we might kill two birds with one stone if we were to dine out for lunch today.”

Andy chuckled and kissed the tip of Miranda’s nose. “Get fed and distract the press from the girls?” She wrapped her arms around the slowly relaxing woman. “We could get a window table somewhere and start making out… that’d distract them.”

Miranda actually laughed at that. “Darling,” she patted the devious young woman’s cheek, “That would kill them.” She thought about that option. “Hmmm…”

“Oh no… I was kidding!” Andy’s voice was tinged with amusement. “We have fairly strict instructions from Cassidy to behave ourselves in public.”

“True.” Miranda sighed. “I suppose just eating will have to do.” They began to walk, arm in arm out of the office. “Emily, we are going to lunch, push the run-through back half an hour.”

“Of course.” Emily watched as the couple walked down the hall. She didn’t like it, not at all, there were too many reporters waiting to pounce outside, but it wasn’t up to her now was it… She put in a call to Nigel and Jocelyn informing them about the schedule change. The first assistant smiled when Serena showed up a few minutes later. She informed her new co-worker, “We’re going to lunch.” Emily locked arms with the tall Brazilian. “You can go when we return.”

Bethany nodded. Emily and Serena had gone to lunch together nearly every day last week. It struck her as they walked away how similar they looked to the couple that had gone a few moments before. She chuckled at the large amount of beautiful women she worked with and sighed, half jokingly hoping her boyfriend never came to see her at work. She loved him, she had to since she’d put up with him for the last six years, but she certainly didn’t want him to be here all the time and once he got a look at the people she worked with, she chuckled to herself, she’d never get him to leave. The phone ringing made her jump and she shook her amused thoughts away before answering.

“Miranda Priestly’s office.”

She widened her eyes for a moment as the caller identified themselves then she nodded and carried out Emily’s instructions. “Yes Ma’am, I will forward the offer to Ms. Sachs, but if she does agree, Miranda Priestly will not attend the taping.”

\-------------------------  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

When they opened the door to the Elias-Clarke building, Andy was relieved to see that a good half of the reporters who had been there for Irv’s press conference were gone. The remaining people perked up at the sight of the couple but realized this wasn’t a press conference and although they followed the women, the majority didn’t ask any questions, most were satisfied just clicking a million pictures. The few that did voice questions only managed to think of things Andy’s article had already answered.

Miranda ignored them, gripping her companion’s hand tightly to keep the young woman from holding her hand up in front of her face. Even that gesture would acknowledge the followers and she had no intention of doing that in even the slightest way. “Where should we go?”

“There’s a nice little deli just up the street.” Andy grinned. “You like their salads.”

“Is that where you get the Greek salad I adore?”

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy winked.

Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed relaxing almost totally for the first time today, oblivious to the people trailing along behind them.

\------------------------

They had given the stuttering waiter their order when Miranda’s phone rang. She answered immediately. “Hello Bobbsey… is everything okay at school?”

“Yeah, Mom… everything is fine.” Cassidy took a deep breath. “The principal let us watch the press conference, and…um… Caroline and I just wanted to tell you… well, thanks for sticking up for us…and, we love you too.”

“Don’t thank me so soon.” Miranda sighed. “I shouldn’t have said what I said.” She explained to her stunned daughter. “It was like a challenge… now the reporters will probably try to talk to you and Caroline more than ever.”

“Ha!” Cassidy sounded amused. “Let ‘em try. Neither of us will say anything, if they were smart they’d know that.”

Miranda grinned at the tone in her daughter’s voice. “The point is I didn’t want them to speak to you at all.” The older woman shook her head. “You’ve dealt with people like that enough in your young lives.” Somehow Miranda knew Cassidy was rolling her eyes.

“Muh…ooommm.” The girl laughed. “Remember when all those reporters kept trying to get us to say what a dick Stephen was?”

“Cassidy! Language!” Miranda was appalled at the girl’s seemingly sudden use of the word and narrowed her eyes at Andy. 

“It’s true, Mom.” Cassidy brushed over the slip. “But remember… even though it was true, neither of us said anything to them. So even if they do ask us anything, we won’t respond. We know how to handle them, okay?”

“Yes, I suppose you do.” Miranda felt badly about that, knowing that children shouldn’t be as nonchalant about ‘handling’ the press as her children were. “You should be getting back to class now I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” Cassidy nodded and grinned into the phone. “Try not to worry, Mom.”

Miranda felt her expression soften and answered, quietly, but firmly. “I love you too Cassidy. Thank you for calling.”

“Sure Mom, anytime.” Cassidy disconnected the call.

Miranda stared at her cell phone for a few seconds before looking up at her dining partner. “She’s such a thoughtful child.”

“Of course.” Andy smiled at the softness in Miranda’s eyes. “She is your child after all.”

Snorting at that, Miranda recalled a thousand tiny things Andrea had done for her simply because the young woman loved her and the editor shook her head. “Oh no… thoughtfulness? She gets that, I think, from you, along with a choice vocabulary word to describe Stephen.”

Andy couldn’t think of a response to that, but her eyes did widen slightly as she realized what word Miranda was talking about, and a reddish tinge crossed her cheeks. There was no way she would tell Miranda that Cassidy had been the first one to call Stephen a dick. No Way.

\-----------------------------

No Way. Andy thought as she looked at the small stack of messages in her hand. Bethany had given them to her as soon as they had returned to Miranda’s office after lunch. Apparently the phone had been ringing off the hook since they’d been gone.

“I think every talk show in existence wants me on their program.” Andy laughed. “It’s crazy.”

Miranda turned an indulgent smile on her young fiancée. “Do any of them tempt you, even a little?”

“Actually, yeah… a couple of them do,” Andy smiled, “a little.” She shook her head, “But I’d have to fly to Chicago or Los Angeles…and I don’t want to do that.” Not alone. “Can’t actually, because of the trial.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda looked through the messages quickly and handed them back for Andrea to respond to as she studied her companion. “Some of these originate in New York…are you sure the trial is the only reason you don’t want to do the shows?”

“No,” Andy admitted, but smiled wryly. “It’s a good one though.”

Miranda shook her head forcing herself to drop the subject, for the moment. “Are you going to stay for the run-through?” 

“Oh no… I don’t want another lecture about my choice in clothing…” Andy grinned, knowing the outfit she was wearing wouldn’t get any criticism, Miranda had approved it before they left the house after all. She continued to tease the older woman, referring to the first run-through she’d attended. “And I certainly don’t want to stand here and watch as you try to decide between two identical belts!” 

“They were not identical.” Miranda chided. “The buckles were different.” Then she winked. “Do you know why I chose the one I did?”

“Miranda,” Andy exhaled. “I never knew why you did anything back then!”

“I picked it because; it was the first one my hand came into contact with.” Miranda chuckled. “They were different, but not enough to make a difference.”

“So you just…grabbed one.” Andy snorted with laughter. “Why does that surprise me?”

“It shouldn’t.” 

“Honestly, I do love watching you work.” Adoring doe-eyes gazed at Miranda. “But, I really should go in to work at some point.” She packed up her laptop and was a little disappointed with the amount of work she had finished this morning. When she thought about it though, she realized she wouldn’t have gotten much more finished if she’d actually been at her own desk. Worry about Miranda and the reporters both in and outside her work would have been too much of a distraction. Slinging her laptop carry-case strap over her shoulder, she turned to face Miranda. “Meet you at home for dinner?”

Nodding, Miranda smiled and moved to embrace the brunette. “Yes, I should be home by eight thirty.” 

“Great.” Andy took the opportunity to kiss Miranda lightly on the lips. “See you then.” She passed Jocelyn and three other girls pushing the carts with the clothing selections for the run-through on them and heard Miranda’s dismayed voice. “Is this it? Where are all the dresses?”

Andy grinned all the way to the elevator. It made her happy knowing that Miranda was in her element and having a blast.

\-------------------------

It was a sunny day and as Andy walked out of the building she put her sunglasses on. She was glad she did too because they helped tremendously with the flashes going off in her face. There were only a handful of reporters and photographers left now, but they were quite vocal. The problem she saw with their questions was the same one the reporters had been having all day, they never asked anything that hadn’t already been answered. Holding up her hands, she silenced them. “I won’t answer anything that has already been answered in my article.” She smiled at them, and continued on her way. One question was flung at her back.

“Is that an engagement ring?”

Turning, she narrowed her eyes at the reporters. “Who asked that?”

A woman stepped forward. “I did, Um… Sandra Gatten… New York Times…”

“Well, Sandra, that at least was an original question.” Andy looked at her for a moment then gestured. “Walk with me.” The other few were given a glare that warned them away. She almost felt sorry for them as they gave a collective sigh and went back to waiting for Miranda to exit. An event that Andy knew wouldn’t happen until eight or so tonight.

They had taken a few steps toward the Mirror when Andy answered the question. “Yes.” 

Sandra couldn’t believe her good fortune and was so thrilled to be talking to Andy she almost missed the answer. “uh… huh?”

Turning to look at her walking companion, Andy almost laughed. “The ring… Yes, it is an engagement ring.” She grinned as the reporter’s eyes widened and she scrambled for her notebook. “Miranda gave it to me on my birthday and asked me to marry her. I accepted.”

Sandy scribbled in her book. “Did she actually get down on one knee??”

“No.”

“Your birthday?” Sandy smiled. “Did you get anything else?”

“Yes.”

“Just yes? That’s your answer?” Sandra sighed, she was actually talking to Andy Sachs and all she was asking were yes and no questions. 

“You’re new, right?” Andy smiled at the woman’s expression. 

“How do you know that?” Sandy was shocked. She’d recently graduated college, majoring in journalism, but her uncle had needed to call in a favor with a friend in Human Resources at the Times to get her this job. No one at the paper took her seriously thinking she was too young to be a ‘real’ reporter.

“I recognized the look.” Andy assured the woman. “I used to see it in the mirror all the time.” They continued to walk and Andy spoke quietly. “The best present I got, was time with Miranda. She took a vacation and we went to visit my family. We spent my birthday with them, and then had some time to ourselves, for a family vacation, just Miranda, the girls and me, at the house on Martha’s Vineyard.”

Sandra blinked at the love in Andy’s voice as she said Miranda’s name. “Have you set a date for the wedding?”

“No.” Andy grinned as Sandy sighed over yet another yes or no question and took pity on the girl. “There is a legal matter that we need to take care of first, and we would love for the press to die down a little as well. Neither of us want any interruptions in the ceremony.”

“Understandable.” The reporter nodded. “Do you think it will be a large ceremony?”

Shaking her head, Andy indicated not. “Only family and a few friends for the ceremony itself…” she grinned, “but the reception…” Andy laughed. “I’m sure that will be huge.” 

Sandy realized what Andy had said. “A legal matter? Does she want you to sign a pre-nup agreement?”

“That is not the legal matter I was referring to, I can’t talk about that one, yet.” Andy shrugged. “As for a pre-nup, we haven’t discussed anything like that.” She held up her hand as the reporter took a breath to ask another question. “We haven’t discussed it, but I will sign anything she wants me to. I don’t want her money, not now, not ever. I love her and only want to be with her. She has worked incredibly hard for what she has, and it should go to her children when the time comes… which I hope is a long, long time from now.”

Sandy stood with wide eyes, staring at Andy. “Wow.”

Shaking her head and chuckling, Andy ruffled the bangs on her forehead. “This is my stop.” She indicated the Mirror building just up ahead, with a flock of reporters and photographers hovering around the door. “Thank you for walking with me.”

Blinking, Sandy exhaled slowly. “Thank you for answering my questions!” 

Andy turned a stern look on the girl, tapping the reporter’s notepad lightly. “Just be sure and get it right.” With a wink, Andy chuckled. “And keep paying attention. You are the only one that asked me about the ring, observation like that, deserves a reward.”

Sandy nodded and watched as Andy continued walking, completely ignoring the camera flashes and inane questions being yelled at her. The Times reporter wasn’t sure why they were asking those questions. Andy’s article had already answered them all. Sandy grinned smugly when she realized none of this crowd asked anything about the ring. She had the exclusive on that bit of information.

\---------------

“Sachs?” Greg shook his head in amazement. “What are you doing here?”

Andy shrugged. “Thought I worked here.”

“Well… yeah…” The editor chuckled. “I just didn’t expect to see you today.” He ushered her into his office and gestured for her to take a seat. “So, how are you holding up?”

“We’re dealing.” She sighed. “It’s not easy, but we’re managing.” Ruffling her bangs, Andy shook her head. “It’s a pain in the ass to have to call the police to escort the girls from the house to the car.”

“Is it that bad?”

“There were ten remote trucks at our house by six this morning.” She slumped back in the chair. “We are trying to ignore them as much as possible, and I managed to take my morning run. Hopefully it won’t impact our lives too much before they all move on to something more interesting.”

“More interesting that you two?” Greg looked doubtful.

Andy snorted. “I’ve got about a dozen talk show offers that tell me it will be a while before interest dies down.” She grinned. “Unless, you know, some celebrity decides to adopt a poor child from some desert country.”

Greg laughed, “That’s the spirit. Think positive.” He waved her out of his office. “Now… go… do work.”

Laughing, Andy stood and saluted. “Yes, Mr. Caveman, sir.”

She was still chuckling when she reached her desk. When she finally got down to actually working she became aware of the stares. _Screw ‘em. If I can ignore a horde of screaming reporters, I can ignore this silent crap just as easily,_ she thought and continued concentrating on the article she was finishing. 

\-------------------------------  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“So… what’s it like?” 

Andy looked up at the woman perched on the edge of her desk. “Lisa? What?”

“Being famous.” The fashion reporter grinned at her co-worker then leered suggestively. “And….”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Don’t say it.” She sighed. “As for the famous part… it kinda sucks.”

“I should be upset with you.” Lisa shook her head. “All this time you’ve had the inside track on the fashion world and you didn’t say a word to me!”

“I don’t…”

Lisa gestured her silent. “You know what is going to be in the upcoming issues of Runway! Everyone knows about The Book.”

“Ah, The Book…” Andy nodded. “... right.” She sighed. “It is delivered to the house every weeknight.” It was her turn to silence Lisa. “I don’t look at it though. I couldn’t tell you what was in it if my life depended on it.” The brunette shrugged. “Miranda has her work and I have mine.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Lisa shook her head. “It’s such a waste though…” She grinned at her co-worker. “But, I saw you at the press conference. Have you been at Runway all morning?”

Andy nodded absently, still half concentrating on the writing assignment on her screen. “They were starting a run-through though, so I took off.”

“Oh my God.” Lisa jumped up off the desk. “You didn’t want to stay for that?” The woman was livid, “Don’t you want to know what the next big thing in fashion is??”

Laughing, Andy shook her head. “Lisa… I don’t care what Miranda decides ‘the next big thing in fashion’ will be.” She indicated the outfit she was wearing. “I only wore this today because Miranda asked me to change out of my jeans and white button down I had on to come here. We thought it would be more appropriate for her office and the press conference.”

“Well that’s true.” Lisa appraised her co-worker. “You do look good.”

“Thank you.” Andy chuckled. She knew that was the same comment Serena had made when she had first worn this particular outfit. 

“Are you going to the charity thing on Friday night?” Lisa asked. “I’ll be there with the press, but I’m thinking you’ll probably actually attend with Miranda.”

“Friday?” Andy thought about it. “Honestly, I don’t know. Miranda hasn’t mentioned it. I’m not exactly sure I’m ready for something like that… but if she wants me to be there with her, I guess I will.”

“Well, don’t be so excited, Andy.” Lisa spoke sarcastically. “How horrible it must be to accompany the guest of honor to a glamorous event.”

“Guest of honor?” Andy was starting to become upset and shook her head. “Lisa, I don’t even know what event you’re talking about. Miranda hasn’t said a word about any of this.”

“Hmmmm…” Lisa didn’t like Andy’s tone and became defensive. “Well, so sorry if Miranda doesn’t see fit to tell you she’s getting a humanitarian award for her contributions to charity,” Lisa scoffed and began to walk off. “I thought you were close.”

Andy watched her co-worker stalk off and whispered, “I thought we were too.”

\----------------------

The clock ticked to five pm and Andy closed down her laptop, packing it for the trip home. She picked up her phone, intending on calling Roy to tell him she was taking the subway home. Instead she found herself answering the ringing device. “Hello.”

“Andy… I saw the news today. Are you alright?”

“Yes, Ma.” She picked her jacket up off the back of her chair. “We’re fine. It’s not that hard to deal with,” she assured her mother, “most of the reporters are behaving themselves.” 

“It looked like chaos on the news.” Dorothy sounded skeptical. “I want to be there to help you.”

“Ma… now isn’t the best time. I think you should wait a few days, until the press settles down.” Andy felt a little stab in her heart. “Friday might be better.”

“No, honey, that’s too late.” Dorothy insisted; she wasn’t as close to her daughter as they had been, but she could tell Andy was upset. She didn’t know exactly what had put that tone in the girl’s voice, but she intended on finding out. “I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Ma…” Deciding it wasn’t worth the fight, Andy sighed. “Let me know when you’ll be in… I’ll send Roy.”

“Andy...” 

“No, Ma. If you are going to be here to check up on me…” _Which is what you want to do._ “…and see how I live, then you better just deal with it.” Andy was mad now, she knew that was the actual reason her mom wanted to be there but she took a deep breath to calm herself slightly. “Just let me know when your flight gets in.”

“I will dear.”

Andy disconnected the call and mumbled to herself, “Great… juuust great….”

\----------------------

Miranda didn’t make it home until nine that evening. She walked down the hall toward the kitchen, where the clatter of silverware on china let her know where her family was. It was, therefore, a surprise when she reached the kitchen and discovered only her two children seated at the table. There was a half eaten plate in front of her fiancée’s normal place. “Where is Andrea?”

The girls looked at each other and seemed for all the world like they were having a conversation without saying a word, they turned back at their mother and Cassidy spoke. “Andy heard the door open and took off up the stairs.” The girl pointed to the staircase at the back of the kitchen and shrugged. “She’s been acting weird all evening, not talking much.”

“Something is bothering her, Mom.” Caroline had a serious look on her face. “She’s been… tense, ever since we got home. She always looks like she’s about to cry.”

“Cry?” Miranda was horrified that something had been bothering Andrea for so many hours and the young woman had not deemed it necessary to call her. She didn’t bother fixing herself a plate and went upstairs to find out for herself what was wrong. 

The girls looked at each other again. They both knew this was bad, very bad. This, this is how it started, before, with Stephen.

\-------------------------

“Andrea?”

Miranda walked farther into the sunroom. Andrea sat in the rocking chair, looking out at the stars. Miranda tried again. “Andrea?” She reached out to put her hand on the young woman’s shoulder and felt like she’d been punched in the center of her chest when Andy flinched, moving away from the touch. 

“Don’t.” Andy’s voice was a harsh whisper. “Just don’t.”

“I…” Miranda swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I don’t understand, Andrea. What’s wrong?” Tears threatened to mar the makeup on her cheeks. “Why are you angry with me?” It wasn’t from being late, Miranda knew, because the girls said Andrea had been acting like this all evening. “What happened? Did the press say something to upset you?”

Hard brown eyes glared at Miranda for two full seconds then Andy looked away. “Kind of, yeah… you could say that.”

“What did they say?” It took all the willpower Miranda had not to try and hold the upset young woman’s hand. She gentled her tone; soothing wasn’t something she normally did, but it seemed to be called for in this situation. “Tell me what they said, Andrea, so we can deal with it.”

“Ma called this afternoon.”

Miranda blinked. “Um… Are we still on the same subject?”

Nodding, Andy continued. “She said she wants to come and visit. She used the excuse of the chaos with the press, but what she wants is to make sure I’m okay, and happy.”

“Sounds logical.” Miranda tilted her head. “What did you say?”

“I told her that since the press was giving us so many fits right now, she should wait a few days before she makes the trip.” Andy watched her companion closely. “I told her maybe Friday would be good then she could spend the weekend.”

Nodding, Miranda gave the impression of shrugging without moving her shoulders. “So we need to remember to ask Peggy to make up the guest room.”

“Friday, Miranda… Friday?” Andy prompted. “Don’t you have something to do on Friday? Friday evening, maybe?”

“Oh… that’s right. That stupid charity thing is Friday night.” Miranda moved a stray lock of white hair from her eyes. “I hate that thing. I hadn’t really decided if I was going to attend or not.”

“Huh?” Now Andy was confused. “Aren’t you getting an award?”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “That’s what’s so stupid about it,” she continued. “They have this huge dinner, I’m not sure exactly how much per plate, some ridiculous amount for a buffet dinner of rubber chicken and rice. Then they ‘present the award’… a made up thing with ‘humanitarian’ in the title. That is the person who decides how the proceeds of the dinner are distributed. This one is the twentieth dinner they’ve had and I’ve gotten the ‘award’…” She thought for a moment. “Fourteen times now.” 

“You think it’s stupid?”

“I think there are better ways to donate money for charities.” Miranda shrugged. “It’s quite disturbing to me for a bunch of over-privileged people to pay hundreds of dollars a plate for chicken and rice and think they are in some way superior to the recipients of their charity. Instead, the catering company could donate the food, as they do anyway, and deliver it to the homeless shelters, thus, feeding the people who actually need it. They do that with the leftovers from the dinner anyway, which I find to be quite insulting to the people at the shelters.”

“You want them to just donate the money, and not have to get together for the actual meal.” 

“Exactly, then we can all stay home and more of the money donated can actually go to the causes.” Miranda laughed. “I keep trying to tell them, if they want to donate, then do so. It is the ‘look at me, look at me’ posturing that I think is stupid.”

“So…” Andy was now feeling embarrassed for over-reacting. “The reason you didn’t tell me about the dinner, the award, is because… you didn’t know for sure you were going, and you thought it was stupid.”

“I didn’t tell you?” Miranda now looked confused. “I… I thought I did. When you were looking through the De La Renta dresses…” Blue eyes widened. “I was sure I’d told you. I thought you might wear one to the event.”

“You didn’t.” Andy sighed and moved from the rocking chair to the lounge chair, patting the space in front of her for Miranda to sit. 

The older woman moved quickly to settle into the space. She almost wept at the comfort she felt as she leaned back into Andrea’s embrace and the young woman’s legs tangled around her own. “Is that what this was all about? Someone told you about the dinner and award?”

“Yes. They made it sound like a big deal.” Andy tightened her arms around the woman and rested her head against the white one in front of her. “I’m sorry. Everything is just kind of overwhelming for me right now.”

“I truly thought I had informed you…” That was bothering Miranda. She really did think she’d told Andrea about the event. “Do you want to go? I can get another ticket for your Mother if she will be here.”

Inhaling deeply, Andy took comfort in the fragrance of Miranda’s hair, perfume, and the underlying scent of Miranda herself. “Actually…” She grimaced. “… she wouldn’t be put off. She’ll be here tomorrow.” She felt Miranda tense in her arms. 

“I see.” 

“I’m really sorry, she just wouldn’t take no for an answer and I didn’t want to fight her about it.” Now Andy was confused but smiling as Miranda began to chuckle. “What?”

“If you ever repeat this, I will deny I ever said it.” Miranda warned then shared her thought. “Your mother and I… are alike in that respect.” She turned her head to see Andy’s shocked expression, and explained. “No one and nothing would keep me from making sure my girls were okay.”

“Because you love them,” Andy whispered.

Miranda laid her head back on Andrea’s shoulder and confirmed the corollary, “Because she loves you.”

“I’m sorry, Miranda.” Andy reveled in the feel of the older woman in her arms. 

“Sorry for what? Andrea, it was just a misunderstanding.” 

“I’m sorry because… I forgot. I forgot the one thing you told me to always remember.” Andy sighed. “For just a little while, I forgot that you love me.” Miranda was silent at that revelation and Andy continued, “I won’t ever forget again. I promise.”

Miranda melted into the young woman and sighed. “Miscommunications happen, Andrea.” She hugged the arms around her and brought one of the hands up to her lips to kiss the knuckles gently. “Things don’t always go smoothly, but we will get through the rough times so long as we are able to discuss them. I believe that is the ‘for better or worse’ part of the ceremony we will participate in…”

“Do you want to use the traditional vows? I thought we might write our own.”

“You are the writer, my darling.” Miranda started to say more when her stomach growled audibly.

“You’re hungry,” Andy accused. “C’mon, let’s go get your dinner.”

Miranda refused to move. “No, not yet.” She turned slightly, snuggled against Andrea and closed her eyes. “It’s too comfortable here.”

It was getting late, too late to eat heavy food, but Andy knew there was some soup in the kitchen she could heat up later. So she just continued holding Miranda, trying not to think about how childish she had been. Concentrating on the feel of Miranda in her arms, Andy’s eyes closed too.

\-----------------------

“Should we wake them up?”

Caroline gazed at her Mother’s contented, relaxed face. “I hate to, but I think we should. That chair is okay for a few hours, but if we leave them there all night…”

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled at the expression on the women’s faces, but it was the breathing and occasional mumbles from her Mom and Andy that were so awesome; small sounds of contentment that Cassidy didn’t normally get to hear. Seeing them like this meant whatever was bothering Andy earlier had been taken care of. Cassidy had been so relieved to find the adults together like this, wrapped around each other sleeping. It was kinda…ewww, but also nice because it meant they were okay and not going to break up. She knew it would be awful if Andy wasn’t around anymore. For all of them.

Caroline gently reached out and shook Andy’s shoulder. “Andy…”

Andy shifted and kissed Miranda on the top of her head, then snuggled down into their embrace and sighed before her breathing evened out again.

The twins glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Caroline tried again, this time choosing their mother as her target. “Mom…. Mom….”

“Hmmm…” Miranda mentally struggled to climb out of the comfortable space she was in. “Girls? What?”

“We’re going to bed.” Caroline smiled, actually smiled, at her mother’s confusion. “And the Book is here.”

“Oh.” Miranda turned her head and a smile softened her features. She rubbed the young woman’s stomach. “Andrea… Andrea, darling. We fell asleep.” She only felt slightly guilty about leaving the children alone for so long.

Andy inhaled deeply and blinked her eyes open. “Oh, wow.” She ran her fingers through her hair, scrubbing her scalp slightly to wake herself up. She grinned at Miranda, “Well that was a nice nap.”

“Mmmm…” Blue eyes twinkled. “Yes, but now it is past bedtime for the girls.”

Nodding, Andy helped Miranda out of the lounge chair then accepted help standing herself. “After we get them all tucked in, I’ll heat up some of the leftover soup for you.”

Miranda agreed. “Put it in a mug and I’ll sip it while I go over the Book.”

Andy didn’t think that was the best idea, she would rather Miranda ate the soup at the table out of a bowl, with a spoon. But sipping it from a mug was a good compromise so Andy agreed. Otherwise, she knew, Miranda wouldn’t eat anything. In Andy’s opinion, Miranda just not eating was unacceptable, the woman was thin enough already. On the plus side, they’d already had a nap, so maybe while Miranda was going over the Book, she could get some writing done.

\----------------------------  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

“Taking two showers in the morning is a pain,” Andy called out from under the pouring water of her second shower that morning. “Why can’t they leave us be in the mornings and just stalk us from noon on?”

Miranda chuckled. “What’s the fun in that?”

“Fun?!” Andy shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack right next to the shower door. She looked at Miranda incredulously. “Did you say Fun?”

Carefully finishing her makeup, Miranda looked back at Andrea via her reflection in the mirror. “From their point of view, naturally.” She gave her partner an evil grin and thought, _Of course it benefits me as well, giving me two opportunities to see you wet and naked in the morning._

Andy laughed and moved up behind Miranda wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist. She rested her chin on Miranda’s shoulder, glad the woman was still in her robe. “I don’t think they have all that much fun trying to keep up with me on my morning run. I suspect tomorrow there will a group of reporters with more athletic ability waiting for me.” She kissed Miranda’s neck just below and behind her ear. “And I don’t think being on the business end of Patricia’s teeth would be all that fun.”

“Have they gotten that close to you?” Miranda was dismayed. “If they do, don’t hesitate to let her bite them!”

“Miranda!” Andy laughed and released her hold, moving back slightly. “I’m not going to let Patricia bite anyone!”

Miranda shook her head in disappointment then turned to look Andy in the eye. “What’s the point of having a dog if you can’t let it bite the people who annoy you?”

Andy smiled, stepping a half step forward, left hand automatically rising to caress the older woman’s neck, her thumb lightly brushing Miranda’s earlobe. “You are incorrigible.”

Miranda laughed. “Working on your vocabulary, Darling?”

“Ha!” Andy was very careful not to smudge the other woman’s perfectly applied makeup. “I’ve known that word for a long time.” She grinned. “Ten years at least.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Teasing me about the passage of time is not going to get you what you want, Andrea.”

“Hmmm…” Andy continued looking deeply into the blue eyes she loved, “and just what is it you think I want?”

Miranda moved closer, a mere fraction of an inch separated their lips. “You want to smudge my makeup.” The older woman smiled. “My lipstick, to be precise.”

“Oh,” The brunette took an impossible step forward and began to lean down, intent on smudging exactly as Miranda had accused. “that.”

“Indeed.” Miranda abruptly stepped back. “But as I said. It’s not going to happen.” With a smirk, the editor walked out of the bathroom.

Andy exhaled slowly and shook her head accepting the small defeat. _Lose the battle, win the war._ She thought. _Tonight, there will be makeup smudged._ But that brought another thought to mind. _Oh God, Ma’s going to be here tonight._

\---------------------

“Sachs!”

Andy’s head snapped up and she looked wide-eyed at her irate editor. “Yeah?”

“Get in here!” He gestured her into his office and shut the door after she’d entered. “What the Hell is this?!” He tossed a paper on his desk in front of her.

“Um…” She ventured. “The New York Times?”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “How is it, that some noob gets the scoop on your engagement to Miranda? Why didn’t you report that in our paper??”

“Greg… You’ve given me my assignments. I’m not going to be a reporter about my own life, something by the way I don’t necessarily think is anyone else’s business. I only gave you the first article because for one, I was going to give it to you anyway, and two you blackmailed me into it to get my two weeks off.”

“Tricky.” He laughed. “You were gonna give it to me anyway?” Shaking his head at her duplicity, Greg scrubbed his minimal hair and sighed. “Listen, I know it sucks. But, I think it might be best if you worked from home for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

He shrugged. “A few weeks maybe, until the furor dies down.” He huffed a little. “The reporters outside are beginning to effect the reporters on the inside… so if you aren’t here maybe the outside ones will go away and the inside ones will be able to get their jobs done.” He looked at her. “We both know you can work from home just as easily as here. You’re check is direct deposited, so I’ll just mail you the stub.”

“Sure.” Andy nodded. “Sound’s logical.” It depressed her for some reason, but he was the boss. “You want me to hang around today, or can I just go?”

“You can go ahead and leave if you want.” His eyes glinted and he grinned evilly, “Don’t think you’re getting off easily. I do have your email address. I’ll be sending you your assignments.”

The teasing lifted Andy’s spirits considerably and she grinned. “Oh, gee, great.” She realized that her working from home restriction meant she would be there all day with her mother and felt a little dip in her spirits again. Let’s just hope we don’t kill each other. She didn’t want to fight with her mother at all. There was too much other stuff going on to try and deal with anything else.

Greg waved an exaggerated bye at her as she walked out of his office. She called Roy as she was packing up some stuff from her desk and waited until he pulled up to the curb before she stepped out of the building. Her upraised hands silenced the horde before she informed them that she was going to be working from home for a few weeks.

Once inside the car Andy exhaled slowly and shook her head. “They’re crazy, Roy, who could possibly care so much about the minutia of a stranger’s life?”

“You’d probably be surprised.” Roy chuckled as they pulled away from the curb. “Where to?”

Andy checked her watch. Nearly lunchtime. “Hold on a second… let me call Miranda.”

\----------------------

“Miranda Priestly’s office.”

“Bethany.” Andy smiled into the phone. “Is Miranda busy?” 

“She’s talking to Nigel… but I can…”

“No… no no.. don’t interrupt her.” Andy leaned back in the seat. “Do me a favor and see if she has a lunch meeting today.”

“Oh… okay, hold on.” Bethany moved to Emily’s desk and barely touched the mouse to take down the Paris screensaver and show Miranda’s schedule. “Today she has a twelve thirty lunch meeting with Massimo.”

“Okay, thanks.” Andy was disappointed. “Don’t bother her. I’ll just talk with her later.”

“You sure, Andy?” Bethany didn’t want to be in trouble for not putting Andy’s call through.

“Yeah… I’ll see her tonight. I’ll text her later to see what time she’s gonna be home.” She grinned at the awkward silence on the other end of the conversation. “Talk to you later, Bethany.” She disconnected the call and looked up at Roy’s eyes in the mirror. “Home, I guess.” Then she remembered. “Oh, my mother is going to be flying in today I think… so at some point you may need to drive to the airport.”

Roy shrugged. “Sure, just let me know when.”

“Does it ever bother you… being ordered around all the time?” Andy smiled at the man. “You always seem so easy going.”

“Miranda is a good boss. I know a lot of people complain about what a bitch she is, but she isn’t, not really. She just expects people to do their jobs.” He shrugged. “I just do my job and we get along.”

“She thinks of you as family, you know that right?” Andy saw the slight shock in the man’s eyes. “She lets her guard down when you’re driving. I’ve seen it. She’s told me things when you could overhear, done things when you could see… and not thought anything of it. She would never, for example, cry, if someone else was driving her anywhere. She would probably never kiss me, even on the cheek, if anyone but you were driving. She doesn’t do that because she thinks you are ‘invisible’ or whatever… she does it because she trusts you.” Andy saw Roy accept the truth of it and smiled. “I wish I would have had the chance to tell you this before now. Thank you for being someone she could do that with, when I wasn’t able to.”

“You’re very welcome, Andy.” Roy parked the car in front of the townhouse. “Glad to be of service.” He glanced through the tinted windows and sighed. “You want me to get the door for you? I think you’re gonna have to run,” he indicated the pack of reporters, “They look hungry.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Ugh. No, I can get it. I’ll call you when I know the information about Mom’s flight.”

“Sure.” He gave her a little salute and watched her hit the sidewalk running, normally just a figure of speech he realized how accurate the phrase was as Andy walked very quickly up the sidewalk to the door. “Go, Andy,” he urged. “Go.” He watched her make it to the stoop and through the door without answering any question or being impeded too much by the throng of snoopers. “Yes!”

With Andy safely inside, Roy pulled away from the curb and thought about what young woman had told him. _Miranda thinks of me as family?_ It was an odd thought, but Andy knew the softer side of Miranda better than anyone and if Andy said so… _Wow. Miranda considers me family._ He thought. _That’s kinda nice…and terrifying at the same time._

\------------------------

“Miranda Priestly’s office.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must still have Andrea’s old office number in my cell. I hardly ever use this thing.” Dorothy was mortified and kind of in a rush, her flight was boarding.

“No problem.” Bethany was about to hang up when she realized what the woman had said ‘Andrea’. She didn’t pronounce it like Miranda did, but… “Are you Andy’s Mom?”

“Oh, well… yes.” Dorothy frowned at her phone only then actually realizing where she’d called, ‘That woman’s’ office. “I’m coming for a visit and wanted to give her my flight number and arrival time.”

“I can take the message and pass it on if you like?” Bethany offered. “So you don’t have to make another call.”

“Are you sure?” Dorothy wondered why Miranda’s assistants would take calls for Andy, but then rolled her eyes, _Of course they would._ The loud speaker announced her flight number, boarding… again. “Okay… great.” She passed the information to the woman on the phone. “Thank you so much, I have to go, my flight is boarding now.”

“Of course,” Bethany smiled into the phone. “Have a nice trip.” As she hung up she wondered if she’d get to meet the woman she’d just talked to; Andy’s Mom.

“Is there a mote of something floating in the air that has you fascinated, Emily?”

Bethany blinked and refocused on Miranda standing in front of her desk. “Oh, no, I was just wondering if I would get to meet Andy’s mom.” She passed the paper with the flight information on it to Miranda. “She just called.”

Miranda took the paper and muttered to herself, “Why would she call here?” She hadn’t actually wanted an answer but Bethany provided the explanation Dorothy had given her. 

“She said she still had Andy’s old office number in her cell.” Bethany offered further explanation, “I think she was in a rush, her flight was boarding as we spoke.”

“Ah…” Miranda took note of the arrival time and nodded to herself. “Have Roy pick me up at four thirty. I will ride to the airport with him to retrieve Mrs. Sachs then he can take me on to my meeting with Jean Paul.” 

“I read in the paper that you are going to marry Andy.” Bethany saw the beginnings of disapproval on Miranda’s face, but smiled and continued. “When I first began dating my boyfriend, I always called his mom ‘Mrs. Woods’. For four years she was always ‘Mrs. Woods’. Then one day I started calling her by her name and after about six months of that, I called her Mom. Even though we aren’t married, I’ve been with her son for six years, and she is more my mom than my own mom is.” 

“The relationship between Dorothy and I is rather more complicated than that.” Miranda tilted her head in acknowledgement of the advice, the only acknowledgement it would get. She almost couldn’t believe the nerve this new assistant had. Imagine, actually trying to lecture her, Miranda Priestly, about the importance of names. Miranda knew she’d chuckle about it later, but for now she just glared at the girl and issued an order. “Coffee.”

“Right.” Bethany jumped up. “Oh! But if I leave no one will be here to answer the phone. Emily isn’t due back for another five minutes.”

“I’m perfectly capable of answering the phone, Emily.” Miranda almost, almost laughed at the expression on Bethany’s face. “Now, are you going to carry out my request, or are you going to argue that I’m too incompetent to answer the phone?”

Bethany opened her mouth, closed it, and was gone to get the coffee. From the look on Miranda’s face the assistant realized she’d pushed the woman to the very edge of her luck as it was; she didn’t want to say anything else and dig herself into a deeper hole. 

Miranda chuckled as she watched the small woman scurry away. _Andy called her my new Disciple._ Miranda thought. _Maybe… maybe this is the one that can let Emily finally move on._

\---------------------

“Andy?” Peggy looked up from her recipe book. “Did I know you were coming home for lunch?” She panicked slightly. “I haven’t prepared anything…”

Waving off the woman’s concern, Andy smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not all that hungry. I’ll just have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich later.” She put her laptop on the table. “Um... my mom is going to be here tonight… I’m not sure how long she’s gonna stay. A couple of days probably.” Andy loved her mom, but she hoped the visit wasn’t too long. “I’m just gonna go make up the guest room.”

“I can do that…” Peggy laughed, “It is my job after all.”

“I know.” Andy had this conversation with Peggy when she’d first began living there. She’d tried to help the woman with the daily chores and maintenance of the household, but Peggy just protested saying that it was her job and with Andy helping it didn’t feel like she was earning her salary. Later Andy had found out that Miranda was very generous with her personal employees and understood Peggy’s feelings on the subject. She doubted her mother would be convinced. “My mother is a different story though, I’m sure she’ll be ‘helping’ while she is here.” Her cell phone rang; the screen showed Miranda calling. Andy smiled. “Hello, Beautiful.” Andy winked at Peggy as the woman exited the kitchen.

Miranda snorted in surprise. “Andrea… you are so… unpredictable sometimes.” She laughed. “I’m in the car on the way to lunch with Massimo, but I wanted to tell you Dorothy called the office and her flight will be in at five.” She heard Andy groan and smiled. “I have a meeting with Jean Paul at six, so I’m just going to ride with Roy to the airport and greet your mother, then I’ll go to the meeting and Roy can continue to the house with Dorothy.” She paused. “I’m not sure how long this meeting will last. He will... um… probably want to make it a dinner meeting.” She wasn’t sure how Andrea would take that. 

“Oh, I see how ya are, leaving me here with the kids while you go out to be wined and dined by some Frenchman.” Andy laughed. “I can’t wait to see what the press makes of that!” 

“Are you sure? I could probably…” Miranda started only to be cut off by Andy and she could tell that the young woman was rolling her eyes. 

“Miranda, we have been over this. Your job comes first, I know that, and so do the girls. Come home when you can.” She grinned and lowered her voice, “I’ll be waiting.”

Miranda felt the shiver run from her ear down her spine and closed her eyes. “Andrea… what you do to me…” Andy’s low chuckle in her ear made her breath catch, as did the young woman’s next words.

“I haven’t done anything, yet.”

“You will be the death of me.” Miranda laughed and thought. _But what a way to go!_

“I love you, Miranda.” 

“And I you.”

Andy smiled into the phone. “Have fun with Jean Paul.”

“Ugh…” She thought about their meeting last year. “He’s so… smarmy, making all kinds of innuendo all the while constantly talking about how much he loves his girlfriend.” Miranda laughed. “There is no ‘fun’ there.”

“He better keep his smarms to himself, or he’ll have me to deal with.” Andy wasn’t laughing now. “If this guy is going to bother you, Miranda…”

“No, no… no bother, he’s all bluster and bravado.” Miranda scoffed at the man’s attitude. “His designs last year were wonderful though, and I don’t want him to think another magazine would be a better choice.” 

“Another magazine, eh?” Andy knew exactly what ‘other’ magazine Miranda was talking about. It and Runway had a rivalry that bordered on legendary in the fashion world. Andy also knew that the editor of ‘that’ magazine and Miranda were very similar at least in attitude, toward their respective publications and they didn’t really hate each other as much as they often pretended to. “We’re going to invite Anna to the wedding reception, aren’t we?”

Miranda laughed. “Are you joking?” She couldn’t believe Andrea would even suggest such a thing. Inviting the editor of Runway’s rival magazine to their wedding reception had never even crossed Miranda’s mind. Ridiculous! The press would have a field day, oh… Suddenly the idea wasn’t quite so insane. “We can talk about it later, right now I have things to discuss with Massimo.” The car pulled up in front of the restaurant. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“You bet you will.” Andy chuckled. “Every inch of me.” She grinned at the stunned silence on the phone. “Have a nice lunch. Bye now.”

Miranda sighed. “You are quite evil, Andrea. Goodbye for now.” 

\-------------------

Andy chuckled as the call disconnected. She loved doing that, teasing Miranda over the phone. Especially if there was no way Miranda could do anything about it. 

“Can I ask what the evil grin is for?” Peggy narrowed her eyes at the young woman as she put several ingredients she’d retrieved from the pantry down on the counter then asked, “Or do I even want to know?”

Andy laughed and patted the housekeeper on the shoulder, “I don’t think you want to know.”

Nodding, Peggy accepted the judgment and tilted her head. “I’m gonna go get the guest room all freshened up.”

Andy followed the woman up the stairs. “Ma will be here around six I think.”

“So I’ll set an extra plate for dinner?” 

“Not necessary, Miranda said she has a dinner meeting with…” Andy’s voice held a hint of amusement as she haughtily put a French accent on the man’s name. “…Jean Paul.” 

“Ohh la la…” Peggy chuckled and retrieved fresh linens from the closet. “How much work will they get done with the Paparazzi buzzing around?”

“Good question.” Andy thought for a moment. “Maybe not much.” She looked at the woman she was ‘helping’. “Have they bothered you? The reporters?”

“Bah.” Peggy waved off the concern. “I’ve dealt with it before, during the divorces.” She shrugged and tucked the corner of the fitted sheet under the mattress. “They just yell questions at me and I ignore them.”

“Some of them are really hard to ignore,” Andy admitted. “But it’s none of their business anyway.”

Peggy fluffed the pillow she just put into a new case and tossed it on the newly made bed. “Exactly.” 

They moved to the attached bathroom making sure the sink, tub and shower were clean. They also stocked the room with clean fresh towels and made sure all the necessities were available.

\-----------------------------  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

“Andy!?” 

Andy looked up from her computer and laughed, startled when the girls dropped their backpacks at the door and basically tackled her. “Whoa!” She tried to deal with both arms full of squealing redhead girl. “What’s the big deal? It’s not like you haven’t seen me in a week. We had breakfast together this morning, remember?” 

“Yeah, but you’re home now… you’re hardly ever home when we are after school.” Caroline looked up at the brunette. “Why are you home now?”

“Well.” She settled back on the couch and let the girls snuggle in at her sides. “My boss thought it would be better for everyone if I worked from home for a while.” 

“He fired you?” Cassidy narrowed her eyes. “He can’t do that, there are laws….”

“No…” She squeezed the small shoulders under her right arm and kissed the top of the girl’s head. “I’m not fired. He sends me my assignments, and I send the articles back. The internet is very helpful. The reporters gathered at the office were disruptive. I leave, they leave. It’s only for a few weeks, probably.”

“Oh,” Cassidy considered that option. “So, while we’re at school, you can work on your articles here.”

Andy chuckled. “Actually, I need to work a little bit even when you are here.” She grinned at the girls’ falling faces. “You can work on your homework, and I’ll work on my work work…” She took a deep breath and informed them, unconsciously wrinkling her forehead, “Ma will be here tonight, she’s coming for a visit.” 

Cassidy smoothed the wrinkles on the woman’s forehead, “Don’t worry…” Her twin cut off the rest of the thought.

“She wants to check up on you.” Caroline said with certainty. “She doesn’t like you living with us.”

“She doesn’t have anything to say about it.” Andy spoke to both girls, serious now. “I love you, and I love your mother. I’m going to live here until Miranda gets tired of me.”

“Good!” Cassidy hugged Andy tightly. “You’ll be here forever then.”

Caroline agreed. “Yes, Mom will never let you go.”

Andy squeezed the girls tightly. “I hope not.” She released them and patted them on the backs. “Now go on…ya rugrats… get your work done, and maybe we can squeeze in a movie before Ma gets here.”

The girls chorused, “Yes, Andy.” 

Andy chuckled as the girls grabbed their backpacks and stomped up the stairs to their rooms. She turned back to her laptop and shook her head mumbling to herself. “I should ask Miranda about reinforcing those stairs.”

\-------------------------------

Roy stood at the gate with his neatly printed little sign.

“Sachs”

A reporter, Roy could tell, approached him and asked, “Does the Sachs you’re waiting on have anything to do with the Sachs that Miranda Priestly is seeing?”

Roy turned a confused expression on the man. “Miranda who?”

The reporter sighed and walked off. “Nevermind.”

Smiling to himself, knowing Miranda herself had actually written the sign he was holding, Roy watched the snooper walk away. _Good,_ he thought, _vulture._ He outwardly smiled as a hesitant woman walked toward him. He asked her politely, “Dorothy?” She nodded and he dropped the sign. “Do you have any luggage?”

“Yes, I have two bags checked.” 

He nodded and gestured to the luggage carousel. “We should get your bags and be going.” He warned her, “Miranda is waiting in the car.”

“What?” Dorothy was shocked. “Why?”

“She has a meeting at the Marriott just down the road, in about half an hour.” He explained. “There was no time to get you, drop you at the house, then go back and get her…” 

Dorothy snorted. “I could have taken a taxi.”

Roy nodded, “Yes, you could have, but she could have taken a different car too.” He took a suitcase that Dorothy pulled from the luggage pile and waited for her to find her other bag. While they waited, Roy passed along a theory he had. “I think she wanted a little time with you alone, to talk.”

Dorothy swallowed hard and grabbed her second bag. “Why would she want that?”

Gently taking the bag from the woman, Roy spoke quietly. “I wouldn’t presume to guess.” He gestured toward the airport exit. “This way.”

She followed the man to the waiting car. She took a deep breath as he left the bags behind the car for a moment and opened the door for her. “Um… thank you.”

Roy smiled. “Of course.” He waited for her to get situated and closed the door. Quickly placing the luggage in the trunk, Roy took his place behind the wheel and headed toward Miranda’s destination. In all honesty she didn’t mind being late for meetings like this, she’d told him before that it did the designers good to wait on her for a few minutes, but Roy didn’t want her to be too late.

\------------------------

Dorothy entered the car and was immediately struck by the unique spicy scent Miranda wore. She was also immediately aware that the woman was on the phone so she remained silent. The low, stressed, conversation lasted several minutes until the woman raised her voice, slightly and put an end to the debate.

“No, Nigel. I don’t care what it costs. I will not allow that horrible layout to appear in the magazine. Redo it! That’s all.” She disconnected the call and sighed. Miranda shook off the office problems and turned to her guest. “Hello.” Miranda’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. “How was your flight?”

“It was good.” Dorothy had wondered how she would react when she was alone with Miranda, she opted for polite. “Thank you.”

“I detest flying.” Miranda closed her eyes. “But it is often required for my job.”

“Mmmm…” _It must be so difficult to fly on private planes all over the world._ Dorothy thought snidely and watched Miranda closely. “We all do things we don’t particularly like, for the sake of our jobs, or loved ones.”

“Indeed,” Miranda turned a rather intense look on the woman then redirected her gaze out the window of the car. “Here’s one of them now.” 

Dorothy followed Miranda’s eye-line to see a nicely dressed, very handsome man standing in front of the doors of the hotel. His brown wavy hair shifted slightly in the breeze as the car pulled up to the curb. Before Roy could get out and open the door for Miranda, the man had done it. 

Miranda plastered a fake smile on her face and Dorothy heard the fake sincerity in her voice. “Jean Paul! How wonderful to see you.” Air kisses near the cheek were exchanged and Dorothy heard the man’s accented voice telling Miranda how lovely she looked, before the door closed.

“Okay.” Roy broke the silence. “Andy’s waiting.”

“So, Andy is home, with the children while Miranda is out with this French man?” Forgetting the fake sincerity she’d heard in Miranda’s voice, a wave of anger swept through her. “This is how she treats my daughter??”

Pressing his lips together, Roy didn’t want to say anything to make the situation worse. “Maybe you should talk to Andy about that.”

Crossing her arms in front of her, Dorothy looked out the car window at the passing lights with a scowl. “You bet I will.”

\---------------------------

“Uh… Wow”

Roy saw his passenger’s eyes widen as they approached the house. “Don’t worry. I’ll walk you to the door.”

“Thank you.”

He pulled up in front and parked so Dorothy would have a straight shot from the car door to the door of the house. He lifted his phone to his ear and smiled when the voice answered. “She’s here.” He nodded, disconnected the phone call and turned to the woman in the car. “Wait for me to open the door, I’m going to get your luggage first. Most of these guys are photographers, shield your eyes from the flashes and just ignore the reporters, don’t react to anything they say. Andy is waiting to let us inside.”

“O…Okay…” Dorothy was nervous now, she wasn’t sure what she expected, but this, wasn’t it. “How long will this go on?”

Roy shrugged. “Hard to say. A few weeks… couple of months… depends on a lot of things.” He smiled at the woman. “Are you ready?”

“I suppose.” Dorothy slid closer to the door that would open and waited. In only a few moments the door opened and Dorothy found herself in a sort of weird disjointed dream slash nightmare. The flashes were too fast and she was immediately partially blind from the bursts of light in her face. She relied on Roy to get her safely to the door and they didn’t even slow down as Andy opened the door for them. 

Andy sighed as she automatically wrapped her arms around her mom and one reporter shouted a question, something about her needing more than one ‘mature’ woman to keep her satisfied. They had agreed not to react, to just ignore the reporters, but she did want to give them the correct information. She had totally toyed with the idea of just letting the rumors fly, but then it would take forever to undo them, and it wasn’t fair to her mom.

Stepping outside the door for a moment she raised her hands to silence the crowd. “Yes, I have loved the woman that just arrived for a long time. Longer than I can remember.” She rolled her eyes at the evilly grinning reporters scribbling in their notebooks. “She’s my mom!” She laughed at the disappointed groans. “Get your minds out of the gutter, people.” She shook her head and re-entered the house. “Sheesh, those guys are seriously deranged.”

“Where do you want the bags, Andy?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Roy.” She gestured for him to put the luggage down. “I’ll get them.”

As far as he knew they’d never had overnight visitors, not while Andy had lived here, but he’d gone toe-to-toe with the young woman on similar issues of him doing his job and her wanting to do it herself. He knew it was as pointless to argue with her as it was with Miranda, they always ended up winning. For half a second he wondered who won when the two women argued, but that turned into thoughts of them making up. He shook that thought out of his head, quickly. Chiding himself. _No going there, Roy boy._ He put the cases down and touched the brim of his hat, bowing slightly at the waist. “Will there be anything else, Ma’am.”

Andy laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm. “Cut it out.” The slap on the arm morphed into a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.”

He gave her a short nod. “Anytime, Andy.” He mumbled a quiet, “good luck” as he brushed past her then he was out the door and gone.

\--------------------------

Automatically reaching out to turn the deadbolt after Roy left, Andy chuckled. “Well that was exciting.” Turning to face her guest, the brunette smiled and wrapped her mom in a proper hello hug. “Glad to see you.” She released the older woman and stepped back to look at her. “You look well.” She wrapped her arm around her mom’s shoulder and asked, “How was your flight?”

“It was good, smooth.” 

“Great.” She picked up the bags and moved toward the stairs. “C’mon, I’ll show you to your room.”

Dorothy followed her daughter to the second floor and entered a room directly across from the landing. “Good gracious, Andrea, where have you put me?” The room was huge, twice as large as her own bedroom at home, and for half a second she thought it was the master bedroom then she realized Miranda would more than likely never give up her personal space. 

Andy laughed. “Wow that sounds so weird, the way you pronounce my name, I’m so used to the way Miranda says it.” She lifted the cases to the bed. “Unpack if you like, the drawers in here are empty. There are a few of my dresses in the closet, but there should be plenty of room in there for your stuff.” She shrugged at her mother’s question. “This is the guest room we use first. If there’s more than one person staying I guess we’d open up the others.” She highly doubted they’d ever have more than one guest. Unless, she supposed, her whole family visited. Then Chad and Gram Sachs would need rooms too. Though, she really couldn’t think of a circumstance that would call for that.

“How many guest rooms are there?” Dorothy’s eyes widened as she investigated the large bathroom attached to her new digs. 

“Four.” Andy smiled at her mom. “Two of them are smaller than this though, and don’t have attached bathrooms.”

“Ah…” Dorothy nodded instead of rolling her eyes at the casual way Andrea informed her about the huge house. “Where is your room?”

Andy looked her mother in the eye and said, “Our room is on the fourth floor.” She went on without letting her mother speak. “The girl’s rooms are on the third floor. This one for the occasional guest is on this floor so they can be up and moving around without bothering anyone else, go down to the kitchen for a drink or snack… go to the TV room to watch a show… whatever.”

“TV room?” Looking around Dorothy realized there wasn’t a television in this room.

“Yes, it’s a home theater actually, with space for playing. Miranda built it for the girls after her first divorce, from their father.” Andy grinned. “They’re there now, watching a movie. You wanna go see?” Andy linked elbows with her mother and began to drag the woman out of the room. “It’s part of the nickel tour.”

They looked in on the girls quickly then Dorothy allowed herself to be led around the large house and despite herself was impressed. They avoided the kitchen only peeking through the door. Andy promised the woman working there that they’d be back for introductions when she wasn’t quite so busy. Dorothy was glad but also a little dismayed at the ease Andrea seemed to fit in here. The last room on the tour was Andrea’s bedroom. She peeked into the attached bathroom and saw Andy’s hairspray and perfume sitting on a shelf next to one of the double sinks. It was then that the last clue-by-four flew through the air and smacked her on the back of the head. This was Andrea’s home, this was where she belonged. They didn’t linger in the bedroom too long, instead they returned to the sunroom to sit and talk. 

It took a little while to get the small talk out of the way but Andy managed to find the courage and bring up a subject that had been bothering her.

“Ma?” Andy settled in the lounge chair. “Why did you react the way you did when we were in Ohio?” She looked at her mother intently. “What do you have against rich people?”

Dorothy rocked in the chair for a moment. “You never met my Mom…” She cut herself off quickly and sighed. She hadn’t intended on saying that out loud and tried to divert her inquisitive daughter. “When does your housekeeper serve dinner around here?”

Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Andy debated with herself, go with the subject change, or push the issue? She could tell that her mother didn’t actually want to talk about it. She sighed and replied. “Peggy doesn’t serve the dinner, she just usually cooks it. It’s still a little early for us. We don’t normally eat until seven thirty or later.” She knew her mom and dad generally ate earlier than that. “We can go see if there are any munchies to have for an appetizer.” She stood and offered her hand to help her mother stand. “The girls may be up for a snack too.”

Snorting at that, Dorothy accepted the hand, glad Andy had allowed the subject change, and stood. “They barely eat anything.”

Andy laughed. “You’d be surprised.” She led the way to the TV room and the girls enthusiastically agreed to appetizers.

\------------------

Peggy looked up and smiled as the kitchen was invaded. “Well, I wondered when you guys would be back down here. It’s nearly time for me to be going.” She pulled a round tray from the fridge with a variety of bite sized fruits and cut veggies around the edge, several selections of dips were in the middle. The girls dug in as soon as Peggy put the tray on the table, each grabbing a carrot stick. The smiling housekeeper looked at the guest and gestured. “Help yourself, before the twin vacuums get it all.”

“Oi!” Caroline bit down on her carrot and protested. “We chew!”

“Yeah!” Cassidy grinned. “You should see Andy’s brother when he eats, he is a vacuum.”

Dorothy laughed at the comment. “Well, that’s true.” She watched Andy spear a bit of fruit with a toothpick and dip it in a tan colored sauce. She tried the same combination and smiled at the flavor. “That is very tasty.”

Nodding, Andy chewed and swallowed her bite. “Everything Peggy makes is.” She gestured to the woman, “Mom, this is Peggy. She does it all around here.” Reversing the gesture she continued. “Peggy, this is my mother, Dorothy.” 

“Nice to meet you.” “A pleasure.” Both women smiled at each other.

As scary as the thought was, Andy informed them, “I’ll be home tomorrow, but I’ll be working, so you two will have a lot of time to get to know each other…”

Peggy stirred whatever was in the pan on the stove and nodded. “That sounds lovely.”

Dorothy watched the woman and smiled. “It does, actually.” She had friends back home, sort of, she would chat with the other teachers when she had a substitute job, and there were people she could talk with about current events or whatever, but when it came to Andrea’s life, she didn’t really feel comfortable speaking with anyone about it. This woman obviously knew her daughter and was accepting of the relationship she was in. It would be a relief to talk to someone with that attitude. There was Pava of course, but she had been so busy lately... “Oh, I forgot to tell you, Andrea.” She turned her head at the girl’s giggles.

“Sorry,” Cassidy grinned. “It just sounds so funny when you say it like that. Mom says it different.”

Nodding, Dorothy continued. “Your Gram was going to come with me, but do you remember Mr. King?”

“Yeah, we met him once, for a minute. He seemed very nice.” Andy smiled at the memory of the man with twinkling blue eyes.

“Well, he’s been pretty sick for the last week.” Dorothy shook her head. “He went into the hospital and Pava has been helping Mary out… sitting with her at the hospital, helping her out around the B&B.”

“Wow.” Andy looked over at the girl’s troubled faces. “Maybe we should send some flowers or something…”

The kid’s foreheads smoothed out at the suggestion and they nodded vigorously before they each grabbed another veggie bite.

Andy watched her mother thoughtfully and clearly remembered her Aunt Dawn asking her mother where Gram had ‘found her new girlfriend’. Her eyes narrowed at a very strange, but somehow not, thought that went through her head and vowed to herself to ask Gram about it as soon as she could.

\-------------------------  
tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda looked around the restaurant and sighed to herself. Jean Paul, as smarmy as he was, was usually at least interesting but tonight, he went on and on about how horrible his year had been and how uninspired he seemed to be. She could understand that, everyone goes through rough patches. This droning on about it was beginning to irritate her. She did not want to be here, she wanted to be home with her family. She cut him off from yet another long meandering story about how lonely he’d been since his girlfriend had left him, some months ago. It would probably have been tolerable if he wouldn’t pepper his stories with thinly veiled innuendo about Miranda comforting him. As it was, Miranda didn’t want to hear another; I just need some companionship wheeze. “Perhaps now would be a good time to look at your portfolio.” She put her glasses on and indicated the large flat case he had placed on the empty chair next to him when they arrived. “While we are waiting for our food to be prepared.”

Reluctantly, he handed over the drawings. 

Upon opening the case, Miranda instantly understood his lack of enthusiasm. The drawings were awful. Apparently the man’s horrible year had translated into horrible designs. _I’ve wasted the entire evening. I could have been home with Andrea!_ As she turned the pages, drawing after atrocious drawing, her jaw became tighter and tighter, her nostrils flared and her lips, nearly of their own accord, pressed together in displeasure. 

He sighed, knowing what that meant, every designer knew what that meant. Catastrophe. He hadn’t really expected anything else and lowered his head to stare at his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry, this is the best I have right now.”

Miranda closed the case and took her glasses off, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Your designs were so brilliant last year…”

He nodded. “Last year I had my Mila to inspire me.” Shaking his head, he sounded like he was about to cry. “This year, she is gone, moved on to someone not quite so… temperamental, I think was the word she used.”

“You are an artist, Jean Paul, a visionary, passionate about your work.” She shook her head. “You should find someone who understands that.”

“And you?” He watched her carefully. “Does your Andrea ‘understand’ about your work?” He indicated their meeting at the restaurant. “Is she not upset that you are here with me, my room just a few floors up, instead of home with her?” The comment made it sound like far more was going on between them than a business meeting. Miranda’s next comment put a stop to any idea like that.

“My Andrea… understands perfectly and knows how important my work is to me.” _What she doesn’t know is just how unimportant my work is becoming, compared to her._ Miranda smiled at the thought of her partner then she smirked. “She also knows that this is just a business meeting, and I will be home with her tonight.”

“She’s a lucky woman.” Jean Paul allowed his eyes to roam over Miranda’s body for a brief moment. 

Miranda bristled at the man’s presumption then chuckled, correcting him gently. “I, am the lucky one.” She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. “Perhaps, you are too.” She saw his eyes take on an evil gleam and shook her head, chiding. “Not like that.” She sat back slightly as their food was delivered. Picking up her fork and knife, she pointedly looked at him. “I want a showing. Emily will contact you with the day and time.”

His eyes widened. “Seriously?” He looked at the portfolio and knew it was bad. “But…” He confessed. “I also took them to…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the name of Miranda’s infamous rival, but he could see in Miranda’s eyes as she supplied the name for herself. Anna… “She said they were unprintable.”

Nodding Miranda continued cutting her vegetables into smaller bites. “I know… I did actually see them.” It galled her to say it but the editor spoke softly, “and she was correct...” A predatory smile now crossed Miranda’s face. “…but, unlike her, I have an idea…” She smiled at the man and took a bite of broccoli. _And,_ she thought, _I have your inspiration._ It was a relief that the business meeting was over, for now. _Now all I have to do is finish my meal,_ she thought, _and I can go home to my family,_ she remembered their guest and her mind added with a sigh _…and Dorothy._

\-----------------------

Andy and Dorothy were in the small sitting area just outside the kitchen quietly talking, kind of; it was more like a little talking between long periods of silence. They were well into a silent time, neither of them knowing what to say to the other, when the locks on the front door began to click. Dorothy watched as her daughter’s lips curled up into a beautific smile.

“Miranda’s home.” Andy stood and walked down the hall quickly. 

Dorothy followed, mostly out of curiosity. She stopped short as she heard Miranda’s voice wearily joke, “Honey, I’m home.” Just before Andrea wrapped her arms around the older woman, kissing her lightly, the tired woman asked, “How are the girls?”

Pulling away slightly, Andy rested her forehead on Miranda’s. “They just went to bed a few minutes ago, they are probably still awake.” Her head moved as Miranda nodded and the white-haired woman began to move toward the stairs.

Andy asked, “Do you want a glass of wine?”

Seeming to move slower than usual Miranda nodded. “That would be lovely.” She smiled. “I’ll only be a moment.”

Turning to get the wine, Andy only faltered a step upon seeing her Ma watching them. With a glance at Miranda going up the stairs, Andy brushed past her mother and continued through the kitchen, going downstairs to the wine cellar. She knew the exact wine Miranda would want.

\-----------------------

Miranda stepped into Caroline’s room first. “Are you sleeping, my Darling?”

“Mom?” The girl rolled over and smiled. “No, not yet. I didn’t know you were home.”

Smiling at the girl, she shrugged. “I just got here.”

Caroline’s eyes narrowed at the way her Mom moved. “The meeting didn’t go well, huh?”

Miranda shook her head. “Not at all. Jean Paul’s designs are a disaster this year.”

The girl’s eyebrows rose. “Then what are you going to do with those six pages in the August issue?!”

Chuckling, Miranda patted the girl’s shoulder gently. “No worries Caroline, your old mom has a trick or two up her sleeve.”

Snorting at that, Caroline nodded. “You always know how to get things done.” 

She kissed the girl’s cheek and accepted a kiss on the cheek in return. “Good night, my Darling.”

“G’night Mom.” 

\----------------------

“Cassidy?” Miranda whispered as she moved quietly into the room. “Are you sleeping, my Darling?”

“Mom?” Cassidy sat up in the bed and welcomed a hug from her mother. “I’m surprised you’re home this early.”

“Ah… well, the meeting didn’t go as long as it could have.” Miranda hoped she could still salvage the situation as she had so casually boasted to Caroline.

Cassidy heard the disappointment in her mother’s voice. “Oh… bad huh?” 

“Mmmm… I believe you are developing the art of understatement.” Miranda smiled at her daughter. “No worries for you though.” She leaned over and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Good night my Darling, sweet dreams.”

Laying back down, Cassidy smiled at her mother and closed her eyes. “G’night Mom.”

\----------------------

Miranda was grateful to see Andrea waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. When she reached the young woman, Miranda embraced her for a long moment, leaned on her heavily and confessed, “I’m extremely tired.”

“So I see.” Andy smiled softly and almost knew the answer to the next question. “How’d the meeting go?” 

“Terrible.” Miranda complained. “Jean Paul has had a bad year. His designs were awful.”

Andy left one arm around Miranda’s waist and turned to lead her back to the sitting area. “Awwww…” Squeezing the woman’s waist gently as they walked, Andy led her to her favorite chair and handed Miranda a half-full wine glass as she settled into her own favorite spot, right next to Miranda. 

“Thank you, Andrea.” Miranda took a deep drink and after an appreciative look up at Andrea for the favor and the vintage, she turned to Dorothy who had retaken her previous seat. “Would you like a glass?” She indicated the wine.

“Oh, no thank you, I don’t drink often. Wine especially makes me tipsy for some reason.”

Andy grinned at the thought of her mother being a light weight drinker, and for some reason the thought of her drinking a glass of punch at James Holt’s party danced through her mind. _If wine takes her down, she’d be doing the Conga after a few sips of the punch._ Miranda’s voice brought Andy out of her thoughts.

“Are you enjoying your visit?”

“Yes,” Dorothy was carefully polite to her daughter’s…whatever. “It’s been enjoyable so far.”

“Perhaps Andrea can take you sight-seeing tomorrow…” Miranda thought about the paparazzi, there were only a handful of them outside right now, but during the day the numbers increased. She sighed, taking another sip of her drink. “…Perhaps not.”

“Andrea will be working.” Dorothy smiled to herself as she realized how differently she and Miranda pronounced the girl’s name and shrugged, not really caring about sight-seeing. 

“Um… hello… I’m, right here??” She waved at the women from her perch on the arm of Miranda’s chair. “Must you talk about me like I’m not here?” Her hand naturally fell to Miranda’s shoulder, automatically brushing some of the white hair away from the woman’s neck, giving her fingers better access. She directed her comment toward her mother. “We can do whatever you want tomorrow Ma. Working from home makes scheduling easy.”

Miranda looked up at her partner. “Working from home??”

“Mmm… Greg thought it would be best, for a couple of weeks maybe. The horde in front of the Mirror building was kind of disruptive.” She brushed Miranda’s cheek with the backs of her fingers, and looked kind of sheepish. “I think he was angry with me, for letting someone else break the story of our engagement.”

“He is angry at himself for not stipulating the specifics of your deal with him.” Miranda chuckled. “It’s a Rookie mistake.”

Andy laughed. “Greg has been an editor for nearly ten years.”

Miranda grinned. “As I said, Rookie.”

Dorothy spoke up. “Deal?”

Andy grinned. “I made a deal with my editor. It’s how I got my two weeks off around my birthday. I told him I’d give him the exclusive on my relationship. At the time he didn’t know it was Miranda, but he realized it was someone famous and probably suspected my partner was female.”

“Why would he suspect that?” Dorothy wondered how someone could tell Andrea was…

“The pronoun game.” Andy shrugged. “I was so used to it, but he caught on…” She saw her mother’s confusion. “I never used the words ‘he’ or ‘she’ when talking about my relationship… I’d say ‘this person’ or ‘they’ or ‘we’… He must have realized that. Usually people do that when they don’t want to tell the gender of their partner and they usually don’t want to tell because it’s the same as their own.”

“I see.” Dorothy nodded. 

Andy continued speaking, absently playing with the white hair under her fingertips. “What he didn’t know was that I was planning on giving him the story anyway.” She grinned at her mother’s shocked expression. “So basically I got two weeks off for doing what I was going to do anyway. He wasn’t too thrilled to find that out either.”

Miranda had been sipping her wine as Andrea spoke, the young woman had refilled her glass to the halfway point once, from the bottle sitting on the low table in front of them. Between today’s activities, the alcohol both here and at her dinner and Andrea’s wandering fingers, the Editor began to feel very, very sleepy. “It has been a very long day. I’m going to have to take a nap before the Book arrives.”

Dorothy didn’t understand that comment but Andy was nodding.

“Yep, it’s been a long day.” The brunette nodded and she reminded her partner. “You haven’t had much sleep the last few nights. C’mon.” She stood and offered her hand to Miranda. Even though she’d previously refused, Andy spoke to her mother as she motioned toward the bottle of wine and the two empty glasses. “Help yourself. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Dorothy nodded and watched them walking down the hall toward the front stairs. After a few minutes she gave in and reached for the bottle and one of the empty glasses on the tray next to it.

\---------------------

“I shouldn’t be this tired.” Miranda complained. “Today was long, but not that difficult.”

“Miranda,” Andy smiled at the love of her life. “The last good night’s sleep you had was on Martha’s Vineyard. For the past few nights you’ve only gotten a few hours at a time, and that was restless.” She gently tilted the woman’s head up so their eyes could meet. “No one can keep up that schedule. Not even you.” She kissed the older woman gently. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you when the Book gets here.” She hoped the Art department was slow tonight. Miranda really did need some sleep. To her surprise the Editor shook her head.

“No. Don’t wake me.” Miranda accepted defeat. “I’ll get up early and work on it, set the alarm for three-thirty am.” 

“Okay.” Andrea re-set the alarm clock, five hours in a row would help significantly. “I would love to stay and help you fall asleep.”

“No, you should go visit with Dorothy.” Miranda dragged herself to the bathroom and began quickly taking off her makeup. “I’ll be asleep before my head hits the pillow, I’m sure.”

Andy slid her arms around her partner’s waist and kissed the back of her neck. “Okay, but I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda’s loving blue eyes found Andrea’s reflection in the mirror. “Waking up in your arms is one of the great pleasures of my life.” Scrubbing the last of her makeup off, Miranda turned in Andy’s arms and locked her fingers behind the young woman’s neck. “You, Andrea, are one of the great pleasures of my life.”

“Sweet talker.” Dark eyes fastened on now makeup free lips and Andy bent down to capture them, her tongue tasting nothing but pure Miranda as it snaked out over the soft skin for a brief moment. “I love you, Miranda.” She smiled as the older woman leaned heavily into her. The mumbled response was muffled in her shoulder. 

“And I you…”

Chuckling at how cute Miranda was when she was tired, knowing it was true fatigue as her response sounded decidedly ‘English’, Andy kissed the top of the white head. “Get some sleep. I don’t think Ma will want to stay up too much longer so I’ll be to bed soon.”

Nodding, Miranda changed into her pajama’s as quickly as she could and crawled into bed. Andy hit the lights on the way out and smiled as Miranda’s even breathing told her that the older woman was, in fact, already asleep.

\----------------------

“Ma?” Andy’s eyes widened and she glanced at the bottle of wine on the table. It was considerably emptier than when she’d taken Miranda upstairs. “Are you okay, Ma?”

“No.” The woman slumped in her chosen chair and frowned. “I lied to you, Andrea. When you called to tell us about the coming out article… You asked to speak to your father and he refused to come to the phone.” She sounded angry. “He made me lie to you! He made me tell you he wasn’t there.” Now there were tears in her eyes. “He was there Andy, but he didn’t come to the phone.”

“Ma…” Andy smiled at the woman. Setting aside the woman’s empty glass, she held her mother’s restless hands between her own. “Ma… I know he was there. I heard the tv change channel while you were talking to me. It’s okay. I’m not going to make him talk to me if he doesn’t want to.”

“It’s not okay! You’re his daughter! He should at least…” Dorothy growled and looked apologetic. “I lied to you.”

“Ma…” Andy gently pulled the woman to her feet. “C’mon, you need some sleep too. We can talk about this tomorrow.” She led the woman to her room and helped her prepare for bed, the thought that this was very similar to what she had done for Miranda was pushed out of her mind very quickly. Hugging her mother goodnight, Andy left the guest room and went back downstairs. 

She started to tidy up the sitting area, picking up the nearly empty bottle of wine. She contemplated it for a moment, then took the last clean empty glass and was able to fill it almost halfway with the remainder of the bottle. Sitting in the chair Miranda had been sitting in briefly, Andy sipped the drink and thought about what she’d just done. She’d helped Miranda prepare for bed, then she’d helped her Mother. She sipped the wine. But, Miranda was not her Mother, the women just happened to be in similar states of mind at the moment and both needed her help. She loved her mother, most of the time, but she was in love with Miranda. The gap between those two states of being was wide enough to fit three grand canyons into and still have room to move around. Draining the rest of the wine from her glass, Andy gathered the empty bottle and the glasses, carrying them carefully to the kitchen. She’d put the bottle in the recycling bin and the glasses in the dishwasher when she heard the locks on the door being opened. Wiping her hands on a towel, she flicked the lights off in the kitchen and walked back down the hall to find Emily hanging the dry cleaning in the closet. 

“Hey, Em.”

“Oh!” Emily put her hand on her chest. “Andy, you startled me.”

“Sorry,” Andy grabbed the hanger for the dry cleaning before Emily dropped it. “Here, let me get that.” She lifted the heavy clothing to hang it up.

“Thank you.” Emily smiled. “Is Miranda in the study?”

“No, she’s already sleeping.” Andy shrugged at Emily shocked expression. “She was exhausted.” 

“But…” Emily put the Book on the customary table.

Waving off the concern, Andy reassured the woman. “She’s going to get up early to look over the Book.” Andy sighed. “I’d rather her do that than stay up until all hours of the night, then many times she just doesn’t get any sleep.”

“I had no idea.” Emily was thoughtful about that bit of information. _Miranda stays up all night working on the Book?_

“No one has any idea, Em.” Andy smiled sadly. “No one knows what Miranda does for the sake of Runway.” She looked at the assistant and quietly asked. “Did you know that one month last year Miranda was so busy at work, she lost so much weight that she nearly had to go to the hospital?” 

Emily’s eyes widened in shock at that news. “No, I…”

“She doesn’t take care of herself when she’s working, Em.” Andy put her hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “That is why we have to do it for her. Make sure she eats, make sure she rests… keep her schedule light.” Andy shook the shoulder under her hand to stop the protest. “I know that isn’t always possible, but if it is… please, try to space out her meetings and keep them earlier in the day, so if she is exhausted she can at least nap in the evening before the Book arrives.”

Emily gave a sharp nod. “Right.”

“Thanks, Em.” Andy looked at the door. “Reporters give you any trouble?”

Snorting, Emily pointed to the door with her thumb. “That lot? They’re nothing.”

“Good.” She pulled the girl into a brief hug. “Thanks again, for everything.”

Emily huffed. “Andrea, I’m just doing my job.”

“I know,” Andy smiled and walked the woman to the door. “And don’t think Miranda and I don’t appreciate it.”

Looking Andy directly in the eye, Emily exhaled through her nose and smiled shyly. “I honestly never thought you didn’t.”

Andy gave the woman a small smile and a wink then opened the door for her. “Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight, Andy,” Emily stepped out onto the stoop and heard the locks clicking behind her. She nodded to herself and thought about what Andy had said, and the tone of voice when she’d said it. _They aren’t just a ‘couple’,_ Emily realized. _They are together, really together. With that much love… maybe they even have a chance at being happy. Miranda deserves to be happy._ She grudgingly admitted to herself. _I suppose Andrea deserves it too._

\-----------------------------------

Andy slid into bed with a sigh of relief, she moved close to Miranda, her long arm draping over the older woman’s waist. Miranda made a contented noise and snuggled closer before breathing deeply and relaxing back into sleep. 

_This is the difference._ Andy thought and closed her eyes, to revel in the love that surrounded her. _When I hug Ma, I feel like a child. Holding Miranda is so different, I certainly don’t feel like a child when my arms are around her, when her arms are around me._ There had been a few weird moments tonight, she could almost comprehend how people could argue the age difference thing, but they just didn’t understand, they couldn’t feel what she felt. She didn’t care how much difference there was between their ages, because this… this was right, this was where she belonged.

\--------------------------------  
tbc


	11. Chapter 11

_What is that?_ Miranda struggled out of the darkness that held her; concentrating on the gentle beep beep beep… it was a rather rhythmic sound. _I think… is that…_ Suddenly there was movement on the bed and a smack that stopped the beeping, then a warm arm wrapped around her and a sleepy voice mumbled, “Too early to get up.”

Miranda melted into the embrace and shivered at the warm breath so close to her ear. “Let me up, Andrea, I must go to work.”

“No.” Andy began to wake up and held the woman tighter against her. “You don’t have to be in until nine.”

“Andrea,” Miranda couldn’t help herself from lowering her voice as their bodies fit together and Andy’s breathy voice whispered in her ear, the young woman now fully awake.

“You’re mine, Miranda. Runway can’t have you…” Nibbling on the ear so close to her lips, Andy growled low in her throat. “Not until I say they can.”

Chuckling, Miranda shifted, turning under the arm that held her, to face her young captor. “Is that so?” She smiled. “So, I am to be hostage then…”

“Yes.” Andy nodded slowly.

Miranda ran her tongue over her teeth, contemplating the situation she’d found herself in. “Is there nothing I can do, to secure my release?”

“Possibly.” Andy began to trace her fingertips lightly around Miranda’s face.

“Mmmm…” Miranda smiled at the game and the touch. “Is it money you want?”

Andy scoffed, her fingers hesitating over the pulse point on Miranda’s neck, before moving lower. “Money doesn’t interest me.”

“No money, okay… jewels?” Blue eyes twinkled. “I have diamonds.”

“Useless,” Andy answered absently as she worked the buttons on Miranda’s pajamas and reached inside.

Gasping, Miranda nodded. “It is to be sexual favors then…”

“Now there’s an idea.” Andy nodded and lowered her hand. She smiled as the smooth skin she found led to a pebble of flesh that just begged to be touched and more. She lowered her head to comply. “Yes, yes, I like that idea very much.”

Inhaling deeply as Andrea’s tongue and mouth began their assault, Miranda threaded her fingers through sleep mussed dark hair and nodded. “Yes,” Her eyes closed at the sensations Andrea was causing within her and she barely managed to whisper, “Oh, God, Yes…”

\------------------------

Dorothy sat straight up in bed, then groaned and grabbed her head as she fell back down on the pillow. “Oh,” she spoke quietly to herself. “How do people ever drink again after they’ve had their first hangover?” Of course this wasn’t a ‘real’ hangover, just a bit of a headache, but it was bad enough for her to vow, once again, she wouldn’t drink more than one alcoholic drink per evening.

She moved very slowly to the bathroom and looked through the cabinet. Sighing in relief, she grabbed the small bottle of aspirin and downed three of them with a Dixie cup full of water. Only then did she glance at the clock. Almost five am. She nodded to herself. _Well at least that is right._ She normally got up at this time, partially to have some time for herself, partially because it was habit during the school year to be up and ready in case she was called for a substitute job. Her stomach turned, and she thought a cup of tea might settle it a bit. She doubted anyone else in the house would be up at this time, so she didn’t bother to change out of her nightgown, but she tried to be quiet as she made her way down the back stairs to the kitchen, so as not to wake anyone. 

Dorothy rummaged around in the kitchen for a few moments before she realized there was someone else in the room with her. Turning, she blinked at the new arrival. “Oh, Good morning.” She felt rather self-conscious in her night gown.

Miranda’s lips twitched, glad she’d taken the time to do her hair, makeup and get dressed properly. “Good morning.” She kept her expression blank. “You were looking for something?”

“Oh!” Dorothy exhaled softly. “Teabags?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda chuckled. “Hate the stuff.” She let out a resigned sigh. “But, Andrea drinks it from time to time.” Crossing the room, Miranda opened a small drawer. “She usually keeps a variety.”

“Thank you.” Dorothy picked one of the less exotic flavors and closed the drawer.

Miranda opened a cabinet door and pulled a tea cup from the shelf and then moved to the center island food prep area, pointing to a slender faucet set next to the standard one. “This, is hot water, not quite boiling, but very close.” She filled the cup with steaming water from the tap. “It’s hot enough to serve most purposes other than cooking. It does actually cook thin noodles, if you wait long enough.”

Dorothy dunked the teabag into the water and then realized what Miranda had said. “Thin noodles? You mean the Ramen kind? You eat Ramen noodles??”

Blinking at the question, Miranda nodded. “On occasion. Is that so odd?”

“Well… yeah, I would never have thought you’d eat something so….” Dorothy watched the water in her cup begin to turn brown. Miranda supplied some choices.

“Carb loaded? Common?”

“No,” Dorothy blushed slightly. “Cheap.”

Miranda chuckled. “I have not always had money. I’ve eaten plenty of ‘cheap’ meals in my life, and I will eat plenty more.”

“I was also… surprised, to find you awake at this hour,” Dorothy confessed. “I had assumed that…”

“I was a woman of leisure, waking when the mood strikes?” Miranda nodded at the slight blush again crossing Dorothy’s cheeks. She’d found Dorothy’s surprise in regards to the ramen noodles amusing, this assumption however caused the burn of anger begin within her. She decided it would be best for her to leave the situation before it escalated. “I’m up because I didn’t finish my work last night. I must finish before I go into the office this morning. So, if you will excuse me.” There were no more smiles for her guest, and she politely but gruffly left the kitchen. “Enjoy your tea.” Miranda walked back to the small sitting area they had all shared the night before and resumed her examination of the Book.

Dorothy vaguely recalled Andy telling them something about Miranda not taking vacations, or time off. Having been here, seeing the woman work so hard, staying up late, getting up early, Dorothy was beginning to understand that Miranda wasn’t just a rich woman playing with Andy’s affection. She’s a hard-working woman just like Andy said. _Maybe she actually does care for Andy…_

\-----------------------

Andy rolled over, automatically reaching for Miranda, but all her hand encountered was cold sheets. Running her fingers through her hair, Andy glared at the clock. Nearly five thirty. A mighty yawn, a stretch and a grumble about how she liked waking up the first time so much better than this one, Andy was up, heading to the bathroom. A quick shower and an early run would be great, maybe there wouldn’t be too many reporters out there at this time of morning. 

Decked out in a new running suit and her hair slightly damp, Andy descended the stairs and smiled when she spotted Miranda’s white hair over the back of the chair in the sitting area. She watched the head moving as the editor scanned the pages quickly and Andy thought, _She always reminds me of some exotic bird when she does that._

Not bothering to quiet her steps, Andy walked down the hall and grinned as Miranda looked up at her. “Good Morning, Boss.”

“Oh, so I’m the Boss now?” Miranda chuckled as the brunette leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. Makeup had been applied and as always Andrea was careful not to smudge it. “Good Morning, Andrea.” Miranda's eyes flickered toward the kitchen, as she resumed her perusal of the Book, “Your mother is awake. She’s been watching me for the past forty minutes.”

Andy now looked past the woman she’d focused on as soon as she’d stepped off the staircase and sighed as she saw the woman in question staring at them. “Okay, I’ll distract her.” Reaching down, she lightly brushed a lock of white hair out of Miranda’s eye. “You ready for breakfast?”

“Yes.” Miranda nodded and looked up with almost pleading blue eyes. “And some coffee would be wonderful.”

Dark eyes went as wide as they possibly could. “You haven’t had any coffee yet this morning??” Andy grinned at the irritation in Miranda’s expression and nodded. _That would be a no._ She winked at the seated woman. “I’ll go get it started.”

Andy walked into the kitchen quickly. “Good mornin’, Ma.” She didn’t stop to hug the woman though and went directly to the cabinet concealing the coffee grounds. She replaced the old filter in the coffee maker and began scooping the brown gold into the coffee maker’s ground holder drawer.

“Aren’t you using too much?” Dorothy asked as she watched the process.

Glancing at her mother, Andy continued to scoop the fragrant mixture into the filter. “No.” When she determined the correct amount had been added, she locked the filter holder in place and flicked the switch on the machine.

“Don’t you have to add water?” Dorothy didn’t make coffee often, but she had always had to add water.

“No.” Andy gestured to the machine in question. “It’s plumbed in, the water is always there.”

“Ah…” Dorothy mumbled. “Of course.”

Andy narrowed her eyes at the slightly snide mumble and then shook her head, letting her response dissipate before it was spoken. Instead she asked. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Okay,” Dorothy slid off the stool she was perched on. “What do you want?”

Laughing, Andy led her mother to a chair at the table. “I want you, to sit right here and talk to me while I make breakfast.”

Dorothy began to protest, then sighed and asked. “What are we having?”

“Omelets.” Andy wondered, “What do you like in yours?”

“Pretty much anything, I guess.” She didn’t eat omelets that often. “What are my choices?”

Laughing, Andy crossed to the fridge and opened it wide enough for her mother to see. “Pretty much anything.” Andy smiled. “But I’ll save you the trouble and just make you my favorite.”

“Sounds good already.” Dorothy watched as her daughter, her baby, moved gracefully around the kitchen. This wasn’t the gawky girl she remembered, this was, she hated to admit, this was a confident, competent woman fixing breakfast for a guest in her home. Suddenly that was what Dorothy felt like, a guest, not a relative, certainly not a mother, how could she be a mother to this…woman? _This woman I barely even know._ “Andy?” Dorothy asked quietly. “Would you…tell me about yourself? Your life?” Tears sprang to her eyes as a bright smile appeared on the woman-that-was-her-daughter’s face.

“I’d be happy to, Ma.” Andy tilted her head and bargained, “As long as you tell me about yours.”

Dorothy took a deep breath and nodded. “Deal.”

Andy smiled and continued preparing breakfast as she spoke. “Okay, where do I start….” The coffee machine dinged to indicate it was finished with its task and Andy held up a finger. “Oh, just a second.” She quickly grabbed a mug and poured it three-quarters full, filled the rest with skim milk and took it out of the kitchen. 

No longer able to see the sitting area, Dorothy heard murmured voices and waited for Andy’s return. It didn’t take long.

“So… you know most of the stuff when I was working for Miranda, so I’ll start after that. I got the job at The Mirror….” Andy talked on as she prepared the omelets. Dorothy sat at the table, sipping her tea, listening.

\-------------------  
tbc


	12. Chapter 12

It was nearly six-thirty when Miranda brought her empty plate back into the kitchen. She smiled at the young woman and complimented her. “Delicious, Andrea, thank you.” Rinsing her plate she placed it in the dishwasher. “I’m going to make sure the girls are up and getting ready for school. Roy will be here to get them soon.”

“Wow,” Andy’s eyes opened wide as she watched Miranda climb the stairs and she looked at the clock. “I didn’t realize what time it was.” Running her fingers through her hair, she laughed at herself. “I was going to go for an early run, now I guess I’ll go for a late one!”

“When did you start running?” Dorothy asked. “I don’t recall you doing all that many exercises when you were home.”

“I started in college actually, but I wasn’t all that faithful about it… one or two days a week with some friends.” She shrugged. “I’d stopped for a while, but then, after Nate left I picked it up again. I realized that I hadn’t been taking care of myself as much as I should have been, and it helped me take my mind off…other things.”

This was one of the things about Andrea that Dorothy did know, even when Andy didn’t say the woman’s name, when the young woman used that tone of voice, she was talking about… “Miranda.”

“Yeah.” Andy nodded. “I missed her…”

“So, even then…”

“Yes.” Andy confirmed, “But I didn’t do anything about it, not until the brunette issue of Runway was published. I couldn’t stay away then.”

“It took three months of drugs but I finally confessed how I felt.” Miranda smiled at her partner as she descended the stairs. “The girls will be down momentarily.”

Nodding, Andy rose from her seat and gathered the ingredients for the girl’s breakfasts. Milk and orange juice from the fridge, cereal from the cabinet, two glasses, bowls and spoons set on the table in their usual places. Thunderous footsteps heralded the arrival of the children. “Good morning girls…”

The twins laughed and hugged Andy. “Good morning, Andy.”

Caroline sat first and poured her cereal. “There are eight trucks out front today. It’s the biggest crowd yet.”

Andy glanced at Miranda and nodded at the girls. “It’ll be okay. Jo will be here soon with the uni’s to escort you to the car.”

Dorothy frowned. “Jo?”

Andy poured juice for the girls. “Yeah, a friend of mine on the police force, a detective. She comes over when it’s time for the girls to walk to the car. Just to make sure they aren’t hassled by the reporters.”

“Would they do that? Hassle children?” Dorothy was appalled. 

“Tabloid reporters are decidedly disgusting creatures and will do anything in order to get a glimmer of a quote to make a story about.” Miranda’s nostrils flared. “Even hassle children.”

“I’m certainly glad you qualified that statement with ‘tabloid’.” Andy’s eyes twinkled at her partner.

“Of course.” Miranda’s eyes were twinkling now too. “You, Andrea, are the exact opposite of disgusting.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes. “Save the mush, please. Can’t you see there are children trying to eat here?”

All the adults chuckled at the child’s plea. 

The kitchen remained quiet for some time as the girls ate their breakfast in peace. Then the doorbell rang. Andy stood. “That’ll be Jo.” She went to let her friend inside and after quickly introducing her to Dorothy, Andy ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s pandemonium outside!”

Jo handed a rolled up newspaper to Andy. “I think this is why.” She looked at the girls. “I brought six guys to walk you today.”

Their eyes widened then they swallowed the last of their breakfast. “Okay, we’ll go finish getting ready.” They exited quickly, stomping feet allowing the adults to follow their progress all the way to the third floor.

“We really need to reinforce those stairs, Miranda.” Andy laughed. “They’re gonna collapse one of these days!” 

Miranda sighed. “They are reinforced.”

Andy’s laughter faded as she began reading the paper Jo had given her. “That son of a…” She glanced at her mother then turned to Jo. “This is total bullshit!”

The detective nodded. “I know.”

“Andrea?” Miranda held out her hand for the paper, knowing instinctively who they were talking about. “Let me see what he’s spewing now.”

Dorothy didn’t have a clue who they were talking about and asked. “Who?”

“Stephen,” Andy spat.

“My ex,” Miranda explained. “My most recent ex…” She ground her teeth as she read the comments he made to the press. “I cannot believe he has the nerve to say anything about the girls. Not fit to care for them indeed… He can’t even tell them apart!” 

Andy spoke quietly. “They printed it, Miranda…”

“So I see.” She berated herself again for being so stupid at the press conference. She had just been so angry at the thought of the girls being hassled… even now she could feel the emotion taking hold. 

Glancing at her Mom and Jo, Andy moved to wrap her arms around the shaking woman and spoke quieter still. “I’ll take care of it.”

Miranda leaned into the embrace and whispered. “Thank you, Andrea.”

Andy held the older woman tightly and reminded her. “Nobody messes with my girls.”

Dorothy had gotten the paper and was reading the article. “This man says you two were having an affair when he was still married to you.” She looked at Miranda with narrowed eyes. “Why would he say that?”

Andy answered quickly. “Because he’s a dick!” 

The twins chose that moment to return to the kitchen. Cassidy spoke with a bit of a snotty tone in her voice. “What?” She shifted the weight of her backpack and looked up at the women. “What did Stephen do now?”

“Cassidy!” Miranda berated her daughter. “Manners!” She glared at Andrea for a brief moment then answered Dorothy’s question. “It’s because he’s bitter, and annoyingly whiny. He has always tried to find someone other than himself to blame for his problems. He doesn’t like to think of himself as a failure, and blaming our marriage’s dissolution on me eases the responsibility of that event off his shoulders.” She sat at her customary place at the table. “I can assure you that Andrea and I were not in a physical relationship at that time.” 

Andy snorted. “Physical? No way. You barely even spoke to me back then! If looks could kill though, I got a few face-melting glares.” She grinned. “The first time I delivered the Book and someone…” She dragged the word out and narrowed her eyes at the twins, “…told me that ‘Emily brings it upstairs all the time’…”

Miranda spoke quietly. “Andrea nearly lost her job because of that.” She looked at the girls and wondered why they would do such a thing. “Do you understand what would have happened if I had fired her?”

Gasping, Cassidy realized that if Andy had been fired, so many things would be different. They wouldn’t be together for one thing. Her heart beat faster; they’d almost ruined everything with a stupid prank. Their Mom would have been miserable for the rest of her life.

“I would be living in Boston.” Andy shuddered. “With an utterly boring guy.”

“Living with him?” Dorothy spoke up. “Don’t you think you’d be married by now?”

Shaking her head, Andy smiled sadly at her mother. “I never wanted to marry Nate, Ma.”

“But he seemed so nice, and cute.” Dorothy persisted. “And you seemed to get along so well.”

“Ma! You only met him once.” Andy pointed out. “You’ve spent far more time with Miranda than you ever did with Nate.” She almost smiled at her mother’s shock at that statement. “You know how he always talked about cooking when you visited?”

Dorothy nodded. “Yes.” It had gotten on her nerves somewhat, near the end of her time in Chicago.

“That wasn’t just because he was nervous meeting you or anything… I don’t think he ever got nervous about anything… he just talked about cooking… all the time.”

Dorothy spoke, almost to herself. “I always thought he loved you.”

“He didn’t, we didn’t love each other.” She swallowed hard and glanced at Miranda and the older woman’s tense jawline. Andy knew this conversation had to end, soon. “When I went to Paris, for my job. He went to Boston and interviewed for a job there. His stuff was gone when I got back, and he stayed with Doug for two weeks until it was time for him to start. When we talked the last time, he had gotten the job and never once asked me to come with him. He just said that he was the new sous chef and asked me what I was going to do now.” There had been a vague reference of her being in Boston too, but it wasn’t anything clear. “I had no clue, but, I never once thought of going with him.” She smiled at Miranda and blushed a little. “It was far too late by then. I couldn’t have left New York.” _I couldn’t have left Miranda, not again._

Andy’s phone buzzed and she grabbed the device scooting around the table. “Text message,” she said. “Car’s here.”

Jo smiled at the girls. “That’s our cue.” She waited for the children to hug their Mom, and Andy… and raised her eyebrows when they even gave Andy’s Mom a quick hug bye. She escorted them to the door and watched from the stoop as the uni’s surrounded the girls and walked them, through the sea of yelling reporters, to the car. She ordered the uniformed police officers to go on back to the station. She had her own car today, and something else to talk to Miranda and Andy about. Returning to the kitchen, she smiled at the couple. “Off to school, safe and sound.”

“Thank you, Detective.” Miranda leaned into Andy for a long moment. “I’m very grateful for all your diligence.” 

Jo nodded. “Where’d your Ma go, Andy?”

Andy laughed. “Upstairs to get dressed, she freaked out a little when she realized she was still in her night gown while you were here.” 

Jo grinned. “Ah, no worries about that.” She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was actually good news, but the legalities of it were concerning. “Um… speaking of diligence. I wanted to let you know, someone along the chain kinda dropped the ball on the evidence, we still have a lot of it, and the D.A. thinks we still have enough for an open and shut case, but some of the evidence has been tampered with.”

“Tampered with?” Andy didn’t understand she glanced at Miranda, who was remaining very still and silent.

“Yeah.” Jo pressed her lips together for a moment and then told them. “The surveillance recordings Judy made of you in your apartment… have been, destroyed.”

“What?!” Andy’s eyes widened considerably, then she shook her head, carefully not looking at Miranda, not in the presence of a police officer. “How?”

“We aren’t sure, but somewhere along the line the drives were destroyed.”

Again Andy asked. “How?”

Jo shrugged. “Someone found the time to take a drill to them. They are unusable in court now. The only thing left are the drives with the dates labeled on them, they are unreadable. It won’t affect the attempted murder charges. I doubt it will affect anything, but I wanted to let you know, none of that footage exists now.” There may be the insidious charge that the other evidence had been tampered with as well, so that could cause a problem. They’d worry about that later. For now she smiled as her friend began to realize what that meant. 

“I don’t have to worry about being on YouTube anymore… I don’t have to worry about the tabloids getting grainy photos off the recordings to put in their gross publications…” Andy smiled. “That’s great!” Her forehead furrowed at Jo’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, we don’t know how or when it happened. We think it happened on the Fed’s watch, which delights my Chief’s little heart. There’s an investigation going…” She turned to Miranda. “You are the prime suspect.”

“Me?” Miranda laughed. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about how to do something like that.”

“Mmm…” Jo ran her tongue over her teeth. “Of course not…” She didn’t sound convinced. “Nevertheless, the investigation will find the culprit.”

“Good!” Miranda looked directly at Jo. “When you find them, let me know so I can properly reward them.”

Chuckling, Jo shook her head. “Lady, you are somethin’ else.” She grinned. “One of these days I’m gonna have to introduce you to Blair.”

Miranda tilted her head, thoughtfully. “Why don’t… you two come to the charity event on Friday night?” Miranda’s eyes twinkled. “I’ll courier two tickets to your wife’s office.”

Jo groaned. “Damn, I hate those things…” she sighed, “…but Blair loves them. I’m sure we’ll be there.”

“Good!” She smiled at the detective and gestured with her head at Andy. “Now Andrea will have someone to talk to.”

“Ohhh…” Andy grinned at her friend. “We can find a cozy corner and whisper our conversation, that oughta stir up some kind of scandal.” A scoffing kind of laugh came from the stairway.

“Ha!” Dorothy heard the part about causing a scandal and continued into the kitchen, now fully dressed and ready for the day. She grinned at her daughter. “Pava was right about you… trouble!”

“Ma.” Andy grinned, unrepentantly at the woman. “Gram is rarely wrong, about anything.”

“Mmmm…” Dorothy wasn’t convinced of that. _Her mother-in-law seemed to be acting very strange lately._

“Okay then,” Jo smiled at the women. “I’ve got to get to work.” She turned to Andy’s Mom and bowed slightly. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sachs.” 

“Likewise.” She smiled at the woman and couldn’t help thinking that Chad and the detective would probably hit it off. 

Andy saw the look in her mother’s eyes and knew, almost exactly what the woman was thinking. She decided to head it off at the pass, hoping Miranda would be okay with it. “Jo, why don’t you and Blair come here first, before the event. We can have drinks, and introduce Blair to Miranda in private.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Andrea.” Miranda nodded at Jo. “Would that be acceptable, Detective?”

“Yes, thank you.” She laughed. “It’s already Wednesday though, so I better tell Blair soon, she’ll be in a nervous panic until Friday night, looking for the ‘perfect dress’, the ‘perfect’ jewelry… blah blah…” She waved and chuckled to herself all the way down the hall and out the door.

Dorothy watched the woman leave and stuttered. “S…s, she’s… um…”

Andy chuckled. “Yeah Ma, she’s most definitely… um.” 

“And she’s your friend?” Dorothy faced her daughter. “Did you and she…”

“Nooooo…” Andy held up her hands in defense from the question. “I never even thought about it, and neither has she… she’s totally devoted to her wife, Blair.” _and I’d never be with anyone other than Miranda._ She shook her head at her mother’s skeptical look. “She and Blair have been friends for twenty years, they’ve been more than friends for fifteen or so. They were among the first couples to be married, as soon as it was legal.” She tweaked Miranda a little and pretended to think about it. “Jo is older than I am…”

“Andrea…” Miranda’s voice was low and growling, but slightly amused.

Andy grinned. “…but she is so not my type.” Chuckling, Andy decided she’d dug herself into a deep enough hole. “And with that… I’m going for a run!” She grabbed Patricia’s leash out of the drawer and headed toward the kitchen’s back door. Miranda’s voice brought her to a halt.

“Andrea,” Miranda moved to embrace the young woman. She reached up and caressed the brunette’s soft cheek. “Be careful.”

Andy turned her head, kissed the palm of the hand touching her and winked. “You bet I will.”

\-----------------------  
tbc


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, I was right…_ Andy sighed as the gaggle of athletic-type reporters kept up with her even faster-than-normal pace all the way to the dog park. When they reached her customary bench she took a lesson from Miranda and spoke quietly, forcing the reporters to stop speaking and listen to her. “I’m going to let Patricia off her leash now. She loves to run and play in the park, but you need to back off or else we’re just going to end up in the ER. She doesn’t like it when people crowd around her, or me.” She smiled as all the reporters stepped back. Not quite far enough it seemed. As Andy let the St. Bernard off her leash, instead of running off the way she normally did, Patricia stood her ground, growling at the large number of people gathered around.

“Patricia!” Andy ruffled the fur at the dog’s neck. “S’okay girl…” She looked at the reporters all standing around and held Patricia’s collar. “It might be better if you would all, slowly, sit on the ground.” She watched them all lower themselves cross-legged to the grass. Patricia still looked at them suspiciously, but stopped growling. “G’wan. Go play.” She gave the protective animal a little shove in the direction of the wide open grass and breathed a sigh of relief when the pull of other dogs at play outweighed the protective instinct. Soon, Andy smiled as she sat on her usual bench and watched Patricia, business as usual, bounding around the park.

One of the reporters piped up. “So you are the official dog walker?”

Andy shrugged. “Seemed logical, I run anyway.”

There was a second of silence as all the reporters blinked. Andrea Sachs had answered, actually answered, a question. Every one of them opened their mouths to ask a question when Andy held up her hands. “Stop, right there.” She laughed as all their mouths snapped closed at once. “I will answer some questions.” She held up one finger and waggled it at them. “One at a time.” She pointed to one guy, he’d fallen behind a few times, but had still managed to make it all the way to the park. “You.”

“Do you have a reply to the allegations made by Miranda’s ex-husband?” They all seemed to lean toward Andy, waiting breathlessly for her response something that seemed to take, forever. When she finally spoke, they all deflated a bit.

“No.” She smiled. “Next.” Pointing to a different person she nodded. “You.”

“Is there any truth to the rumor that you and Miranda were together while you were her assistant?”

Andy laughed and waggled a finger at the reporter. “Nice try.” It was basically the same question as the first one. She smiled and turned to another person. “Next.” 

“What are your feelings on Judy Genero’s upcoming trial?” 

She thought about it for a moment, I could just tell them no comment, but then answered. “I’m prevented from speaking about the ongoing case specifically, but I believe in the legal system most of the time and I hope that in this case it works as it’s supposed to.” She blinked and pointed to another reporter. “Next.”

“How does Miranda feel knowing that she is older than your Mother?”

Andy’s lips twitched. “You would have to ask Miranda that.” She grinned. “But I wouldn’t expect a response if I were you.”

All the reporters chuckled at that, and Andy pointed to another person. “Last one. You?”

“How do you feel about Miranda being older than your Mother?”

Andy sighed and shook her head. “I don’t care in the least.” She ruffled her bangs a little self-consciously then added with a smirk. “If you knew her like I do, you wouldn’t either.” With that she whistled loudly, and yelled for Patricia, cautioning the reporters to remain sitting. The dog obediently trotted over to the bench, circling wide around the seated people. “C’mon Patricia,” She latched the leash to the collar. “…time to go home.”

The reporters sat, stunned, as the young woman and the dog jogged quickly to the park exit. “Did that just happen?” One reporter blinked out of his daze. “Did we just have a press conference?”

“Yeah.” Another reporter laughed. “She should be a politician… she answered every question without saying a damned thing.”

“I know.” A third reporter grumbled. “What the hell are we supposed to do with those answers??” 

They all began to rise from their seats and they all chuckled as someone spoke up. “What do you think? The same thing we always do.” They all turned to him and he shrugged. “Make shit up.”

\------------------------------

Miranda and Dorothy watched as Andrea passed through the back gate. 

“She runs every day?” Dorothy was astonished. 

“Yes, unless I can talk her out of it.” Miranda could only remember a handful of days when the young woman had skipped her morning run. “I’ve only been able to do that a few times, when it was raining extremely hard or to dangerous due to ice.” She shrugged. “It is my sincere hope I can manage to stop her from going out in the ice and snow this winter as much as she did last winter.”

“You are planning that far ahead?”

“It’s not that far off.” Miranda focused on Dorothy. “Only a few months.”

“But…” Dorothy swallowed hard at Miranda’s confused look. “What if…” _you aren’t together by then._

The older woman knew exactly what Dorothy was thinking. “We are going to be together for a very long time.” Miranda’s voice was firm and confident on that point although her brain wasn’t so sure. _At least, I hope we will._ “If you will excuse me, I still have a few more pages to go over in the Book.”

“What is that? You keep saying the book but I don’t…”

Nodding, Miranda gestured for the woman to follow her, explaining along the way. “The Book, is a mock-up of the magazine. It is delivered to me each evening and I go over it, putting my notes on the changes I want made.” She sat at her desk and opened the Book in front of her. “It is then taken to the Art Department first thing in the morning so my changes can be implemented.”

Dorothy looked at the note Miranda was pointing to, “That says move blonde half an inch to the right.”

“Yes.” Miranda looked at the page. “The blonde is too far to the left. It throws off the balance of the page and draws attention away from the rest of the designs.”

“It looks fine to me.”

“I do not settle for ‘fine’ where Runway is concerned.” At the risk of sounding arrogant, Miranda continued. “Under my guidance Runway has become the premiere fashion magazine available. My decisions, my attention to detail, have made it so and I intend on keeping it that way.” 

Dorothy shook her head. “You say move this and change that and they do, even if the change is a slight as half an inch?” _No one argues with her? My poor Andy has to put up with that kind of ego?_

“Of course.” Miranda almost didn’t understand the question. “I tell them what to do and they do it.” She turned the page and absently reviewed the layout there. “That,” she stuck a Post-it to the page, “is their job.” She continued looking over the last few pages, hyper-aware of Dorothy’s eyes on her.

Dorothy was amazed. She had never met anyone that….confident, that powerful. There was nothing in the woman’s demeanor to suggest that she doubted her Post-it suggestions wouldn’t be obeyed. She recalled Andy ranting at them about Miranda’s influence over the fashion industry; how her decisions affect millions of dollars and countless jobs. Dorothy became lost in her thoughts, trying in vain to imagine exactly what having that much power would feel like. _Probably very ‘God-like’,_ she thought, _But what about Andy? Where does she fit in to this woman’s life? Is my Andy just another worshipper at the feet of the ‘great Miranda Priestly’?_ There was one thing she realized though, _Miranda can do anything, give Andy anything._ The thought tore at her heart. 

_Andy doesn’t need me._ She nodded to herself and knew what she had to do. _Andy might not need me anymore, but Richard and Chad certainly do._

\---------------------

Andy returned to the house feeling fairly proud of herself. She’d reduced the stress she’d been feeling regarding ignoring the press. It was odd being on this side of a news story, because she’d finally understood that even if she and Miranda didn’t see their personal lives as ‘news’ other people did. The reporters, annoying as they were, were just trying to do their jobs and Andy knew that if it were her going after a story, she might just be doing the same.

But she’d answered their questions fairly vaguely and knew she hadn’t given them very much if anything to work with, so whatever stories they fabricated from the impromptu press conference would be easy to discredit. 

Miranda was alerted to Andrea’s return when Patricia padded into the study and lay down on the large pillow in the corner with a contented yawn. Andy entered the room a moment later, crossing the room quickly to give Miranda a quick kiss. “Finished with the Book?”

Miranda nodded. “Have a nice run?” 

Andy nodded. “Yep.” She told Miranda about the question and answer session, relaying the questions and the answers she’d given. Naturally Miranda wasn’t amused by the age questions, but the answers made her chuckle. “You realize of course, their minds are in the gutter and they will take your answer and relate it to our interaction in the bedroom.”

Shrugging, Andy turned a devilish grin on her partner. “Maybe that’s how I meant it.”

“Andrea…” Miranda began a warning but Andy cut her off.

“Miranda…” the brunette rolled her eyes. “You know you are amazingly fantastic when…”

“Shhhh…” Miranda pulled her closer and stopped the young woman’s verbal reply with a long, deep kiss. She pulled away with a smug expression on her face. “As are you.”

“Mmmmm…” Andy dove back into the addicting kiss and was on the verge of divesting Miranda of her annoying clothing when she stopped and looked around. “Uh… Where’s Ma?”

Miranda shrugged. “She asked about the Book and I explained it to her. Then she seemed quite distracted for a while and left. She was up rather early. Perhaps she went to take a nap.”

 _Distracted?_ “Maybe I should go check on her?”

“Of course.” Miranda was actually slightly concerned about the woman herself. “I will be leaving for work soon.” 

Andy glanced at the clock and nodded, “I’ll be back down before that.”

“Very well.”

\-----------------------------

“Ma?” Andy stepped into the woman’s room. “What are you doing?”

“Oh.” Dorothy whirled to face her daughter. “I’m… I’m packing.” She turned back and placed a folded shirt into the open case on the bed. “I’ll get a flight home tonight… you don’t need me.” She barely whispered the rest of her thought, but Andy heard it. “Miranda can do anything.”

“Ma, Miranda is not a replacement for you.” Andy moved to sit on the end of the bed. “You are partially correct though.” She reached out to still the woman’s hand. “I don’t need you to take care of me anymore, I really am all grown up.” She tightened her grip on the hand as Dorothy tried to pull it away. “But I do need you, as a friend. You’re my Mom, and I will always need you, to come to for advice. I love you, Ma.” She looked into the woman’s startled face. 

Dorothy felt the tears welling in her eyes. “Do you think we can be… friends?” 

“I think we can.” Andy smiled. “Why don’t you stay at least one more night, and we can talk more about it?”

Nodding slowly, Dorothy bit her bottom lip. “Okay.”

\-------------------------

“Everything alright, Andrea?” Miranda waited for Andy at the bottom of the stairs. “Roy is here, I need to go.”

“Yeah, Ma’s going to rest for a little while.” Andy wrapped her arms around her partner and leaned into Miranda, nuzzling against her smooth neck. “She was going to leave… because she thought I didn’t need her anymore.” 

“Shhh…” Miranda patted the young woman’s hair. “You will convince her otherwise, Andrea.” She brushed aside the brunette hair, kissing the forehead she found underneath. “No matter how old you get, you will always be a child in your parent’s eyes, even when you are an adult. The flip side is that even when you are an adult, your parents are always your parents.” Something struck Miranda. “She should know that from her own mother.”

Andy shook her head. “I never met my grandma on Ma’s side, grandpa either.” She remembered her mother’s whisper about how Andy had never known her grandma. 

“Perhaps you should speak to your mother about that.” Miranda brushed the backs of her fingers over Andrea’s soft cheek and asked quietly. “Do you need me to stay?”

“Thank you for asking… But you need to get to Runway…”

“Andrea, Runway can wait.” Miranda smiled at the young woman’s shock and shook her head. “You are far more important to me than Runway.”

“I…” Andy swallowed hard barely able to whisper. “You can’t mean that. Runway is such a huge part of you…” Two elegant fingers pressed against her lips, stopping her words.

Miranda shook her head; serious blue eyes searched her young partner’s face. “If you need me to stay, I will.”

Andy took a deep breath and smiled. “I love you, so much.” She hugged the woman tightly against her, feeling the surprisingly strong arms return the gesture. “I’ll be just fine. Go to work.”

Miranda pressed her lips together. “You’re sure?”

“Very sure.” Andy risked a light kiss on lipstick covered lips. 

“Very well.” Miranda exhaled softly. “But, I’m canceling any lunch appointment I may have. I would like you and your mother to come to the office, I’m sure she would like to see where I work,” she grinned, “How I support you in the manner to which you’ve become accustomed. I would also like to have lunch with you.” Miranda picked up the Book and headed for the door. “Come early and you can give Dorothy a tour before we eat.”

Andy winked and smiled softly. “Okay.” She watched as the white-haired woman put her sunglasses on and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking confidently through the swarm of reporters to the waiting car. Now a smile of pure love crossed Andy’s face and she spoke quietly to herself. 

“I’m gonna marry her.”

\---------------------  
tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Andy walked between the assistants’ desks in the reception area of Miranda’s office. In one hand she carried a center-of-the-sun hot Starbucks while she used the other to gesture Emily and Bethany to be quiet. Emily glared at her, and Bethany grinned as they watched Andy walk directly to Miranda’s desk, and set the steaming coffee down in front of Miranda.

Miranda kept her attention on the task in front of her. “Did I order coffee?” Her voice was amused and her eyes glittered as she looked up at her fiancée.

“Now now, Miranda… Name one time you didn’t want coffee.” Andy grinned as Miranda rose from her seat and moved for an embrace. Miranda’s lips found Andy’s ear and whispered.

“I don’t believe you want me to do that, Andrea.” She inhaled deeply and reveled in the scent of Andy’s shampoo. “At least, not with your mother present.” With a smirk and a wink, Miranda turned to Dorothy. “Welcome to Runway. Has Andrea given you the tour yet?”

“No, not yet.” Dorothy was looking around the huge office. “We came straight here.”

Nodding, Miranda turned back to Andy. “I’ve still got a few things to finish up before I go to lunch. You have time to show her around.”

“Okay.” Linking arms with her mother, Andy tugged her toward the door. “C’mon, Ma.” She smiled at the woman. “I’ll introduce you to Nigel and,” she paused dramatically, “The Closet.” 

Miranda chuckled and followed them to the doorway of her office. “While you’re there, watch for potential outfits to wear on Friday.”

Andy stopped walking. “I thought I was going to wear one of the De La Renta’s…” 

“If you wish.” Miranda smiled, ignoring the gasps from Bethany and Emily. “But if you see something else you’d rather wear, don’t hesitate.”

“Okay, thank you.” Andy laughed as Miranda winked and then returned to her work. 

Dorothy asked her daughter. “De La Renta’s?”

“Yeah, ummm…the blue dresses in the closet…”

“Oh my God. You have the Cerulean Blue collection…” Emily exhaled and swallowed hard but managed to hold her tongue. 

“Yeah, she gave them to me for my birthday.” Andy’s eyes met Emily’s for a long moment. “It was a very meaningful gift, to me.” She knew Emily had no idea the reason for the dresses but she also knew how busy Miranda was and how much Emily probably had to do with acquiring them. “Thank you.” She gave Emily a small smile. “C’mon Ma, let’s take that tour.”

Emily watched them go, and sighed. It had taken her a long time to find the final piece in that collection. Now she knew why Miranda was so cranky about it and how she knew what size she wanted. Now the red-head looked at the space Andy had occupied. _Size Four?? When had that happened… and how?_ It frustrated Emily to no end that Andy could lose weight seemingly effortlessly. _She eats carbs for Christ’s sake!_ Miranda’s voice floated out of her office.

“Get me Demarchelier.” 

Dialing almost automatically, Emily spoke into the phone. “Hold for Miranda.” Putting the call on hold, she raised her voice slightly to carry into the main office. “I have Patrick.” The hold light on the phone went out almost before she was finished speaking.

\--------------------

“Knock knock…” Andy walked into the man’s office. “Nigel?”

The balding man looked up at his visitors and smiled. “Six!” He stood and gave Andy a hug. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m good Nigel.” She gestured to Dorothy. “I wanted to introduce you to my Ma, Dorothy.” She patted Nigel on the arm. “Ma, this is Nigel, my first friend at Runway.”

Dorothy nodded and held her hand out to shake. “Andy speaks very highly of you.” She remembered phone calls and emails from Andy mentioning the man and how much he’d helped her during her time as Miranda’s assistant.

“I was gonna show her the Closet.” Andy’s eyes twinkled in anticipation. “And Miranda told me to keep an eye out for something to wear on Friday, to the charity thing.” Andy smiled. “I have a few pieces at home, but she told me to keep an eye out just in case.” She tilted her head at the man. “Got any suggestions?”

“Maybe…” Nigel looked at her critically. “You’re still a Four, right? Because in case you’ve forgotten the Closet is all sample sizes, Twos and Fours.”

“I remember, and Oh my god, yes I’m still a Four…well slightly less, but Twos are much too tight on me. I’ve thought about working on getting down to a Two but,” Andy rolled her eyes. “Miranda would be ‘very displeased’, if I lost any more weight. She freaks even if I go down two pounds.”

“Good for her.” Dorothy thought Andy could actually stand to gain a few pounds. _At least Miranda isn’t trying to make Andy look like one of these ultra thin models._

Andy snorted, “But she isn’t one to talk,” Rolling her eyes, the brunette chuckled and informed her mother. “She’s size Zero.”

Nigel nodded. “She always has liked things… her way.” He grinned at the young brunette. “Which to mortals like us ‘her way’ translates to ‘Perfect’.” 

_Zero?_ Dorothy’s hand automatically went to her large stomach. _I knew Miranda looked thin but … Zero?_

He moved between the women and looped on arm around Andy’s and the other around her mother’s. “C’mon Dorothy, Let the wizard show you Oz.” 

Rolling her eyes, much like Andy had a moment before, Dorothy muttered, “Oh, a Wizard of Oz joke… I’ve never heard one of those before.”

Andy snorted in laughter and Nigel shushed her, “Quiet, Toto…”

The brunette’s eyes widened and she pointed to herself. “I’m Toto?!” Andy laughed again and decided to be a bit wicked. “Do I get to tell Miranda you called me a dog?”

Nigel stumbled slightly and swallowed hard. “I… Um… Okay fine… You’re Glinda… the beautiful Good Witch of the North… Happy?”

Andy hugged his arm and smiled. “Ecstatic.” They had made it to the door of the Closet and the young woman watched her mother in anticipation. “Check this out, Ma. The Closet.”

Nigel opened the doors and just as Andy had been the first time she’d visited, Dorothy was overwhelmed. “Wow.” As overwhelming as it was, it was also slightly depressing, because she knew not one thing here would ever fit her.

“Isn’t it great?” This was actually the first time since she left Runway that she’d been back to the Closet. “They have different sections for everything, purses, shoes, belts… it’s all organized…” A sweet dark blue power suit caught her eye. “Oh… that’s nice.” Andy laughed. “Too bad I don’t have a single place to wear it.”

Nigel eyed the suit critically. “Eh… you’d look good in it, sure. You would look great in a tux though…” He led them to a different section, “Look at these and see what you think.”

Andy held one up to her and looked at her Mom. “Whaddaya think, Ma?”

Dorothy clenched her teeth together and took a deep breath. “It looks…nice.” She hesitated. “Don’t you think a dress would be more…”

“Girly?” Andy hung the tux back on the rack and nodded. “Yes, you’re right.”

Blinking, Dorothy’s forehead furrowed. “What? About what?”

“A tuxedo, even one made for a woman. Is not the image I want to project.” Andy tilted her head toward her Mom. “I’m not ‘the man’ in the relationship with Miranda.”

“I…I didn’t mean…” Dorothy looked away, trying not to think about that at all.

Nigel however was fascinated by the subject. “So… if you aren’t… then…”

“Nigel…” Andy warned, but then shook her head and leaned slightly toward him, a wicked gleam in her eye, whispering, “We take turns.” With a wink she left him standing there, with that statement evoking the devil knows what kind of images in his head. “C’mon, Ma. I’ll show you the Beauty department and introduce you to Serena.”

\------------------------------

Miranda had finished her work and was waiting for Andrea and Dorothy to come back to her office so that they could go to lunch. Since she had time on her hands, Miranda picked up some of the tabloid magazines Emily had collected this morning and began to look through them. She hadn’t had a chance yet to see what kind of outrageous stories they had fabricated today.

When mother and daughter made it back to her office, Miranda couldn’t decide between amusement and all out laughter. She handed Andrea the paper she was reading. “We’ve been named.” She laughed, loudly, as Andrea read the name printed in the paper.

“Mirandy?” Andy tried to frown over her grin. “Why am I second??”

It only took a heartbeat for Miranda to realize Andrea was teasing. “They save the best for last, Darling.”

“Hmmm…” Andy pretended to preen a bit at that answer, then shook her head in amazement. “This is getting crazy, Miranda, now we’re a named couple? That is just bizarre.”

Miranda showed her all the papers and apparently the name had caught on… they were all using it. “This may last longer than we thought.”

Andy sighed. “Well, if it’s just like it is, or maybe a little less, I can deal.” She moved to hug the Editor. “As long as we’re together at the end of the day, I’ll be fine.”

“Of course we will be.” Miranda smiled at the love of her life. “Of course we will.” She turned to Dorothy. “Did you have a nice morning?”

The woman almost couldn’t drag her eyes away from the happy expression on her daughter’s face, but then faced the older woman and nodded. “Yes, I slept for the greater part of it, and Andrea was busy writing for a while, but I chatted with Peggy, and Andy and I got a chance to talk a little.” She smiled at her daughter. “So it was good.”

Miranda turned to Andy. “And you? Did you get the writing you wanted to finished?”

“Oh yeah, you know, I wrote some… made some phone calls… researched some things… and Ma and I got to chat some… so it was a good morning.” Andy’s eyes twinkled as she remembered waking up, so early it seemed like it was days ago. “It was a very good morning.”

“Well then,” Miranda smiled at the women. “Then let us go and celebrate what a productive morning we’ve all had and hopefully a productive shoot this evening.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Andy and Dorothy said, simultaneously then laughed. 

Miranda chuckled. “Very well,” She only raised her voice slightly as they began to walk toward the door. “Purse.”

Dorothy didn’t understand, but then Bethany met them with Miranda’s purse in hand. Miranda never even broke her stride as she took the item. It was odd to her because Miranda didn’t even bother to thank the young woman for getting it, but the assistant didn’t seem to expect or require thanks. She seemed only relieved that Miranda deemed her fit to do the task. And Dorothy again marveled at Miranda’s attitude and the energy the woman radiated. She realized this wasn’t an ego trip. There was only one word Dorothy could think of that would even begin to describe the older woman’s attitude. 

Power.

\----------------------------  
tbc


	15. Chapter 15

They had toyed with the idea of walking to the little deli, but once outside all three women realized that it was far too hot to walk, and if they were going to be in the car they could go anywhere. And that was how Dorothy ended up at the fanciest restaurant she’d ever been to, in her life.

“Wow…” Dorothy nearly stopped short just inside the door but continued with Miranda and Andy up to the Maitre‘d. The decision to come here had been last minute and Dorothy wondered how long a wait they’d have for a table. She very nearly rolled her eyes as the well dressed man lit up as they approached. _I should have known._ It surprised her though because the snide thought wasn’t actually snide, she had meant it that way, but somehow in her head it just sounded, amused.

“Miranda!” The man exchanged air kisses with the Editor and smiled at the women accompanying her, lingering on Andrea for a moment, before turning back to Miranda. “Is this your entire party?”

Miranda nodded once, rather sharply, piercing blue eyes narrowed at the attention he was giving Andrea. “The usual booth will do nicely.”

He bowed and smiled, “Follow me.”

As he led them through the maze of tables, Dorothy was struck by the atmosphere of the restaurant. It was nothing but luxurious; even if she was blind she’d have known this was a five star place. The lack of noise made everything seem so much nicer than anything she’d ever encountered. She was amazed by the booth they’d been led to; a circular table with a plush bench curving around it, nestled into the wall. Miranda slid into the space and Andrea entered the other end of the bench to slide around next to the woman’s left side. Dorothy joined them, moving next to Andy, but leaving some space between them as well. There was very little space between Miranda and Andy.

The Maitre‘d smiled and bowed again, “Your server will be right with you.” With a nod of dismissal from Miranda, he pulled a heavy curtain across the front of the space, leaving the women in privacy.

“So,” Andy grinned and leaned into Miranda. “Come here often?”

The Editor snorted in amusement. “Oh… A time or two.” She grinned. “It’s a good place for business meetings.” A small knock was followed by the curtain being pushed back enough for the waitress to enter the space. “May I get you some drinks?”

“Bring us a bottle of red wine, and…” She looked at Dorothy, “What would you prefer? I remember you said you don’t imbibe often.” 

“Sweet tea?” Dorothy blinked at the older woman. _How thoughtful of her to remember…_

The waitress bobbed her curly brown head and smiled. “Back in a moment.” She stepped back through the curtain and closed it.

Dorothy was a little confused. “Will she bring us menus?”

Miranda shook her head. “No, just order what you want and they’ll make it. Whatever you normally order when you go out…”

Dorothy’s eyes widened. “Uh…” She looked at her daughter. “What are you going to have?”

“Salad.”

“Andrea,” Miranda lowered her voice in a warning tone. “You aren’t doing one of Emily’s silly diets are you?”

“No, Miranda.” Andy smiled. “I just like salads, especially on hot days.”

“Hmmm…” Miranda studied her partner for a moment. The young woman did order salads on occasion. “Very well then.”

The waitress returned with the drinks and after Miranda had approved the vintage she poured for Miranda and Andy then asked if they were ready with their food orders. Miranda nodded and spoke, “I will have a porterhouse, medium rare.” With the briefest of glances at Dorothy, the editor specified her order. “No sides.” She turned to Andrea. 

Andy smiled at her partner and then at the waitress. “I would like a grilled chicken Caesar salad, with no croutons.” She ignored Miranda’s narrowing eyes and looked to her mother. “Ma?” Andy prompted. “Just tell her what you are in the mood for and the chefs will prepare it. Anything you want. Anything from burgers to Porterhouse steaks… ”

Now the waitress understood the woman’s hesitation and turned a small smile on her customer. She spoke quietly. “One of our chefs makes an awesome burger.”

“Really?” Dorothy returned the smile. “That does sound good.” She got a little bolder. “That wouldn’t happen to come with fries would it?”

The waitress winked. “It just so happens, that it does.”

“Good.” Dorothy nodded. “I’ll take that.”

The waitress bobbed her head once and was gone.

Dorothy watched her go and then remained quiet as she watched the conversation her dining companions were having.

Miranda turned to Andy. “No croutons…”

Shaking her head, the brunette held up her hand to stall Miranda’s speech, then brushed the backs of her fingers lightly on Miranda’s cheek. “I’m not on some weird Emily diet. I just don’t like croutons.” Andy reminded her partner. “You know I always pick them out anyway.”

“Mmm…” Miranda nodded, nearly convinced but she wanted Andrea to realize what was at stake. “You need to eat normally, for the girls.”

“It’s a salad, Miranda. It’s got chicken in it and everything…” Andy looked into concerned blue eyes, “I’m not starving myself.” She linked arms with the older woman and laid her head on Miranda’s shoulder. “If it will make you feel better, I promise I’ll eat a snack with the girls when they get home from school.” She felt a little creepy assuring Miranda she would do something that she normally did anyway, but if it made the woman feel better, Andy could live with it.

“I’ll make sure she does.” Dorothy gave the startled pair a small smile. “Yeah… still here.” She was amazed that Miranda had the grace to blush. Andy bit her bottom lip grimacing at the scene she realized they’d just displayed.

“Sorry, Ma.”

Dorothy began to nod, then shook her head, chiding herself for ever doubting her daughter’s decision and thought, _They care about each other,_ she corrected herself almost immediately, _No, you know that’s not exactly true._ Watching them, spending time with them, she realized that this was not some older woman on a power trip, not some young naive girl with hero worship. _They are in love._ She sighed, “Okay, listen to me, because I’m only gonna say this once. Someone once told me, ‘Do not, ever, apologize for loving the person you love.’ It’s good advice.” She smiled to herself at the shock on both women’s faces. “I’m trying very hard, Andrea, to deal with the fact that my daughter is all grown up and able to make choices for herself.” With a deep breath, she continued. “But no matter how old you get, you will always be my child and I will always be concerned about your happiness.” Now she looked directly into her daughter’s eyes. “Do you understand? You are my child, and I love you, no matter what.”

Andy spoke past the lump in her throat. “That’s what Daddy said…”

Dorothy nodded. “Give him time.”

“I told you, Andrea.” Miranda smiled at Andy. “No one can resist you for long.”

Laughing softly at that, Andy flashed a shy kind of smile at Miranda and reminded the woman, “You did.”

Miranda grinned at that. “It wasn’t easy you know…. But yes, I did resist for quite a while, of course I am exceptional…” _Exceptionally stubborn,_ she thought. “And I have some practice with tough situations.”

Dorothy played with her silverware and grinned. “Your daughters seem to be able to handle themselves as well….”

“What do you mean?” Miranda narrowed her eyes at the woman. 

“In Cincinnati, at the birthday party. Remember I told you how Donna’s children were mean?” 

Andy sat up straighter. “What did they do, Ma?”

“Apparently they were ‘teasing’ the twins about being from New York… ‘just like the Sopranos’.” Dorothy pressed her lips together, mostly in amusement. “And after just a few minutes of that, the twins informed the terrible trio that if they didn’t ‘lay off with the jokes’ they were going to ‘have Tony put a hit out on them’.” She couldn’t hold back her laughter now. “I had wondered why those children were so well behaved that day.” She spoke through her laughter. “I’m not sure which one actually said it, Caroline or Cassidy.”

Both Miranda and Andy spoke simultaneously. “Caroline.” They both knew the girls well enough to know it was Caroline who was the instigator, Cassidy usually just went with it.

Miranda continued, “And she will hear about it tonight. That was not acceptable behavior.” She turned to Andrea. “Do not speak to them until I get home. We will confront them together.”

Andy nodded compliance. “Okay. They’ll be late anyway, today is Wednesday.”

“Ah,” Miranda nodded. “The study group.” This was to be the group’s first meeting at the 'regular' time they had agreed would work for all of them. School was nearly out of session, but the group of students had decided to meet during the summer to keep their lessons from entirely escaping them.

Turning to her mother, Andy smiled. “Thanks for letting us know, Ma.”

“I only found out the day I called to tell you I was coming for a visit, after I called you.” Dorothy sighed. “Donna was upset to say the least, but I told her that your girls must surely have been joking, just playing along with the teasing, because obviously the Soprano’s weren’t ‘real’.” Dorothy rolled her eyes. “I think I convinced her to drop the issue.”

Miranda looked at Dorothy and spoke two words that very few people ever heard coming from the white-haired woman. “Thank you.” She heard Andrea’s sharp intake of breath, but continued, “You stood up for my daughters, and I won’t forget it.”

Dorothy shrugged. “Our family has enough internal tension… any of it I can diffuse only does the family good.”

The waitress knocking stalled the conversation and they all eagerly accepted the food delivery. “Is there anything else I can get you?” She looked at what she deemed the older woman of the group. “More sweet tea?”

Dorothy looked at the barely lowered level of liquid in her glass. “Not right now, thank you.”

Smiling at them all, the waitress nodded. “Enjoy your meal, ladies.” She backed out quickly and made sure the curtain was completely closed before she left.

Miranda cut into her steak and smiled at the interior color. Keeping her expression bland, she speared a small bit with her fork and spoke. “They are, you know.” She lifted her fork to her mouth, speaking just before taking the bite. “The Soprano’s, they are real.” She tasted the meat and grinned at her dining companions’ expressions as she chewed.

“No Way…Miranda…” Andy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You’re kidding, right?”

“You have to be kidding.” Dorothy couldn’t tell anything by the woman’s expression.

Shrugging, Miranda swallowed and took another bite, enjoying the doubt she’d put in their heads. “New York has always had organized crime.”

“Well… yeah… but…” Andy noticed a tiny curl at the corner of Miranda’s lips and laughed. “You goof! Don’t scare us like that.” She saw her mother relax slightly as she caught on that Miranda was teasing them.

“Andrea, I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Teasing? Me?” Blue eyes twinkled. “Really,” she put as much haughty disbelief in her tone as she could. “The very idea…”

They all chuckled at that then went about the business of eating. 

\------------------  
tbc


	16. Chapter 16

When they’d returned from lunch, the reporter had discovered three more article assignments waiting in her inbox. Luckily they were what Greg considered ‘filler’ articles, to print when there was a slow news day and the paper’s content seemed a little thin. If she finished them quickly enough she could relax and enjoy the evening with her family.

As focused as she was, Andy was still aware of what was going on in the house. Murmuring voices carried down the hall from her mother and Peggy’s chat in the kitchen. The girls had arrived home from their study group, and after the promised shared snack with them, they’d gone up to the tv room to play video games, they’d said. When the phone rang she knew one of the girls would get it, it was most likely for them anyway. She chuckled to herself, if they’re this bad as pre-teens, we’ll never get to use the phone when they are teens!

“Andy… Mom’s on the phone…” Caroline held out the item for Andy to take.

“Hello, Beautiful.” Andy grinned as Caroline rolled her eyes, exactly how she imagined Miranda was doing too. She listened to the Editor speaking and got the gist of what she was trying to say, without saying it.

“So you’re going to be late tonight.” Miranda’s sigh made it through the connection. “It’s okay, Miranda. Ma and I are just chatting, I’ll put the girls to bed…” She smiled sheepishly at what was nearly a reprimand. “Yes, on time.” Andy knew she had a bad habit of letting the girls stay up past their normal bedtime. “Don’t worry…” Andy winked at the girl. “I’ve got it covered.” 

Caroline’s eyes lit up at the wink and the girl knew they’d get an extra fifteen minutes tonight at least. She ran upstairs to let Cassidy know.

Andy wanted to make sure Miranda was taking care of herself though. “Have you eaten yet?” Andy sighed and shook her head at the answer. “Miranda….” The reprimand died on her tongue. “I’ll send something.” 

Andy closed her eyes to savor the words from the woman on the other end of the phone connection and smiled at the receiver. “And I you.” The call disconnected and Andy took a moment holding the edge of the phone to her lips. Dorothy’s quiet voice broke the silence.

“She really loves you.” 

Andy settled back into the cushion’s of the couch in the study and watched her mother carefully. “We love each other.”

“Yes, I see that.” Dorothy picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. “I still don’t understand why… I mean, really you could have anyone you want… why her?”

Andy shrugged, “I can’t explain it, Ma.”

Dorothy sighed, “Of course you can’t.” _No more than I could explain why I fell in love with Richard._ She set her cup on the coffee table. “I’m going home tomorrow.”

“Ma…” 

Holding up her hand to stop her daughter from talking, Dorothy smiled. “I spoke with your father earlier, he wants me to come home.”

“He wants…” Realization dawned on Andy. “He didn’t want you to come to New York in the first place.”

Pressing her lips together tightly, Dorothy shook her head. “He’s my husband, but he can’t tell me what I can or can’t do with regards to you…” _Most everything else, but not that._

“Because you love me.” Andy smiled, remembering what Miranda had told her. “You’re just like Miranda, she wouldn’t let anyone stop her from making sure her daughters were okay either.”

“Miranda and I have something in common?” Dorothy chuckled. “I doubt that very much and I doubt she would think so either.” _She isn’t what I thought she was though…_

Andy grinned. “Wanna bet?”

“No.” Dorothy chuckled. “I’m going to have to be getting back home, but I expect to return, to help with the… the wedding planning.”

Andy smiled. “I love ya, Ma.”

A knock on the doorframe prevented Dorothy from responding and as both women turned to look at the door, a small head peeked around the corner.

“Can I come in?” 

Andy smiled and gestured to the girl. “Sure Cass, what’s up?”

“I um… kinda need help with this part of my homework.” Cassidy walked quickly to sit next to Andy on the couch. “See… I just don’t understand this section…”

Andy glanced down at the page and nodded. She always had problems with this particular type of question too and narrowed her eyes at the page. “Doesn’t Caroline have to do the same homework you do?”

“Yeah,” the girl spoke glumly. “But she doesn’t have trouble with it and she doesn’t want to help me!”

Frowning, Andy asked. “What about your study group?”

Cassidy wrinkled up her nose. “That was a bust for studying. The people had no intention of studying, all they wanted to do was goof off…” _And make-out._ Cassidy suppressed a shudder at that thought, _although…_

“Ah…” Andy locked her eyes with her mother’s for half a second and grinned down at the girl. “You know what Cass? I’m a writer, and even though I use this stuff every day, I really can’t explain it very well. However…” She waited for the girl to look up at her before she smiled and winked. “…your future grandma is a retired English teacher, and I think she could help you with this much better than I could.” She turned her big brown eyes on her mother and grinned. “What about it grandma? Think you can help?”

Dorothy took a deep breath and moved over to sit next to Cassidy. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Girlie…”

“Well hello, Caroline.” Andy grinned as Cassidy’s mirror image walked through the door.

“Caroline?” Cassidy widened her eyes as her sister moved toward the couch. She saw the paper in Caroline’s hand and smiled warmly, understanding now that the only reason Caroline didn’t want to help her was that Caroline didn’t understand it either. “C’mon, Grandma’s gonna help us figure this out.”

Dorothy blinked at the ease Cassidy spoke about her as ‘grandma’. With a deep breath and ironic grin, the woman motioned Caroline to sit next to them on the couch. “Sure we’ll figure it out.”

Andy smiled and moved away, picking up her mother’s empty tea cup. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Neither girls nor woman acknowledged the statement. Andy held back her tears and swallowed hard, barely able to pull herself away from the sight of her mother and the girls that were as close to her heart as any daughters could ever be, sitting on the couch working on their homework.

\------------------

“G’night, Munchkin.” Andy leaned forward and kissed sleepy Caroline on the forehead. “Sweet Dreams.”

“G’night Ma.” Caroline rolled over and closed her eyes, asleep nearly immediately. 

Andy stood motionless for a long moment, stunned that Caroline had called her ‘Ma’, _but she’s heard me calling Ma…Ma, all afternoon… she didn’t really mean it. I’m just Andy to them…_ She walked into Cassidy’s room and tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead. “G’night, Sweetheart.”

Cassidy grabbed Andy’s arm as the woman began to walk out of the room. “Andy?”

Large dark eyes turned on the girl. “What is it, Sweetie?” 

“I really like having your mom as a grandma…” Cassidy pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. “I think I’ll really like it a lot too when…” The girl stopped, not sure if she should tell Andy or not.

Andy sat on the edge of the girl’s bed and ruffled her fingers through the curly red hair. “Hey, you can’t stop there… now I’m curious. When what?”

“When I can call you…” Cassidy sighed, “…Ma.” 

Putting her hand on her heart to stop the fluttering, Andy smiled at the girl. “You wanna know a secret?”

Cassidy nodded, wide eyed, and a little breathless. She sat up in the bed. “Yeah…”

Wrapping her arms carefully around Cassidy’s shoulders, Andy pressed her cheek against Cassidy’s soft hair. “I’m going to love that, whenever you decide to do it.”

“Really…” Cassidy heard the words and understood them perfectly. It was okay… really okay to call Andy, Ma, right now. “Okay then, Ma.” She smiled at the woman as she lay back in her bed. “G’night.”

Andy clicked off the lights and pushed the word past the lump in her throat, into the darkness. “G’night.”

\-----------------------

“No.”

“If I could change the lens…”

“No.” 

Nigel tried. “The lighting does seem off…perhaps the moon is too covered… perhaps a break until…” Miranda’s face-melting glare stopped his speech cold.

“The shoot will continue until it produces the images I require.” Turning to the photographer, Miranda’s eyebrows rose and she tilted her head slightly. “Go.”

Nigel shook his head and wiped his hand across his smooth head. “Okay…” He followed the man with the camera and motioned for the models to take their places. They all tried to avoid Miranda’s glare.

“Miranda?”

Whirling at the voice behind her, Miranda let her frustration loose on the newcomer. “What?!” She gasped as she recognized the face and her eyes widened. “Andrea?”

“Um… yeah.” With a small smile, Andy was suddenly unsure if this was a good idea. “Hi?” Her fears dissipated when Miranda moved into her, and she found herself locked in the older woman’s arms. “You okay?”

“No.” Miranda sighed, “I wasn’t.” Pulling away, reluctantly, the Editor looked up into concerned dark eyes. “What brings you here, my love?” Suddenly she was concerned. “The girls?”

“They’re fine.” Andy smiled. “Ma is there if they need anything, but when I left they were asleep.”

“Then why are you here?” 

“You sounded… odd, on the phone and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Andy dipped her head down to touch the tip of Miranda’s nose with her own. She dropped the pack she carried from her shoulders. “I brought you some soup…from home.” She grinned at the woman’s scowl. “And some coffee, interested?”

Miranda laid her head on Andy’s shoulder. “Mmmm… does it mean I have to move?”

Andy chuckled and ran her fingers through the soft white hair under her hand. She looked over the top of Miranda’s head and saw the activity of the shoot, in progress. “So what is the concept for this one?”

Shaking her head, Miranda scoffed. “Supposedly a kind of going off to college, whole new world sort of thing.” Only the last bit didn’t sound like Miranda normally pronounced it.

 _Uh oh, Andy thought, English accent alert._ “Sounds good.” She guided the Editor to a nearby bench. “So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know!” Miranda sighed. “That is the problem.” She accepted a cup of coffee from the thermos Andy had brought and took a sip. “When I look at the pictures they just don’t seem… right to me.” She sighed as the coffee hit her system. “Patrick picked this location, but now he is unable to do the photography, so I’ve been stuck with this idiot… There was an emergency in Accessories, so I ended up being late arriving here, Michael had already arrived and set up his equipment… but the photos are just…wrong, and I can’t seem to determine why!”

“Shhhh… Take a minute to drink your coffee.” Andy scooted closer, wrapping one arm around the irate woman, laying the other across the back of the bench. She reminded the woman. “You’ve had a very long day.” Her eyes twinkled. “We woke up pretty early this morning.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda smiled at the memory. “We certainly did.”

Andy nodded. “I hate waking up that early, but I’ll make allowances for you.”

Snorting at that Miranda laughed, drawing some of the models’ attention.

Andy chuckled as the models suddenly found the grass growing under their feet extremely interesting. “I’m ruining your reputation.”

“What reputation?” Miranda brushed the backs of her fingers along Andrea’s cheek.

“You don’t laugh at work, at least not…”

“Not what?” Miranda prompted.

“Not nicely. You have a chilling laugh, a fake laugh… those the halls of Runway have heard. But, your laugh, your real one… that, you save for home, for me.” Andy leaned down to whisper in a delicate ear. “I kind of like it that way.”

“Andrea, shall we give that photographer lurking behind the tree something to sell?”

Andy chuckled. “Persistence like that should be rewarded.”

Miranda nodded. “I agree…” Her hand on the back of Andrea’s head guided the young woman’s lips to meet hers and they lost themselves in each other for a long moment. When they finally pulled away from each other, both women grinned as there was a sudden flurry of activity from the models and photographer. The lurking paparazzi had vanished.

Andy caught Nigel staring at them and gave him a small salute as he gave her a half bow. When Nigel turned his attention back to the models, Andy looked at the scene and tilted her head. Very quietly, she spoke. “Miranda, may I ask a question?”

“Hmmm?” 

“It’s supposed to be…going off to school? Entering a whole new world… Um… why are they standing there…” She nodded at the people to her left, “…instead of there…” She looked to her right somewhat past the benches that were scattered around the fountain, “… where the archway is…that would be like, an entrance, right?”

Blinking, Miranda looked back and forth between the people and the archway. “He set up in the wrong spot!” The look in the tired blue eyes was murderous. “He’s wasted all this time!” She stood, intent on causing the photographer bodily harm.

“Miranda!” Andy caught her arm and urged her back to the bench. “Wait a minute.” She pulled the woman into her lap. “You are much too tired and upset.” She pressed her ear to Miranda’s heart. “Let me…take care of this for you.”

“It’s my job, Andrea.”

“I know that,” Andy looked up, adoringly. “And you’ve made the decision, let me carry it out for you.” She smiled as she stood, bringing Miranda with her then turned and gently pressed the tired woman back onto the seat. “You can sit on this bench, sip your soup, and supervise.” With a final admonishing finger wag that ended with a tap on the end of Miranda’s nose, Andy winked and walked away from the bench toward the group of models.

Miranda poured herself a cup of soup and observed as Andrea took control of the shoot. She sipped the familiar flavor and watched as her employees began to do Andrea’s bidding. The coffee was doing its job of waking her up and Miranda used the mug to hide a smile, as Andy deftly maneuvered the people to the new location. 

_I’m going to marry her._

\-------------------------  
tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Andy returned to the bench and flopped down. “Michael will bring over a few preliminary pictures for you to review before they finish the shoot.”

“Of course.” Miranda patted Andrea’s thigh. “It won’t be necessary. They will be good now that he has the correct location.” She brushed some hair away from Andrea’s face, tucking it behind one of her ears. “Why don’t you go on home? I’ll wait for the pictures and then join you soon.”

Andy pushed the lock of hair that always fell across Miranda’s eye, back into place and smiled. “I’ll wait.” Looking around she spotted a drinking fountain in the distance. “I’m going to get a drink. Be right back.”

Miranda laughed. “There are bottles of water in the cooler at the catering table.”

Waving off that suggestion, Andy stood. “A short walk will wake me up.” Movement behind the tree made the young woman grin. “Our persistent photographer is back.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda sighed. “So I noticed.” She paid no attention whatsoever to the shoot, fully absorbed in the vision of Andrea’s backside as the woman walked away. Moments later a rather high-pitched voice pulled Miranda’s attention in a different direction, refocusing on a tall, extremely thin blonde running up the path. Miranda stood up to confront what was obviously one of the models, who was extremely late for the shoot.

“Sorry…. Sorry sorry sorry…. So sorry I’m late!” The woman moved directly toward Miranda and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Miranda almost automatically tried to pull away but opened her arms wide so as not to touch the presumptuous woman. “Excuse me?”

Releasing the hold, the blonde smiled and bent down before Miranda knew it, placed a not so quick kiss on the white-haired woman’s lips.

Now Miranda understood and even though she’d kept her mouth tightly closed during the assault, she ran her tongue over her teeth and lips before spitting out what she had collected. A particularly un-Miranda-like action, but the Editor decided it was wholly necessary. “You aren’t a model.”

The woman preened a bit and spoke smugly, “Not yet.”

“Not ever.” Miranda’s eyes were hard now. “Your photographer friend might be able to sell that picture you just staged. However, if it is published, you will never work in this industry. If you are lucky you will be able to find employment at the catering table.”

“But… I… he said…” 

“I have a very good idea what he told you, but it isn’t true. You will most likely get your fifteen minutes, after that, you will be a nameless face in the crowd.” Miranda looked as though she was going to take a step forward, menacing enough for the woman to step back. “I’m becoming very angry at you, and him…”

“Ohhhh….” Andy’s voice was low and almost amused behind the blonde. “Don’t make her angry. You wouldn’t like her when she’s angry.”

Whirling at the voice, not understanding that turning your back on an angry Miranda is a very stupid thing to do, the blonde faced Andy, who she recognized instantly from the tabloids. “Oh, it’s you!” The blonde licked her lips and gave Andy a half smile indicating behind her with a bit of head motion and a flick of her eyes, “You’re a lucky girl.”

Dark eyes narrowed and long brunette hair shifted in the breeze, “You want to leave, now.”

Nodding, the blonde took a few steps away then looked back and gave them both a full smile. “See you in the papers.”

Miranda dismissed the woman’s presence and turned to face her partner. “Andrea…”

“Shhhh….” Andy placed two fingers on Miranda’s lips. “Shhh… it’s okay, I saw everything.” She smiled and shook her head. “Tabloid photographers are decidedly disgusting creatures who will do anything for a photo.”

“That is going to cause a lot of problems when it’s published…” Wrapping her arms around Andrea’s middle, Miranda held the young woman tightly, resting her head on the broad shoulder. “I should have seen it coming. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Andy grinned. “At least they sent you a decent looking woman.”

“Mmmm… she was quite attractive…” Miranda looked up at her love and winked. “…for a clothes hanger.”

Andy draped on arm around Miranda’s shoulders and they moved to sit on the bench. “She was awfully thin.”

“It just makes it more plausible. She looked like a model, which I’m surrounded by all day, almost every day, therefore kissing one would be more likely than finding someone outside the industry to cheat on you with…”

Laughing, Andy squeezed the shoulder under her arm. “Given this a lot of thought, have we?” The soft scoffing sound that escaped Miranda made Andy laugh even harder. 

“You really have no problem with this?” The Editor was amazed by Andrea’s lack of jealousy… and a little concerned by it. _Does she just not care?_

“If I thought it was real… I’d have torn her scrawny little leg off and beat her over the head with it.” Andy turned to look into Miranda’s loving blue eyes. “If I thought for one second that you actually wanted to kiss someone else…like you kiss me...”

“Shhh…” It was Miranda’s turn to soothe Andy. “I won’t.” She pushed the lock of hair out of her eyes and shook her head for emphasis. “I won’t ever want anyone, the way I want you.” She sighed. “We are going to have to deal with the pictures when they are published. It’s going to be impossible to explain them, no one will believe the truth.”

“Impossible? Maybe…” Andy smiled and held up the hand not wrapped around Miranda, opening it to reveal a tiny digital camera memory card. “…but I figured since we had them we could just not publish them and save ourselves some trouble.”

“You!” Miranda chuckled and playfully slapped Andrea’s belly. “You knew all along there weren’t any pictures!”

Andy tilted her head and laughed. “Andrea Sachs, making the impossible possible since two thousand six.”

“How?”

“I got my drink, then saw the woman running up the path. That was my first clue.” Andy chuckled. “I’ve seen a few models…scramble… scuttle… shuffle… and even stalk… but I’ve never seen a model run. Then I saw the photographer move into a position for a good shot, but he was waiting… so I knew it was all staged. I thought maybe he was trying to get a picture of you berating someone, but then I saw her hug you and knew what kind of set up it was.” Andy admitted. “I nearly let him get away, when I saw her kiss you.” She ruffled her bangs. “Anyway, I grabbed the camera, took the memory out, and sent him on his way.” She had nearly broken his camera, but decided against it. More than likely she’d just end up buying him another one, and it would probably turn out to be a better quality digital one. Andy grinned at the woman next to her. “So? Spill it. What was it like kissing her?”

“Hey! She kissed me, thank you very much.” Miranda grimaced. “I actually spit out as much as I could. I need coffee to wash the rest of it away.” Blue eyes took on a distinct puppy-dog quality. “She’s a smoker, Andrea.”

Andy wrinkled up her nose and sighed. “You’re out of coffee, but…” Andy traced her fingertips around the outline of Miranda’s face. “Maybe I can help.” Knuckles under Miranda’s chin held the woman’s head steady so Andy could bring their lips together. Lightly at first, then deeper before Andy pulled away. “Miranda, how could you tell she was a smoker?”

Grinning, Miranda winked. “I could smell it on her clothes.” Shifting closer, Miranda leaned in to continue the kiss. 

It was Andy’s turn to pull away. She put her hand over Miranda’s mouth and spoke to the man approaching them. “Got the pictures for Miranda?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He handed over a small stack of Polaroid pictures.

The Editor looked through a few of the instantly developed images and nodded. “Yes, this is what I want.” Miranda sighed and gestured to Nigel. “Nigel will be in charge for the rest of the shoot. Have the photo sheets ready and on my desk by the time I arrive at the office tomorrow and I might allow you to work in this industry again.”

Andy was looking over Miranda’s shoulder and spoke to the photographer quietly as the woman began to hand the pictures to Nigel, “You were taking some pictures with a digital camera earlier. May I see those?”

Michael, reluctantly, produced the camera in question. “Of course.”

Andy began scrolling through some images of the models. “Nice…” Dark eyes noticed the photographer growing more agitated by the second and grinned, continuing to scroll through the camera’s content. “Oh… this one is very good, you could make a pretty penny for that one.” She held the camera over for Miranda to see, an excellently framed image of Miranda, her lips firmly pressed against the blonde woman’s. “What a lucky happenstance for you.” Andy pressed the delete button and impassively continued looking at and deleting photo after photo of Miranda and the mysterious blonde. There were quite a few more pictures of the models. Eventually she encountered photos of Miranda and herself in fairly compromising positions. Those were ruthlessly deleted as well, though one was quite nice and Andy truly wished she could keep just that one, for herself. She scrolled past that one wanting to delete it last, after one final look at it.

Miranda sighed, slightly angry at herself for even thinking about giving the photographer the benefit of the doubt. She gestured to Nigel and waited a few seconds before he joined them. “You are in charge for the rest of the shoot. Secure all the film before he leaves.” She turned to the embarrassed man. “When the images belonging to Runway are secured you can go.”

Michael nodded, understanding perfectly. He was so fired, he wondered if the portrait place in the mall was hiring. Since he was fired anyway, he found the courage to speak, trying to explain. “I’m sorry I’ve broken any trust you might have had in me. I didn’t take the pictures of you and Andy for profit. You are a beautiful couple, and I just wanted to capture that. I wouldn’t have sold them.”

The Editor didn’t believe him. “Finish your work, and leave.” Standing, she stalked away, toward the catering table, motioning Nigel to follow.

Michael nodded sadly.

Andy had listened to his little speech, but unlike Miranda, the journalist believed the man. She handed him his camera and spoke quietly. “I want an eight by ten of this one.” She gestured toward the screen and Michael looked seeing a beautiful shot of Andrea sitting on the bench with Miranda, Miranda’s head on Andy’s shoulder, Andy’s cheek resting on top of Miranda’s head.

He grinned at her. “That one was my favorite as well.”

Nodding, Andy took a deep breath. “Better go.” She spoke very softly. “Do the best job you can… I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” He walked quickly back to the group of models, sliding the digital camera into his pocket and gripping the more traditional film camera in his hands. He checked his film supply, determined to do the best job he could. Not necessarily looking to impress Miranda, he knew that was a lost cause. He would do his best though, for Andy.

Andy moved to meet Miranda and escort her home.

\--------------------------

It was quiet in the car for nearly half the ride, then Miranda spoke quietly. “How did you know Michael had taken those pictures with the other camera?”

Andy slid across the seat linking their elbows together, twining her fingers with Miranda’s. “I told you, I saw everything.” She leaned her head to rest on Miranda’s shoulder. “I didn’t know about the earlier pictures of us, but I saw him when the blonde arrived and thought if he took pictures of the one scene it was a good bet there were more.”

“So he saw the situation and took advantage of that…” Miranda mused almost to herself. “… I wouldn’t have thought he was that intelligent.”

“Ma is going home tomorrow.” Andy’s eyes drifted closed. “She is… coping better with the idea of … us. I think she actually likes you a little.”

“Really.” Miranda highly doubted that Dorothy would ever like her.

“Mmm Hmmm…” Andy grinned. “She helped the girls with their homework tonight.”

“Really?” That did surprise Miranda. “So she’s warming up to the girls.” _The fastest way to my heart, I wonder if she knows that?_

“Mmmm Hmmm….” Andy turned her head and kissed the tiny soft spot between Miranda’s jaw and ear. “They call her grandma now.” She wasn’t sure she wanted to tell Miranda the next part, but she didn’t want her to be surprised if they did it in front of their Mom… “And…” Andy took a deep breath, “Sometimes, the girls call me… Ma.” She felt Miranda go very still and started talking quickly, almost apologetically. “I guess they’ve just been hearing me call Ma that and picked up on it… I mean, it probably doesn’t mean anything, but I wanted you to know so….” 

“Andrea…” Miranda’s soft voice stopped any speech Andy may have made. “You are correct, it doesn’t mean anything…” She turned to gaze deeply into her young love’s eyes. “It means everything.” 

\---------------------------------------

They made it into the house and Miranda headed toward the stairs. “I’m going to check on the girls.”

Andy nodded and headed toward the kitchen. It was a habit Miranda had when she got home late; she always went to the girls’ rooms first to reassure herself they were safe and sound. She wondered if the girls even knew she did it. “You want a drink?”

“A glass of wine would be lovely.” Miranda spoke absently as she continued on up the stairs.

Grinning, Andy opened the half bottle of wine she found in the fridge and poured them each half a glass. She carried the drinks upstairs, stopping on her way to their room to make sure her mother was sleeping comfortably.

Miranda accepted the wine with a smile and the glasses clinked together before the women drank. Miranda’s eyes darkened. “To my hero.”

“Miranda…” Andy set aside her drink and rested her arms on Miranda’s shoulders. Touching their foreheads together, Andy savored the closeness between them. “I will do anything I can to help you…”

“It just seems that it is always you doing things for me.” The older woman set aside her drink and moved closer. “I wish there was something I could do for you, something you need.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “Um… the surveillance recordings?”

“I had nothing to do with that, Andrea. I told the detective that.”

“Yeah… but…” Andy was confused. “Then who?”

“It is a mystery.” Miranda led Andy to the bathroom. “But it will have to wait for the authorities to solve.” She began to wash the make-up off her face and nodded approval as Andrea did the same.

It didn’t take long for them both to finish their nightly rituals and they found themselves snuggling in their comfy bed. 

“You want to know what I need?” Andy pulled Miranda slightly closer and found the woman’s ear with her lips, whispering “I need this, I need you, with me, always.”

“Andrea,” Miranda breathed. “That’s easy.” She shifted slightly, bringing their eyes even with each other. “But that serves my needs as well.” She had no idea what would happen to her if she lost Andrea, but she knew it wouldn’t be good. “You take care of me, every day, in so many ways. I probably haven’t thanked you for that, I don’t know if I could ever thank you enough for all the thoughtful little things you do. I do know I can never thank you enough for the big things you manage.”

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Miranda.” Andy leaned forward and gently kissed the soft lips so close to hers. 

When they pulled away, Miranda cleared her throat. “I, um, got a call from your Detective friend this afternoon.”

“Oh.” Andy went quite still but tried to maintain a casual tone. “What did she have to say?”

“She informed me that everyone associated with the article that highlighted Stephen’s comments about the girls and speculated if he was correct regarding their welfare, has been targeted with quite a bit of mischief.”

“Really?” Andy relaxed a bit. “What a coincidence.”

“The reporter has had his power turned off, his water shut off, the locks on his apartment have had keys broken off in them twice now, his car has been stolen, his credit cards have been discontinued, his bank account has been frozen…. The publication offices themselves haven’t fared much better…I hear the IRS is now looking into their records.”

“Wow…” Andy pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. “I guess they did something they’re going to regret for a long time.”

“Andrea…” Miranda sighed. “I’m not going to ask how you have accomplished this impossible feat. I’m just going to hope that you were very careful and pray that you don’t get caught …”

Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around her fiancée, rolling them to press Miranda back against the mattress. “I’ve done nothing to warrant such a prayer.” _Nothing except make a few phone calls to a few choice people and buy a few not-so-ex convicts I know some greasy Chinese food._ She smiled to herself. _It is amazing what a quart of pork fried rice will get you when given to the right people._

“If you say so.” Miranda savored the sensation of Andrea’s weight on top of her. “I won’t bring it up again.”

“Good.” Andy dropped her head to press her lips against Miranda’s. She certainly didn’t want to talk anymore and from the older woman’s response, neither did Miranda.

\-------------------------------  
tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Andy walked into the kitchen to find their guest sitting at the table. “Ma?”

Dorothy looked up from her tea and smiled. “Andy…” She looked her daughter up and down once. “How many of those running outfits do you have?”

Rolling her eyes, Andy looked down at herself and chuckled. “Miranda gave me ten of them, for my birthday.” This one was pink with black accents on the top and solid black pants with a black baseball hat. The small designer logo matched the one on the sides of her shoes, it was subtle but there on the upper left chest of her shirt. “This one kind of makes me feel like a tropical fish or something.” She scooped coffee grounds into the filter and started the coffee maker.

“You look very nice.” Dorothy assured her daughter. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up this early. When did you make it home?”

“Around eleven I think.” Andy knew it was just after eleven thirty before they’d left the shoot. But, many nights they went to bed at midnight or later so there wasn’t really any deviation in their regular schedule. “This is about the time I usually get up. I’m gonna take Patricia for a quick run.” She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out the door.

Less than fifteen minutes later Miranda walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hello Dorothy.” Miranda poured herself a cup of coffee. “Has Andrea already gone?”

Nodding, Dorothy watched Miranda closely. “She said it would be a quick run.”

“Ah.” The older woman took a sip of her coffee, twisted gently to ease the aches from last night and sighed in relief. “She’s not going to let Patricia play at the park very long then.”

“You, um… you both know each other quite well.” Dorothy saw Miranda stiffen defensively, but she continued with a question. “How do you do that? You’ve been together less than a year.”

Pressing her lips together for a moment, Miranda thought about the question. “It was Andrea’s job for almost a year to anticipate my needs so she has the advantage over me in that area. I am still learning to read her, but she is so open and honest it’s not terribly difficult at times.”

“At times?”

“It’s very simple to tell when she’s happy, she shares that easily. However, she doesn’t like me to see when she’s hurting.” The white-haired woman spoke quietly. “She was quiet for two days after we left Cincinnati. She finally told me how badly your reactions… your husband’s and yours… had hurt her.” 

“I can’t speak for Richard, not about this.” Dorothy took a deep breath. “I know I overreacted,” she admitted to the woman her daughter loved. “You aren’t what I thought you were.” 

“What exactly did you think I was?” Miranda had been curious about Dorothy’s reaction to the relationship she had with Andrea.

“I thought…” Dorothy shook her head and sighed. “I’m a bastard.” 

Miranda smiled at the woman. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

Dorothy laughed. “No, I mean, I am, literally, a bastard. My mother and father were never married.”

“Ah.” Miranda nodded and remained silent for the woman to continue.

“I never knew my father.” Dorothy stared into her tea. “He never saw me, never knew I existed. He wined and dined my mother then after he’d gotten what he wanted, after he’d taken her heart, he crushed it.” She found the courage to look up at Miranda. “He broke her.”

“And he was rich…” Miranda shook her head. “You know that for sure?” the editor asked quietly. “Perhaps your mother…”

“No.” Dorothy knew it wasn’t a lie. “She wouldn’t have told me if it wasn’t true. She told me all about it every chance she got, the fancy places he took her, showed me pictures of her in the fancy jewels he had given her, that she later had to sell. They were my bedtime stories, warnings against the same thing happening to me.”

“Any pictures of him?” Miranda wondered who the mysterious man was.

“No, not that I ever saw.” 

“You never asked?” Miranda knew she would have been curious about her own parentage in the same situation.

“Talking about it upset her, so I rarely brought up the subject.” Dorothy sighed. “I should have ferreted it out of her, before…”

Knowing there was more, Miranda sipped her coffee and waited. Her patience was rewarded, or possibly reward was the wrong word to use in this case, when Dorothy continued speaking. “… Two months before my nineteenth birthday I went to my mother’s apartment to tell her I was pregnant. I’d been married for nearly three years by then… anyway… I.. um… went inside and…” She wiped a tear from her eye. “They said it was pills. She’d taken an overdose of her pain medication…” 

Miranda felt the air leave her lungs in one large whoosh and didn’t have a clue what to say to that. Any sort of sympathetic gesture coming from her wouldn’t be appreciated. Dorothy would think she was being sarcastic, when in fact Miranda was extremely sorry for the woman’s loss. No one should have to grow up without a mother. “Does Andrea know that?”

Dorothy shook her head. “I’ve never discussed it with her, never discussed it with anyone.” She sniffed and wiped her tears away. “I almost did the other night, but I changed the subject and she let me.”

“You should tell her.” Miranda stood to pour the cooling drink into the sink and rinse her coffee cup out. She slowly put it in the dishwasher. “She deserves to know.”

“I know, but I can’t ever seem to bring myself to talk about it with her.” Dorothy shook her head. “It’s even more difficult with Chad, he looks so much like her, my mother. Andy takes after Richard’s side of the family, she and Pava are so much alike, in looks and personality.”

Miranda didn’t smile, smiles were not appropriate at this time, but she had noticed that Pava and Andrea were quite similar, in many ways. Glancing at the clock, Miranda took a deep breath. “I’m going to make sure the girls are preparing for school. Andrea will be back soon.” 

Dorothy nodded, watched Miranda disappear up the stairs and wondered what the hell she was going to say to her daughter when the girl returned.

\------------------------

Andy arrived home just in time to hug the girls goodbye. To everyone’s surprise the children hugged Dorothy and kissed her cheek goodbye, knowing that the woman was going to leave today and she wouldn’t be there when they got home.

Jo grinned, happy that Andy’s mom was accepting her daughter’s relationship. Jo knew it had been tough on Andy to be at odds with her parents. “C’mon you rugrats...” She guided the girls toward the front door. “Can’t have you being late for school, now can we?” She winked at them. “Can’t have me being late for work either!” She chuckled and looked in Andy’s direction. “See you tomorrow night?”

“Of course.” Andy and Miranda both nodded affirmative. Miranda spoke as the trio walked down the hall. “Thank you, Detective.”

Dorothy watched the girls as they were escorted down the hall and spoke almost to herself. “I’m a grandma.” She looked up at Andy with her arm wrapped around Miranda’s waist. “That is so weird to say… I’m a grandma.”

Miranda’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a grin. “I’m glad you feel that way.” She sighed. “I’m afraid James’ mother isn’t really the ‘grandma’ type… she has them over to visit a night or two every few months, but they have told me repeatedly how ‘boring’ it is at her house.” She turned a full, genuine, smile on the woman. “You seem the type they can do things with… baking, cooking and such…”

Nodding in agreement, Dorothy only had to consider that for a moment. “That would be a true pleasure.” She tilted her head as she looked Miranda in the eye. “They are wonderful children. You’ve done an excellent job raising them.”

Taking a deep breath, Miranda shook her head. “They were monsters when I was the one making decisions. I spoil them.” She slid her arm around Andy’s waist. “They’ve only gotten better since Andrea has been here.”

“Miranda…”

“Don’t deny it. I know the reputation my children have at Runway.” Miranda’s warning tone worked and Andy dropped the subject, for now. She turned her attention back to her soon-to-be Mother-in-Law. “When is your flight?”

Dorothy shrugged. “I thought I’d just go to the airport and get the soonest flight I could. I know a ticket on such short notice is going to be a little difficult to get. That’s why I’m up so early. Hopefully the flights won’t be sold out… I thought there might be a spot if I fly stand-by.”

“Ma, I don’t want you spending all day at the airport by yourself!” Andy was appalled that her mother didn’t have specific plans to get home.

Miranda spoke to Dorothy. “You should let Andrea take care of your travel plans. She is quite good at making things happen.”

“Yeah,” Andy agreed. “I’ll go with you to the airport. Then if you are stuck there for a while, we can get a coffee or something…”

 _Or something,_ Dorothy thought. _Like talk._ She knew it was time to tell her daughter the story she’d told Miranda… but she certainly wasn’t looking forward to it. “Okay. That sounds nice.” she lied. The fact was… the thought of talking to Andy about her grandmother terrified Dorothy.

Turning to Miranda, Andy asked. “Do you have a meeting tonight?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Miranda didn’t think she did, not unless a last minute thing popped up. But she had seen her tentative schedule and knew for the next week at least there was nothing scheduled after two pm. “Tomorrow is the charity thing in the evening, but nothing in the evening other than that.”

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner then.” Andy kissed Miranda’s cheek lightly. “If Ma really wants to get home today we should get to the airport.”

Miranda nodded. “Yes.”

Dorothy cleared her throat and chuckled to herself. “I’ll just go make sure I packed everything.” She headed up the stairs, knowing that as soon as she was out of sight her daughter and Miranda were going to do a bit more than kiss each other on the cheek.

\-----------------------------

“I thought you might say something liked that.” Dorothy sighed and turned from the ticket counter to face Andy. “Guess I’m not going home today.”

Andy looked at her mother for a long moment. “Do you want to?” 

“Your father wants me home, and I’d rather not upset him any more than I already have.” Dorothy exhaled softly. “Right now it won’t take much to soothe him, but the longer I stay gone…”

“Is he really that controlling?” She’d heard the tone of her mother’s voice earlier, when she spoke about her husband. Her father had never been the most laid back guy, but she didn’t think he was that bad.

“Your father likes to know what is going on around him.” Dorothy spoke quietly. “I think that is part of why he reacted the way he did to your news. You surprised him, made him feel out of control.”

“You let him run your life.” Andy narrowed her eyes. “He calls the shots and you merely follow along? Ma, that’s…”

“That’s the way it is.” Dorothy patted her daughter’s arm. “That’s the way it has to be.”

“But.”

“No… I love your father, and if he needs to feel in control, then that is what I’ll give him.” Dorothy swallowed convulsively.

“Ma?” Andy asked, slowly. “What happens if he doesn’t ‘feel in control’?”

“Don’t worry.” Dorothy shook her head against what she knew her daughter was thinking. “He never hits me. He just gives me the silent treatment and sleeps in the guest room until he gets over it.” She sighed. “Sometimes it just takes a while until he believes he’s back in control.”

Nodding, Andy thanked whatever god there might be that her mother wasn’t a victim of physical domestic abuse. She reached for her cell phone. “Then let’s get you home.”

“Andrea, the woman said there weren’t any flights available.” Dorothy fell silent at the young woman’s gesture. She watched, fascinated, as Andy spoke into the phone.

“Alex! Hey, how’ve you been?” Smiling into the phone, Andy laughed. “I hear ya…” She winked at her mom and got down to business. “Listen, my mom came to visit me and now she’s trying to get back home to Cincinnati.” She nodded. “Yeah, I know, but I also know you have a hub in Cinci… What’s it gonna take to get a ride-along for that leg of the trip?” Covering the speaker, Andy whispered to her Mom. “He’s checking.” Her attention was brought back to the phone. “Yeah… That’s great! Thanks so much, Alex! Sure… yes, definitely we’ll have to get together for drinks. Let me know when you both can make it…” She laughed. “It will be cool to see Liz again too. Thanks again.” She disconnected the call and chuckled at her mother’s amazed face. “Ten forty-five, Gate 12. Your boarding pass will be waiting at the desk.” She linked her arm with her mom’s and rolled her eyes. “C’mon, let’s go get some coffee.”

\---------------------------------

“No no no.” Miranda felt like wringing the neck of every person present in her office, one by one. Her phone rang and she punched the button to accept the call without even looking at the screen. “What?!”

“Um… Miranda?” Andy wondered what was going on at Runway to put that tone in her fiancée’s voice. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, but I’ll deal with it.” Miranda could feel her annoyance draining away. “Did your mother get a flight out?”

“I got her a seat on a flight at ten forty-five. We’re here having a coffee. I’ll hang around until she takes off. Do you want to meet for lunch?”

“That sounds lovely.” Miranda closed her eyes. “Come to my office and we’ll decide from there where we’ll go.”

“I’ll be there.” Andy grinned into the phone. “I love you.”

“And I you.”

Andy winked at her mother. “Miranda, who’s in your office with you?”

“I’m currently in a meeting discussing accessories…” Miranda chuckled. “…I just hope everyone here understands that they owe you their jobs and their lives at this point.” 

“Ouch… what’s wrong?”

“It’s a simple misunderstanding.” Miranda glared at each stunned person in her office. “They seem to believe they have a choice regarding my suggestions.”

They could all hear Andy’s laughter through the speaker that was quickly pulled away from Miranda’s ear. 

“Miranda…” Andy’s chuckle died down. “You know they aren’t that stupid.”

Grinning as the people in her office flinched at that comment; Miranda’s eyes took on a particular gleam and put the phone back to her ear. “Sometimes I have serious doubts about that.” She knew it was time to end this conversation. “I will see you at lunch, we can discuss it then.”

As a seasoned reporter, Andy had done enough interviews to know a stop signal when she heard it. Miranda’s tone was clear, enough talking about this. “Yes, I’ll see you then.” The fact that Miranda had an office full of people listening to this conversation made the Editor’s next words as shocking as they were sweet.

“I love you, Andrea.” 

Miranda’s voice had that certain lilt that let Andy know the woman was smiling. _And probably scaring every person in her office into needing a change of underwear,_ the young woman thought as she responded with her own smile and soft words. 

“And I you.”

\---------------------------  
tbc


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you her?”

Andy set her half-finished coffee down and turned her dark eyes toward the awed voice, startled to see what had to be a teenaged girl standing there, shifting her weight on her feet back and forth. Not your typical New Yorker. Andy thought as she took in the girl’s long blonde hair, vivid blue eyes and deeply tanned skin. She looks more like a surfer girl. She also looked a little lost and Andy smiled kindly at the newcomer. “Her who?”

The nervous girl clarified, “The one dating Miranda Priestly.”

Andy narrowed her eyes, “Are you a reporter?”

“No!” The girl’s eyes widened and she held up her hands defensively. “I just thought I’d seen your picture in the papers.” She took a deep shaky breath. “Sorry to disturb you.” She turned to go.

“Wait.” Andy exchanged looks with her mother and grinned back at the girl, answering the original question. “Well, I live with Miranda and I’m going to marry her. It’s a little more than dating, but… okay, yeah, I’m her.” She chuckled and added with an amused tone. “I don’t think Miranda’s seeing anyone else right now.” _Or ever._

“Wow.” She wrung her hands together, knowing she was acting like a dork. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’ve never met anyone really famous before.”

Chuckling at that description of herself, knowing how not true it was, Andy gestured from the girl to an extra seat at their table. “Have a seat.” The reporter in her couldn’t resist interviewing someone who seemed to regard her as famous. Maybe she could figure out the puzzling attitude.

“Oh, no I…I couldn’t…” 

Dorothy saw the opportunity for distraction and nodded. “Yes, join us for a bit.” With the stranger at their table she wouldn’t be required to talk to Andy about anything, much less the disturbing issue of her grandmother. 

There was one thing, Andy knew, that would get the girl to sit. “You wanna see the ring?” Andy grinned as the girl sat immediately, and she held her left hand out.

“Wow.” The teen’s eyes bugged out slightly. “That’s awesome.”

“What’s your name?” Andy asked. 

“Huh?” The girl dragged her eyes from the ring and was caught in inquisitive brown eyes. “Oh, it’s Sarah…”

“Mmm…” Andy smiled at the girl. “Nice name.” Leaning back into the chair, Andy crossed her hands over her flat belly, leaving the left one visible so the girl continued to stare at the ring. “And what brings you to the airport on this fine day, Sarah?”

The tone of Andy’s voice set her at ease and Sarah was able to speak almost casually. “I met a group of friends here and we spent a couple of days seeing some shows and what-not.” She sighed. “They took an earlier flight and now my flight’s been cancelled.” She laughed at the shock on her companions’ faces. “No worries, the airline gave me a hotel room and I’ll fly out tomorrow.” She shrugged. “At least school is out of session right now.”

“School?” Dorothy was appalled that this child was running around New York on her own. “High school?”

The girl laughed. “No, UCLA…” Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. “One more year and then I’ll have to find an actual job… or so my parents say. I’m pretty happy at the company I’m doing an internship for.” 

_One more year? She’s nearly as old as I was when I moved to New York! She looks so young… Did I, do I, look that young?_ “Where are you interning? What are you studying?” Andy remembered the feeling, the looming of real life, the uncertain future. 

“Architectural engineering.” Sarah chuckled at their expressions. “I got an internship at a place that designs roller coasters.”

“Wow.” Andy exchanged a look with her mother. “The girls love roller coasters.” She shook her head. “I’ve never been to an amusement park with them, but James took them once and they couldn’t stop gushing about the coasters they’d ridden.”

“Wood or steel?” Sarah was curious now and this was a subject she could actually discuss competently. “Most people have a preference.”

“I don’t know…” Andy thought about it. “When I was younger I liked them all, I suspect the girls do too.”

Sarah smiled. “Wood is classic, but choppy… steel is smoother.”

“So, between studying and designing roller coasters, you follow the tabloids?” Andy grinned at the girl’s blush.

“Well… not exactly.” She sighed and admitted, “My room-mates all worship at the alter of Runway, so I’ve heard all about fashion and Miranda Priestly and all that forever… now that her…um… your relationship is front and center in the papers it’s been nothing around our house but Miranda this and Andrea that…”

It was Andy’s turn to blush, but she was amused at Sarah’s pronunciation of ‘Andrea’… more like her mother and Emily said it…” With a devious glint in her eye, Andy leaned forward. “Tell them that isn’t how Miranda pronounces it. Miranda calls me,” She spoke slowly, enunciating the syllables. “ ‘Ahnn…Dray… Ahhh…’ not ‘Ann…dree… uh.’”

“Really?” Sarah thought that was so awesome. “Cool.”

Andy glanced at her watch. “It’s nearly time for your flight, Ma.” She stood but turned to speak to Sarah. Sadly, she was not any wiser about why people thought she was so special. The blonde was nice though and she was glad to have asked her to sit. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Oh… you too!” Sarah stood and laughed. “My friends will never believe I met you!”

Wrapping her arm around her mother’s shoulders, Andy smiled. “I think I know how to help with that.” She winked at the girl. “They’ll believe you.” As she and her mother began to move toward the gate Dorothy needed to be at, Andy spoke over her shoulder. “Trust me.”

Oddly enough, as Sarah watched the mother and daughter walk away, she did trust the brunette. Somehow, Andy was going to keep her word and her room-mates were going to know about this chance meeting at the airport. 

\-----------------------------

Andy walked off the elevator into the halls of Runway and immediately felt the tension. _Uh oh…_ she thought and continued to Miranda’s office. Miranda’s doors were closed, which was slightly unusual; she liked them open so Emily could hear when she was being summoned. Stopping at the frantic assistant’s desk, Andy questioned the situation. “What’s up, Em?”

“Oh, my God.” Emily practically breathed frustration. “The Versace shoot is a disaster and now Miranda is positively yelling for the set to be draped in fabric.”

Andy’s eyes narrowed. “Um… and?”

“She won’t tell us what kind or color!” Emily sighed. “I don’t know what to do!”

Holding out her hands, Andy pressed the air in front of her. “Easy… I’ll help.” With a wink at Bethany, she issued a request. “Call the Art department, will you? Ask them how much fabric it will take to cover the set and what type photographs the best.” Reaching over she patted Emily’s arm, “We’ll figure it out. Be right back.”

Both assistants watched as Andy walked up to Miranda’s office door and with barely a knock, slipped inside. Emily waited for the door to click closed behind Andrea then turned to her co-worker. “Don’t ever do that.”

“No worries.” She would never in a million years enter Miranda’s office without express permission from the Boss. Bethany reached for the phone to carry out Andy’s request, dialing as she answered Emily’s comment slash command, “I don’t want to be fired!”

\---------------------

“Miranda?” 

“Oh!” Miranda lifted her head from the desk and tired blue-grey eyes rested on the visitor. “Andrea… is it time to go home yet?” 

Andy’s heart melted at the almost dismal tone and she circled the desk to gently rub the woman’s back. “It’s nearly lunchtime.”

Miranda moaned. “Is that all?” The feel of Andy’s hand on her back was lovely and some of the frustration she’d built up was beginning to ebb away. “This has been a terrible morning.”

“What can I do to help?” 

It wasn’t a hollow offer, Miranda knew, Andrea was serious about helping. “I’m not sure.” Miranda sighed and pointed to the preliminary pictures. “See these? Awful.”

Andy looked at the photographs in question and agreed there was something…off, about them. “Emily said something about…fabric?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda eyed the photos critically. “I think the set would look much better covered in fabric.” 

Keeping her expression and voice neutral, Andy agreed. “Okay.” Now she carefully asked. “What color?” Miranda looked at her, but didn’t say a word, and Andy couldn’t help but chuckle and tease the woman. “You fraud.” She laughed at Miranda’s eyes begin to widen in outrage. “You have no clue what color you want!”

“Blue.” Miranda had decided that much. “But I don’t know what shade of blue.”

“What about my favorite?” Andy grinned.

“Cerulean would be too dark.” Miranda continued to look at the photos and the dresses the models were wearing. “It should be lighter.”

“Lapis?” Andy asked, and a shake of Miranda's head discarded that suggestion. “Turquoise?” Another negative response. “Well then, like I said, how about my favorite shade of blue?” 

Miranda’s eyebrows twitched. “I told you Cerul…”

“No,” Andy stopped the woman from talking with two fingers on her lips. “Not Cerulean, I’m talking about my all time very favorite shade of blue. The one I could look at forever.” She moved closer, removing her fingers from the soft lips, the brunette moved closer. “I’m talking about ‘Miranda Blue’, the shade your eyes become when we are this close and I’m about to…” She smiled and whispered, “There it is…” Andy looked into Miranda’s eyes for a long moment before pressing their lips together. Andy could feel the tension leaving the editor. Pulling away reluctantly, Andy smiled at the older woman and winked. “Stay right here, I’ll take care of everything. Then we are going to lunch.” Andy stood and headed out of the office.

A little twinkle entered Miranda’s eye and waiting until the door was open she chuckled, calling out loud enough for Andy, and her assistants to hear, “Yes, Dear.”

Laughing over her shoulder, Andy grinned and turned her smiling attention to Bethany. “Did you get those measurements?” 

Bethany was in awe and nodded silently as she passed the Post-it to the brunette.

“Great.” Andy pulled out her cell phone and dialed. Nodding when it was answered, Andy smiled and winked at Bethany even as the receptionist on the other end of the line spoke. 

“Warner Industries.” 

“Yes, I’d like to speak with Blair Warner please.” A pause. “This is Andrea Sachs.” Andy laughed at herself as she realized she now pronounced her name the same way Miranda always had.

\------------------------

“Thank you, Andrea.” Miranda stood from her desk and linked her arm with her young lover. “At least now something is on track.” 

“Miranda?” The sarcastic tone in the editor’s voice concerned Andy. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Let’s go to lunch.” Miranda tugged the brunette toward the door, Andy stood her ground.

“Miranda?” Andy wasn’t going to be put off. “What’s going on?” Closing the office door Andy urged Miranda to the couch. “Talk to me.”

“There have just been a lot of tiny things to annoy me this morning, Runway issues, reporters, the D.A. called…”

“Oh?” Andy widened her eyes curiously. “Something new about tomorrow?”

“No, see… that is what I mean, he didn’t have to call, he was just repeating what we already know…” Miranda sighed. “It annoyed me.”

“You were the one who told me we could get through this together.” Andy brushed her fingertips along Miranda’s jaw. “We will survive this.”

Miranda’s blue eyes twinkled. “Of course we will.” The white-haired woman agreed leaning in to press her lips lightly against Andy’s. “Can we go to lunch now?”

Andy grinned as the corners of her eyes crinkled. “Of course. You want the deli with the awesome Greek salads?”

“That sounds lovely.” Miranda stood and offered her hand to Andrea. “And let’s walk. Let the reporters stretch their legs.”

“Sounds good to me.” Andy accepted the hand and linked her elbow with Miranda’s as they walked out of the office.

Bethany watched as the couple walked down the corridor. She wanted to say something… have a nice lunch… or something… but didn’t want to intrude. They seemed quite wrapped up in each other. She wasn’t sure if she had said anything, if they would have even heard her.

\-----------------------------------------

Andy picked a crouton out of her salad and spoke quietly to Miranda. “I’m thinking about doing one of the talk shows.”

“Really?” Miranda held her fork midway between her plate and mouth. “I thought you were totally against that option.”

“Well, the thing is… since Steven has made all those claims about the girls, I thought the best way to counteract that would be a talk show.” Andy picked through her salad for a small bite, avoiding Miranda’s eyes. “I know you won’t do the show with me.”

Miranda was silent for a full minute then asked carefully. “Which one are you thinking of doing?” She raised her eyebrows in question. “The one with all the cackling women?”

“Nooooo…. Not that one.” Andy chuckled. “I was thinking about Regis and Kelly…” She saw Miranda’s back straighten even more than normal and gestured for her to relax. “I know… I know… but I can ask that he not be there… I think he’s on vacation this next week anyway, so it would be a guest host and Kelly.” The protective streak Andy knew Miranda had for her was coming out in full force at the thought of her and Regis in the same room. They had watched the show enough to know how he oogled the guests, many times even calling them by their character names instead of their actual, real life names. 

“It would be acceptable if he were on vacation.” Miranda speared a tiny tomato and cut it in two. “Otherwise I would have to come to the studio and…”

“And what?” Andy was curious. “What exactly would you do to him, Miranda?”

“I’d make him regr… no, that’s wrong…” The Editor gazed into Andrea’s eyes for a long moment. “I’d never be able to do anything to make him regret looking at you.” 

Andy blushed. “Sweet talker.” Her phone ringing interrupted any further comment and when she saw who it was on the screen she answered it quickly. “Dougie!!”

“Good Grief, Andy, Did you have to spring you and Miranda on the press while I was gone??” Doug laughed. 

“Well, if you would answer your phone every once in a while…”

“Hey! I’m working! Kinda.” He sounded like he was smiling. “I could have been there for you… fending off the reporters.”

“We still need ya, Dougie. The press is relentless.” She looked over Miranda’s shoulder out the large windows of the deli and counted. “There are over a dozen of them watching us eat lunch as we speak.”

“You and Miranda are out?” Doug laughed, “well then what do you expect?”

“Pretty much this.” Andy smiled into the receiver. “So you aren’t mad at me? Lily yelled at me, and hasn’t really talked to me since…”

“’Course I’m not mad!” Doug sounded the exact opposite of mad. “And Saturday night after I get home from this Godforsaken conference we’ll go out and celebrate.”

“That sounds great, Dougie. Thanks for calling.”

“Sure thing sweetie. Oops, gotta go, time for another ass-numbing lecture.”

Andy smiled at the phone as it completed the disconnection; at least he wasn’t freaked out. Miranda’s quiet voice pulled her back to the present.

“I didn’t know your friend stopped talking to you.” 

“I called Lily Monday morning when I wanted to know where Doug was, she agreed that we should get together for drinks, and we haven’t spoken since.” Andy pushed her salad away. “It’ll be okay, it’s just Lily, she gets like that…”

“You’re sure?” Miranda thought Andrea sounded sincere, but the young woman had a habit of trying to keep things she thought would disturb the status quo from being discussed. 

“Yes.” Andy nodded. “I’m totally sure. Doug wants to get together Saturday night for drinks, Lily may join us then.”

“Us?”

“Um… Me and Doug?” Dark eyes widened. “Do you want to join us?”

Miranda took a sip of her drink. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Suddenly Andy thought the room temperature dropped several degrees. “You are more than welcome to be there, I just didn’t think you would want to hang out with Doug. It might freak him out if you come along.” Andy chuckled. “When I was first hired at Runway he knew more about you than I did.”

“Fascinating.” Miranda motioned for the check.

 _Uh oh…_ That was not a good tone for Miranda to take. Andy wasn’t sure how to handle this in front of the press. It would be best to wait until they got back to Miranda’s office but... She put her hand on Miranda’s forearm. “I’d like it if you were there…” Andy smiled at her fiancée. “The paparazzi will have a blast.”

Shaking her head, Miranda pulled her arm out from under Andrea’s hand and put off the idea. “I’m going to be out of the office tomorrow for the trial, so Saturday night I’m sure I’m going to be working to catch up. You go ahead and have fun with your friends.”

“Well damn… you have to come with me now or else I’ll feel like some kind of irresponsible kid.” Andy’s jaw dropped at Miranda’s look. “Oh my god… you think I’m an irresponsible kid!”

“No.” Miranda protested, not with much oomph though. 

Now Andy was getting mad, and she wasn’t sure quite why, so that made her angrier. “Going out with friends, friends that I haven’t seen in several weeks may I remind you, is not irresponsible… Your work and mine are different, I’ve only got three more articles assigned to me at the moment and one of them is actually done in my head, all I have to do is type it out when I get home. The other two will be done this afternoon as well…”

“Andrea,” Miranda actually pressed her fingers against Andy’s lips. “We cannot do this here.”

Feeling very much like a scolded child, brown eyes narrowed and Andy picked up her phone. Dialing quickly she took a deep breath. “Roy, pick Miranda up from the deli would you?” She listened for a second. “Yes, that one. Thanks.” She clapped her phone shut and spoke as she stood. “He’ll be here in a few minutes to take you back to your office. I’m going home.” 

Miranda blinked as Andy walked away from the table, out the door, and down the street. _To the nearest subway station, no doubt._ Miranda thought. _What was that all about?_ Glancing at the check, she tossed a few bills on the table and stood. The car pulled up outside, Roy hadn’t been too far away. _Back to the grind?_ Miranda thought and shook her head giving Roy quiet directions where to take her instead.

\-------------------------------------  
tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Andy meandered toward the house she lived in with Miranda; Miranda’s house. She didn’t even notice the reporters as she walked in and headed directly to the kitchen for a drink. As she passed the small sitting area a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“This is the proper place for you to yell at me.”

Miranda watched Andrea’s shoulder’s slump even as the young woman turned to face her.

“What are you doing here?”

Miranda blinked. “Apparently we need to talk.” She tilted her head, regarding Andrea thoughtfully. “Where did that argument come from?”

Shaking her head, Andy moved to sit in her favorite spot next to Miranda. “I don’t have a clue. You said something that just hit me the wrong way and that was it, I thought you thought I was a kid and nothing could change my mind.” She gave her fiancée a pleading look. “Miranda, you should be at work…”

“I’ve told you before, you are more important to me than work.” Intense blue eyes studied Andrea closely. “You are young, yes, but you are far from a ‘kid’ in my eyes.” She reached over to caress Andy’s arm. “I would not do this to a ‘kid’.” She moved from her seat kneeling in front of the young woman. Linking her fingers behind Andy’s neck she pulled the dark head down so their lips were very close to each other. “I would never, ever, do this to a ‘kid’.” She finished the distance to press their lips together for a long, long moment. “I love you Andrea, more than I can ever tell you.”

“I love you, Miranda. I’m sorry I overreacted, I really don’t know why your innocent comment hit me so wrong.” 

“Andrea, we are both under a great deal of stress at the moment. There are too many things happening to us that are beyond our control.” 

Andy clung to Miranda, burying her face in the Editor’s neck. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“It’s over now.” Miranda smiled and petted the back of Andy’s head as the young woman’s face was still nuzzling the side of Miranda’s neck. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. Breathing deeply, Miranda began to return the tiny kisses she felt just below and behind her ear. “Oh God, Andrea…” Miranda felt the young woman moving, sliding out of her chair and went with the motion finding herself stretched out on the thick carpet that defined the sitting area they were in. Andrea’s kisses deepened and Miranda’s began to feel the floating sensation she always experienced in Andrea’s arms, when suddenly the brunette stopped, searching the older woman’s face intently.

“Where’s Peggy?”

Chuckling and catching her breath, Miranda grinned. “I sent her home for the afternoon.”

“Good.” Andy immediately rolled back into Miranda and continued her very welcome assault on the ear she found under a lock of soft white hair.

“Andrea,” Miranda gasped then moaned as a particularly sensitive bit of flesh was caressed by Andrea’s lips, “you know very well I’m too old to be rolling around on the floor.”

“Mmmm…” Deep brown eyes twinkled down at the half-heartedly protesting woman. “You know very well that’s bullshit.” Andy smiled as Miranda had no response for that and proceeded to demonstrate that Miranda was not too old to be rolling around on the floor, she was in fact, quite good at it.

\---------------------------------

Miranda walked down the halls of Runway fighting the urge to smirk as she watched the employees see her and turn the other way. She could have gone to her office and called for what she wanted, but this way the people were kept on their toes and it made her slightly less predictable. She breezed into Nigel’s office without even a knock. “Do you have the Polaroid’s from the shoot?”

Nigel scrambled for the requested photos. “I’d expected you to call for these sooner. I’d have sent them to your office whenever you wanted.”

That earned him a ‘look’ for the obvious. “I was delayed at lunch.”

“Ah…” Nigel bit his tongue to keep from asking what the delay had been. “Well I think you will be pleased with the results.”

Miranda turned to walk out of the office, glancing at the photos and speaking as she exited, “You’ll know if I’m not.”

Exhaling in relief, Nigel looked around his once again peaceful office unable to shake the feeling he’d escaped some kind of tragedy; much like the one person on the block who still had a house after a tornado had swept through.

\-------------------------

“Andy…” The girls yelled for the young woman as they entered the house. “Andy!”

The brunette appeared at the door of the study, concerned. “What… What’s wrong??”

Both girls rushed to the woman and hugged her, unaware of their identical smiles as Andy’s arms dropped around their shoulders automatically. “The reporters say Judy’s trial starts tomorrow and that you and Mom are going to have to be there…” Caroline squeezed a bit tighter. “Will…she… be there?”

“Yes, the trial starts tomorrow and yes, Miranda and I have to be there.” Andy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “And yes, she will be there.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Cassidy released her hold slightly to look up into Andy’s face. “Will she try to hurt you and Mom again?”

Smiling, Andy shook her head and reassured the girls. “I’m not scared. We’ll be in the courtroom and she’ll be under guard.” Jiggling both girls in her embrace, Andy reminded them. “Besides, your mom will be with me.”

Caroline nodded. “Mom wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

Cassidy voiced the obvious corollary. “And you wouldn’t let anyone hurt Mom.”

“Exactly.” Andy’s eyes alternated between the girls. “We were going to speak to you about this tonight.”

“Okay,” the girls said, in unison. 

They released their holds on Andy and retrieved their packs. Caroline spoke logically. “We’ll just go start on our homework, until Mom gets home.”

Andy nearly laughed as they thundered up the stairs and smiled softly to herself. _How could I have ever thought they were monsters? Oh yeah, because they were! From spoiled brat monsters to loving little girls in how many steps?_ Wandering back into the study, she flopped onto the couch, in front of her laptop and shook her head in tolerant amusement. _Maybe they are still the same spoiled brats… I’m just under their spell or something. Maybe loving them is what makes the difference._

\-------------------------

Miranda called and informed them that there was a crisis at Runway and she would not be home for supper. So instead of them all talking over the subject of the trial, Andy and the girls discussed it for a little while. Long enough to dispel most of the girls’ fears, or so Andy thought. Since she knew Miranda was going to be late, and she had a big day tomorrow with the trial and the charity event, Andy went to bed nearly as soon as the girls did. It seemed like she had just drifted off when she was brought sitting straight upright by a blood curdling scream. Tossing the covers off, she ran downstairs to the girls’ rooms.

Cassidy’s room was first and she pushed the door open only to find the girl sleeping. How could she have slept through that scream?! Andy shook her head and quietly, although if she slept through the scream a door closing wasn’t going to wake her, closed the door and continued to Caroline’s room. Pushing that door open, she found Caroline, wide eyed, sitting up in bed.

“Caroline…” Andy sat on the edge of the bed and gathered the girl up in a hug. “Shhh… s’okay…”

Caroline’s choked voice penetrated the darkness. “He killed you…” 

“No… Munchkin, I’m right here. It was just a nightmare… I’m fine.” Andy tried to catch the girl’s eyes, holding her head in both hands, forcing Caroline to look at her. “I’m right here.”

“The man with the scar on his cheek… He killed you, it was so horrible… Mom was devastated… we were so sad… you were gone…” Caroline was crying now and Andy could feel a tear or two trailing down her cheek as well.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’m right here.” Andy spoke with a low intensity, trying to calm the girl down. “I’m never leaving, I would never leave Miranda, or you, or Cassidy.”

“But he killed you.” Caroline looked with haunted eyes at the woman who was for all intents and purposes her second mother. “You were dead.”

“It was a nightmare Caroline, it wasn’t true. I’m right here. I’m not dead.” Andy smiled at the girl who was beginning to calm down. “It’s okay, no one is going to hurt me or your mom.” 

Caroline was breathing normally now, and she yawned, blinking a little. “You sure?”

“Definitely.” Andy gently urged the girl to lie back down in her bed. “We are safe and sound, cozy in our house, no one is going to do anything to us.” She put a little pressure on the girl to scoot and lay down on top of the covers next to her. “Now you just close your eyes and go back to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow too.”

Caroline nodded, closing her eyes. She liked the feeling she got when Andy was here, like nothing could hurt her, she was safe now, with Andy watching over her. She wondered as she drifted back to sleep if that was how her Mom felt when Andy was asleep next to her; her last conscious thought was that it probably was.

\---------------------

“Andrea?” Miranda whispered voice penetrated the fog Andy was in. “Andrea, wake up.”

“Oh…” Andy blinked and looked around, slowly rising from the bed so as not to wake the girl. “I must have fallen asleep.” Leaning forward she kissed Miranda on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “She had a nightmare.”

Nodding, Miranda leaned down and whispered softly to her daughter. “Good night, my darling.”

They exited the room quietly and went upstairs to their own. 

“You should have heard the scream, Miranda, in fact, I’m surprised you didn’t.” Andy straightened the tangled sheets she’d left earlier and slid back into bed with a sigh. “She said I’d been killed… she was very upset about it. I think she’s worried about the trial, and us being in the same room with…”

“Yes, I can see where that might cause her some concern.” Miranda disappeared into the bathroom for her nightly ritual.

“It wasn’t just concern, Miranda, she screamed and when I got there she was crying. It took me a while to convince her I wasn’t dead and I was the one talking.” Andy draped her arm across Miranda’s stomach as the woman joined her in the bed. “Tomorrow morning you need to assure her that everything will be fine at the trial.”

“Yes.” Miranda pushed a thousand inappropriate and unworthy thoughts out of her head. “I will.” She turned to her young lover and traced the soft cheek she found. “Tonight, however, I think I should assure you.”

“Me?” Andy took a deep breath and nodded. “I am a little scared.”

“So am I, Darling, but we know that together we can get through anything.” Miranda smiled against Andrea’s lips knowing they would soon be as together as two people could get and afterwards Andrea’s arms would be around her and all would be right with the world.

\----------------------

“So she’ll be handcuffed?” Caroline was interrogating the detective.

“Not only handcuffed, shackled.” Jo motioned the girl to finish her cereal. “That means her feet will be cuffed too, and her hands and feet will be chained together.”

“And there will be guards?”

“Guards, and the bailiff…” Jo grinned. “And I’ll be there.”

“You will?” Cassidy had been listening with great intensity.

“Yes, I’m scheduled to testify.” Jo looked up at Andy and Miranda. “I think if you asked the D.A., you could get out of testifying. This is pretty much an open and shut case, I honestly don’t see the need to even put you two on the stand.”

“I think we need to.” Andy took a sip of her coffee. “I want to feel like I’m a part of bringing Judy to justice for what she did to us, to Miranda.”

“I too feel that testifying will bring me a sort of closure to this whole messy business.” Miranda took a bite of her omelet. “I want my version of what happened on record.”

Jo raised her eyebrows. “Fair enough.” She noticed the kids were done eating. “Got your backpacks? I’m sure your ride will be here any minute.”

“Yup.” Cassidy and Caroline both pointed at the items in question piled by the door.

“Good,” Andy said as she looked at her cell phone screen. “Because Roy is here.” She leaned down and hugged both girls tightly. “You guys have a great day at school today, and have a safe train ride AND have fun at your Dad’s this weekend!”

“We will, Andy.” Caroline hugged the woman tightly and whispered in her ear, “Thanks, for helping me last night, Ma.”

“Any time, Munchkin.” Andy winked as the girl rolled her eyes.

Cassidy stepped up and hugged Andy tightly. She too whispered in Andy’s ear. “Try to behave yourselves tonight.”

Laughing, it was Andy’s turn to roll her eyes. “I’ll do my best, Sweetie.”

Cassidy sighed, she could tell from the tone in Andy’s voice there was most likely going to be a huge press surge tomorrow doubtless with a picture of her Mom and Andy in some compromising position; most likely kissing. “Please just keep in mind that people, with cameras, are watching.”

“We will try, Bobbsey.” Miranda hugged her quickly. “Now you better be going.”

Nodding, Cassidy shouldered her backpack and grinned at them. “See ya Sunday night.”

\--------------------  
tbc


	21. Chapter 21

The courthouse loomed in front of them.

“Are you ready for this?” Miranda was worried. Andy had been very quiet since the girls had left and it concerned her. 

“I lied to the girls.” She held Miranda’s hand and looked out the car’s tinted window as they rapidly approached the large official-looking building. “Last night I told them I wasn’t scared, because you’d be with me.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m scared because you are with me.” Andy leaned over to rest her head on Miranda’s shoulder. “She tried to kill you Miranda, I don’t want you anywhere near her.”

Turning her head, Miranda kissed Andy’s forehead lightly, so no lipstick would transfer. “I could say the same about you.” Miranda was not looking forward to seeing the woman who had threatened to shoot Andy; threatened to take away the one person that made her happy. “If I had lost you…” Her voice cracked and broke.

“Shhh…” Andy held her closer. “You didn’t. You won’t.” Deciding it was time to change the subject, she asked, “Do I look okay?”

“You look quite nice, Andrea.” Miranda eyed the outfit Andy wore. It was a business suit the brunette had seen in The Closet when she’d taken her mother on a tour of Runway. “I liked the dress you tried on earlier as well, as much as I did when you wore it in Paris… except…”

Andy nodded, “Except I’d just come from Christian Thompson’s bed when you saw me in it.”

“Not something I want to think about right now.” _Or ever._ Miranda sighed and clenched her teeth together at the memory. “They all want to take you away from me.”

“They won’t.” Andy assured her. “I’m yours, always.” She smiled as the car rolled to a stop and winked. “C’mon, let’s go put this psycho away.”

Miranda nodded and waited for Roy to open the door for her. “One can hope.” Stepping out into the sea of reporters Miranda couldn’t help the de ja vu feeling she was back in Paris, but this time there was one extremely important difference. This time, Andrea was right beside her every step into the building.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You can both wait in here.” The assistant to the District Attorney opened a door for them. Inside there was a table with four chairs, two threadbare stuffed chairs, and a full length tattered couch. She guided them in and pointed to a monitor hanging from the ceiling in the corner. “That’s a closed circuit TV, you can see the courtroom, but there’s not usually sound. The judge will probably cut the signal once the trial begins.”

Andy looked at the screen, fascinated. It looked just like the set of any of the hundred ‘Judge’ shows that were on television. “I didn’t think witnesses were allowed…”

“This room isn’t only for witnesses, sometimes there are family members who want to see the trial but can’t bring themselves to actually be in the same room as the person who committed the crime against their loved one. When they are in here, there is sound as well.” The assistant looked at them both. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Soda? Donuts?”

“Coffee.” Andy glanced at Miranda and continued, “For both of us, and bring plenty of milk and sugar. No donuts.”

Nodding, the assistant smiled. “Of course.” She left quickly and Andy crossed over to where Miranda stood. She smoothed out the lapel of the older woman’s gun-metal grey power suit and bent her knees to catch the sharp blue eyes with her own deep brown ones. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ll manage.” Miranda blinked. “You?”

“Oh, I think I’ll make it.” Andy leaned in, resting her forehead against Miranda’s. “After all, you’re here with me. What else do I need?”

Miranda grinned. “Sweet talker.”

Andy winked. “I learned from the best.” Shifting Andy laid her head on Miranda’s shoulder and Miranda’s cheek pressed against Andy’s; they stayed in their embrace until the assistant returned with the coffee.

\------------------------------

“I guess it’s time.” Andy gestured to the monitor screen. People were arriving in the courtroom.

“Mmmm…” Miranda glanced up, and was about to resume her reading when the scene held her attention as Judy was escorted to her place at the defendant’s table. Miranda’s eyes narrowed at the woman who was looking around the courtroom eagerly, searching for…something. The disappointed look on her face made Miranda almost growl. _She’s looking for Andrea._

Andy curled into as much of a ball as a human can as she watched those psycho eyes searching the room, knowing they were searching for her. “That’s really creepy, Miranda.”

The screen turned to silent static and Miranda put her coffee down on the table. “I know, Love.” She moved closer and wrapped the young woman in her arms. “She won’t hurt you, there are guards, and she was handcuffed.”

Andy nodded and just reveled in the embrace. Nothing could hurt her when she was in Miranda’s arms. 

\----------------------------

The assistant reappeared in the doorway. “Ms. Sachs?” She pressed her lips together and averted her eyes as the couple released each other. “It’s time.”

Miranda stood and began to follow Andrea out the door when the woman held up her hand. “I’m sorry, Ms. Priestly, only Ms. Sachs is required. You have to remain here.”

“Unacceptable.” Miranda continued toward the door.

“Miranda.” Andy stopped her and smiled. “I’ll be okay. I love you.”

“I want the monitor on,” Miranda demanded.

The assistant took a deep breath. “I’ll see what I can do, I can’t guarantee sound though.”

Miranda nodded and held Andrea’s hand until their arms couldn’t stretch anymore and the young woman’s hand slipped from her grasp. “You’ll do fine, Andrea, just ignore her.” Miranda watched worriedly as the door closed. _And stay away from her._ She paced the room waiting for the tv monitor to show her something, sitting on the couch quickly when it did. Now she wasn’t sure if she wanted the thing on or not. Andrea was already on the stand, and that…psycho, was staring at her, transfixed it seemed. 

Miranda didn’t realize she was actually growling at the scene.

\-----------------------

Andy walked down the hall to the double doors of the courtroom. She tugged on the cuffs of her shirt, under her jacket. “I’m a little nervous.”

The assistant flashed a reassuring smile. “That’s understandable. Judy is cuffed, and under guard, she won’t hurt you.”

Nodding Andy waited with the woman until the bailiff opened the doors and gestured for her to enter. She tried not to look at Judy, but she couldn’t help glance in the woman’s direction and her stomach nearly turned at the almost rapturous joy on the would-be-killer’s face. Keeping the bailiff between her and the blonde psycho, Andy walked to the witness box and turned to face the bailiff, placed her hand on the Bible and swore to tell the truth. She wondered what good that did though, especially if someone didn’t actually believe in the Bible… like her… it may as well have been Julia Child’s cookbook as far as she was concerned; but she would tell the truth anyway.

The District Attorney stood and walked toward the witness box. “Is your name Andrea Sachs?”

Andy’s lips twitched and she subtly corrected his pronunciation to match Miranda’s. “Andrea, yes, or Andy.”

“Could you recount for the jury, the events leading up to Ms. Genero’s arrest?”

“I had hoped once I’d told you the story I’d never have to think about it again, but okay.” Andy shifted in her seat and began reciting the story just like she’d told the District Attorney before. “A co-worker at the newspaper brought the newest issue of Runway to my attention. She thought it would be interesting to me because I used to work at Runway as Miranda Priestly’s assistant. The interesting thing about it was that all the models in the issue… well… they looked like me.”

“How long had it been since you’d worked at the magazine?”

“A little over a year.” Andy shrugged. “I went to the Elias-Clarke building and confronted Miranda about it. While in her office I noticed that she wasn’t acting like herself, like I had known her to act when I worked for her, and was very surprised when she invited me for dinner at her home that night. I accepted hoping I could find out more about why she was acting so strangely.”

“What was your first instinct as a reason for her strange actions?”

“Drugs.” Andy answered and promptly continued. “But that was what made everything so confusing, because Miranda doesn’t take drugs.” Andy paused for a moment and when the man didn’t say anything, she continued. “When I realized that just because Miranda didn’t take drugs, that didn’t mean someone wasn’t feeding them to her. I also realized that the only way they’d be able to do it without her knowing, would be in her coffee. That meant the second assistant, Judy, or someone at Starbucks who knew Judy worked for Miranda had to be the culprit.”

“What about the first assistant, Emily?”

“Emily would never harm Miranda.” Andy shook her head. “Miranda and I both know that Emily would rather die than see Miranda hurt.”

“Go on.”

“Once we realized Miranda was being drugged and how, I called a friend of mine, a detective on the police force. She is the one I call when I have any questions about procedures or whatever while writing my articles. We gave her all the facts and then let the police do their jobs.”

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much.” Andy inhaled sharply. “Oh, we also went to a Doctor to have some bloodwork done, to see what kind of things were in Miranda’s system. That was part of what we told the police.”

“Okay.” The D.A. nodded. “Now, tell us about the day Ms. Genero was arrested.”

“I got up very early that day because I couldn’t sleep. It was a good thing too because I was ready for the day when Jo, my detective friend, knocked on my door. She told me I needed to see something and informed me that… Ms. Genero… not only lived in my building, she lived in the apartment directly above me.”

“You had no idea she lived in your building?”

“Not a clue.” Andy rolled her eyes. “Some reporter I am, eh?” She exhaled softly. “Anyway, we went upstairs and I was surprised to see an empty apartment. Jo directed me to the bedroom and there was a bed, and a ton of surveillance equipment. The monitor showed alternating views of different sections of my apartment. She had been watching me, watching me for a long time.”

“Let the record show we have the computer drives, labeled with the dates, but the data on them has been destroyed.” The D.A. was quite aggravated at that. “We also have over three thousand photographs of Ms. Sachs that appeared in newspapers or were taken by Ms. Genero herself and used to create a kind of shrine.” He passed the photos of the shrine itself around the jury. He turned back to Andy. “Go on.”

“When I saw the shrine and Miranda’s pictures crossed out in red I knew Miranda was in trouble, so I ran out of the apartment and called Roy to pick me up. Roy is Miranda’s driver. I rode with Miranda to her office.”

“Why?”

“I’m honestly not sure what I thought I could do, but I didn’t want Miranda to face Judy alone.”

“Go on.”

“We walked in like nothing was wrong, privately informed Emily of the situation, and made her leave. Judy was then called into Miranda’s office and Miranda and I asked for an explanation of why she would do such a thing as drug Miranda.”

“Don’t you think that was a little…dangerous?”

“No, it was stupid, but I knew the police were on the way and I didn’t realize that she had a gun.” Andy shook her head. “I was so angry at what she’d done to Miranda, I asked her…”

“And what did she say?”

“Objection!”

“Overruled.” The judge gave the defense attorney a scathing look. “You know better than that.”

The D.A. motioned to Andy. “What did she say?”

“She went on a weird rant about how Miranda was too old for me, and that she was much better suited for me… to which I laughed because that was the most ridiculous thing I’d ever heard. She never once even spoke to me… in all the years she lived above me, she never even said ‘hi’!” 

“Hmmm… that does sound a little…off-balance.” He prompted, “What happened next?”

“She pulled a gun and told Miranda that if she didn’t drink the coffee, coffee we’d been told by the police contained enough drugs to kill anyone who drank it, she would shoot me.”

Judy jumped up from her seat, “I would never have hurt you! I love you! I only said that so the old bitch would…” Her lawyer managed to shut her up and sit her down as the judge banged the gavel on her desk and Andy responded hotly.

“Love? You’ve got to be kidding… what you did is nothing like love.”

“Order! Quiet in the court! The defendant will not address the witness.” The judge wiped her face with her hand and let out an exasperated breath. “I’ll instruct the witness not to directly address the defendant.”

“Yes, ma’am...your Honor.” 

“What happened next, Ms. Sachs?”

“Miranda told me that she couldn’t let me get hurt and then she picked up the coffee cup and took a drink.” Andy swallowed hard at her usual reaction to that memory and closed her eyes for a moment, picturing Miranda next to her, holding her hand.

Everyone in the courtroom saw the shudder make its way through Andy’s frame. 

A tear slid down Miranda’s cheek as she watched the picture. There was no sound but she knew exactly where Andrea was in the telling because of the uncontrollable shudder that had passed through the brunette’s body. The memory of her taking the drink of coffee always caused that reaction in Andrea. Miranda concentrated on picturing herself standing next to Andrea, holding her hand, wishing that was enough to help the brunette get through the testimony.

For just a moment, Andy thought she could actually feel Miranda’s hand in her own then she continued her narration. “She took the drink and then stared at Judy, just stared. The police arrived a few moments later and arrested her. When they asked for the coffee cup that was still in Miranda’s hand, she took the top off and spit the drink she’d been holding in her mouth back into the cup. They took Judy away, we gave Jo our statements… that was pretty much it.”

The D.A. nodded and sat down. The defense attorney stood slowly and walked toward Andy.

“That was a very brave thing to do.” He smiled at Andy.

“What?” Andy had no clue what ‘thing’ he was referring to and told him so. “What thing?”

“Drinking what she thought was poisoned coffee.” The man clarified then asked. “Why do you think she did that?”

“Objection!” The D.A. stood. “Calls for speculation.”

“Sustained.”

The attorney changed the angle of attack. “You and Miranda Priestly are… involved, correct?”

“Yes.” Very.

“When did that begin?” 

The attorney’s voice had taken on a slightly smarmy tone and Andy shook her head. “I don’t understand the question.”

With a slight smile the man again changed tactics. “How did you meet Ms. Priestly?”

“Almost three years ago I was hired to be her second assistant.”

Nodding the attorney asked, “And how long did that employment last?”

“A few months short of a year.” 

“And what were the circumstances of your dismissal?”

Andy took a deep breath. “During the Paris Fashion Week there were some political situations within the industry that I decided I was unable to stand behind. Therefore I left my position with Runway and sought employment elsewhere.”

“With Ms. Priestly’s assistance.” 

“She hates being called Ms. Priestly, and as my former employer, the people I interviewed with would obviously call Runway for a reference from my immediate superior, which was Miranda, yes.” Andy didn’t see why that would be important.

“When did the… physical, aspect of your relationship begin?”

“Why is that relevant?” Andy didn’t think it was anyone’s business.

The judge glared at the defense attorney, giving him this bit of leeway. Partially out of pity, because she knew this was pretty much an open and shut case, and partially to satisfy her own gossipy curiosity. “Please answer the question, Ms. Sachs.” 

Andy answered. “Two days before… Ms. Genero was arrested.”

The attorney blinked. “Not before?”

“No sir.”

“You’re telling me, that between the time you were hired as Ms. Priestly’s assistant, and the day you’ve described as two days before Ms. Genero’s arrest, you didn’t have any kind of physical relationship with Ms. Priestly.” He sounded incredulous. “At no time during your employment as Ms. Priestly’s assistant were there any physical encounters between you.”

 _Wow Miranda is gonna hate this guy…_ “That’s correct, nothing physical happened between us until two days before the arrest.”

“But if there was nothing going on between you physically, why did Ms. Priestly have a pair of pajamas made for you.” He held up the receipt for the item in question. “Tailor made, to your measurements…” He shook his head. “This is dated just after the time you worked at Runway, before her divorce.” Leveling his eyes at the brunette he tilted his head and grinned. “Are you, sure, there wasn’t anything going on between you?”

“I didn’t know about the pajamas until three days before Ms. Genero was arrested.” Andy looked him directly in the eye. “As far as why she had them made, you’d have to ask her.”

“I certainly will.” He nodded and recapped slightly. “Now, if your assertion that your physical relationship didn’t start until just before Ms. Genero’s arrest is true, you’ve only been together for a few months.”

“Four.” Andy nodded. “Four months, today.”

“Ah… well, Happy Anniversary. That wasn’t very long though, and now you’re engaged to be married? That’s a little fast isn’t it?”

“Objection…”

“Sustained.” The judge glared at the defense attorney. There was curiosity about public figure’s lives and then there was just downright rudeness. “Tread carefully, Councilor.”

“Why did you feel the need to ‘confront’ Ms. Priestly regarding the all brunette issue of Runway?”

“If there was a magazine that contained nothing but people who looked like you, you would want to find out why too.” Andy ruffled her bangs. “It just so happened I knew exactly who to ask.” She looked at the man and shook her head. “I have to say there are tabloid reporters who ask less invasive and more relevant questions than this…”

“I agree with the witness.” The judge, her curiosity satisfied, instructed the man. “Move on.”

“Ms. Sachs, when you moved into your apartment did you make any effort to get to know your neighbors?”

“Not really.” She shrugged. “There was no time. My funds were running out and I was scrambling to find a job.” She rolled her eyes and glanced across the jury. “Rent was going to be due.”

“You never tried to approach any of your neighbors?”

“Occasionally I would see people checking the mail, coming and going on the stairwell… we might say hi, but that’s it.”

“Mmmm… did your boyfriend?”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend, the one you were living with, Nate. Did he know any of your neighbors?”

There was a tone in his voice that made Andy very careful with her answer. “Not that I am aware of, he never mentioned anyone else in the building.”

“What if I were to tell you that Nate was friendly with everyone in the building, including Ms. Genero?”

“I would say ‘good for him’ but that doesn’t change the fact that I never knew her or conversed with her.”

“Wouldn’t you be angry? Jealous? Wouldn’t you want to hurt her, accuse her of something that would make her pay for spending time with your boyfriend…?” His off-the-wall theory trailed off as Andy began laughing. “Something funny?”

“Yes, it’s hilarious to think I’d be upset about ‘losing Nate’”, Andy wiped her eyes. “Nate left me because I worked too much. I wasn’t upset when he left, I couldn’t have cared less at that point.”

“Because it cleared the way for you and Ms. Priestly to be together.”

Andy snorted. “Yeah, over a year later.”

“Ms. Priestly’s a very rich woman… that must be quite a comfort.”

“I don’t want her money, I never have. I only want to be with her.”

The attorney ground his teeth together, if he kept up the questioning and asked the wrong thing, it would just incriminate his client even more. Anyway, he thought he’d distracted the jury as much as he could from her testimony. He’d gotten to bring up the pajamas, and he’d managed the setup he needed; feeding the jury’s skepticism regarding living in a building with someone for years and never even meeting them. When Ms. Priestly got to the stand he’d pull even more attention away from the facts. That diversion should be more successful though. That setup had been more complex, requiring calls to every tabloid publication he could think of to plant the ‘name’ for the couple. Not the best of plans, but he needed to do something to stop the jury thinking about the fact that his client was completely and totally guilty. He hated unwinable cases.

“No further questions.”

\-------------------------  
tbc


	22. Chapter 22

Miranda waited in the room, pacing since the moment the television monitor went back to static. She had watched nearly the entire time Andrea had been on the stand and was not pleased at all that Judy was allowed to gawk at Andy that way. She’d also seen the outburst when Judy had said something to Andrea and Andrea had answered back. Even though she didn’t know what was being said she knew it couldn’t have been good. When the door was opened and her fiancée entered the room, Miranda was right there, supporting her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Andy melted into the embrace. “I’m fine. It was… strange. The D.A. asked me to recount the events… like he said he would, so I did… and then the defense asked me all kinds of weird questions, I’m not sure what his point was.”

“It’s your turn Ms. Pries…Miranda.” The assistant gestured for Miranda to follow her out the door.

“Miranda…” Andy warned the older woman as she walked out the door. “He kept calling you Ms. Priestly.”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda made a small disgusted sound and inhaled deeply. “Of course he did.” 

Andy watched the door swing closed, then realized there was a picture on the tv monitor; a few moments later she was surprised to find sound coming from the small speaker. I don’t think Miranda heard my testimony. I wonder why I can hear hers?

Miranda followed the assistant to the courtroom double doors and waited a moment before the bailiff opened the doors and escorted her to the witness stand.

Placing her hand on the bible the bailiff held, the irony of the moment didn’t escape her. She knew she was more likely to keep her word if she were swearing on an issue of Runway. Nevertheless, she would tell the truth. The D.A. approached her and asked her to recount the events a few months prior to the release of the all brunette issue of Runway. The man had informed her he would ask this, and she complied. As she spoke, she only glanced a few times at Judy, knowing the expression on the woman’s face would just infuriate her; she knew she needed to keep a level head. When she was finished, she waited for the next question.

“Thank you for your candor.” He smiled a little sadly. “Would you please tell us now about the events from the issue release to Ms. Genero’s arrest?”

This was also an expected question. Miranda began to relate the events from the moment Andrea stormed into her office, until she gave her statement to Detective Polniaczek. Of course certain events were not passed along, that Saturday night, for instance, was no one’s business except hers and Andrea’s. 

“That was quite a story.” The defense attorney rose from his seat, smiling at Miranda. “Is your name Miranda Priestly?”

“Yes.”

“But it hasn’t always been…”

“No, I had it changed many years ago.”

“Why?”

“Professional reasons. It’s not that uncommon an event.”

“Ms. Priestly, you are engaged to be married to Ms. Sachs, is that correct?”

Clenching her teeth at the ‘Ms. Priestly’ nomenclature, Miranda nodded. “It is.”

“Did you propose to her or did she propose to you?”

“I proposed to her.”

“When?”

Miranda stared at him stonily for a long moment then answered. “On her birthday.”

“How very romantic.”

“Your Honor…” The D.A. protested the comment.

“Councilor, please refrain from making personal comments.” The judge shook her head. “I’m not going to warn you again.”

“You must really love her.”

Stormy gray eyes watched him as he paced then turned to face her. “No response to that?”

Shaking her head, Miranda’s eyes widened slightly. “I didn’t realize a response was necessary. Andrea knows how I feel about her. I’m not sure how it’s anyone else’s business.”

“You made it people’s business when you released the article announcing your relationship.” The man chided. “Didn’t you?”

“We released the article because we knew as soon as this trial started the tabloids would have a field day making up things about us. So we took control of the situation and presented the facts, before they were distorted.” 

“You have certainly captured the public’s attention.” He nearly leered at her. “I understand the tabloids have a name for you two now.” _They better have, it took me two hours to think of it._

“Yes. That began recently.” Miranda thought both the nickname and this line of questioning were ridiculous. 

“What was it again?”

Miranda sighed. “As with any of those absurd nicknames, it’s a combination of mine and Andrea’s names. The one the tabloids seem to have agreed on is ‘Mirandy’.”

“Most of the time when a couple gets a nickname like that, they are rich and famous.” He leaned against the witness box. “You would fill that requirement in this couple, correct?”

“I’m famous in certain circles, and yes, I have money.”

“I’m sure that is a great comfort to Ms. Sachs. Things seem to have worked out quite well for her.” He raised his eyebrows and began to pace the courtroom. “A woman who lived in the apartment above her for years…” His tone became mocking, “but Ms. Sachs never knew her… drugged you into acting strangely and then she swooped in to rescue you. You must be very grateful for that.” He looked at Miranda. “Exactly how wealthy will she be when you are gone?”

Andy shot to her feet and headed for the door. “That bastard…” Her hand on the door stilled as Miranda responded.

 _I really do not like this man._ “Andrea is or will be entitled to everything a spouse is.” Miranda spoke calmly. “As she should be.”

Collapsing back onto the couch, Andy watched the monitor and felt numb. _Everything a spouse is entitled to? My God…_ She had no clue what to think about that, except that she knew she didn’t want it. _It should go to the girls…_ The jerk was talking again.

“That’s quite generous.”

“Generous?” Surprisingly, Miranda laughed. “Not even close to what she deserves.”

“Oh Miranda…” Andy ran her fingers through her hair and gazed at the tv monitor. She nearly growled at the man’s next comment.

“She’s that good is she?” His leer didn’t dissipate as the D.A. objected and the Judge sustained his protest. Miranda couldn’t help hearing the small sound of dismay from Judy’s general direction. She answered the question anyway, her response wiping the expression from his face and also causing the psycho to make that sound again.

“She’s the best.”

Andy clapped her hands over her mouth, feeling the blush heat her fingertips even as she fought to keep from laughing. _Sweet talker…_ She tried to focus on what Miranda was saying.

“But Andrea’s worth to me doesn’t have any bearing on the fact that Judy Genero took it upon herself to poison me for months ultimately using enough to kill me, and threatened to shoot Andrea while all the while proclaiming to love her.”

“Gosh…Ms. Priestly…” The attorney sounded shocked. “When you put it that way… it sounds kinda…”

Smiling a predatory kind of smile, Miranda shook her head. “You want me to say I think Ms. Genero is crazy.”

“Don’t you?” 

“Not at all. She believes she loves Andrea, how could I possibly think that is crazy? Her clear, well-thought-out plan to hurt the person she perceived had hurt the person she loves is misguided, but far from crazy. The only illogical part of her thought process is that she didn’t take into account that Andrea…” Miranda turned to look directly at Judy and spoke very distinctly. “…does, not, have any feelings, for her.”

Judy’s expression went from active dislike to extreme hatred. She jumped up from her seat. “You old bitch… I’ll kill you yet…”

With a growl, Judy’s attorney rushed to her side and tried to quiet her. “Sit down!”

Andy watched Miranda, the Editor’s expression never changed but Andy could tell, even through the TV monitor, the older woman was extremely satisfied to have caused the outburst.

“That’s a pretty good story.” He nodded at Miranda. “The whole taking revenge thing,” he smiled, “but what if it didn’t happen that way?”

“There is no other way it could have happened.” Miranda now knew her dislike for this man bordered on hatred.

“Oh, but there is.” He paced the area in front of the witness box. “I think it’s much more likely that Ms. Sachs, and Ms. Genero knew each other all along. They did live in the same building for years after all.” He scanned the jury seeing a few nods at that. “I think it’s much more likely that Ms. Sachs, trained Ms. Genero in order to get the job, and get close to you.” He smiled a crooked smile. “I think it’s much more likely that Ms. Sachs knew once you were drugged, you could be manipulated into doing whatever she wanted… Ms. Sachs had the ambition, Ms. Genero had the knowledge how to make it happen. They made a good team, don’t you think?”

“No.” Miranda’s nostril’s flared. “They did not know each other.”

“How do you know?” He raised his eyebrows. “Because Ms. Sachs told you so?”

“Yes.”

“And you trust her?” 

“Of course.”

“You trust her so much you had a private investigator following her?”

“No.” Miranda shook her head. “It was not like that.”

“No?” He leaned against the front of the witness box. “Explain it to me then.”

Andy’s eyes were glued to the screen. “Yeah… explain it.” _Please explain it…_

“I’m a fairly well known public figure,” she glared at Judy. “Whom someone had just tried to kill.” Miranda began, “I wanted to make sure that Andrea was okay. It wasn’t a private investigator, it was more of a bodyguard.”

“Usually when I want a bodyguard I hire a bodyguard, not a private investigator.”

“I didn’t want her to feel self-conscious,” _and at the time, I didn’t know if I had the right…_ She sighed. “It was only for three weeks, to make sure she was no longer in danger.”

“He put together a dossier about her though, right?” 

“Yes,” Miranda admitted.

“What did it say?” He was curious.

 _Yeah, what did it say…_ Andy thought, and waited to see what Miranda’s answer would be.

“I don’t know.” Miranda looked him directly in the eye. “I never read it.”

“Never?” He found that hard to believe.

“No. I wasn’t interested in that aspect of the service. I only wanted Andrea monitored to insure her safety.” 

“What if I told you that is what I think Ms. Genero was doing as well, keeping track of Ms. Sachs, making sure she was safe.”

“Not the same.”

He shrugged. “What’s the difference?”

“I did not have a shrine of pictures, I did not have hours and hours of video of Andrea doing private and personal things via surveillance cameras installed, unbeknownst to Andrea, in her apartment.” Miranda almost smiled even as she looked at Judy. “I had a life, with Andrea, at the time.”

“Damn you…” Judy jumped out of her seat, again. The shackles prevented her from reaching Miranda before the guards stopped her. “You’re the reason she was sad… You caused all her problems!”

Miranda watched calmly as Judy was returned to her seat and the defense attorney sighed. “No further questions.” He hadn’t asked her about the pajamas, but once he realized how controlled Miranda was on the stand he didn’t want to. He’d rather have the jury let the question remain in their minds than have this woman coolly explain them away.

The judge addressed Miranda. “You may step down.”

“Are we required to remain for the rest of the trial?” Miranda knew if they had to stay for the entire thing there wouldn’t be much time to prepare for the meeting with Detective Jo and her wife before the charity benefit. 

“No, you are no longer required to remain in the building.”

“Thank you, your Honor.” Miranda stood and walked out of the courtroom, not bothering to spare even a glance at Judy or her lawyer. There was only one person she was interested in seeing at the moment, and she wasn’t in this room. _I have to explain…_

\----------------------------  
tbc


	23. Chapter 23

Andy stood as the door opened. It only took a second to meet Miranda halfway, wrapping her arms around the editor’s waist. “Are you okay?” Andy automatically kissed her fiancée’s neck. “You were wonderful… My God… getting her to threaten you…twice.”

“You heard that?” Miranda pulled away slightly. “I didn’t get sound when you were on the stand.”

“I guess maybe because I went first?” Andy held on tighter. “I’m glad we did this, but I’m glad we’re done. I don’t ever want to see her again.”

“We can always hope.” Miranda distanced herself from the embrace, keeping contact only at their hands. “Let’s go home.”

“That is the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Andy smiled and kissed Miranda’s lips lightly. “We have some things to discuss,” She saw Miranda frown slightly. “But tonight I just want to forget all about Judy, and the idiot defense lawyer…the trial and all this… I just want it to be history…”

“Shhh…it can be, it will be. I’ll make it happen.” Miranda tugged the young woman closer wrapping her arm around Andy’s waist. “Tonight is for us.” 

Smiling at the love of her life, Andy winked. “You bet it is.” 

Pushing down her immediate fears about the private investigator, Andy realized she’d jumped to conclusions too many times, causing too many misunderstandings between them. So, the young woman took a deep breath and let it go, for now. Tomorrow though, Andy thought, tomorrow we have a lot of things to discuss.

\-----------------------------

“Yes Bobbsey, we’re home already, having lunch.” Miranda spoke into the phone with undisguised affection. “No, she didn’t hurt us. We’re just fine.” Blue eyes twinkled at the woman next to her. “Here, talk to her yourself if you don’t believe me.” Miranda thrust the phone into Andy’s hand and rolled her eyes. “She won’t take my word for it.”

“Hello?”

“Andy, are you okay? Did that woman hurt you?”

“Cassidy?” Andy shook her head. “No, Sweetie… I’m fine.” She heard the phone being taken from the girl’s hands and grinned as the exact same question was asked. “Honestly, Munchkin, I’m fine and so is your mom.” She winked at Miranda who had taken another bite of her lunch. “Are you guys gonna be okay getting on the train?”

“Sure, Roy will be there, and Dad will meet us at our stop.” Caroline snorted. “We aren’t babies, you know.”

“I know, but I still worry, and so does your mom.” Again she heard the rustling sound of the phone changing hands. 

“You two are the ones we should be worrying about. Behave yourselves tonight, there will be paparazzi everywhere…I saw a commercial on E! about them being on the red carpet too…”

Andy grinned at the slightly lecturing tone. “Yes, ma’am… should I put your mom back on?”

Cassidy let out an exasperated sigh. “You better.”

Andy solemnly handed the phone back to Miranda. She grinned as Miranda’s narrowed eyes widened and blinked at the strict orders her daughter gave her.

“I will try,” Miranda promised the girl. “I love you both. Have a safe, fun trip this weekend.” Disconnecting the call, Miranda shook her head in dismay. “They are far too cheeky for their own good.”

“I was told to behave.” Andy grinned and shifted closer to her companion. “Which means… I can’t do…” She reached up and gently brushed Miranda’s cheek with her fingertips.

Miranda’s lips twitched. “And I won’t be able to…” Leaning in, her lips lightly brushed Andrea’s neck.

Speaking in a breathless voice, Andy tilted her head giving Miranda better access for a moment. “And naturally I wouldn’t want to…” Turning her head, Andy’s lips found Miranda’s. 

Deepening the kiss, Andy pulled Miranda into her lap. Feeling the other woman’s elegant fingers slipping into her hair, holding her in place, Andy found the buttons on Miranda’s shirt falling open to her questing hands. 

“Whoa!” Peggy walked into the kitchen and immediately spun around to leave. “Sorry… sorry sorry…”

Regretfully pulling away from the kiss, Miranda sighed. “No… wait.” Only as she stood from Andrea’s lap did she realize her shirt was halfway unbuttoned. With an amused shake of her head, Miranda buttoned her shirt and spoke. “We are the ones who should apologize.”

Peggy let out a bark of laughter. “You better not!” She grinned at the couple. “Never apologize for being in love.”

Andy ruffled her bangs and smiled at the housekeeper, “Ma said something similar to that.”

With a wink and a smirk, Peggy waggled her finger at Andy. “Your Ma is one smart cookie.” Continuing into the room, the housekeeper looked at the half-empty settings on the table. “Finished with lunch then?” When the women nodded, she chuckled and cleared away the plates. Discarding the remaining food, she settled the used plates in the dishwasher. “Big charity thing tonight, right? No dinner here?”

“Correct.” Miranda nodded. “But I would appreciate it if you could have a small tray of finger foods ready for us to serve. There are a couple of people coming over beforehand.”

“Sure.” Peggy immediately began to think of what she had in the freezer along with what she could make in the time allotted. “How many will be here?”

“Just two,” Miranda assured her. “For cocktails, so we need a few little appetizers to keep us from being too tipsy before we arrive at the charity dinner.”

Nodding once, Peggy understood. “Right. Gotcha.” That was an easily fulfilled request. Most of what she needed was finished in the freezer right now. Only a few things should to be prepared fresh and she began to mentally list the ingredients she’d need.

“I’ve got some calls to make.” Miranda headed toward the door. Both women heard her mutter, “Now where did I leave my phone? In the bedroom?”

Andy watched the woman leave and then cleared her throat awkwardly and didn’t bother to say where she’d be as she rushed up the back steps, obviously hoping to catch Miranda while the woman was still searching for her phone.

Peggy chuckled at the cuteness of it, them, then got back to work, glad she didn’t have anything pressing to do on the fourth floor for the next few hours.

\--------------------------

Andy nearly flew up the stairs and she smiled as she moved down the hall toward their room. They had several hours before they had to get ready for the event tonight and Andy had definite plans on how to use that precious time. Those plans were completely derailed when she reached the doorway and saw the woman inside. Just from her posture Andy knew something was bothering her fiancée, and she also knew what that something probably was.

Miranda stood in the middle of the bedroom, staring at her cell phone screen but not really seeing it. She knew what she was doing. Pretending to have phone calls to make instead of talking to Andrea about what had happened at the trial. About what the defense attorney had tried to assert, what he’d gotten her to admit about the private investigator… _Stupid old woman,_ she chided herself, _why do you have to do such stupid things?_ Long arms slipping around her middle drew her out of her thoughts. Andrea’s soft breath in her ear forced her eyes closed as the question was whispered.

“Are we going to talk about it today after all?”

“Andrea, I… don’t know what to say.” Leaning back into the warmth of her fiancée, Miranda took a deep breath. “What can I say?” She laid her head back against Andrea’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry…I know I had no right to have you followed, but I wanted… no, needed you to be safe.”

“It’s weird.” Turning the older woman in her arms, Andy looked into her eyes and smiled. “When I found out that Judy had been watching me, I felt…violated, dirty, like I had done something wrong.” Fingers against Miranda’s lips stopped the older woman from responding. “When I found out that you had had me followed…” Andy traced the soft lips with her fingertips. “…I felt loved and protected.” She brushed her lips against Miranda’s. “That’s the difference Miranda, between what Judy did to me, and what you did for me.”

“You really aren’t angry?” Miranda knew in that moment she would never completely understand the way the young woman’s thought processes worked. “How can you not be angry?”

“How do you feel about the story the defense came up with?”

“Andrea, that was a load of … something the girls would get in trouble for saying.” 

“The girls aren’t here and the term is bullshit.” Andy shook with rage. “I don’t even know what the point of that story is. To get me arrested too?”

“Andrea!”

“No, really… what is the point of implicating me? It won’t lessen the charges against Judy at all, she tried to kill us… I swear Miranda, what is she trying to go for, side by side cells or what?” _Or maybe she’s just trying to cause a rift between us…_

“Don’t even think about that!” Miranda shuddered. “You will be spending the rest of your life with me, not her!”

Andy’s smile was dazzling. “I like the sound of that.”

Miranda nuzzled into Andrea’s neck, kissing the soft skin there, mumbling. “As do I.”

Andy chuckled against Miranda’s soft hair as they moved toward the bed; her plans for the afternoon completely back on track.

\--------------------------

Andy leaned slightly toward the mirror and applied a bit of gloss to her lips, pressing them together slightly to distribute it evenly. Standing straighter she gave herself a final once over. Leaving her hair down, flowing around her shoulders in soft waves wasn’t really her idea. It was more of a concession to the fact they’d spent too much time this afternoon, after their little discussion, delighting in each other and now had very little time to prepare for their guests and the event. Still, she didn’t think Miranda would disapprove. Squaring her shoulders, she spoke to herself quietly in the mirror. “Time for the real test.” Exhaling softly, Andy turned and walked out of the bathroom to find Miranda, knowing the woman would let her know if her appearance was acceptable for tonight’s event, or not.

Miranda was standing with her back to the bathroom. Her voice was clear as she spoke into the cell phone at her ear. “Yes Bobbsey, we will. Have fun at your father’s this weekend.” Pressing the disconnect button, Miranda turned and looked up from the screen, startled. “Andrea!” Stopping dead in her tracks, Miranda blinked as the young woman moved closer.

Forgetting about her own appearance, Andy drank in the sight of Miranda perfect in her black Valentino dress; shoulder’s exposed, the creamy flesh simply begging to be kissed. “You look gorgeous.” Andy couldn’t stop herself from reaching up, her hands lightly tracing along the bare silky skin from the string of pearls at her neck, over the slope of her shoulder to the satin fabric of the dress. 

“Andrea, our guests will be here any minute,” Miranda warned, “and you still have to finish getting ready.”

Abruptly dropping her hand to her side, Andy stepped back and looked quizzically at Miranda. “I do?”

Twinkling blue eyes narrowed at the corners as Miranda grinned. “Yes, you do.” She brushed past the young woman toward the walk-in closet. “Wait here.”

Miranda had barely disappeared into the closet when she re-emerged carrying a flat, elegant wooden box. “This should finish the outfit quite nicely.”

Setting the box on the corner of the dresser, the older woman motioned for Andy to sit in the chair in front of the large mirror and instructed, “Close your eyes.” 

Miranda smiled as Andrea complied without hesitation. Quickly opening the box, Miranda lifted the contents from their resting places.

Sitting quietly, Andy wondered what Miranda had in store for her then smiled as she felt the cool sensation of a thin chain around her neck, and the slight weight of what was surely the pendant of a necklace settle in the small hollow at her throat. Miranda took her hand and dropped something into her palm. The low voice at her ear made Andy shiver. 

“Put these on.”

 _Earrings…_ Andy thought and knew instinctively that they would match the necklace she was wearing, and she also realized Miranda didn’t want her to open her eyes just yet. By feel alone Andy placed the earrings in their appropriate places and rested her hands in her lap, waiting for Miranda’s okay to open her eyes. She felt her hair being brushed gently away from her shoulders causing it to lightly tickle her exposed back. Warm breath on her neck warned her and she didn’t jump as the whisper filled her ear.

“Open your eyes.”

Obeying the command, the first thing Andy saw was Miranda straightening to stand behind her. The woman’s elegant hands rested on Andy’s shoulders as her blue eyes twinkled and she nodded approvingly. Tearing her eyes away from Miranda’s gaze, Andy looked at her own reflection in the mirror and blinked at the deep blue heart nestled at her throat. Reaching up she touched the skin just below the jewel, causing it to glitter in the rooms dimming light. “Miranda, what have you done?”

“I saw it and knew it would be perfect for you.”

Andy looked at the heart shaped sapphire suspended around her neck by the delicate silver chain and the small blue chips adorning her ears. “You shouldn’t have…”

“Andrea, indulge an old woman her whims.”

“Miranda…” Andy honestly didn’t want to get into that old argument again, but she did worry. “I didn’t know if expensive jewelry was… appropriate for this event, being a charity fund raiser.”

“You were wearing your ring.” Miranda pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Andy unconsciously wiggled the fingers on her left hand. “I’m never taking that off.”

A charmed expression crossed Miranda’s face and she chuckled at her fiancée. “Sweet talker.”

“Just truth.”

Miranda again wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have Andrea in her life. “Your concern regarding the jewelry is very thoughtful, but unwarranted. I can assure you that many people, male and female, will be wearing all manner of jewels with a variety of values.” Extending her hand, Miranda pulled Andy up from her seat. “I thought it only fitting that yours should be the best.”

Reaching up with her free hand, Andy caressed the side of Miranda’s neck, her fingers brushing the strand of pearls there. “Yours should be the best.” Andy reminded her. “I’m not the important one. I’m not the one getting the award.”

“You are the most important one, Andrea.” Miranda gave in and wrapped her arms around the young woman, sighing as long arms surrounded her shoulders. “Always.”

“We won’t be able to do this there…” Andy almost whined about the restriction.

“We will do what we do,” Miranda assured her. “People will just have to deal as best they can.”

“Cassidy will kill us.” Andy laughed and took the opportunity to lean down and kiss the older woman, carefully, so as not to mess up the make-up that had been applied. “But when we get home tonight…” 

“Andrea, do not make promises you can’t follow through on. I’ve already done that once…” Miranda reminded her. “…with the reporters.”

Touching her forehead to Miranda’s Andy smiled. “Your promises were followed through on…” The tips of their noses touched briefly. “…and mine will be too.” Miranda’s response to that was stopped before it started by the doorbell ringing. A quick check of the clock and Andy sighed. “That will be Jo and Blair.”

Nodding, Miranda pulled away slightly and offered her arm. “Shall we?”

They went quickly down the stairs, not wanting their guests to be waiting outside the door with all the reporters. When they arrived in the foyer, they discovered their fears were unfounded since Peggy was still there and had opened the door for the couple before leaving for the weekend.

“Detective Jo.” Miranda smiled a genuine smile. “How wonderful to see you again…” She disengaged her arm from Andrea’s and turned toward the blonde at her side. “…and this must be your wife, Blair. It’s so nice to meet you, after all I’ve heard about you.” Miranda leaned forward and proceeded to give Blair an air kiss on each cheek. “Your assistance with our photo shoot problem yesterday was very much appreciated.”

“I was surprised when Andrea…Andy, called but certainly couldn’t refuse the request.” Blair smiled a wide smile and linked her hands together in front of her, hoping they weren’t shaking too much. She tried to remember what Jo had told her, that Miranda was just another person, like them… and Blair also tried to keep in mind that she was a powerful woman in her own right; the CEO of a large corporation. “Of course, Warner Industries was glad to help.” 

Jo pressed her lips together and Andy began to chuckle.

Blair glared at them. “What?”

Andy took Jo off the hook and laughed as she spoke to her friend. “Go ahead.” Brown eyes twinkled at the shock in Blair’s eyes. “You know you want to… go ahead.” She assured the blonde. “Miranda won’t mind.” _In fact, she’ll probably be amused…_

Jo nudged her wife gently. “G’wan… you know you want to.”

Blair looked back and forth from Jo to Andy then exhaled in frustration. “You know I hope you both just… turn blue!”

“Excuse me?” Miranda was slightly confused at the conversation. It seemed she was missing something.

Laughing, Jo wrapped her arm around Blair’s shoulders. “It’s just a saying she has, she’s used it forever.” She knew explanations were in order though. “The fact is, Blair is very excited about meeting you, and Andy and I both know there is something she very much wants to do, but is holding back.”

It obviously wasn’t anything dangerous or Andrea wouldn’t have encouraged the woman. So Miranda turned her full gaze on Blair. “Proceed.” 

Almost before the word died between them, Blair’s hands flew to her mouth and the woman let out a sound that startled all three of her companions. When the sound faded away, there was nothing but complete silence for several seconds. Jo and Andy were trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing, Blair looked mortified, and Miranda’s expression was completely unreadable, even to Andy. It was Miranda’s bland tone, however, that broke the silence.

“I believe my daughter calls that a ‘squee’.”

That was just too much for Andy and she burst out laughing, which caused Jo to let her laughter loose. Blair was now glaring at the two friends who were hanging on each other laughing so hard the only thing keeping them standing was actually each other. Miranda watched the juvenile display with twinkling blue eyes then stepped closer to the mortified Blair. “It seems our partners are occupied.” Offering her arm to the blonde, she tilted her head in inquiry a slight smile gracing her lips. “Shall we retire to the study, my dear?”

With a final narrow-eyed glare at the laughing duo, Blair accepted the arm and nodded graciously. “Of course, I would be delighted.”

They walked off leaving their partners to deal with each other and the tears of laughter that were completely ruining their make-up, well Andy’s at least.

\------------------------  
tbc


	24. Chapter 24

“Oh my God.” Andy was finally able to stand on her own and let go of Jo’s shoulders. “That was totally hilarious.” 

Jo nodded, grinning widely. “I knew something like that was going to happen. Blair was just too excited about getting to meet your old lady.” Jo wiped a final tear from her eye and looked up at Andy. “Uh oh…” She indicated her friend’s eyes. “You have some damage control to perform.”

Andy moved to the hall mirror and sighed. “Stupid mascara.” It was her turn to give Jo a narrow-eyed look. “Why didn’t yours run?”

Shrugging, Jo just grinned. “I don’t wear makeup.”

“Oh my God, you look like that without makeup?!” Andy shook her head, turned back to the mirror and chuckled. “Damn, I hate you.”

Jo bowed gallantly. “Thank you.”

Rolling her eyes, Andy smacked her friend on the arm playfully. “Seriously, you do look good. I nearly wore a suit too, but then thought better of it.”

“I can’t imagine you looking any better in a suit than you do in this dress.” Jo found herself looking her friend up and down. The shimmering blue material hugged all the right places. “It’s very nice.”

“Miranda got it, and a bunch of others, for me, for my birthday.” Andy twirled in place. “I thought it would be nice to wear one on the first time we went out, together, in public… where the press would be…”

“You nervous?” Jo nodded her head in unison with Andy’s. “Don’t be. You look great, despite your current raccoon-like appearance and you’ll be with Miranda, you know she’ll protect you.”

“Yeah, she will.” Andy smiled at the thought, remembering feeling Miranda’s presence next to her when she was testifying, just like the woman was right there with her. “She’s with me, even when she isn’t.”

“You know what? Sometimes you say the sappiest things.” Jo winked at her friend. “Now g’wan, fix your face so we can go to this shindig.”

“Right.” Andy gestured with her thumb over her shoulder. “You know the way. I’ll be back down in a little bit.”

“Yup.” Jo headed toward the study as Andy retraced her steps back up the stairs.

\-----------------------------

“Sometimes I think those two have just a little too much fun when they are together.” Blair sighed.

Miranda chuckled and gestured for Blair to sit as she continued toward the side table with the bottles and glasses on it. “Wine?”

“Thank you. Please.” She was still disgusted with herself for not being able to control the initial reaction to meeting Miranda. Looking around the room she decided small talk was just the thing to calm her down. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you.” Miranda handed her guest a drink. “Where do you live?”

“Um… the penthouse at Warner Towers.” Blair shrugged. “It’s a good location for us. We looked at houses in this area a few years ago, but couldn’t find anything we really liked as well as the penthouse, so there we stayed.”

Miranda nodded and sipped her drink, regarding Blair thoughtfully. “This dress you’re wearing, I don’t recognize the design.” That was saying a lot, because if Miranda didn’t recognize it, it must have come from the moon. “Is it a new designer?”

“Um… no actually, an old one.” Blair took a sip of her wine and with a deep breath admitted. “I designed it. I used to dabble in fashion when I was in college.”

“Well, it’s quite lovely.” Miranda smiled. “Perhaps if this business mogul thing doesn’t work out for you, you can fall back on fashion design.”

Blair was shocked. _Miranda Priestly thinks I could design clothes?!_ She laughed, relaxing slightly. “Oh I don’t know about that, but I’m pretty sure, after ten years it’s probably going to work out okay. But if you’d told me that back then…” _My life would be totally different._ The smile Miranda had graced her with faded, then Blair realized what she was saying, back then, when Blair and Jo had been in college, Miranda was actually just taking over Runway, but was already a force in the fashion industry. _And Andy is how much younger than she is? Wow._ Clearing her throat, Blair tilted her head and crinkled her nose. “I heard you testify at that woman’s trial today.”

“Mmmm… not the most pleasant of experiences, but Andrea and I both wanted to have our stories on record, not just in a police file somewhere.” Miranda blinked, only just processing what her guest had said. “You heard me? You were there?” She hadn’t really looked around while entering, or leaving the courtroom. She wondered who else had been there.

“Yes, I was in the courtroom, so was Jo she had testified before you two. She doesn’t have to appear in court too often, but I like to be there when she does, to support her. I also wanted to see the woman she’d arrested.” Blair shivered a bit. “I hate that Jo’s job is so dangerous. When guns are involved, it’s even worse.”

The older woman thought back to the day Judy was arrested. “When she threatened to shoot Andrea…” Miranda took a deep breath. “We had only been… together… a short time. I can’t imagine what it is like for you having been with your wife all these years.”

“It’s hell.”

Jo heard the last few comments as she walked into the room. “I do try to be careful you know.” Jo bent down and kissed Blair’s cheek and spoke softly. “It’s not always so dangerous. Not like it was when I was on the street.”

“Ugh... don’t remind me.” Blair laid her head on Jo’s shoulder and sighed.

“Am I forgiven, Princess?” Jo’s eyes twinkled as her wife sat up straight and refused to look in her direction. 

“No.” Blair took a deep breath, adjusted some hair away from her face and haughtily proclaimed. “When we get home, I will make you pay for laughing at me, Jo Polniaczek …”

Jo leaned down and whispered in Blair’s ear, “Yay.”

Miranda watched the couple silently thinking to herself how they were just too cute for words. She suddenly wondered how others perceived it when she and Andrea interacted, obviously they couldn’t be classified as ‘cute’, Miranda knew, she was far too old to even come close to being called ‘cute’.

They didn’t have to wait very long before Andrea joined them and when their glasses were filled. Miranda raised her drink slightly. “A toast,” she said. “To friends.”

“To friends,” they all chorused and clinked their glasses together.

Andy grabbed Jo’s wrist and led her to the couch and the low table covered in Peggy’s snack offerings. “Check it out.” Andy grabbed one of the pigs-in-a-blanket and smiled as Jo’s face lit up. The detective also grabbed a couple of the morsels, scarfing them down quickly.

“Neanderthals.” Blair rolled her eyes with affection at her beloved wife. “Don’t just hork them down, you’ll choke!”

“It’s been a long time since lunch, Princess.” Jo chuckled as she swallowed. “Besides, if I choke, you’ll finally get your wish.” Jo winked at the confusion on Blair’s face and explained. “I’ll turn blue.”

Andy nearly spit her bite out at that and they all laughed, including Blair. 

Miranda watched as Andrea interacted with her friends and smiled indulgently. _She needs this._ The urge to keep the young woman all to herself was quite strong, and Miranda knew for a while it would work, had worked, but Andy needed to interact with other people as well. People closer to her own age. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Andrea move behind her until long arms wrapped around her waist, and a soft voice filled her ear. 

“Earth to Miranda.” Kissing the ear so close to her lips, Andy asked, “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Leaning into the embrace, Miranda chuckled and answered truthfully. “You.”

Andy rested her chin on Miranda’s shoulder and looked at Jo. “And you say I say sappy things?”

Jo grinned and shook her head in amusement. “You do!” Selecting another morsel, Jo mimicked. “Miranda said…. Miranda is so…. Miranda wants…. Miranda can… Miranda, Miranda, Miranda… It’s a wonder you ever actually write any articles, I’m surprised the things aren’t just Miranda’s name repeated two hundred times.”

“D’oh… the articles! I need to send them to Greg… I finished them yesterday but got distracted and haven’t sent them yet!” She released her hold on Miranda’s waist and with a quick kiss on the woman’s shoulder began walking toward the door. “Be right back.”

Miranda watched Andy leave the room then turned to Jo. “Does she really?” At the quizzical expression on her guest’s face, she elaborated. “Does she really talk about me like that?”

Jo smiled and nodded. “There are times she doesn’t talk about anything else.”

Blair spoke quietly, not sure she knew Miranda, or Andy for that matter, well enough to be discussing it, but she said it anyway. “She loves you, completely.”

Exhaling softly, Miranda nodded. “And I love her more than I thought possible.” She gazed at the doorway Andy had left empty. “Sometimes I can’t believe it’s real…” Blinking, she realized what she was saying, and who she was saying it to. “My apologies, this isn’t something I should be discussing with… well, anyone.”

“Honestly?” Blair stood and moved to stand in front of her idol. With a compassionate smile she placed her hand on Miranda’s arm. “There is one person you should discuss it with.”

Blue eyes softened and Miranda patted the hand. “Yes, I will.” She smiled and gave one sharp nod to indicate this particular conversation was over. “But not tonight.”

Jo moved to wrap her arm around Blair’s waist. “Will there be dancing at this shindig?”

“I believe there is usually a small space set aside for dancing.” Miranda had never availed herself of that particular portion of the function. Even when she was married she’d always attended alone, and no one was ever brave enough to ask her to dance.

“Excellent.” Jo was almost looking forward to this thing now. 

“What’s excellent?” Andy asked as she walked back into the study.

“Dancing tonight.” The detective gestured toward Miranda. “You gonna kill me if I grab a dance with the old lady?” She ignored Blair’s outrage widened eyes.

“I’d be okay with it… I’ll just dance with Blair while you’re occupied.” Andy grinned. “Now won’t that give the press headline boners… wife swapping and all…”

Miranda chuckled. “It’s not the press I would be worried about.”

“Mmm…Cassidy.” Andy grinned at their guests. “We have very strict instructions to behave ourselves.”

“How does it feel?” Blair asked Andy.

“What?”

“Being a mom.” She had known for a while how attached Andy was to the twins, but the unmistakable tone in Andy’s voice when she said the girl’s name had just impressed on Blair the reality of it. 

Glancing at Miranda, Andy remembered Caroline and Cassidy calling her ‘Ma’ and felt her heart melt. “It’s wonderful.”

“I think we should be going.” Miranda raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re right.” Andy eyed the nearly empty bottle and teased. “Before we all get drunk and start playing Truth or Dare?”

Linking her arm with Andrea’s, Miranda pretended to think about it. “Perhaps another day.” She gestured for their guests to precede them. “We have a limousine if you want to accompany us or would you rather meet us there?”

Jo felt the grip Blair had on her arm tighten to the point the detective feared for her circulation. That answered that question in Jo’s mind, Blair wanted to go with Miranda and Andy, wanted to go with them really badly. Jo responded to the kind offer. “Let’s just all go together, car pooling, helping the environment… that sort of thing… good press.”

Andy grinned. “And it doesn’t hurt the image to show up with the guest of honor.”

“True.” Jo chuckled and patted Blair’s hand as the grip eased. “That doesn’t hurt either.”

\----------------------

The car ride was quiet and fairly short since traffic seemed to be cooperating with them. When they arrived, the swarm of press seemed to know and gravitated toward the car.

“You may regret arriving with us.” Miranda gazed through the window. “They are out in full force tonight.”

“Been there, done that. They know you’re the guest of honor,” Jo said logically. “They’re waiting to see if Andy is going to be with you tonight.”

“Maybe you should get out first… then Jo and Blair… and Roy can drive around the block or something… I can sneak back and meet you inside…” Andy’s voice became fainter as her eyes got wider. Miranda’s expression was nothing to be trifled with. 

“You most certainly will not sneak around, Andrea.” Miranda spoke logically. “Unless you are ashamed to be seen with me.”

Andy snorted. “Of course I’m not ashamed!”

Tangling her fingers with Andrea’s, Miranda pulled the hand up to her lips and kissed the knuckles gently. “Neither am I.”

With a deep breath, Andy nodded. “Together.” She gestured to the door, knowing Roy was waiting for them to open it from the inside before he would hold it for them. “Let’s do this.”

Before they even got out of the car the flashes were blinding. Andy wondered exactly how much film was wasted on pictures of the open car door, now Miranda’s leg as it emerged from the car. _That, she thought, is totally worth the film._

As they walked, arm in arm into the building, the reporters on both sides of the carpeted path yelled for their attention. It was a jumbled cacophony of sound that formed a vaguely recognizable pattern. “Ms. Priestly… Ms. Priestly… one question.” Then one voice stood out from the rest. “Andy!?”

Andy and Miranda’s heads both swiveled to identify the speaker. When Andy saw the curly-haired woman, she leaned over to whisper in Miranda’s ear. “It’s Lisa, from The Mirror.”

Pressing her lips together, Miranda considered it for a second and then guided her companion toward the woman in question. “We have a minute.”

There was a small crush of people as the reporters behind the velvet ropes tried to get closer to where the couple was heading. Oddly enough, it became quieter the closer they got. It seemed all the reporters wanted to take advantage of Lisa’s good fortune and didn’t want to miss a word either Miranda or Andy spoke.

Unfortunately for Lisa, her first remark was very in character for her. “So she did tell you about this little gathering after all.”

“This is who told you about tonight.” Miranda’s eyes narrowed and Andy shivered as a cool breeze blew in out of nowhere. 

“Yes.” Andy glanced up as the sky seemed to darken. “Miranda,” Blinking as ice blue eyes focused on her, Andy spoke softly, soothingly. “She also told me about the brunette issue.”

That information made Miranda’s heart skip a beat. That changed everything. The entire reason Andrea had shown up in her office four months ago, was to question her about the brunette issue. Without that meeting, confrontation, they wouldn’t be together today. Yet, she couldn’t forget the hurt this woman had recently caused, the small rift she had made worse due to a miscommunication between herself and Andrea. Any vestige of private Miranda disappeared and the Editor leveled a glare at the reporter. “You had a question?”

Andy saw the transformation and bit her lower lip, taking a slight step back, unsure if she still belonged next to the fashion goddess. _I hope my Miranda comes back when we get inside._ Everything was a little new right now, this being their first public appearance as a couple.

“Oh… um… yes. What is your opinion on the effectiveness of charity functions such as this in today’s uncertain economy?” Lisa was proud of herself for remembering the question she’d thought of, just in case she got to speak with anyone involved in the event organization.

Miranda scoffed. “In ‘today’s uncertain economy’ charities need every bit they can get. Events like this allow people who can afford to help, the opportunity to do so.” 

“So you think it’s perfectly okay for the scraps from your dinner to be sent to homeless shelters?” Lisa blinked at herself for being bold enough to ask that question, but, she’d seen Andy at work mooning over Miranda and knew now that all the flowers and things that had arrived on Andy’s desk over the past months were all from Miranda, so the woman was just that, a woman; powerful yes, but still just a person.

Now Andy stepped forward. She’d never really considered Lisa a ‘friend’, but she was a co-worker and didn’t want to see the woman fired, or worse. Placing her hand on the small of Miranda’s back, soothingly, she answered the question. “Although that is an accepted practice, it’s not the best way to utilize the resources available and the organizers are looking into a possible change of format for next year’s event.” Smiling as Miranda’s arm circled her waist, Andy dipped her head once in Lisa’s direction. “Now you’ll have to excuse us, we’re expected inside.” She allowed Miranda to guide them quickly away from the reporters who were again yelling for attention.

“Thank you, Andrea.” Miranda spoke quietly. That particular subject was a hot button for her. Had Andrea not been there, the reporter would have gotten an earful or Miranda would have walked away which was almost worse than ranting. The first option would have been splashed across the tabloids, but the second would let the reporters interpret the response however they wished. Giving the reporters free reign was never a good idea. _And Andrea saves you again._ It was worrisome that the woman had known to push that particular button and Miranda spoke before she thought. “I wonder how she knew that subject bothered me?”

Andy stopped dead in her tracks. “You think I told her?”

“No.” Miranda blinked. “I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it.” Andy searched the older woman’s face. “Why are you so quick to think people do things like that?”

“I…” Miranda clenched her jaw together. “Because it’s normally true.”

Shaking her head, Andy pulled away from Miranda’s arm. “Unbelievable.” She searched the crowd quickly and found who she was looking for. “I’m going to see how Jo and Blair are doing.”

Miranda could only watch as Andrea walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of a crowded room, all alone. With a deep breath, she forced her shaking muscles to function, quickly moved to the head table and found her seat, before her knees collapsed. She could see the entire room from this raised dais and tried to calm herself. Blue eyes watched as her fiancée spoke to the couple they’d arrived with, gesturing wildly in the process. Their eyes grew wider by the moment and the detective looked up at her. She knew the look on her face was bewilderment because Jo rolled her eyes, gave her wife a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbed Andrea by the arm and dragged her out through the balcony doors.

\-----------------------  
tbc


	25. Chapter 25

Alone on the balcony Jo nearly growled. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She reprimanded her friend in an intense whisper. “This is not the time for you two to be fighting.”

“Jo! She practically accused me of conspiring with Lisa to humiliate her in front of the press.” _If she thinks I could do that, then she could think I did what the defense attorney laid out this morning._ Andy couldn’t imagine why Jo didn’t understand that. “That question, that subject is one that she totally rants about at home. We had a discussion about that very thing just the other day and I promised her I’d take care of it for next year.”

“So…” Jo held up her hands to try to calm Andy. “Wait… take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened, slowly, every single thing.” 

Clenching her teeth together, Andy ran her tongue over her teeth and then did as she was told. When she was finished relating the events she couldn’t believe the incredulous look on Jo’s face. “What?”

Raising her eyebrows as high as they could possibly go, Jo almost laughed. “What?” She ran her fingers through her hair. “You have got some major damage control to do and you better do it fast. I can’t imagine the old lady is in there by herself just letting this slide.”

“I? I have damage control to do!?”

“Damn right.” Jo shook her head. “Andy, she didn’t accuse you of anything…”

“She did!”

“No.” Jo shook her head. “She didn’t. Did you see the look on her face before I dragged you out here? She is totally confused as to why you are acting this way.” Jo now grabbed both Andy’s arms and shook the upset woman for emphasis. “You cannot act this way, not tonight, not in front of the press, not in front of her peers. First impressions are everything.” Releasing her startled friend, Jo sighed. “Stay out here for a moment if you need to, but as soon as possible you need to get back in there and apologize.”

“She’s the one…”

“No, she isn’t.” Jo looked a little sad. “I thought you loved her more than this.” The detective sighed as she turned to walk back inside. “I’ll bet she thought so too.”

As Jo opened the balcony door, Andy got a glimpse of Miranda sitting, alone, at the head table. The fake smile on the woman’s face said it all as far as Andy was concerned. Her hands flew to her mouth, too late to stifle the gasp. 

“Oh God, what have I done?”

\-----------------------------

“Everything okay?” Blair wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. “She seemed pretty upset.”

Jo nodded. “She was.” Sighing, she shook her head, wrapping her arms around Blair’s shoulders they began to sway slightly to the music being played. “Problem is, I don’t know why. I hope I got through to her, maybe she and the old lady can work it out.”

“Jo!” Blair was outraged. “Don’t ever call Miranda that again!” It had been one thing to say it in the privacy of Miranda’s home, but here in public Blair had to say something.

Chuckling, Jo’s eyes twinkled. “She’s okay with it.” Losing herself in deep brown eyes, Jo almost whispered. “Princess?”

“Yes?”

“Dance with me?”

Blair laughed quietly. “Honey, I think we already are…” She indicated their position and the motion they were sharing. 

“Mmm…I love your laugh.” Twirling her partner quickly, Jo danced them to the space reserved for such activities, causing Blair to laugh again; louder this time. Pulling the blonde close, Jo found her ear and whispered, “I love you.”

“I know.” Blair smiled and raised her eyebrows. “What’s not to love?”

Laughing at that, Jo smiled and continued to dance. Glancing once at the head table, she saw Andy had indeed gone to speak to Miranda. _Damn I hope she listened to me._ She felt Blair’s hands slide up her back and was glad she’d given in to Blair’s paranoia just this once, certain that her wife’s sensitive fingers would have detected the gun holster had she been wearing it. The blonde head rested on her shoulder and the Princess’ soft words were enough to drive thoughts of Andy’s drama or her own stubbornness about carrying a firearm out of her mind.

“I love you too.”

\----------------------------

“Miranda?”

Andy approached the table slowly, the butterflies in her stomach mutated into something much larger the closer she got. “May I… um… sit?” Her heart sank as Miranda made a quick hand gesture indicating she could sit, or not, either option seemed equally tiresome to Miranda. Andy knew now that she was in real trouble and couldn’t keep the tremor out of her voice as she sank to the seat next to the upset woman. “Please, Miranda, talk to me.”

“I can’t.” The Editor looked around. “Not here.”

Holding out her hand, Andy pressed her lips together and stood. “Come with me.” For an endless second she thought Miranda was going to refuse. “Please…”

Nostrils flared and her jaw clenched, but Miranda took the hand, silently. She followed Andrea across the room and out the balcony doors, gratified when the space was empty. When Andy placed a chair in front of the doors, Miranda knew the young woman was preparing for a serious discussion. “Andrea, we don’t have time for this.”

“Yes, we do.” Moving back to hold the older woman’s hand, Andy nearly wept when Miranda tangled their fingers together. “I want to explain, minimally, we can talk about it more when we get home.”

Thinking that sounded reasonable, Miranda nodded. “Very well.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Andy nodded. “First, I want to say I’m sorry. I over reacted to a comment that you made. I know you weren’t accusing me of anything.”

“Why?” Miranda still didn’t understand. “Why would you think that I was?”

“I’m getting to that.” Andy shivered as a cool breeze hit them. “I’ve been doing some research for an article. It’s about spousal abuse… not just physical, but verbal and mental as well… it’s amazing, Miranda, the things people will put up with in the name of love.”

Blue eyes widened. “You think I abuse you?”

“No!” Andy moved closer. “I never once thought you would or could ever…” She shook her head. “… never.” Pressing her lips together, Andy continued. “I found out that the behavior often carries down through the family… if the father is an abuser, often the son is also… if the mother tolerates abuse, often the daughter does as well…”

“Andrea, what has any of this got to do with your reaction tonight?”

Andy swallowed hard. “When Ma was here we talked, quite a bit. She told me that… Dad is very… controlling and that she tolerates it ‘because she loves him’. I’ve been looking back at our relationship… and… I don’t want to be like that. Miranda, I don’t want to become my father.” She lowered her eyes to the tiled floor. “I don’t want you to tolerate things that I do only to resent them, me, later. And I don’t want to be like Ma either, tolerating things you do or say just because I love you.”

“Andrea.” Miranda stepped closer and long elegant fingers gently raised the young woman’s face to meet her own. “That is what a relationship is, tolerating the things we don’t care for about a person, because of the things we love about them. The good always has to outweigh the bad, or else it’s not worth the effort.” Loving blue eyes searched Andy’s face, willing her to believe the next statements. “You are not, and will never be like your father… or your Mother. You are your own unique person, smart, loving, creative, beautiful, that is why you are, and will always be, worth the effort. I love you, and will love you…” She brushed their lips together. “…always.”

“I’m so scared of messing things up… I’m messing things up! I know we talked about it, but aside from all the issues I have with my mother and father’s relationship, it scared me.” She knew that wasn’t the real reason for her over-reaction. The real reason scared her beyond reasonable thought. “Because if you could think I would conspire against you with Lisa, the next step is believing that I could do what the defense is claiming.”

“Andrea, I never believed that moronic story.” Miranda shook her head. “Not for a second.”

“I’m sorry.” Andy wound her arms around Miranda’s waist. “I’ve already caused a lot of talk I’m sure…” She moved closer, touching their foreheads together, swaying slightly to the music filtering through the doors. “…how can I fix it?”

“Dance with me.” Miranda said.

Andy chuckled and indicated their position. “I think that’s what we’re doing now.”

“Ah,” Miranda nodded and led Andy in sweeping motions around the balcony, “but no one can see us out here.”

Pulling Miranda closer, Andy grinned. “No one?”

“There may be a few thousand cameras trained on us at the moment…” Miranda warned. “They continually improve their telephoto lenses.”

“Mmmm…” Andy followed Miranda’s lead as they danced smoothly and gracefully, together. “Shall we give them a front page photo?”

“We haven’t already?” Miranda pressed her lips against Andy’s more firmly than before. “I’d rather go inside and dance.” She twirled the young woman around then pulled her back into their embrace. “I want this event to end.”

“So we can go home?”

“Yes, Andrea.”

So we can go to bed?”

“Yes, Andrea.”

“To sleep?”

“No, Andrea.” Miranda tangled her fingers in Andy’s wavy dark hair, pulling the young woman close for a long deep kiss. To hell with the lipstick and the photographers, she thought and continued kissing her fiancée until the choice became continue or pass out from lack of air. “Definitely not to sleep.”

Andy tilted her head and smiled. “I’m going to marry you.”

Miranda nodded, her thumb gently wiping a smudge of her lipstick from Andy’s mouth.

“And I you.”

\-----------------------------------

Jo saw Andy and Miranda walking toward the dance floor and smiled. “Check it out, Princess.” She turned them so Blair could see the couple, now swaying together in the space that had been instantly created for them. “Seems like they worked things out.”

“Oh good…” Blair didn’t know Andy as well as Jo did, but she knew that Andy loved Miranda with all her heart. “Thank you for coming with me tonight, I know you don’t like these things.”

Chuckling at the understatement, Jo touched noses with her wife and shrugged. “Well it hasn’t been too bad, so far.”

“So far?”

“Mmmm…” Jo twirled Blair around and savored the feel of their bodies moving together. “There is still the dinner, and the ‘award’ to get through. Promise to let me know if I start drooling in my sleep.”

“You will not,” Blair’s finger poked Jo’s breastbone for emphasis. “I repeat, not, fall asleep!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Saluting the blonde, then rubbing the spot where Blair had poked her, Jo smiled. “I’ll do my best.”

\-----------------------

As they walked through the ballroom, Miranda wondered about Andrea’s explanation for her behavior. _Her father is controlling?_ She thought back to their visits, evaluating both Richard and Dorothy’s actions. _I can see that._ It was the other issue that bothered Miranda. _Does Andrea really think I would believe the moron defense attorney’s story?_ She ignored the stares and was amused at the large space people created for them when they reached the dance floor. Sweeping Andrea into her arms, they began swaying to the music and Miranda was oblivious to anything that wasn’t less than an inch away from her; that excluded everything except the woman she loved.

Andy thought this was probably Heaven. She had assumed she would feel awkward being close to Miranda in public like this, but all she had to do was look in those blue eyes and everything was okay. Resting her head against Miranda’s soft hair, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling dancing with the love of her life gave her. Cassidy is going to kill me. She thought and shifted to lightly brush her lips over Miranda’s. Blood pounded in her ears as Miranda’s shocked blue eyes bore into her, her heart hammered in her chest as the shock gave way to amusement and the woman returned the light pressure.

They both only vaguely heard the scream.

The gunshot, however, got everyone’s attention. The music stopped and everyone turned toward the angry, sarcastic voice to see a fairly well dressed man holding a gun. 

“Sorry to disrupt your evening, if you will all just cooperate no one will get hurt.” He jumped up on the raised dais that held the head table, tossed a cloth sack to the person closest to him and issued his instructions. “Everyone move to the dance floor, put all your jewelry and wallets in the bag, cell phones too.” He motioned with the gun and glanced at his watch. “Pass it around and be quick about it!”

\--------------------------

Jo’s head whipped around as soon as she heard the scream. She began to release her hold on Blair, until the gunshot sounded; that tightened it somewhat. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. _So much for the police getting here quickly._

When Blair heard her wife’s sigh, she knew what Jo was going to do. “No.” 

“Blair…”

The blonde whispered intensely and held on tighter. “No. The police will be here soon, a big event like this… it won’t take them long.”

“Blair, the police are already here,” Jo spoke quietly as she calmly pulled her badge wallet from her pocket, opened it and hung it on the waistband of her slacks so that the shield was clearly visible. “Stay here.”

“Jo, no!” True terror showed in her eyes. “He’s got a gun!”

“Exactly,” The detective flashed her wife a little smile. “I can’t let anyone get hurt.” She leaned down and kissed her Princess. “Especially you.” She repeated her instruction, “Stay… Here.”

“Jo…” Blair held on as Jo tried to move away.

“Blair, it’s my job.”

Shaking her head, Blair forced her trembling hands to release their hold. “Please, be careful.”

Nodding, Jo winked. “I’ll do my best.”

Blair swallowed hard and covered her mouth with her hands as she watched her wife move through the crowd, toward the gunman.

\----------------------------  
tbc


	26. Chapter 26

“What on Earth?” Miranda’s gaze focused on the gunman and made a motion like she was going to confront the man. “How dare he?”

“Miranda!” Andy stopped her, moving between Miranda and the man with the gun. “He’s got a gun, he can dare anything he wants.” She wrapped her arms around Miranda’s shoulders, effectively keeping her from doing anything that might get the woman shot. “Someone will have heard the gunshot. The police will be here soon.” At that thought she gasped and looked around, sure enough, Jo was moving through the crowd toward the gunman. She whispered sadly into Miranda’s ear, “Let Jo do her job.”

Nodding, Miranda also looked through the crowd and found what she knew she’d see. “Follow me, slowly.”

\----------------------------

Jo approached the man cautiously, when she was close enough she cleared her throat. “Hello.”

He turned, pointing the gun directly at her. “Who are…” 

“My name is Jo…you?”

There was no response to that, but he saw the badge. “Detective, you got here quick.”

She shrugged holding out her hands to show him she was unarmed. “I was already here, unfortunately.” She whispered conspiratorially, “I really don’t like these things.”

“Nice watch though, that’ll be going in the bag when it comes ‘round.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “How is it a police detective can afford something like that?”

Jo shrugged and wiggled her left hand, showing him a fairly simple looking gold wedding band. “I married the CEO of a big corporation.”

He grinned, “Nice.” He looked over the crowd. “Where is he?”

Jo snorted with what she hoped sounded like disgust. “Working.”

“Ah.” He looked at her closely. “You carrying?”

Shaking her head, Jo grinned. “Not tonight,” She opened her jacket, showing him her side where a shoulder holster would normally have positioned her gun, “otherwise I’d have shot you by now.” 

“Lucky me.” 

“Listen… I, um… hate talking to people when I don’t know their name, so if you aren’t going to tell me…” She waited half a beat and continued. “… since I don’t know you from Adam, I’ll just call you Adam, okay?”

He shrugged and yelled to the crowd. “Hurry up!” He kept the gun trained on Jo. “So, Jo, you just happen to be here? Sucks to be you, eh?”

Chuckling, Jo nodded. “Sometimes… you have no idea.” She leaned against the wall casually, trying to keep the man calm. “So, Adam, how long were you on the force?”

Adam didn’t even question how she knew that. “Fifteen years.”

Jo nodded. “Long time.”

“You bet your ass it is. The shit I saw…” He shook his head then looked at her. “Well, you know!”

“yeah, I know.” Jo’s memory flashed to several scenes that she truly wished would never enter her mind again. It was going to suck if she had to add a scene of this guy shooting up this crowd to that list. “You shot one bullet into the ceiling, so I figure there’s what…fourteen of them left in the clip? Then when those are gone you reach in your pocket and get another clip?”

He nodded. “That’s right, I came prepared.” He jumped down off the dais and took a few steps closer to her.

“Mmmm… you sure did.” _Question is, Prepared for what?_ Jo saw motion out of the corner of her eye. “I’m certainly glad no one is stupid enough to try and rush you. They’d be killed for sure, and I for one really don’t want to deal with the paperwork a corpse would bring down on me.” To her relief, the motion stopped and reversed, melting back into the crowd.

“Nice of you to warn him.” Adam gestured toward the area where the aborted hero attempt had occurred then he almost growled. “Paperwork bullshit, damn, I hated that.” 

Jo chuckled. “Yeah, I do too. My partner does the bulk of it. He’s always trying to con me into doing it.”

“How long have you been on the force?” Adam was starting to like this woman, despite himself.

Smiling, Jo shrugged. “Fifteen years.”

“Yeah?”

Nodding, Jo confirmed. “I’ve only been a detective for about a year.”

“Good for you.” He lowered the gun slightly.

“You know,” Jo glanced at her watch, “You still have time… if you wanted to hand over that gun, there’s an exit door,” She indicated the fire door a few feet away from her. “You could be out of here and gone before backup gets here.” She saw him glance at his watch and assured him. “You’ve still got a good half an hour to get away. You planned it right, shift change at the station…”

The gunman moved back a step and the weapon was again level with her chest. “I’m not going anywhere without my lovely parting gifts.”

Jo sighed and looked down the barrel of the gun. _Dammit._

\-----------------------------

Shifting slowly through the crowd, Andy followed Miranda until they were standing next to Blair. 

“Are you alright my dear?” Miranda put her arm around the shaking woman’s shoulders, nodding to Andy who moved to the other side and did the same. 

“She’ll be okay, Blair,” Andy assured the woman, “Jo’s really good at her job.” The reporter kept one ear on the conversation her detective friend was having with the gunman.

“She’s the best, but, Andy… he has a gun, and she’s not wearing a vest.” Blair began to shake harder. “She also doesn’t have her gun!” Tears began to fill her eyes. “She didn’t wear it tonight, because of me. I insisted she leave it at home.” Blair’s hugged herself, trying to ease her tremors. “I don’t normally have to deal with this until after it’s over, Jo will tell me about it while she’s holding me in her arms… it makes it a little easier to deal with.”

Miranda asked the blonde quietly. “Shall I speak to the designers about utilizing kevlar in their Fall offerings?”

Blair’s response to that was stalled as the cloth bag was passed to them. Miranda took the bag and passed it along. 

Andy was astonished and Blair opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

Miranda answered their unspoken questions. “I have full faith in Detective Jo’s ability to diffuse this situation, that’s all.”

The confidence in Miranda’s words had an effect on Blair. Andy noticed the woman wasn’t shaking quite as much. “We are all going to have to get together for dinner, soon, I don’t think this counts.”

Blair considered that and agreed conditionally, trying to lighten the mood. “Only if it isn’t one of those barbaric hole-in-the-wall dives you and Jo are so fond of.”

“I agree.” Miranda nodded. “A proper restaurant, with no deep fryer in the kitchen is definitely in order.”

Andy was only partially listening to their conversation; most of her attention was on the words Jo and the gunman were exchanging. _He’s a former police officer?_ She tried to get a good look at the man, but there were too many people between them, then suddenly the crowd shifted and she saw him clearly. His dark hair was unruly and he had a shadow of a beard, but the most distinctive thing was, he had a large scar on his right cheek. Andy gasped as Caroline’s words replayed in her mind. 

_The man with the scar on his cheek… He killed you, it was so horrible… Mom was devastated…_

\-----------------------------

“So why are you doin’ this anyway?” Jo still leaned casually against the wall. “I mean, ninety five percent of the jewelry here is custom made, you aren’t going to be able to fence it, not without taking it all apart and having the big stones recut. That takes time, and connections… You might get some quick cash from the wallets, but the rest is going to take time to make anything off of.”

“Yeah, but I have connections, and I ain’t got nothin’ but time nowadays.”

Jo shrugged. “Fair enough.” She asked another question. “Why here?” She made a sweeping gesture at the crowd of people. “Why choose to take these people’s property when you could, oh say, rob a jewelry store. Now there would be some sellable stuff, especially if you went for the uncut gems and knew someone who could work them.”

“This is easier, I can do it by myself, robberies take a lot of detailed planning, alarm systems to get around and such, getaway cars to have ready… This is much easier, one gun and these people cower in fear. None of them are ready to risk their lives for anything, soft rich people who couldn’t care less about the thousands of dollars they have hanging off their bodies, they’ll probably just go out and replace it all tomorrow. Why should I steal from a small business jewelry store owner and make his life hell? These people aren’t even batting an eye at handing over their stuff.” He stared at her. “Even you, when I told you I wanted your watch, you didn’t even blink.”

“That’s true,” Jo glanced down at the timepiece and thought. _And time is running out, gotta do something._ She loosened the band. “It is a nice watch, but I wouldn’t risk my life for it.” She slid the gold wristband over her hand, and taking a few steps forward, away from the wall, held it out for him to take, willing him to come within arms reach. _If I can just grab his gun hand …_

\------------------------

“Andrea?” Miranda heard the gasp and quickly focused her attention on her fiancée. “Andrea, what’s wrong?”

Her eyes were riveted on the scene unfolding in front of the crowd. She shook her head and whispered, “I’ll tell you later.”

“What’s she doing?” Blair asked. For the last few minutes she’d been sitting on the floor with her hands covering her face, not willing to watch if things went wrong.

“She’s still talking to him.” Andy watched and narrowed her eyes. “She’s giving him her watch.”

Miranda began to take off her pearls and whispered to her companions, “Remove your jewelry and hold on to it.”

Andy quickly did as she was told; taking off her necklace and earrings then helping Blair when the blonde’s shaking hands couldn’t manage the clasp on her necklace.

Blair looked up at Miranda. “Does this mean you don’t think Jo can handle it anymore?”

“No my dear, it just means that it’s going to take longer than I had anticipated to bring the situation under control.” Miranda took a deep breath. “There was obviously a timeline for an escape, and if the good detective is giving up her watch, it means she doesn’t need it anymore, the timeline has been passed, a quick escape is no longer an option. There are most likely several police officers outside waiting to catch him when he comes out. We will be here with him for a while longer.”

“But, Jo said he had a half hour, it hasn’t been that long yet.” Andy was confused at why Jo would lie to the man. 

Blair gasped. “What time is it? Do you know?” Closing her eyes she groaned. “Oh no, she said it was shift change at the station didn’t she?” Blair shook her head. “That means the gunman thinks he has some extra time.”

Andy prompted for more of an explanation. “But he doesn’t?”

“No.” Blair licked her lips and pointed out a man in the crowd, without pointing. “See that man?” She waited for her companions to nod. “That’s the Chief of Police. When the gunshot is reported, the police will be here as fast as they can.” She agreed with Miranda, “If Jo is giving up her watch, they’re already here.”

“So he can’t get away clean now.” Andy swallowed hard. “Miranda…” Andy let out a long slow breath. “You remember the night Caroline had the nightmare about me being killed?”

“Andrea, we don’t need to discuss that right now.”

“Yes, we do.” Swallowing convulsively, again, Andy glanced at Miranda and then turned her attention back to the gunman and Jo. “Caroline was upset, because… because she dreamed that…” Switching her focus to Miranda, Andy barely managed to push the words past her lips. “… the man with the scar on his cheek, had killed me.” She watched the blood drain from Miranda’s face and the older woman turned to see their assailant, the angry man, with the scar on his cheek.

It was only by sheer willpower Miranda didn’t faint as Andy told her of Caroline’s nightmare; the coincidence was…terrifying. Then common sense prevailed. “Our daughter is not a clairvoyant, Andrea.” She spoke logically. “Many criminals have scars on their cheeks.” She swallowed hard and reassured her love. “There are so many people here, you are just another face in the crowd to him, he has no reason to single you out.”

Andy nodded as she watched Jo speaking on her cell phone and then handing it to the man. She thought, True, but if he were to start shooting into the crowd, there wouldn’t be a need to single me out now would there? Her heart rate doubled when the gunman’s eyes locked with hers.

\-----------------------------  
tbc


	27. Chapter 27

“Uh uh…” Adam pointed the gun at Jo’s chest. “Back off, you can put it in the bag when it gets up here.” Then he realized what the gesture meant. “Shit! They’re out there, aren’t they…”

Jo watched as his eyes took on a little desperate glint. _Dammit!_ “Probably, yeah.” She slowly slid her cell phone from her pocket. “Should I call and see?”

“Who?”

“I could call my partner, Alan. He knew I was going to be here.” Jo didn’t make a move to dial. She simply waited for him to make up his mind.

Adam gestured with his head. “Yeah, call and see what’s going on out there.”

Dialing Alan’s cell, Jo barely had to wait one ring before the man picked up. 

“Jo! What’s going on in there, there was a reported shot fired, is anyone injured?”

“No injuries, Alan.” Jo spoke calmly. “The shot went in the ceiling. It was an attention getter.”

“Thank God.” Alan breathed a sigh of relief. 

“This guy wants to know what’s going on outside…” Jo wondered if Alan would give them the correct numbers.

“There are about twenty police cars and several news vans…” He sounded frustrated. “But there isn’t really anything we can do right now.”

“Understood.” She nodded and smiled into the phone, thinking how stupid that was to do, but doing it anyway. “Listen, I’m gonna give him my phone, so when you want to contact him, call my number.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alan’s voice softened. “Take care of yourself, Rook.”

“I’ll do my best.” She disconnected the call then took a few steps forward, holding out the phone for Adam to take. _If he would just come close enough…_ She sighed to herself as he gestured for her to lay it on a nearby table and back off for him to pick it up. “If you want to call them, use the number under ‘Alan’. He said there are about twenty cars right now.” Jo slowly backed up and resumed her position, leaning against the wall. She casually put the watch back on her wrist. “So now what?”

Adam scanned through the crowd, his eyes stopping on fascinated brown eyes. “You… brunette in the blue dress… find the sack and bring it up here to me.”

\------------------------------

 _So much for not singling me out._ Andy thought and looked around for the sack that was being passed back through the crowd toward her. She watched Miranda add her pearl necklace and what rings she had deigned to wear tonight to the growing amount of treasure, Blair too added her jewelry to the bounty. Miranda passed the bag to Andrea, their fingers brushing lightly, eyes meeting briefly, and then the sack was in her hands. Andy reluctantly let her new sapphire necklace and earrings join the pile then, with a last longing look at Miranda, began to walk toward the gunman. 

\------------------------------

He waited for the sack to be passed to his chosen messenger and watched as she reluctantly walked toward him. Smiling at his choice, he couldn’t help but admire the way the shimmering blue material hugged every curve of the young woman’s body and he unconsciously licked his lips as she drew closer.

Andy saw the look and tried to control her turning stomach. It made her self-conscious and she reached up with her free hand, her left hand, to ruffle her bangs. When she did, she saw his dismay. “What’s this?” She was close enough now that he took a step forward and grabbed her hand. “You holdin’ out on me?”

“Oh… I forgot it was there.” Andy lied, she never forgot about her ring. “It won’t do you any good, it’s my engagement ring, custom, you won’t be able to sell it.”

He squeezed her wrist painfully. “Take it off.” 

“No!” Tears sprang to her eyes. She’d promised Miranda she would never take it off.

The gun was now pressing hard at the point just between her eyes as he bent her backward with the force of his hand on her wrist. “Take it off, now.”

“No.”

“Andrea!” Miranda’s uncharacteristically loud voice rang out over the silent crowd. Everyone, even the gunman, looked toward the elegant woman. “It’s not worth your life, Andrea.” Anguished blue eyes locked with desperate brown. Miranda knew all her peers were here, watching her and in that moment she didn’t care, uttering a word that none of them would ever have believed they would hear her say, at least not with the almost begging tone laced through it. “Please.”

“Listen to Granny, Ann…dray…ahh…” He took the gun away from her head and pointed it at her hand. “Take it off.”

She thought she was going to be sick, but she blinked away her tears and slowly slid the ring off her finger. He grabbed it and examined it. “My guy can work with these gems. You’re right though, the ring is worthless to me as a whole. I can’t use anything engraved.”

 _Engraved?_ Andy blinked and blotted the tears carefully from her eyes. She didn’t want to look like a raccoon again. She found Miranda’s face in the crowd. “Engraved?”

“Don’t you know what it says?” He was laughing now. “It’s so sappy.”

Andy shook her head. “I didn’t know it was engraved, I’ve never taken it off.”

“It says, ‘My Andrea, My Heart, Always’, now isn’t that just sickly sweet?” He dropped the ring into his shirt pocket. “Where is your sappy boyfriend, I want to know just what this wimp looks like.”

Andy looked across the crowd and was surprised when several men began to move toward her. Miranda’s voice halted their motion.

“Stop.” She looked at them all and smiled, truly touched by the gesture. “I thank you gentlemen, but there is no need.” Lifting the hem of her dress slightly, Miranda made her way down the path the crowd had cleared for her, heels clicking on the dance floor, then going silent on the carpeted area, until she was standing beside Andrea, almost directly in front of the gunman.

“Holy shit… you?” He waved his gun at Miranda, “... and her?” The barrel swung over to point at Andy as he spoke to her. “You, and Granny? That’s just…” He looked at Miranda. “You’re one lucky bitch.”

Andy bristled, but Miranda just smiled and nodded. “I frequently remind myself of that very fact.”

Adam glanced over at Jo. “How many dykes you know on the force?”

Jo shrugged. “Several.”

“Bet they don’t look like this.” He gestured to the pair standing in front of him.

Jo smiled and agreed. “No, not many of them.” 

“Bet they hit on you.” Adam nodded, “A beautiful police detective, just like on TV… I’ll bet they all want you.”

Laughing at that, Jo shook her head. “I get some occasional flirting, but that’s about it.”

“Does it bother you?” He narrowed his eyes at the detective. “Do you enjoy it?”

Jo shrugged. “I don’t mind some harmless flirting from time to time. It’s kind of flattering actually.”

Adam moved closer to Andy and laughed as he heard her stomach rumble. “Hungry, baby?” 

Andy’s nostrils flared. “Don’t call me that.”

“Oh...” He grinned and ran the barrel of the gun along Andy’s cheek. “But we could have a lot of fun, you and I.”

“This is a charity dinner.” Miranda barely controlled the anger in her voice. “Of course she, and many others I’m sure, are hungry as we have not yet sat down for the meal.” She indicated the large buffet that had been filled during the time they had been dancing, but was as yet untouched.

“Ohhh…” Adam grinned as he wrapped his arm around Andy’s shoulders. “Granny’s got some fight in her.” He leaned in to whisper in Andy’s ear. “Is that how you like it, baby?”

Jo interrupted Andy’s response. Knowing her friend, she’d respond with something sappy and totally dripping with love, which wasn’t what she needed to do right now. There was no way Adam should know how much the two women meant to each other. He would just use it against them. He already knew too much but Jo could tell the man didn’t put too much stock into lesbian relationships; if Andy were to start talking though, it would soon become evident exactly how much Miranda meant to her. “You know, she has a point. If you were to allow them to eat, they might be a little better controlled. Hungry and desperate doesn’t really make for a good combination in this kind of situation.” She didn’t want to say the word ‘hostage’ just yet. _Plus, I’m hungry too._

“True.” He scanned the layout of the room and nodded to himself. The tables were all in the middle of the room, so to get to the doors on either end of the room someone would have to walk across the dance floor, or walk across a large entrance space, either would be clearly visible and an easy shot. When he saw that each place at the tables was labeled with individual names he grinned. “Okay people, looks like we’re gonna be here a while, so you may as well take your seats.” 

“C’mon, Detective.” He motioned her toward the entrance area and gestured to one of the long tables covered in brochures promoting various charities. “Move that table up against the door.”

Raising her eyebrows, Jo sighed. “Right.” She shifted the table so that it crossed the doors. They opened inward, so the table would block it, but not for long, that wasn’t the purpose. They weren’t put there to keep the police out, they were there to keep the people in, in long enough that if someone did try to escape that way, Adam would have a lot of notice, and a clean shot. The doors on the other end across the dance floor were quickly secured with cables ripped from the DJ’s audio equipment.

That done, he hopped up on the raised platform the head table was on and grinned when Andy began to climb the three steps up as well. “Can’t stay away from me, eh baby?”

She glared at him. “My seat is there.”

He reached over to look at the place card. “Andrea Sachs… so it is…” He reached for the card at the setting next to Andy’s. “Miranda Priestly…” He looked at the haughty woman standing on the steps just behind Andrea. “…I’ll bet that’s you, eh Granny? Miranda sounds like an old lady name.”

“You are correct, that is me.” She took the last step up and began to walk to her seat before his laughter stopped her. “Oh no…” He flipped the name card away, “this is my seat now.”

Miranda was aware of others moving past her to their seats at the head table. She heard Detective Jo’s voice, “Looks like someone didn’t show up.” She prayed Blair had answered the RSVP on the tickets true to form.

Adam looked to see an empty seat between Andrea and a terrified looking blonde. “Who?” He grabbed the place card. “Joanna Warner… Joanna….Jo…” He looked at Jo. “What’s your name?”

“Josephine…” She lied. “Josephine Polniaczek.”

“No shit? That’s a hell of a name to marry into.” Narrowing his eyes, he asked. “What was your maiden name?”

Jo replied immediately. “Garrett.”

Grunting, he motioned Miranda to move. “Okay then Granny, you can sit there.”

Blair found the courage to look Jo in the eye, wishing her wife wasn’t quite so self-sacrificing. A small smile and the barest of winks was all she got before Jo found herself in a little bit of a jam when Adam spoke.

“So where’s your seat, Detective?”

“Here.” A voice on the floor spoke, and an arm rose to draw attention to himself. “Our seats are here.”

“Thought you said your husband was working…” Adam was suspicious now and he jumped down to the floor, crossing over to where the man sat. He grabbed the place card and grunted. It just said ‘guest’. 

“Yup, this is just a friend.” She came within a breath of saying ‘from work’, but that would mean that this guy was probably a police officer as well, which he was; in fact he was the Chief of Police, but Adam didn’t need to know that. 

Adam saw that everyone was now seated, “You are all very lucky this is a buffet type dinner, because I wouldn’t have let any waiters or waitress’ in, even for food.” He waved the gun at the head table. “I’ll let you go one table at a time, just like little kids in school… the head table can go first since it was ‘Andrea’ whose hunger prompted this.” He gestured for them to go and watched, satisfied, as they filed down to the buffet line slowly.

\------------------------

Jo exhaled softly as she sat. “Thanks… I’m not sure how I’d have gotten out of that.”

“Somehow Detective, I think you would have managed.” The man sounded impressed. “Getting him to agree to the food was excellent work.”

“It was already here,” She waved off the compliment, “If it hadn’t been… we’d all be hungry now.”

“I’m not so sure about that either.” He glanced at the head table. “How long do you think he can keep this up?”

Jo shook her head. “I don’t know. It depends on how eager he is to escape. Right now his plan went to hell and he’s trying to think of some other way out of here.”

“And what do you think that will be?”

Jo sighed as she looked up at the main table and watched with clenched teeth as Adam tormented Andy. When he brushed some of Andy’s wavy hair off her shoulder with the barrel of his gun, Jo knew. “Hostage.”

The Chief grunted. “Damn.”

“Yeah.” She sighed at the murderous look in Miranda’s eyes. “It’s gonna be trouble.”

\------------------------------

Adam had Andy fill a plate for him as the people at the head table went through the line. He grinned as she carried both plates back to the table and sat them in the appropriate places. “Thanks, Baby.”

“I hope you choke.”

He rounded on her with the gun, jamming the barrel under her chin. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Defiant brown eyes glared at him then she heard a sound to her right. It was a cross between a gasp and a whimper and Andy knew Miranda had made it. Relenting, she spoke quietly. “No, it wasn’t very nice. I’m sorry.” She relaxed somewhat as the gun was removed but shuddered as he brushed a lock of her hair off her shoulder with the barrel.

Patting the one hand she had laying on the table, he smiled. “That’s better.” He turned his attention back to the other tables and dismissed the next one to get their food, but his hand returned to hers between bites.

\-----------------------------

It was the weirdest dinner nearly any of them had ever had, the silence was the worst. Normally at a function like this there was talking, laughing, glasses clinking together and silverware clashing on the plates. The only sounds now were the occasional tiny clink of silverware against china. The buffet had been practically depleted; no one would have asked to go back for seconds anyway.

“All finished, Baby?” Adam grinned at Andy and her half eaten plate, “you know you should eat all your food.” He mocked whatever authority figure he’d heard the saying from. “Take all you want, but eat all you take.” 

“Maybe later.” She turned to see Miranda and glanced at her fiancée’s plate. The older woman hadn’t done much better at swallowing the stuff than she had, but her plate was emptier, because she’d taken less to begin with.

“It wasn’t that bad…” Adam used the last of his roll to soak up some gravy from the beef stew. He chewed it, thoughtfully. “Pretty good, actually.” 

Pushing her plate away, Andy put her hand on her tummy, and lied, “I don’t usually eat that much in the evening,” she complained. “And it’s too hot in here.”

“The police are to blame for that.” He nearly growled at their tactics. An hour after the initial gunshot had been reported, the air conditioning had been cut and it was beginning to get hot in the room. He’d had an extensive yelling session at them over the cell phone, but it hadn’t helped and the cool air continued to be withheld. But he used Andy’s discomfort for his own fun. “Awww…” Adam grinned and put his hand just under where Andy had hers. “Got a tummy ache?” He leered at her. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“Don’t touch her.”

Laughing, Adam looked down the table. “Granny speaks.” He leveled the gun at Miranda. “You better watch what you say because I’m not really a patient man.” He nodded at Miranda’s silence. “Better.” He grinned and turned back to Andy, placing his hand back on her stomach. “Now, where were we?”

Closing her eyes against the revulsion that she felt, hoping her dinner didn’t make a surprise reappearance, Andy spoke quietly. “I think you were just about to ask me to dance.”

“Yeah?” He thought about it then shrugged. “What else do we have to do?” Escorting her to the dance floor he was the picture of a perfect gentleman, except for the gun in his hand. He left Andy standing in the middle of the cleared area and managed to start a song playing. 

Of course it was a slow swaying song and Andy saw the hurt in Miranda’s eyes as the man pulled Andy close. She wondered if she could pretend to be clumsy and knock him down, but before she had the opportunity he whispered in her ear. “If you do anything funny, I’ll shoot Granny.” He grinned at the dismay on her face and knew he had her. “Got it?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, I understand.” She continued to dance with him, knowing from the look in his eye that he was serious. _Oh God, I can’t let him hurt Miranda… I have to do what he says..._ She thought she was going to throw up when he pulled her closer against him. _Anything he says._

They continued dancing as the music played on and on, slow song after slow song. Andy managed to meet Miranda’s eyes occasionally. She hoped that her fiancée could see the anger in her eyes. She hoped Miranda could read the thoughts that had been going through her head ever since the man had threatened to hurt the woman she loved. _I won’t let him hurt you, Miranda. I’ll get him, just give me some time._ The man mashed against her and she barely held her stomach in check. Finding Miranda’s eyes again, seeing the anguish the man had put there; Andy wanted to reassure the woman, _Just give me a chance, Miranda. I’ll get him, I promise._ Andy swallowed the bile rising to her throat as the man’s hands slid over her back and she felt the gun pressed into her. She knew his actions were hurting Miranda and for that he would pay. She swayed automatically to the music and thought. 

_Nobody messes with my girls._

\---------------------------  
tbc


	28. Chapter 28

“C’mon girls,” James clapped his hands for attention. “We ate dinner too early. How about some popcorn and a movie? He held up the remote control. “Let’s see what’s on…”

Caroline snagged the remote from her father’s hands and began to flip through the channels. Infomercial…no, commercial…no, wrestling…yuck, sports…not soccer so, no, news…ick, news…sigh, no… commercial… commercial…

“Wait!” Cassidy tried to grab the remote. “Go back…”

“What?” Caroline kept her grip on the channel controller. “Why?”

“Just go back!” Cassidy pleaded. “I think that’s where Mom and Andy are.”

Shaking her head, slightly confused, Caroline did as her sister asked and turned back to the news channel. They watched the screen avidly as a news reporter spoke into the microphone in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Once again, there has been at least one shot fired.” The reporter put her hand to her ear and nodded. “Apparently the police have established a contact inside the ballroom and we are now being told that there are no injuries. The gunman has not yet been identified but he is believed to be this man.” A picture appeared on the screen of a middle-aged man with rather messy dark hair, a bit of a scraggly beard and a large scar on his right cheek.

Caroline gasped. “No!” She buried her face in her hands. “No, no no…”

“Quiet!” Cassidy waved her sister silent, wanting to hear what was going on. Slowly growing as frantic as her sister seemed to instantly be.

Staring at the face from her nightmare, Caroline was oblivious to both her sister and her father’s growing concern as the reporter continued to inform them of the hostage situation at the gala charity event.

\---------------------------

Miranda ground her teeth together. For the better part of three hours now she had endured the man’s understandable, but infuriating, attentions toward Andrea. Holding her hand at dinner was bad enough but then the dancing had been worse. Now they were seated back at the main table and the man’s roaming hands were sliding far too close to places on Andrea that no one’s hands should be but hers. She didn’t know why Andrea was putting up with it, but she was tired of it and could only think one thought. _No more._ It was not only her she was thinking of, she knew that Andrea had been pushed nearly to her limit as well. 

“This whole thing is ridiculous.” She gestured to him in her usual imperious manner. “Take your bag of jewelry and go.” Andrea’s eyes met hers and Miranda saw sheer panic in those dark eyes.

“Ahhh… see, there’s the problem.” He grinned, not pleasantly. “I’m going to need a hostage to get out of here.” He grabbed Andy’s arm and with the gun pointed at her temple spoke to Miranda. “Get up, Granny.” He grinned as Miranda stood fairly quickly. Alternating the gun between them, he asked Jo for her opinion. “Which one should I take, Detective?” It wasn’t really a serious question. He knew who was coming with him. It would be interesting to hear Jo’s evaluation though.

“Honestly, I’d say neither of them.” She stood slowly and walked toward the head table. “You could take me.” She saw Blair’s lips part, her wife’s face the picture of terror as it had been for the majority of this ordeal but forced herself to continue. “A police detective makes a pretty good hostage.”

He seemed to consider that for a minute. “Ehhhh…. No.” He shook his head. “Too well trained,” he again waved his gun between Andy and Miranda, “one of these two would be easier to handle, I think.” He studied them both, knowing the feeling within himself, knowing he was going to take Andrea with him. Still, he asked Jo. “So which one?” He’d seen a flyer about tonight’s event and knew Miranda was the guest of honor. “This one was gonna get an award tonight…” That meant she was important and would likely make a good bargaining chip. Still, the brunette was so… Mmmm… 

Jo considered the question. “Well, yes, Miranda is highly respected and you would probably get more leverage with her, but if you take her the D.A. will throw the entire weight of his department at you to take you down. Plus I don’t think it would look all that good on the evening news if you took an old lady hostage.” Jo’s lips twitched at the collective gasp from the watching crowd and now locked her eyes with Andy, who nodded almost imperceptibly. “Andrea on the other hand, I think would give you sufficient bargaining power… so long as the police make sure their left hand knows what their right hand is doing.”

Adam nodded. “I’ll take the brunette.” Like that wasn’t the plan from the moment he’d seen her.

Miranda had heard Jo’s analysis of the situation and was sure she was going to recommend that the man take her, but then she heard him speaking, watched the scar on his cheek jump as his lips moved in almost slow motion saying he would take the brunette and remembered what Andrea had said about Caroline’s dream; that the man with the scar on his cheek had killed her. That thought froze her. She was so frightened she literally couldn’t move. She saw the gunman reaching for Andy.

He reached for her. “C’mon, Baby.”

Andy watched him move to capture her, and snapped. As he reached for her, she grabbed his hand, “I,” spun around and going with the motion, “am not,” flipped him over her shoulder. Stepping on the wrist of the hand his gun was in, “your,” was all it took to open his hand, a flick of her foot sent the weapon a few feet away and off the raised platform before she seemed to dance away. “Baby!”

“You bitch!” He jumped to his feet and forgetting the gun moved toward Andy with his hands ready to grab her throat.

Miranda blinked and moved, fast, twirling she swept his legs out from under him, landing him squarely on his back. Everyone heard the whoosh of air that was forced from his lungs at the impact. She stepped out of her shoes as he rose to his knees, gasping for breath. Another whirl connected the flat of her foot with the side of his head and the man was again stretched out on the floor, groaning. 

Before Miranda could do anything else, Jo was there. Flipping him onto his stomach, knee digging into the small of his back, the detective dragged his arms behind him cuffing his wrists together. “Dude…” She laughed as she clicked the second restraint around his wrist. “‘Granny’ just kicked your ass.” 

With a deep breath, Jo controlled her amusement and got down to the mechanics of the job. “You, have the right to remain silent.” She patted him between his pulled back shoulders and helped him to his feet. “You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford…”

Andy tuned out Jo’s businesslike voice and turned to Miranda. “Are you okay?” 

With a crisp nod, Miranda put her shoes back on, smiled and reached up to caress the soft cheek. “I’m fine. You?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Adoring doe-eyes twinkled and she remembered something Miranda had told her a few days ago. “Black belt, huh?” She chuckled. “We make a good team.”

“You bet we do.” Miranda winked then glanced at Jo hauling the man away. “Wait!” She crossed the distance between them and reached into the man’s shirt pocket retrieving the ring he’d put there. Tilting her head at the detective, she gestured for them to continue out the door.

Jo laughed and spoke quietly as she passed, “Lady, you’re somethin’ else.” Unclipping her badge, she pushed the exit door open with Adam’s body while holding her badge above her head. “It’s all clear…” she announced, surprised at the unusually large amount of police cars and officers at the scene. Holy Hell, the entire force is here. “Somebody give this guy a ride to the station.” She handed the man over to a uni, “Thanks.” She raised her voice again, “I need an evidence bag.”

“Jo?” 

Blinking at her name, she turned to see a uniformed officer that she’d worked with at her first assignment. “Hey! Jimmy… how’ya been?”

“Fine…” He looked at her quizzically. “How’d you get in there and why are you dressed like that? Wait, are you here with The Chief?”

Laughing, Jo rolled her eyes and waved off the rest of his questions. “Long story.” She accepted an evidence bag from another officer and would have liked to talk to Jimmy longer but, “Listen, I’ve got some things to do inside, but call me, we can catch up.” She waved over her shoulder as she quickly returned to the ballroom.

\--------------------------

Aware that every eye in the room was on her, Miranda walked directly to Andrea. She spoke softly, but the room was so quiet, everyone heard her. “I thought you might want this back.” She lifted Andy’s left hand and slid the ring on the appropriate finger, again.

Andy sobbed and wrapped her arms around the older woman, just holding her, reassuring herself that they were both okay. They vaguely heard Jo asking if anyone had touched the gun, and heard her inform everyone that they’d need to leave their names with the officer at the door and could give their statements now or else they would be expected to come in to the station and give their statements within the next two days. 

One of the officers had pulled the cell phones out of the bag and placed them on a table. He was now handing them out to the rightful owners. The jewelry would take a bit longer to sort out and return to the rightful owners.

Jo collected the gun into the evidence bag and handed it over to the ballistics guy. “Thanks. Tell Alan I’ll be in later to start on the paperwork.”

“You got it, Jo.”

With a hand on each of their backs, Jo asked her friends. “You guys okay?”

“We’re fine, Detective.” Miranda turned her head, resting her cheek against Andrea’s soft hair. “Go take care of your wife.”

“Right. When you get ready, go ahead and take off, we’ll get a ride in one of the squad cars.” Jo went to find Blair. 

“Miranda?” Andy murmured. 

“Yes, my Darling?”

“Can we leave now?” Andy knew she sounded whiny but at this point she didn’t care. She’d had enough of guns, and criminals and near death experiences. “I just want to go home.”

“Yes, Andrea.” Pulling away slightly, Miranda tangled their fingers together and led the young woman toward the exit. They stopped at the table to retrieve their cell phones then for another moment to give their names to the officer at the door. That was long enough for an observant Roy to have the car ready and waiting at the curb.

As they walked to the car, both women were grateful that the police had moved the reporters back.

\------------------------------------

Jo found Blair, again sitting on the floor, but she had moved to a secluded corner, back against the wall. The detective sat next to the blonde and didn’t say anything, just held her hand, and sat there, waiting.

“Joanna Marie Polniaczek-Warner …” Blair’s voice cracked as she looked straight ahead. “… Never scare me like that again.”

Pulling Blair into her lap, Jo smiled as Blair’s arms wound around her neck and the blonde head rested on her shoulder. The detective kissed Blair’s forehead, then rested her cheek against that very spot and closed her eyes. “I’ll do my best, Princess.”

They continued to sit there in silence when a man walked up, stopping in front of them.

“Detective Polniaczek…”

Jo took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look up into the stern face of The Chief of Police. She made no move to release Blair. “Yes sir?”

He looked at her, them, for a long moment then nodded. “Good job, Detective.”

“Yes, sir.” She copied his nod as he walked away. “Thank you, sir.”

She could feel Blair shaking and held her tighter. “It’s okay,” Jo soothed, “it’s over, no one got hurt.”

“I know.” Blair tried to calm herself down. “You let him think you were married… to a man.”

“I couldn’t let him know about you, that you were here, it would have put you in danger.” Jo berated herself on how close she had come to joking about how she didn’t mind the flirting at work so much, but her wife might have taken exception… she would have never forgiven herself if she’d put Blair in danger for a thoughtless joking comment. “All I wanted to do was keep you safe.”

“You did.” Blair hugged her, and kissed her lightly. “You kept everyone safe.” Sitting up she looked directly into the blue eyes she loved. “My hero.” Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she frowned. “Now, about these women flirting with you at work…”

“Uh oh…” Jo smiled and chuckled. “I’m in trouble now, right?”

“You bet your ‘beautiful detective just like on TV’ butt.” Blair sighed and laid her head back on Jo’s shoulder. “Later. Right now, I just want to hold you.”

Tightening her embrace, Jo sighed. “That’s the best plan I’ve heard all night.”

\--------------------

“Roy,” Miranda spoke to the man quietly. “Take us home.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He pulled away from the curb and upon seeing small kisses in the rear view mirror, he raised the tinted dividing window to give them some privacy. He hadn’t known what to think when the police began arriving, but when he finally figured out the situation it had been very scary. Several cars had arrived in a very short amount of time and he learned that the Chief of Police had been in attendance. Roy chuckled; when the police found out who he worked for the number of black and white cars had tripled. The news van count had increased considerably as well. He was very glad when he saw the couple appear in the doorway. It was among the longest three hours of his life and he was sure the women in the back seat could say the same.

“Andrea, there were several news vans. We need to call and let the girls know we are okay.” Miranda took out her cell phone and dialed James’ number. He had obviously looked at the caller ID because his first words were, “My God, Miranda, are you alright?” The phone was immediately pulled from his hands and an anxious little voice transmitted through the phone. 

“Mom! Are you okay? Where’s Andy? What happened? Is Andy okay? Where’s Andy!” 

“Yes, Darling… I’m fine and Andrea is too, she’s right here with me.” Miranda handed the phone to Andy. “Talk to her, she’s frantic.”

Andy took a deep breath, knowing which one would be frantic and why. She smiled into the phone. “Hey Munchkin…” 

“It was him, Andy… the man from my nightmare… are you sure he didn’t hurt you?”

Nodding, Andy tried to reassure the girl. “Yes, I’m fine. Honest, I’m really okay. Nothing major…just a little bruise on my wrist, I promise, I’m fine. Jo was there and your Mom was awesome…no worries. I love you.” She heard Cassidy rip the phone out of Caroline’s hand. 

“Andy? Are you okay?”

“Hiya Sweetie, I’m just fine and so is your mom… Enjoy the rest of your weekend at your Dad’s okay? Love you.”

“Love you too, Ma.” Cassidy breathed easier now that they knew everyone was safe. “Take care, okay? Can I talk to Mom?”

“Yep, will do… Here’s your mom.” She handed the phone back to Miranda.

“Yes, Bobbsey, we’re really fine. Enjoy your weekend, we’ll see you on Sunday.” Miranda smiled. “I love you too, darling.” She ended the call and sighed, “I’m glad we called, they were worried sick.”

Andy gasped, “I wonder how widespread the news is?” She quickly got her phone and dialed. The phone only rang once when a worried Dorothy answered. “Andrea, what’s going on? My God the news said you were taken hostage!?”

“I’m fine, Ma. Not really hostage, the guy held everyone at gunpoint.” She recounted the event, compressing three hours of tension and a few moments of terror into less than a minute, and managed to keep it light for her Mother’s benefit. “He got my new necklace and Miranda’s pearls.” She looked apologetically at Miranda who waved off the concern.

“We will get the Blue Heart Sapphire, and my pearls, back when the police are finished with them as evidence.” 

Andy’s breath caught in her throat. _Blue Heart Sapphire? Oh my God…a named gem?_ Her mother’s voice in her ear brought her back to reality. “Yes, Ma. We really are fine. I’m gonna call Gram okay?”

“Your Gram isn’t home.” Dorothy sighed. “She’s been staying in the room on the first floor of the B&B, helping her friend, Mary, while Mary’s husband has been in the hospital…” 

“Oh, yeah… I remember you telling us that. We sent flowers to his room.” Andy sensed something was wrong. “Ma? What is it?”

“He passed away. The funeral was today.” Dorothy sighed. “I think your Gram will be staying at Mary’s for quite a while to help her through it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Andy said. “That he passed I mean, I have the number for the B&B from when we stayed there. I’ll call Gram there.”

“Oh, okay then.” Dorothy sighed. “I’ll talk to you later, honey. I love you.”

“Yeah, we still have wedding plans to make.” Andy looked at Miranda. Now more than ever. “I love you too, Ma.” She disconnected the call.

Miranda looked expectantly. “Passed?”

“Mr. King.” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s shoulders and recalled the man’s loud boisterous laugh. “He seemed nice.” She felt really sorry for Mrs. King to have been with her husband for so long and then suddenly be without him. _I can’t imagine._ She was glad for the warmth of Miranda in her arms. _What would I do without her?_ Her mind flashed to the horrible thought of being without Miranda; a horror that was multiplied by her partner’s quiet comment.

“He wasn’t much older than I am.” 

“Oh God! Don’t say things like that!!” Andy clung to Miranda, “Please, not after the evening we just had. I can’t think about… that.”

“I’m sorry darling. I wasn’t thinking.” Miranda tangled her fingers in the dark hair and held the young woman close. “It was just an observation. I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t leave me, Miranda.” Andy couldn’t control the tears. “Please, don’t ever leave me.”

“Andrea, shhhhh…” Gentle caresses finally soothed her fiancée’s great heaving sobs down to mere deep breaths. “We will discuss it another time.” She promised. “But if it is at all within my power… I will not leave you.”

\---------------------------------  
tbc


	29. Chapter 29

“Gram?” It had taken nearly five rings before Pava had answered the phone and Andy thought the woman sounded a little odd. “Ma told me you were staying with Mrs. King…are you okay? Did I wake you?” She wondered at the wisdom of waiting until they’d gotten home to call.

“Andy Darlin’… I’m okay, no I was up…we saw the news. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” The brunette leaned back against the headboard and welcomed Miranda into the bed, automatically playing with the soft white hair as the woman laid her head on Andy’s thighs. “Miranda protected me.” She grinned at the snort that comment generated.

“I’m glad you are okay, and no one got hurt.”

“We are too, Gram. Listen, I don’t want to bother you for very long. I have other calls to make and I know you must be tired. I just wanted to hear your voice, and let you know we were fine. Take care okay and tell Mrs. King that we are sorry for her loss.” 

“I will Darlin’. Thank you for calling, take care. Bye now.”

“Bye.” Andy cut the call and asked. “Can I call Lily and Doug?”

“Of course, call whomever you need to.” Miranda draped an arm over Andy’s legs and snuggled closer. “I’m perfectly fine right here.”

The calls to Lily and Doug were quick, Andy was tired of talking, but she agreed to meet them tomorrow night at one of their favorite hang-outs. She told them she didn’t know if Miranda would join them or not, it would depend on her work schedule.

When she heard Andrea mention Runway to her friends, Miranda sighed and pushed herself up to retrieve her phone from the nightstand. Dialing quickly, she didn’t bother with a preamble when Emily answered. “Regardless of the sensationalistic newscasts this evening, I require The Book tonight. That’s all.” Hanging up, she tossed the phone back where it was and resumed her position snuggled next to Andrea.

“You could have been a little more reassuring to her, let her know you were okay.”

“Telling her I want The Book tonight doesn’t let her know that?” Miranda managed a shrug. “I’ll talk to her when she’s here.”

“No, you won’t.” Andy laughed. “You’ll be asleep by then, and so will I.”

Darkened blue eyes looked up the length of Andrea’s torso and Miranda grinned. “Wanna bet?”

“Ha!” Andy shifted, bringing their eyes level. “If we’re doing that, you still won’t be talking to Em tonight.”

“True,” Miranda gave it some thought. “It’s not much of a choice though, as to which activity I would rather be participating in.”

“Oh really…” Andy grinned. “You like talking to Emily that much?”

With a growl, Miranda suddenly felt the weight of the evening descending on her and realizing what she could have lost, she pulled the grinning girl to her, crushing their lips together. “Not even close.” Fingers tangling in long dark hair held them together as Miranda’s searing kisses burned through them. “Andrea…” She laid a series of kisses along the elegant neck. “God, Andrea, I could have lost you…” 

As she said the words Miranda gripped her tighter, almost painfully tight, but Andy didn’t care, in fact she reveled in it, feeling something, even pain, was good, it reminded her that she was indeed, alive. “Miranda…” She didn’t know the words to tell Miranda what she wanted, needed… so she relied on actions to speak for her and began to remove her pajamas. She smiled as Miranda took advantage of any newly exposed flesh, nipping and sucking every square inch she could find. “Miranda…” Andy looked down as the blue-eyed woman looked up. There was nothing but deep breaths between them, until Miranda’s white teeth flashed in the darkness and she whispered,

“I need you.”

Andy groaned and took another few breaths before one word burst from her lips. “Please.” Her head fell back and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. “Please, Miranda…”

Miranda finished undressing the young woman and marveled at the form below her. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” She saw disbelief in the brown doe-eyes, “I can’t possibly tell you often enough.” 

“Miranda, I’m not…” The statement stopped as long elegant fingers slid over her skin and soft lips following in their wake took her breath away.

“You are,” Miranda murmured against the dip just below Andrea’s ribs and kissed lower. “My Andrea, my heart, always.” She heard the sob that drew from the woman below her, felt the muscles contracting under the skin her lips were caressing, felt long fingers threading through her hair and there was no more talking for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------------

“Andrea!” 

Andy sat straight up in bed. “What?! What is it? Are you okay?”

“Your wrist!” Miranda was horrified at the darkened area around the base of Andrea’s hand. Sad blue eyes looked up and grew even sadder. “Oh, my darling I’m so sorry…” 

“Hey…” Andy tried to cheer Miranda up with a smile, “It’s not your fault.”

“But,” Gently touching Andrea’s arm, Miranda could feel her eyes filling with tears. “You should go to the doctor.” 

“It’s just a bruise Miranda, I don’t need a doctor.”

“Does it hurt?”

Andy shrugged. “A little I guess, when I move it the wrong way, or jar it…”

“What about this one?” Miranda brushed her fingertips over the space between Andrea’s eyes.

Gasping, Andy blinked. “Wow, is there a bruise there too?”

Nodding, Miranda swallowed hard. “It’s a small circle.” _The barrel of the gun made it._

“I can cover that one,” Andy assured her, “and it doesn’t hurt.” She’d only felt a tiny ache when Miranda’s fingers had brushed across the injury.

Holding the young woman’s face in her hands, Miranda pulled the dark head down to her, kissing the small circular bruise gently. 

Andy closed her eyes at the tenderness of it. “Miranda…”

“Shhh…” The older woman continued placing small light kisses all over Andrea’s face. “We don’t have to talk.” 

“We need to.” Andy pulled away slightly so she could look into Miranda’s eyes. God I love her eyes. “I need to explain why I…let him… dance with me… and put his hands…” The blue eyes showed compassion. 

“You were scared.”

“Yes, I was.” Andy agreed. “But, when we first started dancing, I was going to knock him down then. He must have sensed it, because he told me if I did anything funny…” She shuddered. “He said he would shoot you.” Andy could feel the tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t let him, Miranda, I couldn’t take the chance he would hurt you. I would have done anything to keep you safe.”

“Shhh…” Miranda shifted closer. “You were marvelous, we are both safe. Both here, together…” She returned to her previous activity, kissing Andrea lightly wherever she could manage and groaned as Andy began returning the kisses. “We will have to go to the police station today…”

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy rolled to pin Miranda to the mattress. “We will.” Sliding her leg between the older woman’s, she smiled. “Later.”

\-----------------------------

“Hey guys!” Andy tossed her purse on the tall round table and gave Lily a hug, then found herself in a bear hug from Dougie. “Whoa… careful there…”

“Well I haven’t seen you in over three weeks!” The man was practically beaming. “First… Are you really okay? The news last night was heartstopping.”

“Yeah,” Lily took a drink of her tea. “It was really weird because they were talking about a gunman and the people, then they were saying you were inside…” She shook her head, “not knowing if you were okay or not was really… ugh.”

“That about sums it up.” Andy laughed. “It was…close, for a minute or two, but,” She leaned closer and whispered, “Miranda kicked his ass.”

“What?!” Lily and Doug’s jaws both dropped. 

“Oh yeah, you should have seen it. Miranda swept his legs out from under him then when he tried to get up she kicked him in the side of the head and laid him out flat. I think she was going to go after him again, but Jo saved him by arresting him.”

Doug found his voice first. “Um… will…Miranda be joining us this evening?”

“I don’t know.” Andy ruffled her bangs. “I told her the time and place but she wasn’t sure if she could get away from work or not.” 

She smiled recalling the conversation. When Miranda had found out where they were meeting she was dubious and Andy had assured her that they had very good steaks to which Miranda replied in a mumble that they probably deep fried them. 

“Andy!” Lily reached over and gently held her friend’s arm. “You’re hurt.” She looked at the lurid bruises on the wrist she held. “What happened?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, just a bruise.” Andy pulled her arm away from Lily’s touch, resting it lightly on the table. “Miranda freaked this morning when she saw it.” 

“I should say…” …so. Lily swallowed hard as her gaze moved to Andy’s fingers. “Is that?”

“My engagement ring.” Andy nodded. 

“Take it off, let me see it.” Lily tilted her head in question as Andy shook her head no. 

“You can look at it on my hand all you want, but I don’t take it off.”

“That is what caused the bruises to begin with, you stubborn thing.” 

Andy spun around to see Miranda standing behind her. The older woman had even managed to change clothes. Andy was amazed at the difference the outfit made. She never thought Miranda looked old, but this outfit actually managed to make her look younger, even with her iconic, stunning white hair. The gray power suit she’d worn to the office earlier had been replaced with a burgundy silk blouse tucked into the waist of a pair of black jeans, the legs of the jeans tucked down into a pair of black leather boots. She wasn’t wearing it, but Miranda draped a jacket that matched her jeans over the back of the chair next to Andrea’s. 

A bright smile threatened to crack Andy’s face apart. “You made it!” Flinging her arms around the Editor’s neck, Andy laughed and pulled back slightly as if just hearing what had been said. “I’m stubborn?!”

“Mmmm…” Miranda looked at the other woman at the table. “You must be Lily.” She reached out to shake hands then turned to the man. “That would make you Douglas.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He grinned all over himself at meeting, talking to, and sitting at the same table as the Miranda Priestly.

“Miranda will do.” Miranda’s forehead wrinkled for a second and then asked Andy. “Andrea, is he going to…”

“Yeeeah… probably…” Andy laughed because no sooner had the ‘ly’ escaped her lips, Doug let out a respectable ‘squee’. Not as good as Blair’s, but still… 

They all laughed, including Doug as he was apologizing. “I’m sorry, it’s just so… Wow… to be here and then you are…there…”

“Dougie...” Andy patted his shoulder. “Easy… deep breaths…it’s okay.”

Lily spoke up. “What do you mean, not taking off the ring caused the bruises?”

Andy sighed. “The gunman wanted me to take it off, and I refused… he grabbed my wrist, that is what caused them.” She didn’t like thinking about the incident, it was too recent. She ruffled her bangs and brushed the spot between her eyes where he had pressed the barrel of the gun. There was a bruise there too, but she’d covered it with makeup, after the police had taken pictures of it. “Can we not talk about this?” 

Doug couldn’t take his adoring eyes off Miranda and asked. “Can we hear the part where Miranda kicked the gunman’s ass again? Because I don’t think that’s ever getting old.”

Miranda sighed and wrapped one arm around her fiancée’s waist. “I suppose Andrea forgot to mention, that before I did that, she had disarmed him.”

“What?!” Lily and Doug’s jaws both dropped, again. 

“Oh yes, you see, he was about to take her hostage in order to secure his escape. When he reached for her, she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder, stomped on his hand and kicked the gun away.” Miranda turned to the embarrassed young woman next to her. “I’ve been meaning to ask why you think Detective Jo encouraged the man to go for you as a hostage instead of me.” 

“Remember I told you I’d taken a bunch of self-defense classes?” Andy waited for the acknowledging nod. “Well, she taught them, that is actually how we met, so she knew my capabilities.” Andy nudged the woman next to her with her shoulder. “She didn’t know you have a black belt in karate or she probably would have let him go for you… or… if she hadn’t known our capabilities, I have no doubt she would have tried harder to get him to take her as the hostage he needed. Basically she needed a distraction so she could get close enough to arrest him.”

“I’m not sure I like her taking chances with your life like that.” Miranda had come to have a small soft spot for the Detective, but to endanger Andrea…

“She was using all kinds of terms that she used in the self-defense classes…leverage… put your full weight behind it… the left and right hand stuff was from the lesson about disarming people… she looked to me to make sure I remembered the lessons and I gave her a nod that she should go ahead and let me try.” Andy reassured Miranda. “It wasn’t as much of a risk as you think, and it wasn’t Jo’s call, it was mine.”

Shaking her head, Miranda exhaled slowly. “That’s even worse.” She tangled her fingers up with Andrea’s. “Why would you do that?”

Andy shrugged and spoke matter-of-factly. “To keep you safe.”

A flood of warmth filled Miranda and settled just below her navel. “We will discuss this later.” She motioned the waitress over. “A pitcher of beer if you would.”

“Beer?” Andy’s eyes nearly bugged out.

“There is a lot about me you don’t know, Andrea.” Miranda smiled, caressed the young woman’s cheek with the backs of her fingers and brushed their lips together. “I think it’s probably time you did.”

“Before we get married and all…” Andy grinned and leaned in for a slightly longer peck.

“Precisely.”

Doug rested his elbows on the table, his chin on his closed fists and watched the couple with something akin to awe. Lily clenched her teeth together when Miranda initiated the kiss and flared her nostrils as Andy returned the gesture. She did have to admit though; Andy seemed a lot happier at the moment than she ever had with Nate.

Miranda too was watching Andy. _She needs this,_ Miranda thought, _a night out with friends, just sharing drinks, bad-for-you-food, and listening to loud music…_ Miranda remembered her own youthful exploits and knew that looking back on tonight, Andrea would remember it with fondness. _She needs memories like this, for later._ Miranda took a deep breath determined to give Andrea anything and everything the young woman needed to have a great life. Good memories were important, because despite the promise she had made, Miranda was enough of a realist to know. 

_One day I will be gone._

\------------------------------  
tbc


	30. Chapter 30

Andy fell backward onto the bed with a contented, slightly inebriated, sigh and stared at the ceiling. “Wow, what a night.” She turned her head to see Miranda walking toward the bathroom. “Hey! Sexy lady, c’mere.”

“Andrea,” Miranda massaged her own stomach with the palm of her hand. “How can you possibly…you do realize it is three a.m. don’t you?” There hadn’t even been one reporter in front of the house when they had arrived home, thank goodness.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Andy studied Miranda carefully and grinned. “You want me.” She crossed the room walking up behind the older woman circling her shoulders in her arms. Finding a delicate ear, Andy whispered. “You want to kiss me, touch me…” Her tongue traced the outside edge of that ear, “taste me…”

Miranda shivered. “How do you…”

“This.” Andy’s hand dropped to cover Miranda’s smaller one, over the woman’s stomach. “You always do this, when you want me and don’t think you can have me.” Chuckling, Andy whispered low in Miranda’s ear, “I know you better than you think.” She turned the woman in her arms so they were facing each other. “I remember the first time I noticed you doing that.”

“Enlighten me.”

“It was the day you reprimanded me for not being able to get you a flight during a hurricane. You were leaning against the front of your desk, hand rubbing your stomach, playing with your belt, not looking at me. My God you were sexy, the low tone in your voice rolled through me, had I not been so upset that I’d disappointed you, I probably would have jumped you right then.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Miranda pulled them closer. “I was still married then, and I wouldn’t have been able to stop you. Stephen would have gotten me on an adultery clause and the divorce would not have been nearly as…beneficial to me as it was.”

Andy blinked. “You wouldn’t have been able to stop me?”

“Andrea.” Miranda smiled and brought their lips together for a long moment, her hand finding the back of the brunette’s head, holding her in place deepening the kiss until air was an issue. “Even I don’t have that much willpower.”

“You know what I want?” Andy asked, her eyes drooping because she was still feeling the effects of the six pitchers of beer their group had consumed. Plus, it was three o’clock in the morning.

“What?” Miranda was not the least bit drunk. She had always been able to drink large quantities of American beer having been raised on much stouter English, Irish, or Scottish Ale, depending upon whichever pub she and her friends had picked for the night’s partying. Then there was the fact that she hadn’t actually drank that much tonight, it just seemed that she had.

“I want to see you in your Karate Gi.”

Amused blue eyes stared at her for a short moment and Miranda sighed. “Wait here.”

Andy watched Miranda walk into the closet. Swaying dangerously, she decided to go sit on the bed and wait. Soon sitting became too hard and she stretched out on the end of the bed. _Mmmm… I’ll just close my eyes for a minute._

Miranda emerged from the closet still tying the belt around her waist. “I’m sorry darling, the belt had fallen down behind…” Miranda saw Andy’s position on the bed and the young woman’s soft rhythmic breathing. She let her hands fall to her sides and shook her head ruefully. “And she sleeps.” Feeling slightly ridiculous in the Gi, Miranda continued her journey to the bed. 

She shifted Andy into the proper alignment and divested the unconscious woman of her uncomfortable clothing, unwilling to manhandle, for lack of a better term, Andrea any more, she left the brunette naked in the bed. Several nefarious thoughts passed through her brain and she spoke to herself quietly. “You are a wicked woman, Miranda Priestly…” Removing the Gi, she draped it over the dresser chair and donned her robe. She went to the bathroom and quickly performed her belated nightly rituals before sliding under the sheets next to the softly snoring woman. 

In only a few moments she matched the soft breathing, in for out, and if anyone had been a fly on the wall from the sound of breathing alone, they would be hard pressed to say if there were two people in the bed sleeping, or one.

\-------------------------------

Andy groaned as the soft light shining in the window threatened to disintegrate her eyeballs. She threw her arm over her eyes and hissed as the motion jarred the bruise on her wrist. “Miranda?” she croaked, past her parched mouth and lips. She knew the woman was there, she could feel the familiar body heat next to her.

“Hmmm?”

“Why do I feel like hammered shit?”

Laughing, Miranda took a deep breath. “Well, maybe because you got hammered last night…” 

Lifting her arm slightly, Andy narrowed her blood shot eyes at her bedmate. The narrow strip of light crossing Miranda’s clear blue eyes didn’t seem to bother the woman at all. “And you didn’t?”

With a flash of white teeth and a chuckle, Miranda’s low voice tickled Andy’s ear. 

“I have many skills.”

\----------------------------------

Miranda sat on the bed, in her robe, with her back against the headboard. Her glasses were low on her nose as she looked over The Book that had been delivered sometime last night, before they got home. Andrea had stumbled into the bathroom earlier and now Miranda was waiting for Andrea to get out of the shower so they could go find something for breakfast. She would have liked her favorite omelet but wasn’t sure Andrea’s stomach would be able to handle that. Perhaps oatmeal, she thought. 

Andy walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large towel, drying her hair with another. “Miranda, how is it that…” She stopped mid-step and mid-dry. Lowering the hand with the towel in it she gasped and pointed at the chair in front of the dresser and the white fabric draped over the back of it. “Oh my God…” She waved her hand in the general direction of the dresser. “Did you… I mean… were you…” Andy was horrified. “You put on your karate Gi and I missed it?!”

“Yes.” Miranda tilted her head and smiled. “You fell asleep.”

“You mean I passed out,” Andy scoffed at herself. “Oh my God… I’m never going to get drunk again.”

“Don’t worry about it, darling. I’m afraid even if you had stayed awake…” Miranda set The Book on the nightstand and took off her glasses placing them on top. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“I remember telling Dougie about you kicking the gunman’s ass…”

Snorting at that, Miranda mumbled, “Which of the hundred times?” She welcomed, Andy into the bed, wet hair and all. “What else?”

“I remember a cute waitress.”

Miranda cleared her throat, “Best you forget that.”

“No… I remember her. She was cute as a button, curly brown hair…”

“Andrea…” Miranda warned. “I mean it…”

“She had the most adorable little crinkle on her nose when she…” Brown eyes widened. “She was flirting with you!”

Miranda sighed. “I told you it was best forgotten.”

“I can’t believe you would… would…” Andy’s spluttering was cut off by warm lips capturing hers. When she pulled away, Miranda spoke quietly.

“I did nothing.” 

Andy rested her forehead against Miranda’s. “Of course you didn’t.” Andy pulled her head back slightly and frowned. “You’re hot.”

Miranda laughed. “Thank you darling…”

“No… Miranda.” Andy put her hand flat against Miranda’s forehead. “You have a fever.”

“What?” 

Andy jumped off the bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom. When she returned, she pushed the button to activate the digital thermometer and gestured to the woman. “Open.”

Miranda glowered at the inconvenience and flared her nostrils at the wait.

It didn’t take long for the beep indicating the final temperature had been reached. Luckily, Andy grabbed the stick before Miranda could. “A hundred and three… Miranda, you need medicine, now. I’m calling Doctor Dawson.”

“I feel fine, Andrea. No need to bother the Doctor.”

“No Miranda… you’re sick.” Andy put the thermometer in its case. She took it into to the bathroom and brought back two aspirin tablets and a Dixie cup of water. “Take these.” She handed the medicine over. “I’m going to go make you some tea.” She sighed. “Don’t give me that look. Tea is good for you when you’re sick. I’ll bring you some toast too.”

“Fine.” Miranda agreed, reluctantly, “but no Doctor!” 

“Rest.” Andy kissed the older woman’s cheek. “Be right back.”

\-----------------------------------

“Andy! Where’s Mom?”

Andy knelt down and hugged the girls, one in each arm. “Your mom wanted to be here, but she’s home, sick. She has a bit of a fever.” Andy smiled at the girls. “I told her I’d come and get ya.” She ruffled Caroline’s hair. “Did ya have a good time, Munchkin?”

“Yeah, Dad took us to the park, and the arcade then…we all pigged out on pizza.” Caroline glanced at Cassidy. They had both noticed Andy’s wrist, but decided not to say anything, just another thing not to mention. 

Andy saw the look and narrowed her eyes. She turned to Cassidy. “What’s up?”

“Um…” She pointed at Andy’s wrist. “You’re hurt.” 

Andy didn’t buy that for a second. “Just a little bruise…” She watched the girl’s exchange another round of looks and shook her head. “What’s going on?”

“We can’t tell you.”

“Whoa… what? Now you’re gonna tell me, for sure.”

Cassidy pleaded with the woman. “We really can’t… Dad says he wants to tell Mom himself…”

“Cass!” 

“Don’t yell at your sister, Caroline.” Andy stood up and reached for her phone. “Get your bags, Roy is waiting outside.” Dialing quickly she smiled as Miranda picked up on the first ring. That meant she wasn’t sleeping. “Hey, how ya feelin’?”

“Some better, fever’s down.”

“Good. You aren’t working on The Book are you?” Andy nodded as the girls indicated they had their bags. 

Andy heard the distinct sound of The Book closing before Miranda answered. “No.”

She shook her head in amused tolerance and couldn’t suppress a smile. _And she thinks I’m stubborn?_ “I’ve got the girls and we’re heading home, do you need anything while we’re out?” They piled into the car, Cassidy first, then Caroline, and Andy motioned them to scoot as she sat down and closed the door.

“No, just come home.”

“We’re on our way. I love you.” Andy winked at the girls as they rolled their eyes.

“And I you.”

Andy smiled at the phone then quickly dialed the next number she needed. 

“Hello?”

Widening her eyes at the distinctly feminine voice, Andy carefully asked. “Is James there?” 

“He’s in the shower.” The voice took on a decidedly jealous tone. “Who’s this?”

“It’s Andy…um.. Miranda’s partner. I’ve got the girls from the train station and we’re headed home.”

“Oh…” She was friendlier now, but the woman actually sounded like she had just shrugged. “okay. I’ll let him know.” 

“Thanks.” Andy blinked as the call dropped. She crossed her arms and twisted sideways to level a look at the girls. “So, what’s her name?”

Cassidy answered. “Candie.”

“Cass!” Caroline sighed and decided to go with a technicality. “Oh well, Dad told us not to tell Mom, but he didn’t say anything about telling you, Andy.” _Come to think of it, he very specifically didn’t mention Andy, at all._ Caroline suspected her Dad was hoping they would let Andy know, so she would inform their Mom making it easier for him to speak to her about it. It was a sneakier than her Dad usually was, but Caroline shrugged then confirmed the name, and Andy’s suspicion. “Candie is Dad’s new girlfriend.”

Andy’s eyebrows rose as she pressed her lips together. “Is she nice to you?”

“She tries…” Cassidy started.

“But…” Andy prompted.

Caroline sighed and leaned against Andy. “She’s not like you.”

Automatically dropping her arm around the girl’s shoulders, she tilted her head in question. “Like me?”

“She tries to be nice to us,” Caroline explained, “but, she isn’t like you.”

Cassidy spelled it out. “She doesn’t love us.”

Caroline nodded and rested her head on Andy’s shoulder. “Not like you, Ma.”

Pushing the words past the lump in her throat, Andy spoke to clarify things in her own mind. “And she is what your Dad wants to keep a secret, until he can talk to your Mom himself?”

They both nodded. “He wants to talk to her about letting us come and spend a few weeks during the summer with him, so we can ‘get to know’ Candie better.”

 _So he’s serious about her._ “Okay, so long as he talks to her soon.” Andy spoke quietly to the girls, trying to impress on them this one fact. “It’s important that you trust me, you can tell me anything. The one thing that should always raise a red flag is when someone asks you ‘not to tell’ because that is usually when you should. You are growing up so fast, I trust you to use your best judgment but secrets can get out of control really easily. That goes for your mom too. We are always here for you to talk to, okay?”

They spoke in unison. “Okay, Andy.”

Caroline still looked worried though and Andy called her on it. With a little sigh, the girl glanced at her sister then spoke quietly. “I think Candie is going to have a baby.”

Swallowing hard, Andy nodded. “Something else your Father wants to tell your Mom…” Then her eyes narrowed. James was slightly older than Miranda. “Um… how old is Candie? Do you know?”

They shook their heads, not knowing the information but Cassidy guessed. “I think she’s a little younger than you.”

Andy’s eyes rolled skyward. She wasn’t a religious person, but in this instance she could use all the help she could get and she sent a quiet request, “Lord help me.” 

\-------------------------  
tbc


	31. Chapter 31

“Hey,” Andy stuck her head in the bedroom door. “How are you feeling? Fever gone?”

“Yes, I took it five minutes ago and it was normal.” Miranda smiled as Andrea continued into the room and motioned behind her. Caroline and Cassidy raced in and jumped on the bed. 

“I’m glad you’re better, Mom!” 

“Me too, Bobbsey.” Miranda laughed as the girls tackled her. “How was your weekend?”

“Fine.” “Good.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” She tapped the tips of their noses, “Now, it’s nearly your bed time. School tomorrow, even though it is your last week that doesn’t mean you can be late. Go unpack and get settled in. Andrea and I will be in to say good night later.”

“Sure Mom.” “Love you Mom…”

Miranda accepted a kiss on the cheek from each of them and watched them go. She shook her head regretfully. “They are growing up so fast.”

“Mmmm…” Andy forced her eyes not to roll. “Kids do that these days.”

“Did you call James to let him know they are home?”

Andy nodded. “I left him a message.”

“Good.” Blue eyes drifted closed. “He’s a good father… lousy husband, but good father.”

Leaning forward Andy brushed a lock of white hair away and kissed Miranda’s forehead, pleased that the awful heat she’d felt there earlier was gone. “I’m going to go check on the girls. I’ll come and get you when they’re ready for bed.”

“Mmmmm….” Miranda took a deep sleepy breath. “Thank you, Andrea.” 

After Andy had gone, Miranda rolled in the bed, wrapped her arms around a pillow there and mumbled, “You always make things better, my Andrea.”

\------------------------------

“Hey… sleepyhead.” 

One baleful blue eye opened. “Did you just refer to me as…”

“Sleepyhead.” Andy nodded. “Yeah, because it’s nearly eight a.m. You’ve slept all night and you’re still in bed.” She lifted the tray in her hands a few inches. “Brought you some breakfast.”

Miranda looked at the offering, a covered plate, a small side plate with toast, the ever-present, unnecessary, glass of orange juice, and a mug with a saucer covering it. The part that brought a smile to her heart was the single rose standing in the bud vase. So thoughtful.

She sighed and informed the young woman of the unfortunate truth. “I don’t have time to eat, Andrea. I have to get ready for work.” She started to throw the covers off, stopped quite efficiently by the tray Andrea held being set firmly over her lap. 

“No, you don’t.” Andy picked up a fork and handed it to the blinking woman. “I called Emily and told her you wouldn’t be in today.”

“Excuse me? You did what?”

Andy cleared her throat, lifted the cover from the plate to reveal an egg white omelet with spinach, mushrooms and provolone cheese, and repeated, “I called Emily and told her you wouldn’t be in today.”

“And exactly why would you feel compelled to do such a thing?”

“Because the D.A. called earlier and said they were going to start closing arguments in Judy’s trial today, summaries should start around ten. I thought you would want to be there for that.”

“Hmmm…” Taking a bite of her breakfast, Miranda chewed thoughtfully. “Yes, I do think I would like to be there for that. But I need to go in to the office for at least a minute.” She eyed the mug on the tray, conveniently covered with a saucer. “Is that…?”

“Oh…” Andy took the make-shift lid away. “Coffee, center-of-the-sun hot, just like you like it.” She smiled as the woman reached for the mug immediately and was more than a little turned on at the near orgasmic look on Miranda’s face as she took a sip. 

“Mmmm…” Blue eyes closed in pleasure. “Thank you, Andrea. I suppose tea has its uses, but coffee… my God… nothing can beat it.”

Andy quirked her eyebrow and grinned. “Nothing?”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Fine… there might be one thing.” She winked at her partner and shook her head at the suddenly smug look on Andrea’s face. “Have you had breakfast, Andrea?” No answer was forthcoming, “Andrea?”

The young woman sighed, and admitted, “No.” She took a deep breath. “I was a little busy.”

“Oh no!” Miranda suddenly realized what her partner had been busy with. “I didn’t say goodbye to the girls this morning!”

“It’s okay, they understood.” Andy’s hand gently rubbed the leg closest to her. “I told them I would wake you up, last night at bedtime and this morning, but they said not to. They wanted you to get the rest you need.” 

“They are very thoughtful.” Miranda took another sip of her coffee then began to slather butter and jelly on a slice of toast.

“They love you,” Andy assured the woman, “and they know that you love them.”

She handed the toast she’d just prepared to Andrea. “I hope so.” Miranda fretted about not seeing them this morning. “Perhaps we can all go out later, to the park.” 

Andy winked. “You bet we can.” She took a bite of the toast and gestured to the tray, mumbling an order to the convalescing woman. “Eat your breakfast.”

Miranda lifted another bite of egg toward her mouth. “Yes, Dear.” She smiled as Andy’s laughter filled the room and she recalled the gunman’s words. _You are one lucky bitch._ She chuckled to herself and, knowing it was a phrase Andrea used often, thought, 

_You bet I am._

\--------------------------------

She’s coming in for a minute after all… leaving now.

Emily stared at the text message on the tiny screen her heart nearly stopping. “No…” She whispered her horror, then the import of the last words sunk in and each successive word got louder. “no… no, no, No, NO!”

Bethany looked up from her computer at her panicked co-worker. “What’s wrong?”

Holding up her hand for silence, Emily rushed to the doors and pushed them slightly open. “Red alert!!”

Bethany watched with amazement at the organized chaos the entire staff of the magazine displayed as they scrambled to prepare for Miranda’s arrival. Then she gasped. “Coffee!” 

Emily whirled to face her co-worker, eyes wide, and flung her arm toward the exit. “Go!”

Bethany nodded and took off as fast as she could.

\-----------------------------

“I don’t see why you’re making such a fuss, Andrea.” It seemed perfectly obvious to Miranda. “I’ll go in, drop off The Book, check my correspondence and we’ll leave.”

“That never happens Miranda, there is always one crisis or another that keeps you there.” Andy knew that wasn’t true, there wasn’t always a crisis, but it seemed like it sometimes. 

“Not today.” Miranda opened the door to the car and stepped out gracefully. “I want to be at that trial.”

Andy quickly climbed out of the car and checked her watch. “In that case, you have an hour before we have to leave.”

Miranda waved off the timetable. “Plenty of time.”

They walked through the lobby and Miranda was gratified that people were once again scattering before her. When they reached the elevators they heard steps pounding behind them. Upon entering the elevator they turned to see Bethany, carrying a Starbucks cup. The short woman had stopped running but she was walking quickly toward the elevator, too quickly.

Bethany had been told, in no uncertain terms, that Miranda never rode the elevator with anyone, other than Andy, so she slowed her pace, hesitating. There was no way she would make it up to the office before Miranda now. She made it within arm’s reach just as the silver door began sliding closed. Her shoulder’s slumped then she jumped backward as a hand jammed itself through the small space just before the door closed, causing it to open again. Bethany looked up as Andy took two steps out of the elevator, took the Starbucks cup from her hand and whispered, “Thanks,” before stepping back next to Miranda, handing her the drink as the door closed again. Exhaling a soft, “You’re welcome,” to no one in particular, Bethany pushed the green button and waited for the next ride up.

\--------------------

Emily was waiting at the elevator when the doors opened on the seventeenth floor and she juggled The Book, that was unceremoniously dropped into her hands, with her notepad as she struggled to write the instructions Miranda was reciting. 

“Cancel my appointments for today, I will be out of the office. Leave a message on my cell if there is something extremely important, and I do hope you know what the word extremely means. Tell Nigel greens and blues for the shoot tomorrow, and not to let the designer get away with the awful shades of orange he’s so fond of. Contact Jean Paul and set up a showing for next Monday, I know its short notice but he can deal with it, he works better under pressure anyway. Contact Claudia at French Runway and have her send Mila here, I’ll need her for two weeks. Let Accounting know I want the numbers I asked for three days ago emailed to me by the end of the day or I will find someone that can manage that small request and they can find employment elsewhere.” When they reached her office Miranda settled into her chair and booted up her computer. “Push the run through back to Thursday and make lunch reservations at that sushi place I like. That’s all.”

Andy had remained quiet through the instructions. “I’m going to go say hi to Nigel and browse The Closet.” 

“Of course.” Miranda glanced away from her computer screen. “Have fun.”

Lowering her voice in tone and volume, Andy grinned. “If I wanted to have fun, we’d have stayed at home.”

Miranda laughed. “You are incorrigible.” She waved the young woman out of her office. “Go on, I have work to do.”

Andy snorted and spoke as she walked out of the office. “Forty-five minutes, Miranda and then we have to go.”

Miranda opened one of the more important looking emails and answered absently. “Yes, Dear.”

Bethany was back at her desk grinning and Emily had an unreadable look on her face. Andy just laughed and went to find Nigel.

\----------------------------

“Andrea, why are you holding that dreadful expanse of fabric in your hands?”

“I’m looking for something to wear to the courthouse this morning.” Andy had found the formless garment in the discard bin at the back of the closet. 

“That?!” Miranda was aghast. “What you are wearing now is lovely.” She had been flattered when Andrea had appeared this morning in an outfit very similar to the one Miranda had worn on their night out with her friends. Andrea had chosen dark jeans, designer of course, but not a burgundy top as Miranda had worn on Saturday. Instead the young woman had on a white shirt with a dark vest; fashionable boots finished the look. Miranda had to admit the outfit gave her second thoughts about allowing jeans to be worn by the staff at Runway. 

“That’s the problem.” Nigel sighed and patted Andy on the shoulder. “Good luck, Six. See you later.” He left, shooing the other employees out along his way, giving the two women relative privacy.

“What did he mean, that’s the problem?” Miranda had no idea how Andy looking good could be a problem.

“She’s going to be there, Miranda.” Andy slumped to one of the many stools scattered throughout The Closet. “She’s going to be there and I don’t want to give her any…final memories.”

Now Miranda understood. “There isn’t anything you can do about that.” Miranda moved closer. “If you were to wear that horrid thing you have in your hands, you would look lovely.” She reached up and held Andrea’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “Do you know why?” 

Andy tried to shake her head, as much as Miranda’s hold would let her. 

“It’s because you, are beautiful.” The Editor smiled. “You are beautiful, Andrea, not the clothes you wear, not the jewelry, or the makeup, you.” Leaning in, she placed a light kiss on Andrea’s lips, released the young woman’s chin and stepped back. “You are looking at this the wrong way.”

“You mean glam it up and torture her with what she can’t have?” _Ever, ever, ever…._

“Precisely.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that Miranda.” Andy knew she was trembling. She understood that many of the fashions displayed in this room required a certain attitude to wear correctly; a confidence that she just didn’t feel at the moment. 

“Andrea, if you want, you can put on the baggiest pair of sweatpants and the most formless shirt you can find, I’ll be right there supporting you. But that is the sort of outfit you usually reserve for home and you know how I feel about sharing.” The corners of the Editor’s lips turned up slightly as a small smile crossed Andy’s face. 

“In other words,” she pushed herself up off the stool. “‘Stop your whining Andrea, pour yourself into a pair of those designer jeans over there and let’s go watch the psycho woman get sent up the river’.”

“The jeans you are wearing will suffice.” Miranda ran her eyes appreciatively down and up her fiancée’s legs. “And for lunch, sushi…”

“Mmmm…” Andy laughed. “Nothing’s better than sushi.”

Miranda licked her lips and trailed her eyes up and down Andrea’s body, again. “Nothing?”

Tossing the hideous outfit over her shoulder, Andy moved closer. Her lips hovering close to Miranda’s, she whispered. “Okay, maybe one thing.” Giving in to temptation, Andy brushed their lips together, then pressed in wanting more, her tongue begging for entry and Andy felt a surge of desire as it was automatically granted. Then she pulled away and studied Miranda’s expression with darkened eyes. “Are you actually going to allow me to make out with you right here in The Closet?”

Pressing Andrea against the closest wall, Miranda chuckled. “I will be very disappointed if you don’t.”

Andy slid her hand up, cupping Miranda’s cheek in her palm, fingers tangling in the soft white hair. “I guess we have to then.”

“Have to?” Miranda started to pull away but was held in place by a hand on the small of her back.

“Yes, because the one thing I hate most in all the world, is disappointing you.” The memory of Miranda telling her how disappointed she was that her assistant had dared to come up the stairs warred with the reality of being here, holding Miranda in her arms. It was quite dizzying. She was grateful for the wall against her back, knowing that was probably the only reason she was still standing, but at the same time, she wanted, needed, more. Bucking off the wall she turned them around and pressed Miranda back, breaking their kiss. Andy’s lips began to explore Miranda’s neck, murmuring against the soft skin, “I love you… Oh God, I love you so much…” her hands found the buttons on the older woman’s shirt and unfastened them, button by button revealing more soft white flesh to kiss. “I need you.” She pressed in closer, gripping Miranda’s upper arm tightly, trying to hold her against the wall and pull her closer at the same time. It was maddening, she needed more…

“Andrea…” Miranda returned the kisses to whatever bit of skin found itself closest to her lips. “Andrea… really… we need to stop now…” The pressure of being held against the wall was becoming uncomfortable, and the hand on her arm… “Andrea, you’re hurting me.”

At that, Andy gasped and immediately stepped back, dropping her hands to her sides. “What?”

Miranda reached up to massage her arm where the young woman had held her. “I’m sorry, but where you were holding… it hurt.” 

Blinking, Andy hesitantly moved forward, the buttons were undone on the older woman’s shirt so Andy gently slid it off the shoulder of the arm Miranda was tending. The bruise already forming there brought tears to Andy’s dark eyes. The bruise the gunman had given her on her wrist was beginning to fade, but she knew how hard he had squeezed to inflict that on her. To think she had been doing the same to Miranda was just… “Oh my God, Miranda… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean… I didn’t think I was holding you that hard…”

“Shhhh…” Wincing slightly as she pulled the shirt back on, “Of course you didn’t. You would never hurt me on purpose. I know that.” She leaned up and kissed the horrified young woman, while buttoning her blouse. “We need to be going anyway.”

“Miranda…” Andy hesitated then lightly brushed the backs of her fingers across the older woman’s cheek. “I…”

Reaching up, Miranda captured the hand tangling their fingers together. “I’m fine.” She kissed the hand she held. “We can discuss it later.”

Taking a deep breath, Andy nodded. “Okay,” She almost grinned but looked somewhat embarrassed. “I… um… need to take a trip to the restroom before we go.”

Miranda chuckled. “As do I…” She gave her fiancée a wry grin. “Lucky for us, The Closet is not only stocked with outer clothing.”

“Lucky…” _Lucky I didn’t hurt her more… My God…_ She gazed at the love of her life as they walked back through the rows and rows of clothing and silently promised. _I’ll never hurt you again, Miranda, I swear…_

\-----------------------  
tbc


	32. Chapter 32

There was chaos in front of the courthouse when they arrived and both women rethought the wisdom of them being there as they walked the gauntlet of reporters. Still, they wanted to see the closing arguments and hoped the jury wouldn’t take too long to decide, giving them the opportunity to see the verdict as well.

Ignoring the off the wall questions many of the reporters seemed to be throwing at them was rather difficult. The weird theories the questions tried to confirm were laughable, if this was a laughing matter. They made it, at last, to the courtroom and took their seats in the back row, behind the defendant’s table; that way Judy would have to turn all the way around to see them and they didn’t think her attorney would allow her to do that.

“You okay?” Miranda tangled her fingers with Andrea’s. She noticed immediately that the young woman only returned the pressure lightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Andy tried to smile and took a deep breath, removing her hand from Miranda’s. “I shouldn’t even be worried, it’s such a cut and dry case… she did it.”

Nodding, Miranda looked down at her empty hand. “Yes, the District Attorney will surely win.”

“Hey guys.”

Miranda nodded to the newcomer. “Hello, Detective.”

“Jo!” Andy smiled and gave the woman a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here, where’s Blair?”

“Working. She’s confident Judy’s gonna be found guilty. She said she didn’t need to see it.” 

When Judy was led into the courtroom by the guard, Andy found each of her hands held; one by her fiancée, and one by her friend. Swallowing hard, she gently untangled her fingers from Miranda’s, but squeezed Jo’s hand tightly as the wild blue eyes peered out from under the blonde bangs, searching, searching for her.

Miranda’s forehead wrinkled for a moment as she saw the white knuckle grip Andy had on Jo’s hand, then the light dawned. _She’s afraid she’s going to hurt me again._ She patted a spot on Andrea’s thigh and left her hand there, needing the contact, the support. She smiled as the young woman’s large hand covered hers, not pushing on it, just one hand on top of the other.

\-------------------------------------

They were correct in assuming the defendant would be required to face forward, and were grateful they had sat nearly directly behind her. There had been no further eye contact since she had been escorted to her seat. 

The District Attorney’s summary was merely a point by point timeline of the basic facts of the case, it really was crystal clear that Judy was guilty, Jo and her partner had put together all the facts perfectly. The surveillance equipment, the drugs in the storage facility, the acquiring a job at Runway, the coffee… all of it. Miranda was thinking almost the same thing everyone else in the room was thinking. Judy was so obviously guilty it felt a little like a waste of the taxpayers’ money to have a trial at all.

When the defense lawyer began to speak was when things got confusing. The picture he painted was seriously skewed, much like his client. He told the tale of two women, one the assistant to a high powered publishing titan, and one who had quit pharmaceutical school just before graduation. He told of a friendship forged in chance meetings and passing each other in the stairwell, the laundry room, at the mail boxes… because no one could possibly live in the same building and not ever see each other. He told of growing attraction, and when the assistant lost her boyfriend and lost her job, the two friends hatched a plan to get back at the publishing titan, to humiliate her, take everything from her just like she had done to her assistant. Then the plan turned out to be a double cross, as the former assistant decided she wanted the rich publishing titan for herself and focused the police on her accomplice to take suspicion from herself. By sending her accomplice to jail, she was free to take her former boss for all she was worth. 

Andy had been so stunned on Friday when she’d realized the direction the man had taken in his approach, she couldn’t do anything but sit there and think how insane someone would have to be to believe that load of crap. Now to have him repeating it, repeating it calmly, coolly, almost as fact…it was hard not to consider it, even for her and she knew that it was all complete fiction. Then she felt Miranda’s hand, sliding away. _Oh God, she can’t possibly believe that… can she?_

A tear slipped down her face and she was glad that she hadn’t used any mascara today. Andy knew that this played on every insecurity Miranda had. For most mere mortals it would be considered blasphemy to even suggest that The Miranda Priestly had anything resembling insecurities, or faults, but Andy knew because Andy knew Miranda better than anyone, even Miranda sometimes. She watched as Miranda sat, stone expression not giving away anything, except her eyes, Dear God, her eyes showed such pain. _There’s more than one way to hurt someone._ Andy thought. _But I’m not doing it this time… I didn’t do it… it’s not true._

The defense attorney sat and smiled to himself. Proud that he’d accomplished even this much. Before he’d been sure he was going to lose, but now, he thought he at least had a chance. By putting doubt in the jury’s minds, he hoped they would see how it may not have just been his client’s idea, but that she could have been coerced into her actions by a beautiful, clever woman with her own agenda. It wasn’t true, of course, Judy was guilty as sin, but he had to do something to at least try. He hated unwinnable cases.

The jury was dismissed to deliberate and the courtroom filled with murmurs until most of the spectators had filed out of the room.

“That is such a load of crap.” Jo was shaking with rage.

Miranda spoke quietly. “Is it?”

Jo blinked and glanced at Andy then returned her gaze to Miranda. “Of course it is.” 

“It sounded quite convincing.” She stared off into space. “Entirely plausible.”

“It’s the ravings of an idiot!” Jo couldn’t believe Miranda was even taking one word the man had said seriously.

Miranda ignored Jo and turned to look at Andrea. “Is it?”

Reaching up, Andy gently touched Miranda’s cheek with her fingertips. “I did nothing.”

Turning her head, Miranda seemed to shake off her doubts and placed a kiss in the palm of Andrea’s hand. “Of course you didn’t.” 

Andy frowned and slid her hand up to Miranda’s forehead. “Miranda, your temperature’s back up.” They didn’t have a thermometer, but it didn’t matter. Pulling out her phone, Andy quickly dialed. “Dr. Dawson please.” She paused as the receptionist asked the obvious question. “Andy Sachs, regarding Miranda Priestly.”

“Oh!” The receptionist jumped a little in her seat. She had very strict orders that calls from this woman about this subject were to be put through immediately. “Just a moment.”

“Andrea, there’s no need to bother…” 

“No Miranda, we need to tell the Doc what’s going on,” Her eyes landed on the exact spot she knew was a bruise the shape of her own hand. “It could be serious.” Fever, easy bruising… her mind flashed back to a medical article she had once written, and the words liver failure flashed through her mind. Andy glanced at the chair Judy had been sitting in just moments before and couldn’t help wondering if the drugs Miranda had been given might be the cause of this new problem.

“She’s going to want me to come in right away and give her blood, all doctors want that… and I want to hear the verdict, plus we have lunch reservations…” 

Andy shook her head and waved for silence. “Yes. It’s Andy… You know the fever Miranda had yesterday, aspirin took care of it, but now it’s back.” Andy nodded. “It was a hundred and three yesterday, we haven’t taken it today.” Listening carefully, Andy automatically reached out to hold Miranda’s hand. “Yes, we’ll see you then.” Shoving the phone in her pocket, Andy turned to face the older woman. Before she could open her mouth, Miranda spoke.

“You see? Doctors… always wanting you to come to their office…” Blue eyes narrowed at the young woman next to her. “She wants more blood, doesn’t she? Vampires, every one of them.” She crossed her arms. “It’s just a fever, Andrea, people get them. I’m not going to the doctor.”

Andy turned to Jo. “You might want to take off, this isn’t gonna to be pretty.”

Jo nodded and with a look akin to horror on her face, Jo stood and slowly backed away. She was very glad the rest of the courtroom was empty as she made her escape.

“Miranda.” Andy rounded on the stubborn woman. “You are going to the doctor,” she held up her hand to stop any response Miranda might have made, “You are going to the doctor even if I have to pick you up, kicking and screaming, and carry you there right in front of every reporter and photographer in the city of New York!” She took a deep breath and reached up to caress the unnaturally warm cheek. “It’s important Miranda, this could be serious.”

“Andrea…”

“No, you’re going.” Andy was prepared to out-stubborn Miranda if she had to but she tried pleading with the woman first. “Miranda, listen to me, if I were to lose you over something like that bastard’s story,” she indicated the defense attorney’s empty spot, “It would break me.” Gentle fingers again stopped Miranda’s response. “But, if something were to happen to you… if you are ever,” Andy swallowed hard, “…gone, and I could have done something to stop it… That would kill me, Miranda. Do you understand? You mean everything to me.”

“Andrea…”

“No Miranda… I mean it!” Andy had tears filling her eyes now. “We have to know what’s wrong!”

“Andrea!” Miranda grabbed Andy’s hand before she could be silenced again. “Andrea… shhhh…” She made sure those brown doe eyes were focused on her. “…I’ll go.” 

Andy took a breath to continue the argument then deflated when she realized what Miranda had said. “You will? Really?”

“Yes.” The Editor stood and offered her hand. “Shall we?”

“We can leave here if you want, but Doc didn’t have an opening until three.” Andy stood and linked her elbow with Miranda’s, being as gentle as possible with the woman, trying not to squeeze the arm in hers too tightly. “I do want to go find you some aspirin though.”

“Yes, Dear.” Miranda hugged the arm around hers tightly. “Lead on.”

\--------------------------------

“Is it safe?” Jo stood next to the small outdoor café table, wringing her hands together nervously. “May I join you?”

“Detective,” Miranda almost laughed. “You can face down a gunman with infinite calm, yet you stand here a seeming nervous wreck.” She motioned for the woman to sit. “Is there a reason for that?”

“Gunmen are easy, arguing lovers… yikes.” She smiled as she sat. “So you two have everything settled now?”

“We worked it out.” Andy smiled at Miranda.

“She threatened to physically carry me there if I didn’t go willingly… would that be considered kidnapping, Detective?” Miranda’s eyes twinkled at the police officer.

Jo suppressed a grin and turned to evaluate Andy. “Oh I think we could make something stick…”

Andy snorted. “C’mon.” She lightly punched Jo on the shoulder. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do everything you could to make sure Blair was okay.”

A light blush spread across Jo’s cheeks. “I would do anything for Blair.”

The waitress had noticed a new person at the table and quickly checked in. “Can I get you something, ma’am?” When Jo waved her off she turned to Miranda, with a small smile and twinkling eyes. “Refill on your coffee?”

Miranda waved her off. “Unnecessary.”

Nodding, the waitress began to walk away, but kept her eyes on Miranda. “Well, if you need… anything, just let me know.”

Andy called after her. “I don’t want a refill either by the way.” She turned her attention to Miranda. “What is it with you and waitresses?”

Shifting her shoulders suspiciously like a shrug, Miranda took a sip of her coffee. “Honestly, to use one of your own phrases, I don’t have a clue, this sort of thing never happened before I met you.”

Jo laughed at that and was about to say something when her phone rang. “Polniaczek, go.” Her eyes widened. “Okay, we’ll be right there.” She snapped the phone closed and informed her table-mates. “Jury’s coming back.”

“It’s barely been an hour.” Andy was shocked. “Is that good?” 

Jo opened her mouth to answer, but found she had no idea in this instance if a quick verdict was good or bad and simply shrugged.

Miranda motioned for the waitress, who was at the table instantly. 

“Can I get you anything else?” 

“We must be going.” Miranda handed the woman a bill, “This should cover the check and whatever extra is yours.”

The waitress’ eyes widened. “Yes ma’am… thank you!”

Andy linked arms with Miranda and almost dragged her away. “This flirting thing is getting out of hand… Miranda, that was a twenty!”

“Mmm… yes it was.” 

Rolling her eyes, Andy reminded the woman. “All we had were coffees! She never even refilled them!”

Leaning into her fiancée, Miranda chuckled. “It’s the fever, it’s making me do strange things.” 

Andy snorted at that, knowing Miranda was fully cognizant of everything she did at all times, fever or not. Even when she was being given the drugs, she knew what she was doing, she just couldn’t stop herself.

“I love you, Andrea.”

The woman’s sing-song voice made her sigh, and chuckle. Looking down into twinkling blue eyes, Andy couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too.”

Jo laughed at Andy and patted her on the shoulder that didn’t have Miranda’s head on it. “You have it bad, my friend.”

Andy kissed the top of the warm head leaning on her shoulder and smiled. “Yep, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She only just barely realized that they were walking like this, on a public street and Cassidy was going to kill them when the pictures showed up in the papers. Then Miranda made a sound, a sort of contented sigh, and Andy didn’t care where they were, or who happened to be watching, with Miranda in her arms, everything was fine.

\------------------------------

Many other people, it seemed, had not gone far from the courtroom and when the trio arrived they were unable to resume their previous seats. So they now sat on the other side of the room, near the aisle. It wasn’t a bad seat really, they had a perfect view of the judge, but it was very easy for Judy to turn her head just slightly and see them. It was making Andy uncomfortable, and Miranda quite upset, mostly because it made Andy uncomfortable. “We don’t have to stay, Andrea.” 

“No, I want to know what they decided.” Andy took a deep breath. “I don’t want to run away from things, I need to face them.”

“Very well.” Lacing her fingers with Andrea’s, Miranda pulled the young woman’s hand up to her mouth, kissing it lightly. “Whatever you wish.” She found herself able to do gestures like that, kissing Andy’s hand, even in this room full of people, because for one, she just didn’t care what they thought, and for another, there were no cameras allowed in the courtroom.

“Oh,” Andy used her other hand to press lightly against Miranda’s forehead. “You’re fever’s down, the aspirins worked I guess.” 

Nodding, Miranda just smiled and turned her attention to the jury, now filing in and thought, The extra two I snuck when we were in the restroom didn’t hurt either. She barely heard the order for Judy to stand, and almost missed the judge speaking formally to the jury foreman. 

“Have you reached a verdict?”

The spokesman was already standing. “We have your honor.” He took a deep breath and read from the piece of paper in his hand. “In the case of the People versus Judy Genero on the charge of stalking, we the jury find the defendant, guilty. In the case of the People versus Judy Genero on the first charge of attempted murder, we the jury find the defendant, guilty. In the case of the People versus Judy Genero on the second charge of attempted murder, we the jury find the defendant, guilty.” He handed the paper to the bailiff who turned it over to the judge.

“I would like to thank the jury for their diligence in this case.” The judge turned to look at Judy. “You have been found guilty on all charges and will reappear before this court in three weeks for sentencing.” She banged the gavel on her desk and adjourned.

“So what does that mean?” Andy couldn’t remember what the sentence would be for attempted murder. “How long will she get?”

Jo reassured her. “We’ll have to wait and see what the judge decides, but for both charges, she’s looking at a minimum of forty years, could be up to eighty. Plus the stalking charge, added to the time she’s going to serve for the Federal charges she’s been slapped with, she’s going to be nearly eighty before she even comes up for parole.” The detective held her friend’s shoulder and shook it gently. “No worries, she won’t bother you anymore. She’s going to spend the rest of her life in prison.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Andy threw her arms around Jo and quickly kissed her smack on the lips. When she realized what she’d done, she laughed. “Sorry, I’m just so happy!”

Jo laughed, she knew the kiss didn’t mean anything other than Andy was indeed happy about the outcome of the trial, and tried to lighten the moment even more as she looked at Miranda’s darkening expression. “Don’t kick my ass, okay Granny?”

With a bark of laughter, Miranda grabbed the front of Jo’s shirt and also quickly pressed her lips against the detective’s. “I’ll think about it.” 

Now with Jo wide eyed and spluttering sounds such as ... buh… and guh… Miranda turned to Andrea. “So, do you still want to marry me?”

“Are you kidding?” Andy pretended to be annoyed. “With you going around flirting with every waitress in town,” she gestured to Jo. “Kissing detectives, and whoever else just walks up off the street!?” 

“Hey!” Jo chuckled at the street walking reference.

Resting her forehead lightly against Miranda’s, Andy smiled. 

“You bet I do.”

End.

And yes there will be a fourth story, they are getting married after all ;)

Originally posted online 09/20/2009


End file.
